Total Drama Experience
by Dmpwb
Summary: In THIS version of Total Drama, its 4 months after Season 3 ended and Chris and Chef are wanting to do another season with all the players. This is Season 4 meaning that TDROI is Season 5 in my universe and hasn't happened yet. Same characters, new twists n turns. Who will win TDE ! (Finished Story)
1. Intro

Advice from Redlucario98 and MissyTrancy has taken me to write an intro :D Thanks !

Also even if it is in illegal format, I honestly don't care (not in the snotty way) but I worked hard on this and if it's gonna get deleted, I'll go to a different site

**Intro**

Chris : Hi there I'm Chris McLean and you might be wondering why i'm standing here talking to you, and that's because, yes you guessed it. THE NEW SEASON EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR IS FINALLY HERE OF TOTAL DRAMA ! SEASON 4. In this season EVERY single player will return for their chance at the million dollars. There will be pain, there will be laughter and there WILL... BE... DRAMA ! 24 of the hottest teens, and Blainley, will have their chance once again, but they just don't know it yet

* Chris and Chef laugh *

Chris : Let's go see them now

**SPY CAM**

* You see Owen eating a huge breakfast *

Chris : This is Owen, the beloved and very HUUNGRY winner of Season 1. Owen's strategy of friendship and being plain nice is what got him to the finals in Season 1

* Owen farts *

*** The scene changes ***

* Katie and Sadie are seen dancing in their room to some boy band *

Chris : Katie and Sadie. Inseparable, attached to the hip

* Sadie trips *

* Katie trips over her *

Chris : And both equally uncoordinated. These 2 were separated on Season 1, but their love for each other kept the game alive

Katie : I love you Sadie

Sadie : AWWWE I LOVE YOU TOO

Chris : Aww

*** The scene changes ***

* Bridgette is surfing *

Chris : This is Bridgette, she is the attractive "surfer girl" type that fits perfect with "party boy" Geoff. And speak of the devil

* Geoff walks up and kisses Bridgette *

Geoff : Babe you did amazing. You are totally gonna win first place again

Bridgette : Aw thanks honey, but my backflips need some work, and-

* Bridgette stops and turns *

Bridgette : Is that Chef ?

Chris : Cut the tape ! CUT THE TAPE !

* Chris and Chef book it *

*** The scene changes ***

* Blainley is seen hosting one of her dog shows *

Chris : This is Blainley, former host of Total Drama Aftermath and now down to watching dogs again

Blainley : Here comes Choo Choo. LOOK HOW CUTE CHOO CHOO IS !

Chris : We could have watched her from T.V. at home, but her wrinkles are better up close

*** The scene changes ***

* Cody is seen playing basketball with some friends *

Chris : Ah yes, the beloved "wanna be cool boy." This little squirt made it pretty far last season, but after being defeated by our total drama hunk Alejandro, Cody's small man syndrome worsened

* Theres a rattling in the bushes and Sierra pops out *

Chris : Lookey here, we aren't the only stalkers today. Say hello to Cody's personal fan club leader Sierra

* Sierra looks over *

Sierra : Hi Chris, are you doing a total drama documentary ?

Chris : Surrrre, let's go with that, and what about you. What are YOU filming for ?

Sierra : This is gonna be on at our wedding, when he looks back at all the fun times

Chris : Yeah… Fun times

*** The scene changes ***

* Heather is seen straightening her hair *

Heather : MOM ! I SAID A STRAIGHTENING IRON, NOT A CURLING IRON ! UGH ! CANT YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT !?

Chris : The queen of mean in her natural habitat. This little " beauty " has lost more than just her dignity on this show, such and teeth and hair

Heather : MOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Chris : She's also a little pissed about losing her million to a volcano

* Him and Chef snicker *

*** The scene changes ***

* Beth is seen chasing a butterfly *

Chris : Here is beth, our total drama sweet heart

* Lindsay comes up *

Chris : And Lindsay our total drama… Ok well she's really dumb

Lindsay : Beth something horrible happened to the mall

Beth : Oh no what ?!

Lindsay : The "world's best phone store" just closed. NOW WHERE CAN I FIND THE BEST PHONES

Beth : ….

*** The scene changes ***

* Ezekiel is seen chasing a cow *

Ezekiel : Come back here eh, I command you

Chris : As you can see, the total drama monster has made a full recovery, with ALOT of therapy

* The cow stops and Ezekiel slams into his behind *

Chris : That's about all you need to know for him

*** The scene changes ***

* Courtney is in her room throwing darts at a picture of Gwen *

Chris : This is the total drama time bomb, Courtney. She didn't take being broken up with for Gwen very easily

Courtney : Gwen….. Will…. PAY !

* Courtney threw darts between her pauses *

* The last dart gets Gwen right between the eyes *

*** The scene changes ***

* Duncan and Gwen are seen holding hands at the dock *

Duncan : It's so nice to finally he able to date a goth, it looks like we belong together. When I was with Courtney people thought I was holding her against her will

* Gwen let's out an awkward laugh *

Gwen : Can we not talk about Courtney please ? I already feel really bad *

Duncan : Sure babe no worries. We never gotta see her again

* Chris starts laughing *

Chris : Yet

*** The scene changes ***

* Tyler is seen at the gym with Eva *

Chris : Here are our total drama athletes

* Tyler drops a dumbbell on his toe *

Chris : And our total drama wanna be

Eva : Must…. Destroy…. Tiffany….. No one…. Says…. I'm not….. PRETTY

* She throws a dumbbell through the window *

*** The scene changes ***

* Izzy is seen doing tricks in a circus she made herself with wood planks *

Izzy : Arr arr arr arr

* Izzy is making seal noises *

Izzy : Dad, seal Izzy wants more goldfish

Izzy's Dad : Izzy I am so tired, I have work tomorrow. Can i ple-

Izzy : GOLDFISH

* Izzy's dad throws goldfish crackers at Izzy and she tries to catch them in her mouth *

Izzy : Aar arr arr arr

Chris : No need to say that's our total drama lunatic

*** The scene changes ***

* Trent is seen at the doctors *

Trent : S-s-s-s-so d-d-d-d-oct-t-t-er a-a-am i d-d-d-one wi-t-t-th m-m-m-my med-d-d-dicine

Doctor : I'm afraid not trent, I need to up your dose from 125 to 150

Trent : N-n-n-n-n-noooooo

* Trent tries to run, but 2 doctors grab him *

Doctor : HOLD HIM DOWN !

* The doctor injects some liquid into his veins *

Chris : Trent went a little crazy after the whole "Gwen rejecting him and going for Duncan" thing

*** The scene changes ***

* Justin is seen posing for a calendar *

Chris : This is the total drama eye candy, or at least he was until Alejandro came in. I mean MAN looks and smarts, dudes got it all

Justin : HEY ! Why are you boasting Alejandro in MY documentary

Chris : Y… You can see us ?

Justin : Duh, you're hiding behind a palm tree

Chris : …..

*** The scene changes ***

* Alejandro gets out of the water and 5 people hand him a towel *

Alejandro : People please, I am more than capable of handing myself now, but thank you

* He kisses everyones hands *

Chris : After making a full recovery in our robot suit, Alejandro is back to his old manipulative gorgeous self… Like me !

* Chef rolls his eyes *

*** The scene changes ***

* Leshawna is seen dancing and singing her latest hit "Sistas" *

Leshawna : Sisttaaas come together now take em' down

Chris : After Leshawna's total drama rant about Alejandro took off, she had a CD and a manager

* Harold comes in and turns off the music *

* He's covered in gold chains and a fedora *

Harold : Baby, listen to me. What did we talk about ?

Leshawna : Not…. Dancing...

Harold : And what did you do ?

Leshawna : ….. I danced

Harold : That's right, you danced. So we are gonna try again right ?

* Leshawna nods *

Harold : And we are gonna not….

* He looks at Leshawna (

Leshawna : Dance...

* She sighs *

Harold : Perfect, that's my girl

* He slaps her ass *

Chris : And that was SUPPOSED to be the total drama nerd and her boyfriend, but fame really does go to peoples head I guess

* Chris pulls out a can of hair spray *

*** The scene changes ***

* Noah is seen reading *

Chris : Speaking of total drama nerd

Noah : Eh hem, I prefer total drama pessimist

Chris : HOW CAN EVERYONE SEE US ?

Noah : This is a library, no one talks besides you, and you are hiding behind a book

Chris : CUT !

*** The scene changes ***

* Dj is seen petting a bunny *

Chris : Finally, the total drama animal lover. After DJ's curse went away with time, he went back to the things he loved the most, the animals

DJ : I also love my momma

Chris : REALLY PEOPLE !?

* Chris storms off *

*** The scene changes ***

**CHRIS CAM**

Chris : So there you have it people, that is the new cast, they just don't know it yet. But they will soon enough

* Chris picks up his phone and invites everyone to a reunion "picnic" in the park *

* Everyone reluctantly agrees as long as chef doesn't cook *

Chris : Hook, line, and sinker. Now if you will people, please follow me to Episode 1, where the drama will finally begin !


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

* The group hears a helicopter over head *

Chris : Hello people

* No one hears him over the noise, so he takes out a mega phone *

Chris : ARE YOU READY TO GET YOUR TOTAL DRAMA EXPERIENCE ON ?

* everyone looks at each other confusedly *

Heather : I thought you said this was a picnic

Chris : NOPE ! WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE ISLAND AND EVERYWHERE ELSE THAT WE HAVE EVER BEEN. NOW EVERYONE ON THE BOAT !

Duncan : No way man, not again

* Everyone tries to run, but chef gets them all with tranquilizer darts *

* Everyone blacks out *

.

* When they awake they see themselves on the island and forced to play *

Duncan : UGH not again, this is ridiculous !

Lindsay : Can you keep it down dutchman, I'm trying to sleep

* Leshawna wakes up in a panic *

Leshawna : FRIED CHICKEN ?!

* Leshawna's screams awake the rest of the campers *

* They hear a noise outside *

Chris : GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING SUNSHINES. ARE YOU READY FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE !?

Gwen : ARE YOU NUTS !? YOU BRING US HERE AGAINST OUR WILL AND YOU WANT US TO FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES AGAIN ?!

* Gwen smashes the mega phone *

Chris : Ok... I smell tension... Anyways this challenge will defiantly wake you up... Then put you back to sleep again... It's called "Run, Deer, Run." Similar to the one from TDI, but this time chef and me are the only hunters. We will use tranquilizers, the same that brought you here and we will hunt you down

* Everyone looks around nervously *

Chris : Also each team will get this

* Chris hands Sadie and Heather a screen with everyone face on it *

Chris : After you get shot, the picture will fade so you know who's left

Geoff : Wait we don't even have our tea-

* Before Geoff could finish, Chris hands them a paper that says *

.

**BASS**

Sadie, Katie, Tyler, Geoff, Izzy, Ezekiel, Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Justin, Bridgette

**GOPHER**

Gwen, Alejandro, Eva, Cody, Leshawna, Noah, Dj, Heather, Harold, Sierra, Trent, Beth, Blainley

.

Katie and Sadie : YAY

* They give each other a hug *

Ezekiel : Wait hold up eh ? Why do they get 13 people ?

Chris : Because they will have chef after them, and I will be going after you...

* The Gophers go pale as they see chef cleaning his sniper *

Chris : EVERYONE... GO

* Everyone runs except Owen *

Owen : So did I sleep though breakfast or...

* Chris shoots Owen and goes to the woods, with chef following him *

**BASS CAM**

Ezekiel : Stop running yo

* Ezekiel stops at a halt and everyone takes a break too *

Sadie : Oh no. Bye Owen...

Katie : Aww poor Owen

Courtney : What are you girls talking about ?

* Courtney takes the electronic persons list out of their hands *

Bridgette : Oh no. Owen got caught

* Everyone looks at her *

Justin : Is that really much of a surprise ?

Izzy : No, but still poor big O... Anyways i feel like running, anyone else in the mood for some running, WOOO IM SO PUMPED

Tyler : ME TOO ! I LOVE RUNNING. COME ON IZZY, LETS RUN SOMEWHERE

Izzy : OK !

Lindsay : Wait tyler what about us...

Tyler : Don't worry, you can come too

Lindsay : Oh... Ok... But I'm not very fa-

* Before she could finish, Izzy and Tyler were gone *

Lindsay : WAIT UP GU-

* Lindsay trips over a log, but keeps running *

Courtney : Anyways... I'll take the list, since I'm a C.I.T

* Everyone sighs *

Bridgette : Yes... EVERYONE knows...

* Courtney does a last "hmpf" and leads the way *

* Katie and Sadie run off giggling *

* Geoff and Bridgette go a separate way too *

* When Courtney looks back, theres only 3 people left with her *

Courtney : WELL FUUUUU-

* Courtney is cut off by the screen changing *

**GOPHER CAM**

Alejandro : Let me see that cupcake

* He steals the screen from Heather *

Heather : UGH ! You're just mad cause I seduced you out of 1 million dollars

Alejandro : And you're just mad because that same money burned in a VOLCANO

* Everyone giggles *

Cody : Well I think I'm gonna go pee

Sierra : I'LL GO WITH YOU !

* Everyone turned around *

Sierra : You know... To fight off... Spiders... And stuff

* Cody starts to bolt, but Sierra follows with a close lead *

Eva : EW ! WHO HAS TIME FOR LOVE ANYWAYS

* She breaks a walnut open on her head *

* Everyone backs away *

* Gwen is sharpening her nails in the background *

* Trent walks up to her *

Trent : He-e-e-e-y-y-y Gw-e-e-e-e-n

Gwen : Um trent... Are you ok ?

Trent : Yep MUCH BETTER... Much better...

* The second "Much better" was a low whisper *

Trent : I-I-I-I'm on pills n-n-n-ow... S-s-s-so do you wan-n-n-na go out ag-g-g-gain !?

* Gwen backs up slowly *

Gwen : Um... I'm with duncan so... I don't think...

Blainley : UGH ! YOU BIG OAF

Harold : MY NUMBCHUCK, OH GOD... UGH ! IDIOT !

* Gwen was saved by the sound of sweet sweet fighting *

Harold : NOW I HAVE TO WASH THESE

Blainey : YOU GOT THEM ALL IN MY DESIGNER PERFUME

* Harold goes down to the ravine, Beth follows him *

Leshawna : OOOOOOOH HELLLLLL TO THE NOOOOOOO... I DONT THINK SOOOOO !

* Leshawna follows her man *

* Trent looks up at the fighting *

* Gwen makes a run for it *

Trent : Gwen ?

* Trent gets up and walks towards what's left of the group *

* Eva sees a bunny *

Eva : BEAT IT RODENT !

* The bunny doesn't leave *

Eva : FINE ! I NEED A NEW HAT

* Eva chases the bunny *

Dj : BUNNY !

* Dj follows eva *

Noah : So... A group of 6 isn't bad...

* Alejandro sighs and leads the way *

**CHRIS CAM**

Katie : OMG Sades, my legs are like sooo burnt

Sadie : I know me too ! I totally didn't pack for the island

Katie : Eww, I didnt even bring clothes

Sadie : Speaking of clothes... I have to go pee

Katie : How does that have to do with clothes ?

Sadie : I don't know, but I have to go

* Sadie goes into the bushes, but doesn't come out for a while *

Katie : Sades...

* She gets close *

Katie : SADES !?

* Chris pops out and shoots Katie in the neck *

* She collapses *

* He puts her beside a sleeping Sadie *

.

Geoff : OMG BRIDGE I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH

* They begin to make out *

Bridgette : I know you do. I love you too babe

* More making out *

Geoff : I wanna have a baby

* Bridgette pushes him away *

Bridgette : RIGHT NOW !?

* Geoff laughs *

Geoff : No not now... After the show... When we win, we will use the money to get married and get a cheap apartment and raise a baby

* Bridgette goes silent *

Geoff : I thought you loved me...

Bridgette : Geoff i do it's just...

* She turns around, because she cant stand to see him cry *

* Chris shoots Geoff *

Bridgette : I just don't know if I'm ready...

* Complete silence *

Bridgette : Geoff answer me...

* Still silent *

Bridgette : GEOFF !

* She turns around and Chris shoots her in the boob *

* she falls asleep in Geoff's lap *

.

Lindsay : Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow... OW

* Lindsay topples over at the top of the hill *

* Tyler runs over to her *

Tyler : What's the matter babe ?

Lindsay : Too... * huff *... Tired * huff *...

Izzy : Come on slow pokes ! No time to stop. WOOOOO HOOO

* A dart flies right between Lindsay and Tyler

* The dart hits Izzy *

* Izzy falls backwards down a cliff *

Chris : HEEEEEEREEEEEES CHRISSY !

Tyler and Lindsay : AHHHHHHHH !

* Both of them run down the mountain *

* Chris' shooting darts at them while they run *

* One hits tyler in the leg *

* He falls *

Tyler : Go withousa hsd

Lindsay : what ?

* The tranquilizer is slurring his words *

Tyler : Go wiyhdnf sdfsdf sdfdf

Lindsay : WHAT !?

Tyler : GHS SHDS NSDH HSFHF !

* Tyler passes out *

Lindsay : SORRY I HAVE TO GO WITHOUT YOU... OH I get it now

* A dart hits Lindsay and she collapses on tyler *

**CHEF CAM**

Cody : Uhhh Sierra...

Sierra : Yes darling ?!

Cody : I can't really pee... WITH YOU WATCHING ME !

Sierra : Well actually you can, you just don't want to

* Cody sighs *

Sierra : I'll go get you some leaves

* Sierra leaves *

Cody : OK HURRY CODY... HAVE TO PEE NOW... If you don't, you won't go for a week !

* Cody sees a shadow and zips up his pants *

Cody : REALLY SIERRA ?! YOU WERE GONE FOR 5 MI-

* Cody turns around and Chef shoots him *

* Sierra comes back and sees Cody passed out *

Sierra : MY BABY !

* She runs to go help him, but chef shoots her too *

.

Eva : RARRGGH !

* Eva throws a tree at the bunny *

* The bunny runs into Dj's arms *

Dj : NOW EVA I COMAND YOU TO STOP... STOP I SAY !

* He closes his eyes *

* Silence *

* Dj opens his eyes *

* Eva is asleep *

Dj : Wow... im good

Chef : Actually

* Dj turns around *

Chef : I am

* Chef shoots him in the stomach *

* Bunny flees *

.

Harold : Thanks for helping me guys... It isn't everyday that girls help me wash my numchucks...

* Harold giggles and so does Beth *

* Leshawna growls quietly *

Leshawna : AHAHAHAHHAAH HAH HAH HAH AH HAHHAH HAH HAHH

* Leshawna forces herself to laugh uncontrollably and makes everything really awkward *

* Beth and Harold stay far away *

Beth : So Harold. Where do I put these...

Harold : Oh here, give them to me. I'll go hang them in a tree

* Harold takes the numchucks and goes into the woods *

* Leshawna jumps at her "alone time" with Beth *

Leshawna : Listen up string bean... I don't want you scaring off my man ! Got it ?

Beth : Wait what ? I just wanted to he-

Leshawna : Save it... This sista ain't gonna take to shiznit

Beth : What does that even-

Harold : AHHHHHHHH

Beth and Leshawna : HAROLD !

* Leshawna gives Beth the death stare *

* Beth is shoved down *

Beth : HEY !

* Leshawna keeps running *

Leshawna : IM COMIN BABY !

* Beth follows her into the forest *

* When Beth arrives she sees them sleeping in a pile of dirt *

Beth : OH NO ! I HAVE TO-

Chef : Go ?

* Chef shoots her and she falls asleep as well *

**BASE CAMP**

* The Gopher team (well whatever is left) goes back to the cabins *

Heather : AHHHH

* She trips over Owen's body *

Heather : YOU BIG DUMMY

* Alejandro helps her up *

Alejandro : You ok preciosa flor ?

Heather : What ? I don't speak snake

Alejandro : It means "precious flower"

* He winks at her *

Heather : Well how do you say "NOT INTERESTED" in Spanish

* She pulls away from Alejandro *

Noah : No le interesa... Just incase you were really wondering

Heather : No thanks super nerd, I'm good

* The Gopher team looks up and sees the Bass Team standing there *

Trent : H-H-HAVE YOU G-G-GUYS S-S-SEEN GWEN !?

* The Bass campers back up except Duncan *

Duncan : WAIT SHES MISSING ?!

Trent : YES !

* Duncan and Trent give each other "game on" faces *

* The guys run into the woods *

Heather : WAIT TRENT ! WE NEED YOU. UGH !

* She looks at the list and sees that almost everyone is gone *

* Courtney looks too and hides a frown *

Courtney : Oh well, doesn't matter... It's only Duncan... We still have plenty of team left

* Ezekiel glances over *

Ezekiel : No we don't

* Courtney hits him in the stomach *

Courtney : Come on team, this way...

* The Gopher and Bass teams separate again *

**BASS CAM**

Courtney : Ok. Let's see what's left of my team

* Courtney looks back *

* Justin is looking in a mirror *

* Ezekiel is picking his nose *

Courtney : ... FUUUUUUUU-

**GOPHER CAM**

Noah : So what will we do now "oh great leader"

* Alejandro rolled his eyes *

Alejandro : Well, we have more numbers than them. So I say we stick it out and hope to get lucky

* They hear screaming from the woods *

Alejandro : Quick my amigos ! Let's get into that cave

* The group runs to the cave *

**HUNTERS (Chef AND Chris) CAM**

Trent : Gotta * huff * find * huff * GWEN * huff *...

Duncan : She's my * huff * girlfriend * huff * dude * huff *...

Gwen : AHHHHHHHH

Trent and Duncan : GWEN !

* They blast though the trees *

* Chef is holding Gwen's limp body *

* Trent and Duncan scream *

* Chef throws Gwen at Duncan *

* She lands on him, pinning him in place *

* Trent runs away *

* Chef comes over and shoots Duncan in the butt *

* Trent is far away by now *

* He pushes though leaves until he runs into Chris *

Chris : Peek-a-boo

* Chris shoots Trent *

**BASS CAM**

Justin : Can I say something ?

Courtney : YES ! PLEASE CONTRIBUTE

Justin : I have to go tanning now...

Courtney : WHAT !?

Justin : You don't get abs like these from just laying around

* Justin pulls up his shirt and revels a PERFECT 8 pack *

Courtney : Aaa... dsgdf

* Courtney doesn't even realize she's drooling *

Courtney : I mean yes... WAIT I MEAN NO ! OUR TEAM NEEDS US 4

* The electronic list beeps and Duncan's face fades *

Courtney :... Make that 3...

Ezekiel : Don't worry yo, i'll help out tons...

* A dart flies and hits Ezekiel *

Justin and Courtney : AHHHHHH

* They run into a cave *

**CAVE CAM**

Justin : Ahh ! Something is touching me

Courtney : QUIET

Noah : Yeah, shut up

Courtney : HUH

* She lights a match and sees The Gopher gang *

Courtney : EWW BARF-A-RONI AND CHEESE

* Chef comes in and Chris comes in from the other way *

* There's a mass amount of shooting *

* Chef and Chris come out holding everyone *

**BASE CAMP CAM**

* Justin wakes up with water in his face *

Justin : Aww man, did we lose ?

Noah : I don't know, Chris and Chef said they got everyone...

Chris : LISTEN UP CAMPERS, WE HAVE A BIT OF A DILIMA... WE DON'T KNOW WHO WON, CAUSE THE CAVE WAS DARK AND WE GOT EVERYONE... IN THAT CASE... EVERYONE WILL GO TO THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY !

Heather : WAIT A SEC... GUYS... WE WON... WE WON !

* Ezekiel wakes up *

Ezekiel : Whatchu talkin bout yo ?

Heather : LOOK

* She points to the map and Blainley's picture is still active *

* Chris and Chef come take a look *

Chris : GOPHERS WIN I GUESS

* The Gophers cheer *

* Blainley walks into the camp with a cell phone high into the air *

Blainley : Stupid no service...

* Everyone hugs her *

Blainley : AHHH ! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS !?

Gwen : YOU DID IT ! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE NOT CAUGHT

Beth : It was amazing. They forgot ALL about you... Like you didn't even exist

* Blainley frowned *

Alejandro : It's true. We didn't even notice you left... It was like you were never even here

Blainley : Ok I get it...

* She sounded a tad bit annoyed *

Heather : I don't think you even begin to understand. It was like you were a NOBODY, like they didn't even know you were in the game... I guess your down falling career finally helped

Blainley : OK I GET IT ALREADY !

* Everyone backs up and awkwardly goes to their cabins *

Chris : Well then... Bass, I'll see you at the camp fire ceremony

* All the Bass frowned *

**BASS QUARTERS CAM**

* Sadie and Katie sit in the corner laughing *

* Bridgette and Geoff still aren't talking *

* Ezekiel is picking his nose and Justin is tanning *

* Tyler and Izzy are running laps *

* Lindsay is watching them and sighing *

* Owen is having a hotdog eating contest with Duncan *

* and Courtney is cleaning her C.I.T hunting knife, though it didn't look like she wanted to use it for hunting *

* Bridgette approached her *

Bridgette : So... Who you voting out ?

Courtney : Duncan maybe ?

Bridgette : We have to play by skill, not emotions... He's a good player... A jerk, but good... We have to pick the worst player of the team to evict...

Courtney : But who's that

* Ezekiel feel onto the stove and his shirt caught on fire *

* He set everything else on fire and they had to evacuate *

Bridgette : I think I know...

Courtney : Oh yeah...

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

**BASS**

Sadie : OMG today was amazing... Wasn't it Katie ?

Katie : OMG yes it sooo was Sadie, we were all like catching up on our beauty sleep and stuff

Sadie : You don't need beauty sleep Katie

Katie : AWWWWW neither do you Saide

* They hug each other *

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : Today was AMAZING ! Aw man I love nature... I got to run all I wanted, and Izzy is great too... I just hope Lindsay isn't jealous

*** The scene changes ***

Geoff : Well today officially sucked... I just found out that my girlfriend doesn't wanna marry me in the future... So I'm just some kinda toy she can play with then throw away ? I DON'T THINK SO…. One more strike and I'm a free man

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : WOOO HOOOO I'm back on the island, where I can run with the wild boar... I'M SOOO EXCITED AND SCARED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY... OK YES IT IS. WOOOO HOOO !

*** The scene changes ***

Ezekiel : So I burnt down our entire base and now we have to sleep on the ground... No biggie right ? I mean... I won't go home or anything... RIGHT !?

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : Today was awful. I didn't even get to eat a single thing... Besides the 15 hotdogs, but come on ! I was so sad and depressed, plus I wasn't even wake for the competition... there's a good chance I'm going home

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : AHHHH !

* Throws her phone at the camera *

Courtney : MY TEAM IS COMPOSED OF IMBECILES

* Goes to get her phone but the camera is fine and her phone is broken *

Courtney : FUUUUU-

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : What can I say... I let love get in the way... So I lost no biggie... The team needs me anyways... Don't they ?

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : Like oh my god, I'm sooooo sad right now... Isabelle is trying to steal my boo. Oh well, I guess I better keep a close eye on him

*** The scene changes ***

* Justin is looking in a mirror *

* He faces the camera and smiles *

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : Ok so quality time with my boyfriend didn't seem as good as I thought... I MEAN WHO POPS THE QUESTION WHEN WE ARE BEING HUNTED... It was awful, now everyone thinks I'm a floozy that's using him... I'M NOT !

*** The scene changes ***

**GOPHER**

Gwen : Well I totally failed the team... At least I'm safe this week... But still, it isn't my fault... TRENT IS MEGA CREEPY

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Well my plan to get Heather isn't working... I mean, i've tried and tried, but nothing... I hope no one still hates me from last season

*** The scene changes ***

Eva : So we won... BUT I DON'T HAVE MY BUNNY HAT... I'll make Dj PAY!

*** The scene changes ***

Cody : You know what ? Sierra was kinda cute last year, with the birthday thing and all. Plus I feel guilty about my cake sending her home. BUT SHE'S ALL WIERD AGAIN !

*** The scene changes ***

Leshawna : OH HELL TO THE NO... I DON'T THINK SO... SOME LITTLE WHITE GURL IS GONNA COME IN AND TAKE MY MAN !? SHE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING... BIG MAMA STYLE !

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : Well wow. My team actually pulled it off... How long will that last...

*** The scene changes ***

Dj : Eva is nuts dude... at least I saved my bunny

* Dj pulls out a bunny *

Dj : coo cheee coo cheee cooo

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Well beside me practically GUIDING my team and Alejandro hitting on me... I guess today wasn't totally bad. And they hate him way more than me, so if our team goes up for elimination, at least I'll be safe

*** The scene changes ***

Harold : GOD ! My numchucks will never be the same... Anyways I'm glad Beth and Leshawna helped me... Leshawna was acting really weird though

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : I CAN'T BELIVE I'M REALLY ON THE ISLAND... AND WITH CODY NONE THE LESS... I think he's totally into me now

*** The scene changes ***

Trent : He-e-e-ey g-g-g-u-u-u-uys. U just wanted t-t-t-to say that I-I-I'm not c-c-c-r-a-a-a-zy... I just miss gw-e-e-e-n... I'M NOT CRA-A-A-A-ZY !

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : WOW today was weird... Leshawna was being really mean to me for no reason... I just wanted to help Harold, I love helping. OH WAIT ! DID SHE THINK I LIKED HIM ? Well game on Leshawna... If you wanna push me down, cause you think I like him... Then maybe I will like him... We did have TDA chemistry, no one can deny that

*** The scene changes ***

Blainley : UGH TODAY WAS S O SO BAD O M G... At least I didn't get hit with a dart, BUT STILL ! HOW COULD THEY FORGET ABOUT ME ?! I'M BLAINLEY... I'M THE HOST OF THE PUPPY BACHELORETTE !

* The door opens *

Blainley's coffee bringer : Here's your coffee Barney

Blainley : IT'S BLAINLEY ! AHHHHHHH !

* Pounces at the coffee bringer *

*** The scene changes ***

**CAMP FIRE CAM**

Chris : As you know, today you will lose one of your campers... Putting you at an even bigger disadvantage

* Chef and Chris laugh *

* Courtney snaps off a tree branch *

Chris : Anyways... I will now reveal the votes... The first vote is for... Duncan

Duncan : WHAT !

Chris : Let me finish

* Bridgette looks at Courtney with the death stare *

* Courtney mouths' the words "not me" *

Chris : Next vote is for... Ezekiel

* Ezekiel hits his face *

Chris : Another vote for Ezekiel... 1 vote for Courtney

Courtney : WHAAAAAAAT !

Chris : WILL YOU LET ME FINISH !

* Courtney scans the crowd with her stick like a mad woman *

Chris : Another vote for Courtney

* Courtney contains her scream and bites a piece of her branch off *

Chris : Another vote for Ezekiel... One vote for Bridgette

* Bridgette turns around to Geoff, who's looking at her like "WTF" *

Chris : Another vote ezekiel

* Ezekiel is getting pissed *

Chris : One vote for Izzy

* Lindsay tried to contain her grin *

Chris : Another vote for Courtney...

* Courtney was pulling out her hair *

Chris : ANOTHER vote for Courtney...

* Courtney is a bright shade of red... Then purple... Then white... *

Chris : Ok there is only 1 vote left... with a score of

4 Ezekiel

4 Courtney

1 Duncan

1 Bridgette

1 Izzy

Chris : Everyone else gets a marshmallow, EXCEPT for Courtney and ezekiel. If this person doesn't vote for Courtney or Ezekiel, we will have a tie breaker challenge... But if they did... The person they voted for will be the dock of shame's next victim... And the vote is... Ezekiel... I'm sorry, but it's dock of shame time

* Ezekiel stands up *

* Courtney plays with her marshmallow, while staring down her campers *

Ezekiel : Whatever eh ? You kicked me off cause I burnt down the camp... Well so what eh ? Now you will all be sleeping in the cold while I'm at home watching all of you suffer on "paradise" island...

* Everyone goes silent... He had a point *

Ezekiel : Yeah... Who's dumb now eh ?

* Ezekiel walks right off the dock of shame *

* Chef pulls him out of the water and flops him onto the boat *

Chris : Well... That was awkward... Anyways, you won't be in the cold

* Everyone cheers *

Chris : You will have sleeping bags

* The cheers die down *

Chris : Ok, go to the "after eviction confessionals" and let's call it a night

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Katie and Sadie : AWWWE

Katie : Our plan didn't work

Sadie : No it didn't

Katie : We wanted Courtney out... She's scary

Sadie : Really scary

Katie : I hope she doesn't find out it was us...

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : Wow. I cant believe I'm one of the only people that voted out Ezekiel... That's just messed up... Also who would vote for Izzy ? She's so nice. Well at least me and Lindsay are safe... That's all that matters

*** The scene changes ***

Geoff : WHY WOULD BRIDGE THINK I VOTED HER OFF ? I mean that's just cold... I CAN'T BELIVE SHE WOULD ACCUSE ME ! I VOTED EZEKIEL... When I find out who voted her off...

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : WOOO HOO SOMEONE VOTED FOR THE IZZY... Wait that's bad... Well I voted off ezekiel

*** The scene changes ***

Ezekiel : I heard Courtney and Bridgette say the word "Duncan." I figured that if I voted for him I may stay... Too bad no one else did... Oh well. Peace out yo

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : Man Courtney is still here. She's so mean, I wanted her gone... At least I still have my food

* Pulls out chocolate *

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : I don't care what Bridgette says... I voted out ezekiel... Who would want Duncan gone anyways ? He's not worth a vote... I'm flattered that I was worth 4, BUT ARE YOU KIDDING ME !? AS A C.I.T I KNOW MORE ABOUT ALL OF THESE IDIOTS COMBINED... FUUUUUUUUU-

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : Obviously these people don't know how to vote... I voted ezekiel cause the kids' a ticking time bomb... Courtney should be lucky that my vote saved her... I wanted to leap at the chance to get her out, but I thought other wise... Although she didn't... She'll pay for trying to get me out...

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : WOOOOOW ! So am I the only one that hates Izzy ? Ok that's cool... I'll get her again and again till she's gone... TYLER IS MINE

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : UGH THIS IS RIDICULOUS ! My stupid boyfriend, or should I say EX-BOYFRIEND, tried to get me out. And my dumb friend can't even control her emotions enough to get out Ezekiel... SHE VOTED FOR DUNCAN AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER NOT TO... IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE !

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : As much as I act dumb, I have a smart plan. Stay low and cause drama. I needed to make the most number of people fight today. I voted out Bridgette, so she would accuse Geoff and start more fights... I also needed Bridgette mad at Courtney... So I told Ezekiel to vote out Duncan... Now Duncan AND Bridgette are mad at Courtney, and Bridgette is mad at Geoff. Not only that, but since Ezekiel is gone, so is all the evidence against me. I mean, I feel bad for making Bridgette mad at BOTH her boyfriend and her friend, but whatever... I'll let her touch my abs later and bing bang boom, she's feelin' better again

*** The scene changes ***

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Well it's been a crazy and wonderful day, with more surprises to come... Who will win ? And who will become the dock's next victim ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON... TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* You see Ezekiel being driven away in the background *


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

**GOPHER CAM**

Chris : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEY WAKEY ALL YOU CAMPERS !

Blainley : UGH I need my beauty sleep... I'M GETTING WRINKLES

Heather : Getting ?

* The whole team snickers and goes outside *

**BASE CAMP CAM**

* When the Gophers arrive, the Bass are already up and pumped for the challenge *

Bridgette : Well... Look who slept in...

Chirs : DOOOO DOOOO DAAA DOOOOOO... Attention campers listen closely to my words... You will have TO go TO the mountain... Then when you enter a cave, you will find what you are looking FOR...

* Everyone looked confused *

Justin : Ugh Chris... You're shouting...

Chris : Oh sorry

* Him and Chef giggle *

Chris : Ok off you go hooligans... First team to go to the cave, there's one cave for each team, equal in distance, and bring back the required item wins. Now GO

* The "Go" caught everyone by surprise *

* They looked at the map to see where their caves were and took off *

**BASS CAM**

* Courtney was pacing back and forth *

Courtney : I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS DUMB MAP... UGH !

* Duncan takes the map *

* Courtney walks away to burn off steam *

Duncan : Well no wonder... IT'S IN SPANISH

* Lindsay takes the map *

Duncan : Lindsay I think the SMARTEST people should look at it...

* Lindsay gives him the death stare *

* Then she looks at the map and walks off somewhere *

* Courtney returns *

Courtney : WHERE'S THE MAP

Duncan : Tweedle dumb took it somewhere...

* Everyone starts to follow Lindsay *

Courtney : WAIT ARE YOU REALLY FOLLOWING HER... GUYS ?!

* She's all alone *

Courtney : FUUUUUUUU-

**GOPHER CAM**

* Gwen is looking at the map upside down *

* Trent walks over *

Trent : He-e-e-e-ey Gw-e-e-e-e-n

* Gwen scoots over *

Trent : Oh co-o-o-me on Gwe-e-e-e-en

Heather : LEAVE HER ALONE !

* Gwen is taken off guard by Heather's compassion *

* Trent gets up and walks away *

Heather : Hey girl... Look. After winning last season, I decided I wanna be a hero... People like me a lot better, and I don't go bald

* Gwen managed a smirk *

Heather : I really am sorry... Now lets show Harold this map... He speaks nerd

* Gwen actually smiled this time and got up *

Heather : Hey Harold look at this

* Harold takes the map *

Harold : Ah, the intriguing language of Castilian

* Heather and Gwen exchange confused glances *

Harold : It means Spanish

Alejandro : Did someone say Spanish ?

* Alejandro came over without a shirt on *

* Heather tried not to stare *

Heather : Uhhh... Yeah

* She gives him the map *

Heather : Read this... NOW !

Alejandro : Ok... And PS Heather... Trying to be mean to me DOESN'T hide the fact that you think I look hot

* He winked before leading the way *

Heather : UGH !

* The group followed him *

**CAVE CAM ( BASS )**

* Lindsay stops in her tracks and takes them right to the cave *

* Everyone stops in awe *

Bridgette : L-L-L-Lindsay... HOW DID YOU DO THAT !?

* Everyone was shocked that LINDSAY just read SPANISH *

Lindsay : Oh it was nothing, really. I just noticed that picture. I kept getting lost in Season 1, so I stumbled along random places on the island. I remembered the cave from the painting... See

* She shows them the map *

* It shows a cave picture with a totem pole *

Lindsay : Look...

* She points to the totem pole *

Lindsay : I'm not smart, but I do know my pictures... I practically grew up on picture books

Owen : Wait. So you can remember someplace you saw 3 years ago, but you can't remember our names ?!

Lindsay : Of course I remember your name Omar

Tyler : Do you know my name...

Lindsay : Of course silly... It took me 2 seasons to remember you, I'm not gonna forget now

* She kissed him on the cheek *

Lindsay : And I wont lose him either

* She glared at Izzy, who is cluelessly chasing a butterfly *

Sadie : Do you remember my-

* Courtney cut her off *

Courtney : As much as i'd love to play "guess my name" with Lindsay, WE HAVE IMMUNITY TO WIN !

* Everyone starts looking *

**CAVE CAM ( GOPHER )**

* Alejandro stops at the foot of the cave *

* Heather bumps into him *

* Alejandro catches her before she falls *

* She can feel his muscles *

Heather : Ugh... GROSS ! Put a shirt on...

* Alejandro does a cocky smirk *

Alejandro : Wish I could, but I "accidentally" light it on fire... Guess I'm stuck like this...

* He winked again *

Heather : UGH !

* She stormed off into the cave *

Gwen : Smooth...

* Gwen followed Heather *

Blainley : O M G NO SERVICE

Cody : Well... I'm gonna go check deeper in the cave

Sierra : I'LL COME

Cody : Great...

* Cody didn't sound that excited *

Alejandro : Who can I align with... I need someone easy to manipulate... Heather will take a bit more work

* Alejandro spoke quietly to himself *

Alejandro : Let's see here... Blainely ? Too old... Leshawna ? Already hates me... Harold ? Hates me BECAUSE of the leshawna thing... Dj ? Tricked him before... Could do it again ? NO ! I need someone with low self esteem... Someone that I can easily manipulate... Someone all alone with no one to help them...

* Alejandro scanned the room *

Alejandro : Perfect...

* Alejandro took a seat *

Alejandro : Hey buddy... Feeling sad ?

Trent : Ye-e-e-a-h... W-w-w-hy ?

Alejandro : Oh I don't know... Maybe you need a friend...

* Alejandro gave him his hand *

* Trent took it *

**CAVE CAM ( BASS )**

Courtney : Ok team, we need to split up

Sadie : Me and Katie will go this way

* They run off giggling *

Tyler : Lindsay, do you wanna go with-

Lindsay : YES !

* Lindsay cut him off *

Tyler : Ok. Come on Izzy

* Lindsay's expression faded *

Owen : Wait, can I come too ?

Izzy : Sure big O. Come on...

Lindsay : Yay... The more the merrier

* Lindsay grumbled *

* The 4 went off to explore *

Courtney : Ok next... Bridgette... You and Geoff ? Oh... Yeah... Never mind...

* Bridgette and Geoff glared at each other *

Bridgette : I don't need to take orders from you

Courtney : Excuse me ?

* Courtney got right in her face *

Bridgette : Yeah... I don't

* Bridgette leaned in closer *

Bridgette : I don't wanna take orders from a hypocrite ! You can't tell me what to do after YOU couldn't even stop yourself from voting for Duncan

* Duncan overheard the conversation *

Duncan : so it WAS you !

Courtney : NO IT WASN'T ! I VOTED FOR-

* Bridgette cut her off *

Bridgette : AND TO PAIR ME UP WITH GEOFF !? FORGET IT ! I'LL GO BY MYSELF

Justin : Perfect

* Justin thought to himself *

Justin : Bridgette is already mad... This is the best time to manipulate her into doing what I want... She's my missing piece... SHE'S what I will use to break my team apart... As long as they are fighting, I'm safe... I'll show Alejandro who's the REAL villain of total drama

* Justin grins manically *

Justin : Hey Bridgette wait up ! Maybe we could look for clues ?

* Bridgette heard him before she left *

Bridgette : Well look who decided to come back to earth. Ok, come on narcissus

* Justin and Bridgette left *

Courtney : So it's just us 3 ?

Duncan : Forget it princess

* He flicked his lighter and walked down the cave *

Geoff : Wait up dude

* Geoff and Duncan left *

* Leaving Courtney all alone *

Courtney : Ok... Stay calm... Don't freak out... Don't freak... FUUUUUUUU-

**CAVE CAM ( GOPHER )**

Alejandro : Come on Trent, let's go talk about your problem somewhere in the cave

* The 2 of them left the group *

Beth : Ok guys, what are we gonna do now ? Most of our team is separated

Harold : Beth is right guys... We should try to stick together... Stay in a group...

Gwen : AHHHHHHHH

Leshawna : OH NO ! What is Heather doing to her ?

* Leshawna ran off in their direction *

Noah : Ok what now ?

Blainely : Can you keep it down, I'm trying to text

Noah : I thought you didn't get service...

Blainely : I don't... I'm PRE texting... Meaning that when I get service, my pending messages will be ready to send automatically

* Noah rolled his eyes *

Blainley : OH ! I GOT A BAR OVER HERE

* She raised her phone higher and more to the left *

Blainely : TWO BARS !

* Blainley ran off to the left path in the cave *

Eva : This is getting dumb ! We can't keep winning forever... Our luck is gonna run out eventually, and I'm off to go find Dj`s bunny

Dj : NOO ! LEAVE BUN BUN ALONE

* Eva runs off with Dj behind her *

Noah : So... Just us 3 ? Fun...

Harold : I'll be right back, I'm gonna find a place to go pee

* Harold leaves *

Beth : Ok Beth... It's now or never to win over harold, but you have to be subtle... Get rid of Noah, but how ?

* She thought to herself *

Beth : Hey Noah

Noah : Yeah ?

* Beth panicks *

* She whacks him with a stick she finds on the ground *

* Harold returns *

Harold : WHAT HAPPENED TO NOAH ?!

Beth : ... He fell asleep

Harold : Oh... Ok... So do you wanna find clues ?

Beth : Or we could find something else...

* Beth got closer *

Harold : Um... What else could we find in a cave ?

Beth : Something personal...

Harold : Knowledge ?

Beth : I'M TALKING ABOUT LOVE, HAROLD

* Beth grabs Harold and kisses him *

* Harold pulls her off *

* He looks into her eyes... THEN KISSES HER AGAIN *

* Leshawna comes back *`

Leshawna : Oh my gurd... I forgot my purse, I'm so- WHAT THE !

* Leshawna catches them kissing *

Leshawna : Harold... What is... What the... HUH ?!

* Leshawna runs off into the cave *

Beth : Harold I'm so sorry...

Harold : It's fine... She cheated on me, I cheated on her. Now that we are even I guess we can see... other people ?

Beth : I'd like that

* Beth smiles *

**CAVE CAM ( BASS )**

Sadie : Oh my god Katie, like we are gonna so find the clues

Katie : I know Sadie. We will be like the smartest women on earth

Sadie : We can be like Mrs. Hawking or something

Katie : Oh my god, I know...

* The 2 hear a noise *

Sadie : Hello ?

* Sadie opens a coffin and a mummy falls out *

Sadie : AHHHHH AHHH AHHH

Katie : Relax Sadie, it's not real

* The mummies eyes glow bright red *

Katie and Sadie : AHHHHHHH

* They run away *

.

Courtney : Ugh, stupid people...

* She kicks the totem pole *

* It falls over, revealing numbers on the back *

Courtney : OH MY GOD !

* She checks closer *

Courtney : It's a combination lock... WAIT ! I remember what Chris said...

* She moves the numbers so the combo reads 2, 2, 4 *

* The totem pole separates, revealing a golden statue *

* Courtney grabs it and runs to base camp *

**CAVE CAM ( GOPHER )**

Gwen : So Heather... Do you think we could ever really be friends ? I don't really hang out with mean people

Heather : And I don't usually hang out with goths...

Gwen : Touché...

* Both girls smile *

* Leshawna comes running into them crying *

Gwen : What's wrong Leshawna ?

Leshawna : HAROLD AND BETH... WERE... WERE... K-K-K-K

Heather : Knitting ?

Leshawna : KISSING !

* Gwen and Heather go silent *

Gwen : It's ok... We can find you a new man

Leshawna : Ok... Fine...

Heather : But first we need to find some clues...

Cody : HEY EVERYONE ! COME OVER HERE

* The 3 of them follow the sound of Cody's voice *

Cody : Look I found this in that totem pole over there

* He raises the statue *

Noah : How ?

* He seems to be fully recovered *

Cody : Well Sierra was trying to kiss me, so I started to back up and VIOLA ! I knocked over this thing and it broke open

Alejandro : Well let's get going shall we ? All our members are here

Eva : Everyone except Blainley

Beth : Who ?

Heather : CRAP ! We keep forgetting she's here

Noah : I say we leave her here...

* Everyone nods then runs back to base camp *

**BASE CAMP CAM**

* Courtney comes running in out of breath *

Courtney : I... * huff * Won... * huff * YES !

* Courtney pases out *

* Chris throws water on her

Chris : I'm afraid not...

Courtney : WHAT WHY ?!

Chris : I said the first TEAM... And I was never good at math, buuuut it looks like your TEAM isn't here

Courtney : FUUUUUUU-

Gwen : CHRIS !

* The Gophers run in *

Eva : WE MADE IT...

Noah : I don't think so. Look Courtney is here

Gophers : AWWWWWW

Chris : Don't worry, she didn't win yet

Gophers : YAY

Chris : But you didn't either

Gopher : AWWW

Chris : You're still missing Blainley

Sierra : Sure, now he remembers her...

Chris : The first team to return here with a COMPLETE team, wins

* The campers go back to their caves *

**CAVE CAM ( BASS** )

Courtney : UGH * huff * IMBICILIC * huff * GROUP MEMBERS * huff *

* Katie and Sadie run towards Courtney *

Katie and Sadie : MUMMY !

Courtney : THIS IS NO TIME TO WANT YOUR MOMMY

Katie : NO ! There's a mummy deep in the cave... He trapped everyone in cages

Sadie : We got away though, cause he didn't catch us off guard

Katie : Yeah. After we released him, we ran, leaving everyone behind

Courtney : WHAT ? UGH... Take this... DON'T LOSE IT and wait here

* Courtney gives them the golden statue *

* Courtney runs off deep into the cave *

.

Lindsay : Oh my god. This rope totally isn't my size... Hey, um mister mummy ? Do you have this in a smaller size

* Courtney peeks around the corner and sees them *

Corutney : Ok Courtney, we have to be subtle

* She thought to herself *

Courtney : ALALALALALA !

* Courtney runs in with a knife, and cuts the ropes *

* The mummy turns around *

Courtney : RUUUUN !

.

Katie : When will they be back...

Sadie : I don't know Katie...

* They see a bunch of people running *

Courtney : RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN

* Katie and Sadie start to run with the group *

* The mummy stops at the end of the cave and shrieks *

* The Bass continue to run *

**CAVE CAM ( GOPHER )**

* The group gets to the cave *

Heather : Stupid blainely... If we ever find her...

Blainely : Did someone call me ?

Heather : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !?

Blainely : Waiting here... Everyone left, and my survival instructor Sergio told me "If you are ever separated, stay in one place, preferably the original place you were separated"

Harold : I'm pretty sure that only applies to lost kids in the mall

Dj : There's no time to chat. We need to hurry back to camp... COME ON !

* Leshawna perks up *

Leshawna : I 1000% agree Dj, LETS GO !

* Everyone runs back to camp *

**BASS CAM**

Courtney : Do you have the idol I gave you ?

Sadie : Yeah, I have it right here

* She slips it into her back pocket *

* Justin walks up behind her and carefully slips it out *

* Sadie turns around, thinking that he'd just touched her butt *

* Justin whistled and walked away *

* Sadie blushes *

* He went away from the group and chucked the statue as far as he could *

* Geoff comes up behind him *

Geoff : Hey, what are you doing out here ?

Justin : Uh... I... Wanted to... Tan ?

Geoff : Well ok then, but we gotta keep running. Now come on

* The group continues to run *

**BASE CAMP CAM**

Chris : OH I SEE A TEAM... AND THE WINNERS ARE... ARE THE... THE BASS HAVE WON

Katie : YAY WE DID IT

Chris : Now can I have your statue please ?

Sadie : Oh yeah sure

* She reaches in her pocket, but can't find the statue *

Sadie : What ? I JUST had it

* Justin tries to contain his grin *

* Everyone's good mood failed *

Sierra : WAIT ! WE ARE HERE

Chris : Well do YOU guys have the golden statue ?

* Cody hands it to him *

Chris : Well it's official... GOPHERS WIN... That means BASS, I'll see you at elimination

* Everyone glares at Sadie *

Sadie : Guys I... It was right... I didn't mean to...

* It was too late *

* Everyone was gone *

* Except Katie *

Sadie : You believe me, don't you ?

Katie : Yeah I do

* Katie and Sadie walk off *

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

**BASS**

Sadie : Like I'm so scared... I don't know what happened... Did I really drop it ?

Katie : I don't know, you might have

* They start to cry *

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : Today was great, well besides losing because of Sadie. Anyways, we had a double date today, and it was fun... But Lindsay was weird again today

*** The scene changes ***

Geoff : I guess today was better... I have duncan as a bro now, but Bridge is still mad at me, and now she's hanging out with Justin

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : Today was fun... I haven't hung out with big O in a while

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : I got to hang out with Izzy for the first time since she was evicted last season... It was awesome

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : UGH ! NOW I MIGHT GO HOME AGAIN... SO WHAT IF I'M MEAN ? I'M THE ONLY GOOD PLAYER ON MY TEAM... HEATHER AND ALEJANDRO MADE TOP 2 LAST SEASON AND THEY ARE THE MEANEST PEOPLE ALIVE ! WHY SHOULD I GO !?

* Courtney catches her breath *

Courtney : FUUUUUUU-

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : Yeah Geoff is a cool guy, and he already told me he wants Courtney out... I need to find out who else voted her out before... Then we are good to go after I get the majority

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : If I can get Izzy with Obo, Tyler will finally be mine again

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : Well I know most of you must be EXTREMELY confused with my strategy... Let me explain. This season, I over heard Chef and Chris say that once a team only has 7 people, they will be safe until the other team only has 7 people on it too. So I'm purposely making my team lose, so I can be the top 7 of my group. I'm doing this for 2 reasons. Number 1, the faster my group only has 7 people, the more relaxation and less work I have. Number 2, the faster I get my fellow teammates out, the less time they have to make alliances. What I will do is lay low and let the big players attack each other, but Katie and Sadie we laying too low, so I had to get the team mad at them... If all else goes well, Sadie will be gone, then Katie will be all alone, and I can manipulate her. Then I'll have Bridgette AND Katie under my control

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : Justin was so nice today... And he's right, I should get Sadie out... She ruined everything

*** The scene changes ***

**GOPHER**

Gwen : I can't say I'm surprised that we won... We have the best players, and for them to trust SADIE, of all people, was dumb... I just hope Duncan is ok... I don't wanna be alone with Trent. Well that's not true, I'd still have Heather... WOW, never thought I'd say that

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Well seducing Heather wasn't as easy as I thought... She wants to play team Gwen ? Then I'll go team Trent... She will come around eventually, but I need an alliance first

*** The scene changes ***

Eva : So we won again, woop dee doo... Now I have to wait LONGER to evict Dj

*** The scene changes ***

Cody : I think I'm doing pretty well for myself... We won again and I found the statue... Now only if I could get sierra off my back

*** The scene changes ***

Leshawna : Well this was the worst day ever... I need a new man... No... I don't want no more white boys... I need some chocolate... and I know just the person

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : Well today was good I guess... We won and all, but I'm kinda disappointed I didn't help out more, that's why I got evicted in Season 1. Beth said I passed out, but why do I have a welt on my head ?

*** The scene changes ***

Dj : This is terrible... I NEED TO PROTECT THE WILDLIFE, AND I CAN'T NOW THAT EVA IS HERE... I'm glad my curse is gone, but I had no idea that my curse was NOTHING compared to Eva... This morning she had herself a new hat... And I can't find bunny

* He begins to weep *`

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Hook, line, and sinker... Today went great... Gwen thinks I'm her FRIEND... HA maybe I AM good... Anyways, Alejandro is talking to Trent, which makes me feel VERY uneasy... Why would he pick him off all people ? I mean I know cause he's vulnerable, BUT WHAT ELSE... Alejandro has a hidden plan...

*** The scene changes ***

Harold : WOW today was... Different... I guess I'm dating beth now ? Well I do like her cause she's smarter than Leshawna... When talking about particle accelerators, Beth makes Leshawna look like Lindsay

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : YAY ! Me and my hubby are still safe... Plus I FOUND HIS EMERCENCY UNDERWEAR... BEST DAY EVER !

*** The scene changes ***

Trent : He-e-e-ey gu-u-u-ys. I'm g-g-g-lad that I have Al-l-l-lejandro as-s-s-s a f-f-friend... I really need one

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : OH YEAH ! I SHOWED LESHAWNA... But I got a big problem... I DON'T LIKE HAROLD... What am I gonna do ? I thought it was gonna be like when Heather kissed Trent, but it's more like beauty and the beast... What ?... I can't always be nice

*** The scene changes ***

Blaineley : Yay we are safe woo hoo

* She had sarcasm in her tone *

Blaineley : That just means I have no service for LONGER

*** The scene changes ***

**CAMP FIRE CAM**

Chris : Hello Bass... Back again... You must love marshmallows

* No one laughed *

Chris : Um * he clears his throat. * Tough crowd... Anywho, the first vote is for... Courtney... One for Sadie... Another vote for Courtney... ANOTHER vote for Courtney... One vote for Izzy... One more vote for Sadie... Another vote for Sadie... One more vote for Sadie... One vote for Geoff, and a last vote for Courtney... Incase you don't know the standings...

4 Courtney

4 Sadie

1 Geoff

1 Izzy

Chris : Since it's not possible for anyone besides Courtney or Sadie to be evicted, you all get a marshmallow

* Everyone chews their marshmallows and tries not to make eye contact with Courtney, who is seeping foam out the mouth *

Chris : And the last vote goes to...

* Katie and Sadie hug *

Chris : ... Sadie... Courtney you are safe... Sadie I'm afraid this is goodbye

Katie : NOOOOO !

Sadie : Katie look at me... Be strong... On Season 1 you left and I stayed... Now it's your turn... Don't fail me ok ?

* Sadie managed a smile *

Katie : I WONT

Sadie : Bye guys, good luck

* No one says goodbye *

Sadie : Oh... Well I guess I'm off…. And I really am sorry

* Chef takes her to the dock of shame *

Chris : Well you know what happens next... Confessionals, then lights out... LET'S GO PEOPLE

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Katie : Well I thought that if me and Sadie voted for Courtney, we could save her... WE WERE SO CLOSE... Yet so far away... I feel so alone... We almost got Courtney out... SADIE ! WHY DID YOU WHAT TO LEAVE ME... WHY !?

*** The scene changes ***

Sadie : I did vote for Courtney with Katie, but that didn't help I guess. Best of luck Katie ! I love you, and already miss you

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : What is the MATTER with these people... Why vote out Courtney, SHE'S very helpful... At least we had enough votes to get out Sadie... That's who I voted for

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : I don't know why someone keeps voteing for me... I'm glad Sadie is gone... She ruined our chances alot... Izzy doesn't like that

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : Aww man. I thought we really had the votes to get Courtney out this time... Oh well, there's more important matters to attend... Someone's after my Izzy... And I'll find out who

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : I'm barely safe... 4 votes again... I need to catch those little twerps... And I know one is Duncan... Thank god I voted Sadie

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : Wow I'm suprised Courtney didnt vote for me... Well I guess she only voted out Sadie to save herself... I know she's still after me, and I want her gone. I'm glad to know that my boys Owen and Geoff helped me to vote her out... But there was 4 votes against her... Who else hates Courtney

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : Why won't Izzy go home, or at least stick to her own man... I'm getting like seriously angry

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : Perfect... Surprisingly no, I didn't vote out Sadie... I voted for Geoff, because Bridgette hates Geoff cause she thought he voted her out, when it was really me... THIS TIME, I voted HIM out, so he'll be mad at her... Well even more mad... Then maybe they really WILL vote each other out !

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : HA ! I'd like to meet the person who voted out Geoff... I just hope he doesn't think it's me... My vote was for Sadie and I don't need anymore drama

*** The scene changes ***

Geoff : I feel awful... I didnt vote for Courtney... I didn't feel like we had the votes to get her out, so I voted Sadie... If only I voted Courtney, we coulda got her out... SPEAKING OF GETTING OUT, what's up with this one vote... I know it's Bridgette... After Courtney is gone, she's next

*** The scene changes ***

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Well this has been another drama filled day with a lot of crazy stuff... Will the Bass team ever win ? Or will Justin peg them off one by one ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON... TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* You see Sadie being driven away in the background *


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

**FOREST CAM**

* The entire group is sleeping in the forest *

Owen : Yes please, I'd like more beans

* Owen farts in his sleep *

* He farts in Bridgette's face *

* Bridgette starts to gag as she wakes up *

Bridgette : OWEN !

* She looks around at the forest *

Bridgette : Owen ?

* She realized they are in the forest *

* Bridgette screams *

* Her screams wake up all the campers *

* Leshawna wakes up beside Dj *

Dj : Oh, hi Leshawna

* Leshawna winks and walks off *

Dj : Bye ?

* Chris flies above with a helicopter *

Chris : Attention fellow losers... The first TEAM to get back to base camp will win immunity... NOW GO !

* The campers runs off towards the camp *

**BASS CAM**

Courtney : Ok team, we have a lot of work to do today... We have got a really BAD lose streak, and I have a really bad vote streak... SO DONT MESS UP !

* The Bass team grumbles *

Justin : So uhhhh... Katie ? Would you like to go into the woods with me...

Katie : I guess...

* Justin smiles and leads her off to the woods *

* They enter the woods *

Justin : Ok stay here. I have a surprise for you

Katie : Ok

* Justin grabs a blow gun and a dart from the bushes *

* Justin aims for Katie and shoots *

Katie : OOO A 4 LEAF CLOVER

* Katie bends down to pick it up and the dart goes over her head

* The dart hits Geoff as he's peeing *

Geoff : Dgh sbh xj dj

* Geoff collapses *

* Justin curses to himself *

* He goes back to Katie *

Justin : Oh um, sorry. I guess I lost it

Katie : That's ok ! I got a 4 leaf clover... Isn't that lucky ?

Justin : You have no idea...

* Justin's teeth were clenched *

Katie : Let's get back to the group *

Justin : S-sure

* Justin looks back nervously at, a now sleeping, Geoff *

* He pulls the dart out of his neck and throws it in the bushes *

* Katie and Justin return to the group *

**GOPHER CAM**

* Leshawna keeps eyeing Dj *

Dj : Can I help you ?

Leshawa : Don't speak

* She puts her finger over his lips *

Dj : Leshawna I know what's happening... I know you like me, but momma says I'm not ready to date

Leshawna : Shh shh shh. Baby don't talk

* She puts her finger to his lips again and whispers in his ear *

Leshawna : I'm yo momma now

* She backs up and walks away *

Dj : Sweet baby jesus...

* Alejandro spies from the trees *

* He approaches Dj *

Alejandro : WOW ! That was crazy huh ?

Dj : Yeah pretty much...

Alejandro : If you join me... I could help you

Dj : Well I don't know...

Alejandro : Believe me, I can protect you

Dj : How ?

* Alejandro goes up to Dj's ear *

Alejandro : Two words... Evict... Leshawna

Dj :... I'm in...

Heather : COME ON YOU SLACKERS, WE HAVE A CHALLENGE TO WIN

* The Gophers continue towards the camp *

**BASS CAM**

Tyler : Where's Geoff ?

Duncan : Katie, Justin, did you see him ?

Justin : Nope

Duncan : Well he told me he was going pee. I guess he finished and headed to camp

* Everyone shrugs and begins to walk *

Duncan : Hey Katie wait. Can I talk to you a sec ?

Katie : Sure Duncan

* He takes her into the bushes *

Katie : So what's up ?

Duncan : This may be a weird question, but can you help me get Courtney out ?

Katie : Actually I've been trying

* Duncan look shocked *

Duncan : W-w-w-hat ?

Katie : I've voted for her every time...

Duncan : And Sadie too ?

Katie : Of course

Duncan : That means one of my bros didn't help me...

* Duncan looks at Katie *

Duncan : Ugh t-t-hanks

* Katie gets an idea *

* She notices that he's awkward around her... Maybe she could use that to her advantage *

Katie : So Duncan...

* She starts to rub his arm *

Katie : You have to do something for me...

Duncan : Um ok-k-ay

Katie : Get out Bridgette

Duncan : Why ?

Katie : Well Izzy is nuts and Lindsay is dumb... I need to get out Bridgette, cause she's perfect... I have to be the alpha female

Duncan : Y-y-yeah sure

Katie : Thanks

* She winks and walks off *

* Duncan follows her back to the group *

**GOPHER CAM**

* Gwen and Heather are laughing about something *

* Alejandro has his arm around Trent, and is saying something to him *

* Eva is growling at every animal she sees *

Dj : So Leshawna... I thought you were dating Harold

Leshawna : NO NEVER AGAIN... Right now, Leshawna is all yours

Dj : Great...

* Dj looks back at Alejandro *

* Alejandro nods reassuringly *

Cody : Wait a sec... Did we forget someone...

Noah : Oh crap

Heather : BLAINLEY !

Blainely : Did someone call me ?

Sierra : Where do you keep going ?

Blainely : Uhhh... You know... Cell service and stuff

* Everyone looks at her suspiciously *

Beth : Let's just get to the camp

BASE CAMP CAM

Courtney : WE MADE IT

Bridgette : YES ! WE WON

Chris : Guess again losers... Geoff isn't here...

Courtney : WHAT !?

* The Gopher team runs up *

Chris : Congrats Gophers... I guess you've won again

* All the Bass grumble *

Chris : I guess I'll see you guys at the elimination

* Geoff waddles in very drowsy *

Geoff : What did I miss ?

* They give him the death glare *

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

**BASS**

Katie : Wow, today was a real eye opener... I mean I knew I was cute, but did you see Duncan ? It looked like he was gonna faint ! Maybe I could use my gift for strategy... I mean Me and Sadie have always been together, so I never really had time for myself... Maybe this show needs a female Alejandro... Well the flirty bit I mean, not the evil, Heather's got that down

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : Well we lost again... All because of Geoff... I hope people stop voting for Courtney and start getting out the real hazards to our team

*** The scene changes ***

Geoff : Wow I don't even know what happened... I don't remeber being sleepy... I'm so screwed

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : Lost again ? That makes Escope very angry... Almost angry enough to bring in Explosivo

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : Another loss... That means another vote for Izzy... I have to protect her somehow

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : UGH ! MY IMBECILIC TEAM IS PROBABLY GONNA TRY AND GET RID OF ME AGAIN... FUUUUU-

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : To be honest, I'm kinda glad we lost... One more chance to get out Courtney. But what happened today with Katie ? Whoa what a woman

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : We lost again... At least it's one more chance to get out Izzy right ?

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : I cant believe I hit GEOFF, he is as useless as it gets... I need Katie out... She's laying way lower than me, and also I need Geoff here for Bridgette drama... Oh well. I guess as long as I'm safe everything is ok ? I'll get Katie next time

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : I'm SO glad Geoff messed up... Maybe now we can get rid of him ! GOODBYE CAPTAIN COMMITMENT

*** The scene changes ***

**GOPHER**

Gwen : Me and Heather have been talking a lot... I'm happy she's my friend... She might be the only one I have left. Plus she wants to help me get out Trent... YAY !

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : So I have Trent and Dj on my side... First I'll help them, by helping myself... I'll get out Gwen and Leshawna, then when I have their trust I'll get out heather... but I got one problem... TRENT DOESN'T WANT GWEN OUT... But I need Heather's team DESTROYED... Not just crushed... But DESTROYED !

*** The scene changes ***

Eva : YES WE WON AGAIN... This time I turned around my attitude….. The longer I stay, the longer I get to make free clothes, It's like I'm shopping, EEEEE... Did I just say that out loud ?

*** The scene changes ***

Cody : Winning is kinda getting old... I really want Sierra out... And immunity isn't fun when you get it so many times, but don't get me wrong, I wanna be here

*** The scene changes ***

Leshawna : OOO LORDY ! I GOT MAH SELF A MAAAAAAAAN. 1 POINT LESHAWNA, 0 POINTS BETH AND HAROLD

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : Well we won again, no thanks to Blainely... She's acting weird, and I'll get to the bottom of it

*** The scene changes ***

Dj : Leshawna is nuts dude, she's like a second Sierra... Now I know how Cody feels

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Today was kind of fun... Me and Gwen have a lot in common... I MEAN, EW SHE'S SO GROSS... She's going down

* The door opens *

Chris : And the Grinch's heart grew 3 sizes that day

Heather : CHRIS GET OUT !

*** The scene changes ***

Harold : Me and Beth have been distant lately... Me and Leshawna used to talk all the time... Did I make the right choice ?

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : Blainely has been acting weird lately... According to my blog, fans think she's up to no good... Time to do some digging

*** The scene changes ***

Trent : I'm w-w-w-orried about Gwee-e-e-n... I t-t-t-hink Alejandro wants her out-t-t-t... I me-e-e-an, I'm all for t-t-t-the guys allianc-c-ce and all, but I st-t-t-ill have feelings for Gwe-e-e-n

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : HAROLD IS SO CLINGY ! I CAN'T GET HIM OFF ME

*** The scene changes ***

Blainley : To be honest, I'm working with Chef again... He's feeding me secret info about the other campers and giving me good food... Also I get to go in the hot tub and WIIIIIFIIIIII ! THIS ISLAND MIGHT NOT SUCK AFTER ALL

*** The scene changes ***

**CAMP FIRE CAM**

Chris : So you're back again... I might as well call this show "Total Drama Bass," SINCE YOU'RE THE ONLY TEAM LOSING...

* No one responds *

Chris : Anyways... The first vote is for... Surprise, surprise. Courtney

* Courtney grumbles *

Chris : One vote for Geoff... Another vote for Courtney... Another one for Courtney... One vote for Izzy... 2 more for Geoff... One more vote for Courtney, and another for Geoff as well... If you don't know the votes are

Geoff : 4

Courtney : 4

Izzy : 1

Chris : Since the only people that can lose is either Courtney or Geoff, everyone else gets a marshmallow

* Chef gives everyone a marshmallow and they are all eating silently *

Chris : And the last vote is for... Geoff... Congrats Courtney, you are safe

* Chef hands Courtney the marshmallow and she eats it triumphantly *

Chris : Geoff. Dock of shame time

Geoff : Bye guys. I'm sorry I failed you...

* Geoff sleepily walks into a tree *

* Chef throws him onto the boat *

Chris : Ok guys. Confessionals, then bed

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Katie : WOW ! Courtney is still here ? That SUCKS... But Duncan is kinda cute. And the longer Courtney stays, the longer we get to talk about getting her out... But why stop at Duncan ? All the boys will fall to the power of HURRICANE KATIE !

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : Why don't these people understand... WE NEED COURTNEY !

*** The scene changes ***

Geoff : I thought that voting for Courtney could save me... I guess I was wrong... Good luck Duncan

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : WOO HOO ! ESCOPE SURVIVES AGAIN... But I have to find this hidden nominator... Time for detective Izzy

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : Well I'm safe again, but Izzy still has a secret nominator. And Courtney is still here

* Owen sighs *

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : 4 votes again... At least I survived, which was... Satisfying ? WHO AM I KIDDING ? I'M PISSED ! FUUUU-

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : Great, now Geoff is gone... I'm already having Courtney troubles as it is, now I just lost 1 more vote against her...

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : Izzy is still here ? Oh my goddddd ! I'm like sooooo mad

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : Well believe it or not, I voted for Geoff... I decided that having Bridgette alone, would make her more vulnerable... And I could use that to my advantage

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : So Geoff is gone... I guess I'm happy, but why do I feel so weird... I mean I voted for him and all, but still... Why do I feel strange ?

*** The scene changes ***

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : It's been a long day of forests and new found abilities... How will Katie use it ? And will Justin get caught ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON... TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* You see Geoff being driven away in the background *


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

**BASE CAMP CAM**

Chris : RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS ! WE HAVE A SPECIAL CHALLENGE FOR YOU TODAY. AN INDIVIDUAL CHALLENGE

* Courtney wakes up and perks up *

Courtney DOES THAT MEAN THE TEAMS ARE OFF

* She has a huge grin on her face *

Chris : Slow down eager beaver, you'll see in time

* Courtney grumbles *

Eva : So what do we do exactly ?

Chris : I've hidden a statue, similar to the ones you've found in your caves. The first one that brings it back, gets to sole evict someone

* The campers start to chatter amongst themselves *

Chris : Also you get these...

* Chris hands cameras to the campers *

Dj : What are these for ?

Chris : Well Dj, glad you asked. Since there's no campfire ceremony… There's also no confessionals... That means, you can use these to make a confession at anytime... Just find a quiet spot, and let it all out...

Gwen : Ok so what, we just go ?

Chris : No... NOW GO

* The campers run off in different directions *

**FOREST CAM**

* Lindsay runs into Beth *

Beth : Oof… LINDSAY !

Lindsay : BETH !

* They hug each other *

Lindsay : I've missed you... Wanna work together ?

Beth : Sure

* They walk off *

* Katie spots Duncan *

Katie : So who are you voting for...

Duncan : Obviously Courtney

Katie : Oh yeah, me too

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : Obviously not... I only voted with Duncan for the numbers... Now that the sole evict is in play, I'm using on Bridgette if I get the chance

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Ducan : So you wanna work together ?

Katie : I thought you'd never ask...

* They walk off *

* Tyler and Owen are walking *

Izzy : Hey guys...

* Tyler and Owen look around *

Izzy : Up here

* Izzy falls out of a tree and lands on Owen *

Izzy : Whoa great catch big O... Can I join yer crew matey ?

Tyler : Yeah sure, let's go

* They walk off *

Harold : Hey Courtney, do you wanna-

Courtney : No

* She cuts him off and walks off by herself *

Harold : Oh... Ok

* Harold leaves by hiself too *

**HAROLD'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Harold : Courtney is really mean, no wonder the other team wants her gone…. I decided to vote off Leshawna... I can't move onto my new life with Beth, when Leshawna is still here... Me and Beth are gonna be together forever

* The scene changes *

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : I'm so voting off Harold… He's like a puppy... Cute at first, then he "goes" on the rug…. The rug being my taste for him

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

* Blainley looks around *

* She sneaks into the woods *

* Noah follows her *

* Sierra and Cody follow her too *

Justin : So Bridgette. Would you like to work with me ?

Bridgette : Yeah sure

* They walk off *

Gwen : So Heather. You, me and Leshawna ?

Leshawna : I guess...

Heather : Sure

* Eva approches *

Eva : Hey can I... You know...

* Gwen smiles *

Gwen : Sure

* They walk off *

Alejandro : So then I guess you guys are with me ?

* Trent and Dj nod *

Alejandro : Let's go amigos

**DJ'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Dj : I know I said I'd take out Leshawna, but I thought it over... Leshawna is second on my list... Eva has to go... After I hurt all those animals last season, I owe it to them. I will save them from Eva

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Lindsay : Lik and then Izzy was like "haha" then Tyler was all like "haha" and yeah...

Beth : WOW... Is that who you're voting off ?

Lindsay : Obvs

* They hear a noise in the bushes *

Beth : I got this

* Beth throws her shoe in the bushes *

Cody : OW !

Sierra : CODY-KINS

* They come out of the bushes *

Beth : What were you guys doing ?

Noah : We were spying on Blainely, but we lost her

Lindsay : How do you lose a person ? Actually this one time, I was at the mall with my friend Haley and, I went shoping for shoes and she went shopping for shirts, and we thought we lost each other, but then we remembered we split up

Noah : Fascinating… So have you seen her or not ?

Lindsay : Obviously not silly... Haley isn't even playing

Noah : BLAINELY ! HAVE YOU SEEN BLAINELY

Lindsay : Ohhhhh ! Yeah, she's right over there..

Blainely : Ok gotcha. I'll wait here

* Blainely is talking on the phone, and doesn't notice them *

Sierra : QUICK ! In the bushes

* The group hides in the bushes again *

Beth : Oh, my shoe

Noah : SHHH

* A few minutes go by *

* Chef meets up with Blainely, and hands her the statue *

Cody : Chef is cheating again...

* Chef leaves *

Noah : Ok guys. We wait for her to leave, then we snag the statue... We can't let her know, that we know, that she's cheating

* Lindsay looks confused *

Noah : Get... The... Statue...

Lindsay : Ohhhhh, ok

* Lindsay gets out of the bushes *

Lindsay : Can I have that Blainely ?

* Noah smacks his forehead *

Blainely : So you've figured out my secret...

Noah : Well at least she didn't-

Lindsay : Actually WE did

* She moves the bushes revelling Beth, Noah, Sierra and Cody *

Noah : ... Do... That

* Blainely comes over to the group with some rope *

* Blainely ties them up and throws them in the bushes *

* She runs off towards base camp *

**BLAINELY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Blainely : Thank you Celia, my girl guide captain, for teaching me the butterfly rope... You are not a she-hulk

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Harold : GOD ! I can't believe no one wants my mad skills… Where's Beth anyways ?

* Blainely crashes into him, dropping the statue into the river *

Blainely : NOOO !

* Blainely stomps on Harold's foot, and throws him in the water *

Harold : Ahhh * goes under * * bobs back up * Are you * goes under * * bobs back up * CRAZY ! * goes under * * bobs back up *

Blainely : GET THE STATUE, AND I'LL GIVE YOU THIS

* She waves a branch infront of him *

* Harold reaches for it *

* She pulls it back *

Blainely : GET THE STATUE !

* Harold gets the statue, and tosses it to her *

Blainely : Thanks loser

* She throws the branch at him *

Harold : HEY !

Blainely : I gave it to you, didn't i ? SEE YA HUN

* She runs towards camp *

**FOREST CAM**

Tyler : So who are you guys voting ?

Izzy : I really don't know. I don't have any enemies... Well except that secret voter

Tyler : Yeah I'm stumped too... What about you Owen ?

Owen : Oh ? Um, nobody...

**OWEN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Owen : I don't wanna tell Tyler and Izzy that I want to use the statue on Courtney. They seem to want her here... THEY ARE NUTS... I mean, she doesn't help out THAT MUCH, does she ?

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Courtney : When I get that idol, Duncan is TOAST...

Alejandro : So sad to see such a pretty face in so much pain

* See turns around to see the boys *

* Alejandro is leaning against a tree *

* Dj is petting a squirrel *

* Trent is shivering or having a seizure *

Courtney : Oh hey Alejandro... Who are you gonna use the statue on ?

Alejandro : Duncan of course

* Courtney smiles *

**ALEJADNRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejando : Obviously I'm not voting Duncan... This statue just changed the whole game... I CAN IMEDIATLY GET OUT HEATHER ! Why attack the hive, when you can go straight for the queen bee

* The scene changes *

**BLAINELY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Blainely : Who am I gonna evict when I win ? Definitely noah… He's way too nosey... I take out the leader, and the group crumbles

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Blaniely : OOF

* Blainely runs into Alejandro *

Alejandro : What have we here ?

* He snaps his fingers *

* Within seconds, Dj and Trent grab her *

* Alejandro takes the statue, and runs to the camp *

Courtney : Alejandro WAIT

* She runs after him *

.

Justin : So Bridgette, who are you voting out ?

Bridgette : I honestly couldn't tell you... I don't have any enemies... Well not that I know of...

Justin : Oh cool... Me neither

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : Truth time... I know who I'm voteing out... It starts with "kat" and end with "ie"... Her clover can't save her this time

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Katie : So Duncan... Did you find anything yet ?

Ducan : Nothing yet

* He turns around to see Katie RIGHT there *

* Close enough that he can feel her breath *

Duncan : uh...

* He backs up *

Duncan : Nice view, huh ?

* He laughs nervously *

Katie : I'll say

* She gets closer *

* Duncan starts to sweat *

Katie : Aww don't tell me that the dog has been caged ?

Duncan : WHAT !?

Katie : I guess that coolness is all an act

Duncan : It's not ! I just… I'm dating Gwen now...

Katie : Oh come on bad boy, don't act like cheating is new to you

Duncan : ITS NOT CHEATING ! We aren't doing anything

Katie : Yet...

* She puts her hands on his chest *

Duncan : So if we were... What would we do ?

Katie : This

* Katie started to kiss Duncan *

* Duncan didn't stop her *

.

Gwen : Be right back guys, I have to go pee BADLY

Leshawna : OH HELL TO THE NO... You are NOT leaving me with this skinny little white gurl

Heather : SAME HERE ! I won't stand within 10 feet of this "home girl"

* Leshawna and Heather start to bicker *

Gwen : BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP... Unless you wanna both come with me to pee, face a tree and shut UP

* They both go silent *

Gwen : Eva could you watch them ?

Eva : You got it

Gwen : Thanks

* Gwen waddles off into the bushes *

.

* She comes across Duncan and Katie kissing *

* Gwen's is heart broken *

* She runs out of there, without even going pee *

.

* Gwen runs right past Heather, Leshawna and Eva *

Heather : Gwen ! Wait up

Leshawna : SLOW DOWN GURL

Eva : Ugh

* They all follow Gwen *

**GWEN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Gwen : At first when I saw that I thought "I'm gonna vote Katie or Duncan" but then I thought "you know what ? NO I won't." Trent will still be on my team and he will still be weird... I don't care what Duncan and Katie do... My needs comes first... No matter what, I'm using the statue on Trent, and no matter what, I'm SO dumping Duncan

* The scene changes *

**HEATHER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Heather : So the WEIRDEST thing happened today... When Gwen was crying, I SINCERELY felt bad… Ugh, I need to lay off the sugar

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Harold : AHHH HELP * goes under * * bobs back up * I'M DROWING * goes under * * bobs back up *

* Leshawna hears him *

Leshawna : Harold ? STAY FOCUSED ! He cheated on you remember

Harold : Can anyone hear me ? * goes under * * bobs back up * I'M DROWNING ! * goes under * * bobs back up *

Leshawna : I'M COMIN BABY

* She dives into the water *

* Harold spots Leshawna *

Harold : OH GOD ! * goes under * * bobs back up * SHE HEARD STRUGGLING * goes under * * bobs back up * SHE'S COMING TO * goes under * * bobs back up * FINISH OFF THE JOB

Leshawna : No baby, I'm coming to save you

* She throws him over her shoulders and gets out of the water *

Harold : So… You're not mad ?

Leshawna : Last season I cheated on you with Alejandro... I regretted it ever since... And i'm sure you are too... And since you forgave me... What the heck...

* She hugged him *

Harold : Thank you Leshawna... I mean Beth was ok, but she was no foxy momma

* Leshawna smiles *

Leshawna : And as great as Alejandro was... He doesn't know the chemical symbol of Plutonium

Harold : Pu

* He smiles *

Leshawna : Oops sorry, I had beans

Harold : No, I mean Pu is the chemical... Never mind

* He kisses Leshawna *

Leshawna : So baby, what were you doing anyways ? You know you can't swim

Harold : Blainely threw me in, and she's moving towards camp with the statue

Leshawna : OH NO ! Let's go baby

* They head towards the camp *

**HAROLD'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Harold : Well I'm obviously changing my target to Blainley... Me and Leshawna are gunning for her

* The scene changes *

**LESHAWNA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Leshawna : NO ONE KILLS MAH BABY. BLAINELY YOU'RE GOING DOWN

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

* Heather, Eva and Gwen bump into Alejandro and Courtney *

Heather and Alejandro : YOU !

* They make glaring eye contact *

* Heather sees the statue *

* She pounces on him *

* They bump into Eva *

* The 3 of them tumble down a hill *

* Gwen and Courtney are left alone (awkward) *

* Courtney sees Gwen cyring *

Courtney : Gwen ? Hey are you ok...

Gwen : I….. I thought you hated me...

Courtney : Yeah I know, but you look sad… What's wrong ?

Gwen : Duncan cheated on me

Courtney : Too bad I can't help… It's not like I've been cheated on by Duncan before

* She said sarcastically *

* Gwen cracked a smile *

Gwen : Ok point taken... I never should have let him come between us

* Courtney looked shocked *

Courtney : Huh ?

Gwen : We were good friends last season... I let Duncan ruin that...

Courtney : You…. You really still remember that ?

Gwen : Of course I do

Courtney : To tell you the truth I missed you...

* Gwen and Courtney hug *

Courtney : So you wanna help me get rid of Duncan ?

Gwen : Only after Trent is gone… Sorry, but if I get the idol I'm using it on him

Courtney : That sounds like a challenge

* Courtney winks and Gwen laughs *

Gwen : You're on

* She said playfully *

* The 2 of them ran off towards the hill *

.

Bridgette : Are these tracks ?

* Bridgette goes into a bush *

* She sees Noah, Lindsay, Beth, Cody and Sierra *

Bridgette : OH MY GOD ! GUYS, WHO DID THIS ?

* She smashes Justin's mirror *

Justin : HEY

* She grabs a mirror shard, and cuts the rope *

**SIERRA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : Ok, I know Blainley is evil and all, but she's number 2 on my list... Gwen is the only thing standing between me and Cody

* The scene changes *

**CODY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Cody : I hate Blainley just as much as the next person, but I have bigger fish to fry... Fish named Sierra… I'M GOING COMMANDO... I NEED MY UNDERPANTS !

* The scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

Cody : Where did Blainley get the rope anyways ?

Beth : THAT DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW ! What about the-

Bridgette : WAIT ! Blainley did this to ?

* Bridgette cut off Beth *

Sierra : Yeah, isn't she vile ?

Bridgette : Tell me about it... She sent me to the arctic...

Lindsay : She also has the statue

Justin : WHAT !

* Justin runs to the base camp *

Bridgette : COME ON, LET'S GO !

* Everyone follows him *

.

Blainely : So guys... Why are you holding me here ? Isn't there somebody that you want to get out ? Why let Alejandro use it for HIS purposes...

Trent : Ye-e-e-ah... I g-g-guess you're right-t-t

Dj : I do want Eva out…

Trent : A-a-a-nd I w-w-want Duncan g-g-g-one

* Dj and Trent loosen their grip trying to ponder *

Blainley : HA !

* Blainley stomps on their toes *

Trent and Dj : OW !

* They let go of Blainley and she runs off towards base camp *

* Noah's gang comes across dj and trent *

Dj : BLAINELY !

Beth : You guys too ?

Dj : Yeah, she JUST left

Lindsay : Does she have the statue ?

Trent : N-n-o Alejandr-r-r-o has-s-s-s it

Noah : Cause that's much better….

Bridgette : We don't have time for your sarcasm... Justin carry Trent... Cody carry Dj

Cody : Ummm….

Dj : Not yet, I have an idea

* He looks at an old garage and smiles *

* Justin throws Trent over his shoulders *

Justin : Let's go...

* They run off, leaving Dj behind *

.

Katie : Duncan ! I heard a noise

Duncan : Don't worry baby, no one can hear us

* He continues to kiss her *

Katie : I mean what about the CHALLENGE

Duncan : OH YEAH !

* Duncan and Katie run towards the base camp *

.

Owen : Do you think anyone has found the statue yet ?

Duncan : LOOK OUT COMING THROUGH !

* Duncan and Katie push past Owen, Tyler and Izzy *

Tyler : I'm guessing yes...

* The 3 of them follow Duncan and Katie *

.

Leshawna : We better get back to camp, hurry

* BEEP BEEP *

Harold : What in the world ?

Dj : Hey guys, need a ride ?

Leshawna : Is that a...

Dj : Yeah it is. NOW GET ON !

* Harold and Leshawna get on *

* Dj drives off towards camp *

**BASE CAMP CAM**

* Heather, Alejandro and Eva are tumbling down the hill *

* Finally they smash at the bottom of the hill *

Eva : CHRIS I HAVE THE STATUE

Chris : Take it to the dock of shame... Whoever is holding the statue on the dock of shame wins

* Eva runs to the dock of shame *

Eva : YES ! GOODBYE DJ

* Heather grabs her legs *

* Eva trips dropping, the statue *

* Heather picks up the statue *

Heather : BYE BYE ALEJANDRO

Blainley : HIYA

* Blainley throws her shoe and knocks the statue out of Heather's hands *

Heather : AHHH

* The statue slides by Duncan's feet *

Duncan : I GOT THE STATUE... SEE YA LATER COURTNEY

Courtney : NEVER !

* Courtney jumps on Duncan's back *

* He tosses the statue to Katie *

* Gwen grabs Katie's hair and the statue goes flying back to Blainely *

Heather : NO

* Heather tackles Blainely, and the statue lands in Alejandro's hands again *

* Eva pounces on Alejandro, and the statue flies through the air *

Owen : We made it

* The statue flies at his head *

Owen : Oh... That was lucky

* Justin throws down Trent, and grabs the statue *

Justin : Thanks

* Owen picks up Justin and throws him *

* Justin hits a tree, and the statue lands on the ground *

* Cody picks it up *

* Tyler charges him *

* Sierra jumps infront *

* Sierra is knocked back, and squishes Cody *

* The statue rolls down a small hill and lands at Noah's feet *

Noah : YES

Izzy : KAWABUNGA

* Izzy comes swinging on a vine and knocks Noah *

* The statue is thrown over to Trent *

* Trent tries to limp to it *

* Beth grabs it *

* Bridgette grabs it also *

* They start to fight over it *

* Beth trips over Trent and drops the statue *

* The statue slides over onto the dock *

* Everyone gasps *

* Everyone starts to run for it, creating a huge mosh pile *

Dj : Let ME drive

Harold : No, let ME drive

* Harold and Dj start to wrestle *

* They fall off the vehicle *

Leshawna : OH SNAP ! HOMEGURL COMING THROUGH

* The group turns around to see Leshawna on a LAWNMOWER *

* Harold and Dj start to fight *

* Leshawna is charging right at the group *

* Everyone screams and jumps into the water *

* Leshawna FLIES off the dock, and drives the lawnmower straight into the water *

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

* Everyone is all wet, except Lindsay, who still is processing what just happened *

* Lindsay is the only one not in the water (if you read carefully, she is the only one that didn't join the mosh pit fight) *

* Lindsay walks onto the dock *

Lindsay : Oh my god, did I miss swimming ? I can't believe I forgot my bathing suit...

* She notices the statue *

Lindsay : Oh here. Did someone drop this ?

* She picks it up AND she's on the dock of shame *

Chris : CONGRATULATIONS LINDSAY ! YOU HAVE WON THE CHALLENGE

Lindsay : OH... YAY

Chris : Who would you like to evict ?

Lindsay : Definitely Izzy

Owen : WHAT !?

Tyler : WHAT !?

* Izzy pops out from under the water *

Izzy : Did someone say Izzy ?

Owen : So you were the voter ?

Lindsay : Yup

Owen : Why ?

Lindsay : Because I didn't wanna lose Tyler

Tyler : Well tough luck, you lost him

* Tyler gets out of the water *

* He leaves with Owen *

* Chef picks up Izzy and the boat and drives off *

Chris : But now there's a twist

* Trent and Owen stop in their tracks *

* The other campers get out of the water *

Chris : The winner of the competition gets a luxury cruise away from the game, with a friend, and also…. Get's a secret power !

Lindsay : I PICK BETH

* A luxury boat comes by *

Chris : But before you go, please reorganize the teams

Everyone : WHAT !?

Chris : Yes. I know that this will totally ruin your game plays, but here are the new teams... According to Lindsay...

.

**Team Bubbles**

Blainley

Courtney

Katie

Cody

Bridgette

Leshawna

Heather

Tyler

Dj

Trent

**Team Hearts**

Justin

Noah

Owen

Alejandro

Duncan

Gwen

Sierra

Eva

Harold

.

Leshawna : HOLD UP ! These are awful teams, we aren't even with our friends

* Everyone nods *

Lindsay : I wanted you to expand your friendships Lequeefa

Leshawna : My name is LESHAWNA. And how are we supposed to do that... You don't follow those rules... Why don't you take someone BESIDES Beth ?

Lindsay : That's besides the point... The teams represent fun and love... Follow that and there will always be a way Labomba

* Lindsay and Beth leave on their cruises *

Chris : ALSO ! I decided that I love the camera idea SO MUCH, I'm gonna keep it... Now you can make confessions at anytime

* Everyone grumbles *

Chris : New teams... New confessionals... NEW EVERYTHING ! It wouldn't be a total drama experience if we didn't EXPERIENCE everything right ? SO TODAY WE ARE MOVING TO TOTAL DRAMA ACTION... FIND OUT WHAT LIES AHEAD FOR OUR CAMPERS NEXT ON... TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* You see Izzy being driven away in the background *

* Lindsay and Beth are leaving on their cruises *


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

**MONSTER MOVIE SET CAM**

* The bus comes to a stop at a movie studio *

* The bus driver quickly drives away *

* The group hears Chris on the speakers *

Chris : HELLO CAMPERS ! REMEMBER THE MONSTER MOVIE FIASCO FROM TDA ?

Gwen : Oh no...

Chris : OH YES !

* The group turns around to see a giant mechanical monster *

Alejandro : Ke ?

Heather : What in the...

* The monster has grapple hook hands, and his body is made out of cages *

* The beast shoots a grapple hook and grabs Tyler *

* He picks up Tyler and opens a cage on his body

* He throws Tyler in the cage and shuts it *

* Everyone separates *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Dj : What on EARTH was that...

* The group hears Chris again *

Chris : If you look on he floor, you can see some arrows... Follow those to the finish line, but be warned. Some lead to traps ! The team with the most players across wins

* Dj turns around and faints at the site of the monster *

* The beast picks up Dj and throws him in a body cage *

.

* Trent notices from afar *

Trent : D-d-d-id you guys-s-s- s-s-s-ee tha-a-a-t ?

Blainely : COME ON SLOW POKE ! START RUNNING

Trent : D-o-o-o-n't yell at-t-t-t me

Blainely : LOOK AN ARROW

* She follows the arrow and goes behind a crate *

Trent : B-b-b-lainely ?

* Trent looks behind the crate and screams *

**HEARTS CAM**

Gwen : That sounds promising

* Duncan laughs and Gwen glares at him *

Duncan : What's your problem ?

* He goes to kiss her, but she puts her hand in his face *

Duncan : What's wrong ?

Gwen : I saw you...

Duncan : Congrats, I saw you too

Gwen : I MEAN I SAW YOU WITH KATIE !

* The other Heart team members turn around *

* Duncan goes BRIGHT red *

* Justin's ears perk up *

* Gwen starts to yell at Duncan *

* She explained what she saw and how it made her feel *

* After she was done talking, everyone started making faces at Duncan *

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : Since there's new teams, I need new drama to feed off of. Plus, Duncan seems like he's very hated and Gwen seems vulnerable... If whatever she's mad about can help me get rid of Katie, I'm all for it

* The scene changes *

**HEARTS CAM**

* Gwen leaves with Eva and Sierra *

Harold : Not cool

* Duncan punches him in the face *

* Harold is knocked out *

* Duncan walks off following an arrow *

* The guys follow him *

**MONSTER CAGE CAM**

* Harold wakes up *

* He looks around and sees Dj, Trent, Blainely and Tyler *

Harold : Crap

**BUBBLES CAM**

* Courtney keeps glaring at Katie *

Katie : Do you need something ?

Courtney : Yes actually. Leave Gwen alone and STAY AWAY from Duncan

* Katie gets in her face *

Katie : Make me

* Courtney and Katie growl at each other *

Cody : Ok ! Break it up you two

Katie : Yeah ... Listen to Cody, Courtney

* Cody blushes *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : With Duncan on the other team, I now need a new sucker... Cody seems easy enough, and since Sierra is on the ither team, I can get his vote to get Courtney off

* The scene changes *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Courtney : Suck up

* Courtney brushes past her *

Bridgette : Just cool it guys. We only have 5 people left, and even if all of us get to the finish line, we still might not even win

* Heather looks at Leshawna and gives her the death glare *

**HEATHER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Heather : Every since that "homegirl" knocked out my tooth, I've been waiting to get my revenge... At least I like my new hair now, so I forgave Gwen for the whole shaving it off... BUT THE TOOTH... IT WILL NEVER GROW BACK !

* The scene changes *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Leshawna : Now everybody just calm the hell down

* Everyone is making horrified faces *

Leshawna : ... The monster is right behind me, isn't he ?

* Everyone nods *

* The monster grabs Leshawna and throws her in a cage *

Heather : RUUUUN !

* Everyone runs *

**HEARTS CAM**

Alejandro : So... You cheated on Gwen ?

* Alejandro smiles and moves closer to Duncan *

Duncan : Forget it scum bag, I'm not making another alliance with you... It didn't end well last time...

* Alejandro's face turns bitter *

Alejandro : You will regret that very much Duncan... Very much...

* He leaves *

* Owen approaches *

Owen : Well I don't care that you're a no good slimy two faced cheating cheater face… According to Gwen

Duncan : Thanks Owen...

* Duncan was sarcastic, but Owen didn't pick up on it *

Owen : You're welcome

* Owen smiles *

Justin : So Noah... How have you been ?

Noah : Look I don't know what your angle is, but I'm playing this game solo. Got it ?

Justin : Fine, I respect boundaries

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : Respect boundaries my ass... I know who to frame now...

* The scene changes *

**HEARTS CAM**

* Alejandro is cursing in Spanish *

* Alejandro kicks a crate and there's something moving inside *

Alejandro : Ke ?

* He kicks the hinges and he sees tiny robotic spiders *

Alejandro : AHHH !

* The spiders shoot out ropes and hold him down *

* The monster comes and throws him in the cage *

**MONSTER CAGE CAM**

* Alejandro is thrown in the cage *

* He curses in Spanish *

Blainely : Spiders got you too ?

* He nods *

Trent : C-c-crates ?

* He nods again *

Dj : Where does Chris get this stuff...

Leshawna : REACH BABY REACH

* The group looks over at Harold and Leshawna, trying to hold hands *

Harold : I CAN'T REACH

Leshawna : PUSH STRING BEAN, PUSH

* Harold slips THROUGH the bars *

* Before he could fall, he grabs Leshawna's cage *

Leshawna : I GOT YOU BABY

* Every step the monster takes, Harold loses more of his grip *

Leshawna : HOLD ON BABY

Harold : I can't... I have to drop to the ground... Try to slip though the bars, you could come with me

Leshawna : I can't baby. I'm FAR to bootylicious

Blainely : I can fit

* Everyone laughs *

Blainely : HEY ! I'll show you

* She tries, but doesn't fit *

Blainely : In my defense, my cage is a different size

Alejandro : Yeah... It's bigger

* Everyone bursts out laughs *

**BLAINELY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Blainely : I don't know why they all hate me... It's because I'm the prettiest one on the show isn't it ? Yeah that's it

* The scene changes *

**MONSTER CAGE CAM**

Harold : I'm slipping... Don't forget me foxy momma

* Harold falls *

**HEARTS CAM**

* Harold falls right on top of Eva *

* The girls are hiding behind a crate *

* The monster is passing over head *

Harold : My numchucks

Eva : QUIET NERD ! GET DOWN

Harold : OH NO

Sierra : SHHHH

Harold : We have to get away from the crates

* Suddenly the lid blows off, and tiny spiders tie up the girls and Harold *

Gwen : AHHH

* The monster turns around and throws them in cages *

**MONSTER CAGE CAM**

Alejandro : WOW Harold... You left, only to come back with 3 more of our teammates...

* There was strong sarcasm in his tone *

Gwen : Thanks a lot Harold...

* The girls grumble *

Harold : I'll go again

* Harold tries slips though the bars, but gets stuck *

Harold : What the ?

* Harold notices that the monster put him in an "extra special" cage *

Harold : This cage is way to small... Can anyone else fit though the bars ?

* The group shakes their heads *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Katie : LOOK ! THERE'S THE FINISH

Courtney : OUTA MY WAY

* They start to race for it *

Cody : GUYS WAIT UP

Bridgette : Come on Cody, let's go...

* Bridgette and Cody follow Katie and Courtney *

**HEARTS CAM**

Justin : Look, the finish line

Noah : Hurry, before that walking laptop finds us

* Noah runs towards the finish line, followed by Owen and Duncan *

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : CRAP ! If we make it with 4 players we will win... Well that's what I'm guessing, since the other team lost 6 people and we only lost 5... I need to make sure that we lose, and to do that I'm gonna need 7 people on our team to lose... HOW AM I GONNA GET 2 PEOPLE TO GET CAPTURED BY THE MOSTER !? THE FINISH LINE IS LIKE 500 FEET AWAY

* The scene changes *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Courtney : RUN !

Katie : I AM RUNNING YOU NASTY LITTLE-

Cody : GIRLS ! STOP FIGHTING PLEASE

* Cody cut Katie off *

Bridgette : GUYS, WE BETTER RUN ALOT FASTER !

Cody : WHY ?!

Bridgette : LOOOK !

* Cody looks behind him and the monster is right there*

**HEARTS CAM**

* Justin was running right beside Noah *

* Justin put his foot out and tripped him *

Noah : WHAT THE-

* Noah fell and tripped Owen *

* The monster comes and puts Noah and Owen in a cage *

Justin : OH NO NOAH ! HOW COULD YOU COST US THE CHALLENGE

* Justin said it loud enough so that even the teamates in the cage could hear him *

**FINISH LINE CAM**

* Courtney, Justin, Cody, Bridgette, Duncan and Kaite cross the finish line *

Katie : Hey cutie

* Duncan blushes *

Duncan : H-h-h-i

Chris : ATTENTION CAMPERS... Since the Hearts team lost 7 campers, and the Bubbles team only lost 6... THE BUBBLES WIN !

* Bridgette pulls them in for a group hug *

* Courtney pulls away from Katie *

* The monster deactivates and releases the campers *

Chris : That means team Hearts. I will see you at the elimination

**HEARTS QUARTERS CAM**

Gwen : Wow my first loss... This feels awful...

Eva : Who are you guys voting out ?

Gwen : I don't know, Harold ? He cost us the challenge too, and at least Noah is helpful... But Leshawna would KILL ME

Eva : She doesn't have to know, and I'd help you

Gwen : Wow, you'd do that ? Thanks

**GWEN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Gwen : Everyone is being really... Well nice... Is it because of the duncan thing ?

* The scene changes *

**HEARTS QUARTERS CAM**

* The girls hear Sierra starts to sniffle *

Gwen : Sierra it's just an eviction

Sierra : It's not that Gwen !

* Sierra snaps *

Sierra : I can't help but miss my Cody...

Gwen : I'm sure he will be fine ?

Sierra : YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CODY ! I bet he's lost without me

**BUBBLES QUARTERS CAM**

Cody : YES ! I can finally leave my stuff lying around and it'll be in the same place when I come back... This time away from Sierra has been AMAZING FOR ME... Plus the safety isn't too bad either

Courtney : I know. Finally I'm not on a team full of losers...

* The previous Bass team members roll thier eyes *

Cody : Looks like Lindsay made some pretty good teams… I guess she did something right

Heather : Speak for yourself... These teams SUCK ! AND SO DOES SHE

* The group sees Tyler *

Heather : Tyler... Sorry

Tyler : No need... Me and her are done...

**HEARTS QUARTERS CAM**

Justin : Hey Alejandro, can I talk to you for a sec ?

Alejandro : Sure amigo

Justin : I know and you know that Noah is too smart for his own good... I say we get him out... His little trip up today might be our only chance of getting him remotely close to out...

Alejandro : I'm in...

Justin : Nice to be working with you

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : If Noah thinks Alejandro is a slippery eel, then I must be like a... a... Lockness monster... Monster thing... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ! He's going down

* the scene changes *

**AWARDS CEROMONY CAM**

Chris : As you know, team Hearts is up for eviction... Some of you it's your first time... Others are well known for their "bad luck"

* Justin grins *

* Chris is the only one that notices and he chuckles *

Chris : Anyways, I will now reveal the votes... One vote for Noah... One vote for Harold... One vote for Noah... One vote for Harold... One vote for Noah... Another vote for Harold... Yet another vote for Noah... And a vote for Harold too... I have one more vote left... The next vote will decide Noah or Harold's fate... The score is

Harold : 4

Noah : 4

Chris : And the last vote is for... Harold...

Harold : I guess I'll pack my numyo...

Chris : Yeah, yeah, whatever. We have a show to do... Go to the after eviction confessionals, and let's call it a night

Gwen : Wait, Chris. I thought you said we did confessionals on our own time

Chirs : You have to do BOTH !

* The team grumbles *

Chris : But only if you lose. SO CHOP CHOP !

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Justin : So noah still stands... Oh well... His brains can only last so long… I'll get him soon, and when I do… Oh, he better watch out...

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : I really wanted to vote off Justin, but Gwen told me that if I didn't vote off Harold, then I wouldn't have the majority to stay… I guess she was right... Also I've been doing some research... The only people that have been to the evictions EVERY TIME, even after the team switches, are Duncan, Owen and Justin... I thought that was just a coincidence, but after my little "fall" I know that Justin is the connecting link... But why is he sabotaging his team ? I NEED MORE ANSWERS

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : I didn't wanna vote out Harold, but Gwen said if I didn't I wouldn't have the majority to help my little Noah… I'm so glad I did vote out Harold, or he wouldn't be here and I couldn't make him laugh

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Well voting off Noah didn't work... I guess there's always next time... But now I have Justin as a possible ally... I guess today wasn't a total waste

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : Yeah whatever, so Alejandro weaselled me into voting off Noah... Not that my vote did much good... But I'm not joining an alliance with him, I only did it since I hate that little twerp

*** The scene changes ***

Gwen : YES ! Harold is out… He's nothing but bad luck, and I don't care what Leshawna says, cheating is bad... I already did it and karma bit me in the ass... Now it's Harold's turn... Katie and Duncan's will come soon enough...

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : I'm all for a girls alliance... I need all the friends I can get, even if it is Gwen, so I can make it to the individual rounds. Then I can play my solo game with Cody... EEEEEEE... Well I guess it's a duo game, but we are connected as one... Till death do us part

* She holds up a ring pop *

*** The scene changes ***

Eva : Glad I got Harold out... Besides Dj, he's the biggest wimp out there... ALL SHALL BOW TO EVA

*** The scene changes ***

Harold : I only voted Noah, because Justin said that's the only way I could stay... I guess he was right, but we didn't have the numbers... Oh well. I shall be rooting for my sweet Leshawna at home...

*** The scene changes ***

**LAME-O-SINE CAM**

Chris : It's been a long day filled with losers and winners... And the biggest loser of all went home

Harold : HEY !

* Chef shoves him in the limo *

Chris : Has Gwen taken over as the captain ? Will Noah expose Justin ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON... TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* You see Harold being driven off in the lame-o-sine *


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

**CRUISE CAM**

* Beth is swimming in the pool *

* Lindsay is tanning *

Lindsay : O M G this has been great… I've had the time of my life and I can't wait to do so much more, with my BFFL

Beth : This has been amazing Lindsay... We've had so much fun doing all sorts of stuff, I hope this day never ends

Lindsay : Same here bestie... I just wanted to say "hola" from paradise, and we will be waiting from the sidelines

**TRAIN CAM**

* The group wakes up on a train *

Heather : CHRIS ! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU TRANSFERRING US PLACES WHILE WE ARE SLEEPING ?!

Noah : Oh joy, it's another challenge... Call me when it's over

* He tries to go back to sleep but Eva kicks him *

Noah : Um... OW !

Eva : Wake up shrimp. We have to win this challenge

Noah : Believe me, we won't

* Noah looks at Justin *

* Justin devilishly winks *

Chris : Hello my little actors, and actresses... Remember when I played that hilarious joke on you in season 2 ?

Courtney : You mean when you pretended to die ? Yeah. Real hilarious

* Courtney said sarcasticly *

Chris : Yes… But this time, it'll be like a mixture between that, and the season 3 "Jack the Ripper" challenge... The lights will go out every 5 minutes, and someone will be captured... You have to find a way to get out of the train in time, before you are all captured… Hurry, hurry, hurry

* Chris laughs and the lights go out *

* When they come back, Chris is gone *

Alejandro : Well that was…. Creepy...

Heather : What's wrong Alejandro ? "Jack" seemed to get you fairly quick last time... Oh wait, he got you first

* The group laughs *

Alejandro : Yeah well, you got captured too

* He walks off grumbling *

* Katie notices him *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : now that i know i have duncan and almost sure i have cody... its time to work on breaking the " top dog "

* she smiles *

Katie : lets just say that when the lights go out ill have alittle fun on my own

* the scene changes *

**TRAIN CAM**

Sierra : EEEEE CODY !

* she gives him a big hug *

Cody : ak gak GUUU

* cody starts to suffocate *

Noah : Sierra, no fraternizing with the enemy

* sierra sadly lets go *

Sierra : wait for me... the merge will happen

Cody : ugh... GOTTA GO

* cody zooms off *

Gwen : and so do we

* the hearts leave *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Bridgette : we need to stick together as a team thats the only way to avoid anyone being taken

Cody : ok but i think we lost katie

Bridgette : WHAT !?

Cody : and everyone else

* they turn around to see everyone is gone *

Bridgette : WOW...

**HEARTS CAM**

* alejandro is cursing in spanish *

Katie : hey you

* he turns around

Alejandro : oh its you

* katie frowns *

Katie : thats not what i was expecting

Alejandro : dont get me wrong i like you and all but your from the other team

Katie : oh thats too bad...

* she starts to run her finger along the wall and gets closer *

* alejandro steps back alittle *

Katie : dont be such a fuddy duddy

Alejandro : im not its just that i... well

Katie : i wont hurt you like heather did…. Do you trust me ?

Alejandro : well i guess...

Katie : shhh kiss me

* katie kisses alejandro *

* the lights go out *

* the lights come back on *

**HEARTS CAM**

Owen : what was that noise

Justin : idk is everyone still here

Eva : i am

Duncan : wait wheres katie ?

Gwen : forget about her

* gwen flashes him a glare *

* the lights go out *

* when they come back on duncan and gwen are gone *

**BUBBLES CAM**

* the lights come on and tyler and dj are gone *

Bridgette : oh no !

Cody : ok we need to get out here

* he runs and opens the door *

* the train is in motion *

Cody : AHHH ! its real

Bridgette : I KNOW ! we can get on top of the train then shimmy on the roof to the front of the train and stop it

Leshawna : why dont we just take the route though the train ?

Heather : because the lights might go out you idiot... if we are on top of the train theres no lights to go out

Leshawna : GURL ! you did NOT just call ME an idiot...

Trent : c-c-c-calm d-d-own g-g-guys-s-s-s

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : OMG my team is falling apart... with all the fighting and just everything... UGH i cant take it anymore

* the scene changes *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Courtney : then what are we waiting for...

* courtney climbs up the ladder with the group behind her *

**HEARTS CAM**

Noah : shhh... i hear a noise

Justin : oh please sprinkle us with your magic smarticle dust

* noah shoots him a glare *

Noah : look they are on the top of the train

Eva : why ?

Sierra : WHO CARES EEEE CODY IS UP THERE

* she runs up the ladder *

Sierra : CODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY

* her voice trails off *

* the group follows her*

**TRAIN ROOF CAM**

Noah : there they are

* heather turns around and sees the group *

Heather : UGH ! This was OUR idea

* a helicopter flies over head *

Owen : HEY CHRIS OVER HERE !

* a net comes down and grabs owen *

Everyone : AHHHH !

Chris : oh ps

* chris' voice comes up on the speakers *

Chris : we gave the kidnapper a helicopter

* chris laughs and the intercom shuts off *

* the helicopter charges the group *

* they begin to run to the front of the train *

**BLAINELY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Blainely : so chef said he could only help me sometimes... so im hoping he will pull though for me...

* the scene changes *

**TRAIN ROOF CAM**

Blainely : hey stop you you dont wanna catch me, do you ?

* she winks at the copter but it scoops her up anyways *

Eva : quick in here

* eva rips open the shut hatch *

* the group falls down the hole and into the control room *

* eva goes to jump in but the helicopter gets her *

**CONTROL ROOM CAM**

Leshawna : QUICK HELP ME

Justin : theres not enough time

* the group twists the hatch door shut *

* leshawna is left outside and the helicopter gets her *

Bridgette : ok i think we are safe now...

Noah : hey guys look...

* the group turns around *

* noah presses a button and the train comes to a halt throwing the group on the ground *

Cody : ow

Sierra : ILL HELP YOU

* cody jumps up *

Cody : ALL BETTER

* gwen gets up off of trent *

Trent : h-h-h-hi g-g-gwen

Gwen : ugh

* she gets up quickly and runs away *

Courtney : perfect... now that we have it stopped we just have to open the hatch and jump off the train

* justin tries to open the hatch *

Justin : UGH its stuck...

Bridgette : what...

* bridgette tries *

Bridgette : ugh its welded shut

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : Uh oh, how did that happen ?

* he raises a wielding torch *

* the scene changes *

**CONTROL ROOM CAM**

Gwen : well thats ok... we just have to go though the train and get out though the back door

Heather : but gwen what about the lights... going though the train will be dangerous

Gwen : well its the only way...

Noah : gwen is right... and whos afraid of a few lights

* the lights go out *

Noah : oh crap

**CONTROL ROOM CAM**

* the lights come on *

Cody : ok whos still here

Sierra : I AM

Cody : anyone else... PLEASE !?

Gwen : im here

* codys smile widens *

* sierra grits her teeth *

Trent : m-m-me t-t-t-oo

* gwen slumps *

* sierra's eyebrow raises *

**SIERRA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : so... maybe if i could use trent to help me i can get gwen out somehow... i dont know how yet, but he seems like her biggest weakness... well besides trusting heather

* sierra snorts *

* the scene changes *

**CONTROL ROOM CAM**

Justin : dont forget about me...

Gwen : ok then... lets go

* gwen opens the door to the train *

**TRAIN CAM**

* the group begins running though the train *

* the lights go out again *

Trent : k-k-keep r-r-r-unn-n-n-ing

* the lights go on and gwen is gone *

Cody : NOOO !

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : there is 2 of us and 2 of them... if we all make it out it will be a tie... i need to get sierra out... then ill be the last survivor... ill look amazing and our team will lose... look out sierra, cause here comes justin, full throttle

* the scene changes *

**TRAIN CAM**

* justin picks up a shoe and throws it at the light *

Justin : please god let sierra be taken

* he whispers to himself *

**OUTSIDE OF THE TRAIN CAM**

Chris : here they come... and the winners are...

* justin, cody and sierra come out *

Chris : THE HEARTS WIN

Justin : WHAT !?

* sierra flashes him a look *

Justin : ugh i mean WOW... like so lucky... so very lucky

* he grits his teeth *

**TRAIN CAM**

* the group goes to look back in the train and sees that trent was captured after he tripped over a suitcase *

Trent : d-d-d-did we w-w-win ?

* the kidnapper emerges holding a bag full of people *

* suddenly another kidnapper comes out and frees them *

Alejandro : very funny chris and chef... take off the masks now...

* chris and chef appear out of the darkness *

Chris : nope it wasnt us...

* chef takes off the kidnappers masks *

* the kidnappers are beth and lindsay *

Heather : WHAT ! WHY !

Chris : well i cut their vacation short... i said that if they captured all of you they could return to the spa for a little while... buuuuuuuut, since they failed they get a punishment

Beth : oh no do we go home

Chris : worse... you get to stay

* chris laughs *

Beth and Lindsay : NOOOOO !

Chris : Beth you go team heart... Lindsay you bubbles

Lindsay : BUT THEY ARE FACING ELIMINATION !

Chris : yeah i know, so you will be auto safe for this round but tomorrow you will resume as a full player

* lindsay frowns *

Chris : bubbles... ill see you at the awards ceremony...

* everyone grumbles *

**BUBBLES QUARTERS CAM**

Leshawna : so who we gettin out yall

Heather : well i dont know about you but trent is at the top of my list... he ruined the challenge for us

Bridgette : heather has a point... plus the dude is mega creepy

Heather : and we would be helping gwen

Cody : yeah... about that... why the sudden change in... well... getting a heart

Heather : um no reason, just trying to be nice

* cody looks at her funny *

**CODY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Cody : i dont trust heather... but shes got a point... getting trent out would help gwen... and id do anything for gwen... but i cant stop thinking about heather... i REALLY dont trust her... almost as much as i dont trust sierra around me when im sleeping, and that's alot

* the scene changes *

**HEATHER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Heather : WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME !? i feel compassion... the original plan was to create fake friends, manipulate them and vote them off, but now I don't know what to do... i guess i never had a friend in a while... or ever, but i gotta start thinking like a champion... i got first place last time and lost my money, but this time im determined to get what I deserve

* the scene changes *

**BUBBLES QUARTERS CAM**

Dj : so who you getting out

Trent : i-i-i-i dont kn-n-n-ow b-b-b-but everyonn-nn-e s-s-s-see-e-ems pret-t-t-ty m-m-mad at-t-t-t me-e-e-e-e

Tyler : well im voteing for blainely... the chick is useless...

Dj : wow shes still here...

Trent : i-i-i-m-m-m-m in-n-n-n

Dj : good...

**AWARDS CEROMONY CAM**

Chris : welcome bubbles... for some of you elimination is a first... but other others

* he looks at courntey *

* shes chewing her hair *

Chris : ... its far from it... lets start off shall we... the first vote is for... trent... another vote for trent... one vote for... courtney... another vote for courtney... one vote for blainely... another vote for blainely... a third vote for blainley... and one last vote for trent... the score is

Blainely : 3

Trent : 3

Courtney : 2

i hold the last 2 votes in my hand... making it only possible for either Courtney, Trent or Blainely to be evicted... everyone else gets a golden chris... and the last 2 votes are for... trent... im sorry but this is your last day on T D E

Trent : c-c-c-an-n-n-n i at-t-t-tleas-s-s-st s-s-s-say g-g-g-oodb-b-bye to g-g-g-g-w-w-w-wen

Chris : nope

* he shoves him in the lam-o-sine and chef gets in the car *

Chris : ok losers... you know the drill

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Blainley : well what can i say... i voted for courtney... shes way to whiny and smart... besides noah shes my number 1 enemy

* the scene changes *

Courtney : i voted for trent, because unlike me hes incompetent... he ruined the challenge for us and i almost go home... those 2 that voted for me are gonna be VERY sorry

* the scene changes *

Katie : i definitely voted for courtney... i mean like shes pretty and stuff and i need the girls off of this team... i woulda voted for bridgette again, but pretty AND smart... i found my new target

* the scene changes *

Cody : obviously i voted for trent... now gwen is one step closer to being mine... next up sierra... but how can i get her out when shes not on my team...

* the scene changes *

Bridgette : i voted for trent for one reason... he ruined the challenge... ok plus hes really creepy

* the scene changes *

Leshawna : OH LORDY im sooooo glad that trent it gone WOOOO big mama in da house

* the scene changes *

Heather : i voted for trent cause it was purely strategic... STRATEGIC I SAY... I DONT HAVE A HEART !

* the scene changes *

Tyler : well obviously my attempts to get blainely out didnt work... oh well as long as im safe right ?

* the scene changes *

Dj : well blainely isnt out but it doesnt really matter, she wasnt my biggest enemy... eva is and she is on the other team ! and i cant protect the wildlife !

* he starts to cry *

* the scene changes *

Trent : w-w-w-ell m-m-m-my at-t-t-temps t-t-t-to get-t-t-t r-r-r-rid of b-b-b-blainely d-d-d-didnt-t-t-t w-w-w-w-work-k-k-k i-i-i-i j-j-j-j-ust-t-t-t h-h-h-h-h-op-p-p-p-pe m-m-m-my b-b-b-boys-s-s-s-s w-w-w-will b-b-b-be f-f-f-in-n-n-n-ne and-d-d-d-d g-w-w-w-w-e-n-n-n-n-n

* the scene changes *

Lindsay : i dont even know why im in here... but oh well i love this room... its the only confessional that isnt a toilet and the make-up is CUUUUUUUTE... but since i was safe i wasnt allowed to vote... but if i was id vote out courtney... shes like sooooooo mean... but it wouldnt have mattered anyway

* the scene changes *

**LAME-O-SINE CAM**

Chris : well its been a long day... beth and lindsay returned to the game... will they finally get their lucky break ? will heather admit that she might POSSIBLY be growing a heart ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON... TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* you see trent being driven off in the lame-o-sine *


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

**CAMPERS CAM**

Chris : Wake up all you actors... its time for another ACTION packed day

* him and chef laugh over the intercom *

* beth wakes up and frowns *

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : im only nice up to a point... i mean 6am REALLY !? i sooooo didnt miss chris...

* the scene changes *

**CAMPERS CAM**

Lindsay : oh my gooooood im sooo not looking forward to this...

Beth : me neither...

Eva : get up maggot

* she shakes beth *

Eva : welcome to team eva... first rule... not fraternizing with the ENEMY

* she looks at lindsay *

Eva : number 2 always get up and never stop running... hope you have a great day... would you like a pamphlet

* she puts on a fake smile and lindsay slumps *

Lindsay : hey you cant talk to her like that

Eva : really ? and what are you gonna do about it toothpick ?

* she flicks lindsay and she staggers backwards *

* lindsay frowns and walks off *

**LINDSAY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Lindsay : i do not like ellen at all... shes mega mean and really scary...

* the scene changes *

**CAMPERS CAM**

* beth gets up and runs to her team *

* eva follows *

* the teams follow a map that chris left *

**ACTION MOVIE SET CAM**

* when the group arrives they dont hear anything except beeping *

Courtney : what in the...

Cody : that sounds like a... A... !

* the intercom comes on *

Chris : why yes cody it IS a bomb... notice anyone gone

* the teams look around *

Leshawna : OH HELL NO WHERE DJ AT

Justin : gwen's gone too

Chris : thats right guys look up

* they look up at a blimp with a screen *

* the screen turns to a clip of dj and gwen tied to different bombs *

* the screen changes to a clock *

* the numbers slowly go down *

Chris : when that timer goes down to 0 the bombs will explode... either with someone tied to it... or 2 people tied to it... when you free your teammate the other bomb will auto explode and your team will win, but if no one saves anyone they will both explode and we will have a " double elimination "

* him and chef laugh *

Chris : each of you guys must reach the tower of solitude

* the group sees a tower in the distance *

Chris : this days genera is action so get ready get set and go... and watch out for the " action "

* the intercom shuts off and the teams run for the tower *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Heather : so... guys... you dont think gwen will really die if we win do you ?

Katie : yeah... so what one less freak in the world

Leshawna : bridge... gurl you better hold my earings

* she rolls up her sleeves *

Bridgette : whoa whoa whoa no you dont...

* katie smiles and keeps walking *

* leshawna growls *

**BRIDGETTE CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : Geoff used to call me bridge

* she sighs*

* the scene changes *

**LESHAWNA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Leshawna : that katie gurl has been gettin on my LAST nerve... and i thought heather was bad... WHOOO i didnt know nothin till i met this piece of work

* the scene changes *

**HEARTS CAM**

Sierra : so... bombs... wow...

Owen : yeah alittle extreme

Eva : extreme my but... we save gwen and we win, plus dj is gone its win win

Beth : isnt there a way to save them both ?

Eva : NO !

Alejandro : wait... i hear something...

* a laser shoots and alejandro backflips away and lands on his feet *

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : my cousin maria is a famous gymnast... and i picked up on a few of her tricks

* the scene changes *

HEARTS CAM

Owen : RUN GUYS !

* justin's eyebrow raises *

* he trips owen *

* all the lasers shoot him and the team gets away *

Beth : wow poor owen... but at least we escaped

Noah : yeah... lucky huh justin ?

* justin goes red *

Justin : i will give my sincerities to owen...

* noah grumbles *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : WOW this guy is good... if i thought alejandro was slippery then this guy must be pure liquid

* the scene changes *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Bridgette : guys do you hear that ?

Lindsay : i dont hear anything...

* a snake comes right behind bridgette *

* the snake wraps around her and pulls her into the trees *

Everyone : AHHHH !

* they all run away *

**TOWER CAM**

* both teams meet infront of the tower *

* beth waves at lindsay and lindsay waves back *

* eva growls *

* beth lowers her hand *

Courtney : oh... look who it is...

Duncan : look princess we dont want any trouble...

Courtney : dont call me PRINCESS !

* the teams run though the tower *

* they burst though the door and they see nothing but a big empty room *

* at the end of the room is a stair case *

Tyler : lets go guys

* tyler sets off an invisible laser *

* robots fall from holes in the celling *

Noah : robots are you kidding me...

* the robots charge the groups *

Heather : quick guys to the stair case

* everyone starts to run *

* a robot grabs blainely by the hand *

* the robot "coincidentally" shuts off *

* blainely winks at a camera and keeps running *

* the teams reach the second floor *

Katie : ok everyone lets do a head count

* everyone counts *

Blainely : heather and courtney are gone

Eva : duncan and sierra are gone over here

Justin : well lets hurry before we are next

* they looked out the window and saw the blimp's bomb countdown rapidly decreasing *

Lindsay : hurry they are running out of time

* the team notices a giant puzzle board *

Noah : this is great ! mental challenges are my specialty

Blainely : yeah but its just empty sockets... where are the pieces

Beth : up there

* she points to the celling *

* pieces are hanging from string *

Tyler : dont worry i got this

* he takes off his shoe and throws it at the rope *

* the rope snaps and the giant piece lands on him *

Cody : these pieces are huge... it'll take 2 people to carry one...

Katie : oh no tyler ill help you

* tyler blushes *

Tyler : no its ok i can take care of it

Katie : no no really... allow me...

* tyler smiles *

Cody : i think this piece fits here put it down here lindsay

* cody and lindsay drop the piece *

* a siren blares and they drop in a trap door *

Leshawna : OH HELL NA WE GOTTA BE CAREFULL YALL

Eva : be careful my butt... this piece goes here that piece goes there ect it isnt hard at all... sheesh im not lindsay

* tyler growls *

**TYLER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Tyler : dont get me wrong im mad at lindsay but i still kinda like her... and no one calls her dumb...

* the scene changes *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : WHAT WAS THAT !? tyler can only like me... UGH i need to get rid of these girls... they will only slow me down...

* the scene changes *

**TOWER CAM**

* eva lifts up a piece by herself and lets it down *

* the sirens blare *

Beth : EVA ! LOOK OUT !

* she goes to push her but doesnt make it in time and eva falls though the floor *

* beth trips and falls in too *

Alejandro : ok guys we HAVE to be more careful careful

* after a lot of lifting and strategizing the gates open and the team goes onto the top floor *

* the group enters the top floor and they see gwen and dj as well as all of their friends *

* the teams free their teamates *

Justin : what happened to you guys ?

Bridgette : i dont really know... but we are fine now...

Cody : and thats all that matters right ?

Heather : yeah cody is right

Leshawna : whatever lets just free dj and gwen

Lindsay : but if we do then the other one dies...

Blainely : but if we dont they both die...

Tyler : what are we gonna do...

* the groups approach dj and gwen *

Dj : GUYS ! YOU GOTTA HELP ME !

Gwen : NOOOO ! HELP ME !

Katie : awww look at poor gwen... so your saying that if i free dj we win AND gwen is gone... yeah go team

* she runs for dj *

Leshawna : OH HELL TO THE NO

* she grabs her *

Leshawna : no one is dying tonight

Gwen : thank you leshawna

Noah : UGH do you really think chris will kill them... COME ON give me a break

* noah unties gwen *

* dj's timer starts to beep faster *

Everyone : NOAH !

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : to be completely honest i was partially bluffing... i had no idea that dj wouldnt die... all i knew was that i didnt like dj enough to lose a challenge over...

* the scene changes *

**TOWER CAM**

Dj : GUYS ! GUYS ! HELP ME ! GUYS !

Tyler : i cant its stuck... after gwen was freed your ropes must have been locked... im sorry

* everyone starts to leave *

Dj : WAIT ! WAIT ! NOOO ! I WONT BE COMIN HOME MAMA !

* everyone runs around the corner *

* BOOM *

Katie : NOOOOO ! WE LOST !

* everyone looks at her disgustedly *

Dj : EW !

* everyone looks around the corner and sees dj just fine, but something smells AWFUL *

Chris : CONGRATS team hearts you have won but thats only the first part of the challenge...

* everyone looks confuzed *

Chris : you guys will get a reward for the next challenge but the real immunity challenge will be the first team to reach the movie set while avoiding the evil robots

Gwen : robots ?

* courtney, cody, bridgette, heather, lindsay, owen, Duncan, sierra, eva and beth start to shake *

* everyone steps away from them and they start to shed *

Noah : i knew heather was strange but this...

* they turn into robots *

Chris : thats right... the people that you " saved " are really back at the set

* the robots get into attack position *

Chris : now GO !

* the beth and lindsay bot clothes line blainely *

everyone : AHHHHH !

* everyone runs out of the tower *

* the robots smash out the windows and jetpack above the campers *

* the robots come down and pick up tyler *

* they go for dj but start to deactivate *

Katie : thats it... dj's smell is SO BAD short circuiting them...

Dj : thanks...

* he grumbles *

Katie : take one for a team and stop the robots from following us

Dj : no why dont you...

Katie : cause i dont smell like a dumpster

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : no one... and i mean NO ONE says no to new katie... dj will pay...

* the scene changes *

**FOREST CAM**

* katie pushes dj into the robots *

Katie : see ya sucker

* the group keeps running *

**ACTION MOVIE SET CAM**

Chris : HERE THEY COME... AND THE WINNERS ARE...

* alejandro emerges from the trees *

Chris : TEAM HEARTS

* katie comes out too *

Katie : NOO !

Chris : bubbles... ill see you at the elimination...

* the bubbles grumble *

**BUBBLES QUARTERS CAM**

Cody : ok i say that we vote off katie... she has pissed off everyone here and is creepying me out... even more than sierra... which is strange...

Bridgette : ok so me and cody are voteing off katie are you guys in ?

* leshawna and heather nod *

Bridgette : great... 4 votes oughta get her out

**AWARDS CEROMONY CAM**

Chris : well... for most of you its your first time... are any of you shocked ?

Lindsay : well not really... i mean we arent the best team when it comes to working together

* leshawna and heather and fighting in the back *

Chris : well lets get on with the ceremony

* dj comes in...

Dj : SORRY THAT IM LATE ! i was taking a shower... the stink STILL wont come off...

* everyone scoots away from him *

Chris : the first vote is for... dj... another vote for dj... one vote for lindsay... one vote for tyler... one vote for courtney... one vote for katie... one more vote for kaite... one vote for dj... and one more vote for katie... now i hold the last vote in my hands... the score is

Katie : 3

Dj : 3

Courtney : 1

Tyler : 1

Lindsay : 1

now since its impossible for anyone besides katie or dj to go everyone besides them gets a golden chris... and the last vote is for...

* bridgette has a huge grin on her face *

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : at this moment in time i felt like i was on air... all 4 of us voted for katie so i knew she would go home... i was on cloud 9...

* the scene changes *

**AWARDS CEROMONY CAM**

Chris : ... dj

* bridgettes grin fades *

Chris : sorry buddy but its lame-o-sine time... as for the rest of you... go to the confessionals

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Blainely : thank god that stink mc farthole pants is gone... im so glad i voted for him... his stink was WAY to much for me to handle

* the scene changes *

Courtney : yeah i voted out dj... i mean we arent friends and he stinks... what other excuse do i need

* the scene changes *

Katie : i voted for dj... i dont care if he did help with the robots even though i made him... no one tells katie what to do... ever

* the scene changes *

Cody : WOW ! am i like the only one that is shocked by this... apparently not... did you see bridgettes face... thatll be an interesting confessional... well anyways i vote for katie if it wasnt already obvious

* the scene changes *

Bridgette : WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE ! 4 people shoulda voted for her... this isnt fair... i was in dj's shoes once... being kicked out for stinking is dumb... ugh why didnt people vote for katie... i bet it was heather...

* the scene changes *

Leshawna : OH MY GAWD i feel soooooo bad... i voted for dj... i mean like i know hes a brotha and all but that STANK was too much for me to handle... i didnt think that my vote would matter but it did... im the reason that kaite is still here... OH LORDY i hope bridgette doesnt find out

* the scene changes *

Heather : WOW so much for katie going home... i wonder who didnt vote with us ?

* the scene changes *

Tyler : im so sad that my bro is going home... i voted for lindsay not cause i hate her even though im mad at her but i only wanted her gone so i could have some down time and i cant do that when she is here... maybe if i voted differently he coulda stayed

* the scene changes *

Dj : WOW so im the one going home... well thats just great... i voted for courtney cause i thought that everyone was voteing for her again... i guess i DIDNT vote with the majority... oh well i didnt hurt any animals right ?

* the scene changes *

Lindsay : well im sad to see OJ go but he stunk really bad... not bad enough to get him out though... i voted for tyler cause i know he doesnt like me... we might never get our love back... and its all izzy's fault

* the scene changes *

**LAME-O-SINE CAM**

Chris : well dj any last words ?

Dj : actually-

* chris cuts him off *

Chris : WHOA ! hold it there buddy you stink...

* he pushes him in the lame-o-sine and it drives off *

Chris : who will be the next victim ? will katie ever get out ? and will leshawna get caught ?... FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* you see dj being driven off in the lame-o-sine *


	9. Episode 8

**Episode 8**

**CAMPERS CAM**

* the campers wake up *

Beth : ugh my head... and i got sand in my ears... wait SAND !?

Noah : oh great... we are back on the island

* chris flies above in a helicopter *

Courtney : what gives chris ? i thought we would stay in TDA untill we went to TDWT

Chris : yeah... change of plans actually... the studio kicked us out... something about destroying the set

Katie : do we still get to go to TDWT... i wanna go to france...

Chris : yes all in good time... but first listen to the challenge... the first TEAM to get back to base camp will be safe for tonights elimination... and the other team... well you know what to do... and goodluck

* the teams grumble *

Noah : another base camp challenge ? this is more walking that usual

* the teams gets up quickly and runs into the woods *

**BUBBLES CAM**

* katie smirks at lindsay *

* then grabs tylers hand and walks off *

* lindsay snaps a stick in half *

**LINDSAY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Lindsay : UGH i cant belive Katie, i mean i wanted tyler gone so i could have a break but seeing him here is worse enough without having that nasty little witch hanging off of him... ok change of plans... step 1... get a new man... step 2... eliminate katie

* the scene changes *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Heather : bridgette... bridgette

* heather whispers and nudges her trying not to draw attention to themselves *

Bridgette : I dont wanna talk to you

* bridgette whispers back *

Heather : why ? what did i do ? i was gonna ask if you knew who didnt vote for katie *

* bridgette smirks sourly *

Bridgette : im looking at her

Heather : ME !

* everyone turns around *

* heather freezes *

Heather : ugh... me... me hungry

* she grabs a mushroom and shoves it in her mouth *

* the group looks confused but they turn around and continue to walk *

* heather spits out the mushroom *

Heather : what do you mean it was me !

* heather does kind of a whispered yell *

Bridgette : dont play dumb ok ? it pisses me off...

* bridgette walks away from her *

* heather spots leshawna *

Heather : YOU !

* heather says the word with disgust *

Leshawna : yes ?

Heather : you voted for dj DIDNT YOU !

Leshawna : I...i...i d-dont know what your talking about

Heather : oh please dont go all trent on me now

Leshawna : why do you think it was me

Heather : cause i know it wasnt me and obvs it wasnt cody... he hasnt been this love struck since gwen...

Leshawna : fine i voted for dj but you cant tell bridgette please... even if you did you would have no proof... whos she gonna believe... me or you

* heather pauses *

Heather : you have my word

* heather smiles *

**HEATHER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Heather : piece of cake

* heather plays a recording *

Leshawna : fine i voted for dj but you cant tell bridgette please... even if you did you would have no proof... whos she gonna believe... me or you

* the recording stops *

* heather smiles devilishly *

Heather : i might be "nicer" but im still heather

* the scene changes *

**HEARTS CAM**

* justin goes up to noah *

Justin : so noah... how are you

Noah : not interested

Justin : huh ?

Noah : im onto you... between you and alejandro this team is slipperier that a snake in vaseline

Justin : beware noah... you just dug your own grave...

* justin backs up into the bushes *

Noah : ... freak

Duncan : and then i had him pinned down like this... and i punched him, but there was 10 of them...

* duncan continued his story while owen and alejandro were intently listening *

Justin : pst... alejandro... in here

* justin pulls alejandro in the bushes *

Owen : al ?

* duncan gets up *

Duncan : come on owen if it was a bear then we are one step closer to the mill *

* duncan laughs and walks off, owen scurrying behind *

Alejandro : justin ? what do you want ?! i was trying to win the guys over

Justin : do you still wanna help me get out noah ?

Alejandro : sure

Justin : ok perfect

Alejandro : now lets go before a bear does actually come...

* justin and alejandro follow the group *

**BUBBLES CAM**

Cody : isnt this strange ?

Lindsay : isnt what strange ?

Cody : the challenge... its kinda boring... thats not really chris' style

Lindsay : im still not understanding

Cody : like you know... no rabbid bears, no aliens, no injuries...

Lindsay : oh yeah... HEY ! THERES THE FINISH

Cody : GUYS HURRY !

* the group starts to run *

**BASE CAMP CAM**

* the teams arrive at the camp nearly at the same time *

Beth : WE WON !

Courtney : NO WE WON !

* chris flies overhead *

Chris : wrong no one has won yet...

* cody slumps *

Cody : told you...

* chris points to a junkyard *

Chris : they keys to your cabins are hidden in an obstacle course that i have made for you guys

* him and chef laugh *

Chris : hurry up guys time is running out

Beth : hey ! I thought you said our team won a reward for winning part 1 of the last challenge

Chris : good memory beth, here

* he tosses her a metal detector *

* eva takes it from her *

Chris : to find the keys

Eva : this is practically useless the whole junkyard is made of metal

Chris : its still a reward is it not ?

* the team runs off towards the junkyard *

**JUNKYARD CAM**

* the teams enter the junkyard and stare in awe at the obstacle course *

Beth : this stuff cant be safe

Chris : dont worry chef took care of it

* a tire swing falls to the ground *

Chris : kinda... GOODLUCK GUYS... your gonna need it

* the teams approach the course *

Alejandro : dont worry team i can do it in no time

* a wrench comes out of no where and hits alejandro in the head *

* alejandro is knocked unconscious *

Sierra : who threw that ?

* justin smiles evilly but no one sees... except noah *

Gwen : well our best player is out... who do we pick now...

Owen : i got this team dont worry... ive been working out...

* owen jumps on the course and begins to walk across the plank *

* the hearts team is bickering *

Bridgette : UGH ill do it guys, but we better hurry...

* bridgette gets on the balance beam *

* bridgette and owen are almost neck and neck with owen at a slight lead *

* bridgette jumps over the hurdle *

* owen does too *

* the key is within reach *

* owen is in the lead *

* he jumps over the last hurdle and falls though the floor *

Hearts : NOOOO !

* bridgette crosses the last hurdle and grabs the key *

* a loud speaker beams *

Chris : BUBBLES WINS IMMUNITY !

* the hearts grumble and go to get owen *

Beth : its ok owen we dont blame you... owen ?

* owen is sprawled on the ground *

* a medical team comes and takes owen away *

Noah : owen ?

Chris : we will update you on owen later, but first its time for elimination... head back to camp before the eviction

* the teams head back *

Chris : as for you guys

* he points to the bubbles *

Chris : all of you are safe congrats

* the bubbles team heads back to camp too *

**HEARTS BASE CAMP CAM**

Sierra : crazy day huh ?

Duncan : yeah it was i hope owen is ok i dont usually care for people

Gwen : apparently

* gwen mutters before getting up and leaving *

Duncan : ... but like i was saying that big ol goof gets on my good side

Justin : yeah i feel bad for owen too... we will find out who did this to owen

Noah : oh i sure hope so

* noah smiles at justin *

* justin glares at him *

Eva : i just don't understand, this metal detector is useless

Beth : what do you mean ?

Eva : i mean that th key was in plain sight, why would he give us something that would lead us to something that ISNT EVEN HIDDEN

* she tosses it onto the ground and it starts to vibrate *

Beth : eva look !

* eva picks up the metal detector *

Eva : lets follow it

* eva and beth leave *

**WOODS CAM**

* eva is lead to a tree with the metal detector *

Eva : what the ?

* she reaches in and pulls out an idol *

* beth gasps *

Beth : this detector must be set to only find a certain type of metal, the same type that this idol is made of

Eva : don't you mean that MY idol is made of

Beth : but we both found it

Eva : listen up, tell anyone I have this and you will be SQUASHED

Beth : but…. But…

Eva : SQUUUUUASHED !

* eva leaves and beth shrugs and follows *

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : being on a team with eva feels like being bossed around by heather again and I didn't enjoy that at all

* the scene changes *

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : i needed to take out noah but I missed with the wrench... thats two times now ! now they could vote off alejandro or owen for getting injured and that puts two whole targets BEFORE noah, unless… I plant the wrench on him

* the scene changes *

**HEARTS BASE CAMP CAM**

* noah goes to open his bag *

Justin : OH NO NOAH WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR BAG !

* noah opens his bag and theres nothing but books *

Noah : ugh... books ?

Justin : oh... thought it was a spider never mind

* noah gives him the " are you on drugs " stare then goes back to his bag *

Justin : whos bag did i put it in then

* justin whispers to himself *

Eva : what the heck is this

Justin : oh well plan B

* he mutters *

Justin : EVA ! IS THAT THE WRENCH THAT HIT ALEJANDRO !

Eva : huh what i guess but-

Justin : WHAT IS IT DOING IN YOUR BACKPACK !

* he cuts her off *

Eva : i dont know i just-

Justin : DONT TRY TO SAVE YOURSELF... YOU HAVE HURT ENOUGH PEOPLE... ALEJANDRO... WHOS NEXT... I WONT STAND FOR IT !1

* justin dramatically leaves *

* everyone glares at eva except noah *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : i actually feel bad for eva... and i dont even have emotions, but im so glad that justin put it in the wrong backpack... im not stupid i clued in after a while... but poor eva... but hey she had to go eventually... everyone does

* the scene changes *

**CAMP FIRE CAM**

Chris : fall in everyone i have grave news... its about owen

* sierra quickly gets up *

Sierra : HES DEAD !?

Chris : no... but thanks for being classy

Sierra : oh... sorry

* she awkwardly sits back down *

Chris : no he is not dead but he will not be partaking in total drama any longer

* everyone murmers to themselves *

Chris : i will now read the votes... the first vote is for eva... another vote for eva... one vote for justin... another vote for justin... one more vote for eva... another vote for eva... 5 votes is enough... im sorry but you have been eliminated

Eva : not so fast chris, Justin is going home

Chris : is that so ? and why I must ask

Eva : cause I have THIS

* she reaches into an empty pocket *

Eva : I JUST HAD IT ! I SWEAR !

Justin : clearly you are mistaken

* he winks at her and noah sees *

Eva : WHAT ! THIS IS MADNESS ! ILL BE BACK... YOU HEAR ME... BACK ! AND IM COMING FOR YOU PRETTY BOY !

* she points right at justin *

* eva is carried off by chef *

Chris : well everyone i have good news... you have all made it to the top 14... so you 7 get to relax while the bubbles fight for the last 7 spots... on our new CRUISE SHIP !

* a wonderful boat parks at the dock *

Hearts : WOW !

* they all get on the ship *

Chris : you may do your confessionals on the ship... goodnight everyone

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Justin : in all honestly I didn't take eva's idol, although I wish I had. I had no clue about it, but if I make noah think I have the idol that will throw him off big time, but anyways i sabotaged my team and now i get to relax... but now noah is still here... ugh that little creep is gonna ruin everything... hes like a rash that just wont go away

* the scene changes *

Noah : sad to see eva go... she coulda helped me... oh well since im safe for a while, im sure some people will help me take justin down from the bubbles team when they join us

* the scene changes *

Alejandro : today was amazing... besides being hit in the head with a wrench but i awoke to find out that owen was gone so that means no more " al " talk, plus im safe so this is great

* the scene changes *

Duncan : yay

* duncan said sarcastically *

Duncan : i get to spend a weekish on a cruise with no one i like... lets see we got psycho ( sierra ) prince and princess nerds alot ( noah and beth ) who im so happy i beat in season 2

* duncan laughs *

Duncan : we got pretty boy 1 and 2 ( justin and alejandro ) who i wont turn my back on for the life of me... and lets not forget about little miss stab-me-in-my-sleep ( gwen )...

* he sighs *

Duncan : at least we got she hulk out but STILL ! ugh i wish owen was here... he might have been the only thing holding me back from killing someone... at least that would give me another excuse to escape from juvee again

* he laughs *

* the scene changes *

Gwen : whoopie

* she says sarcastically too *

Gwen : cruise time with duncan... he better hope im not around him near the pool

* the scene changes *

Sierra : YAY this has been what ive looked forward too... im 1 / 2 of the way from seeing my codykins... now if only he can make it now

* the scene changes *

Eva : well i voted for justin cause noah gave me a purpose to help him get justin out... not that it did much good, but now i want pretty boy out as much as he does... i wish him luck

* the scene changes *

Beth : HURRAY another cruise... im the luckiest girl in the world... but i hope lindsay is ok... besides the cruise she took me on we havent got to spend anytime together cause of the different teams we have been put on. Its also a shame what happened to eva

* beth pulls out the idol *

Beth : but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do… goodbye heather 2 !

* the scene changes *

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : well its been a crazy day with some new found safety for the hearts team... or should i say FORMER hearts team... will the bubbles be able to make final 7 without killing one another ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* you see eva being driven away in the background *


	10. Episode 9

**Episode 9**

**BUBBLES CAM**

Chris : UP UP UP BUBBLES NO TIME FOR SLEEP

* everyone grumbles before waking up *

Chirs : as of now, there will be a NEW twist from here on out. The hearts team has already reached an all time low of 7 players and will remain safe until your team has reached the same total. Or should I say former team

Katie : whats happening with our team ?

Chris : glad you asked Katie, they will be split into 2 smaller teams

Heather : SERIOUSLY !?

Chris : this next mini challenge will decide which team you land on for the time being. 2 people will face off 1 on 1 fighting eachother on pillars with foam batons similar to the TDA challenge, only this time the losers will be placed on team loser and the winners will be placed on team winners

Cody : wait all the winners will be placed on the same team ? that hardly seems fair

Chris : you're right, its not fair ! buuuuut the losers will receive and extra member since we have an uneven numbers of players. Before I match up 4 pairs of 2 you must pick who will be sent to team losers by voting

* everyone write a name on paper and places it in a box chris has *

* chris tallies the votes *

Chris : by a vote of 8 to blainley and 1 for heather, blainley will be placed on team losers

**HEATHER'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Heather : UGH BLAINLEY ! I cant belive her old wrinkly self dared to vote for me, well look whos laughing now !

* the scene changes *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : now by random match ups your rivals are shoed above

Cody VS Tyler

Lindsay VS Bridgette

Katie VS Leshawna

Heather VS Courtney

Chris : Cody and Tyler step on your plattforms

* cody and tyler are raised up high *

Chris : annnnnnd go

* cody and tyler start to fight *

* after a while cody falls to the ground *

Chris : Cody please join team losers with blainley, tyler congrats on being the first member of team winners

* lindsay and bridgette and paired *

* after a while surprisingly Lindsay wins *

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : ok so mayyybe I took a dive, but only because I needed to get closer to cody. He seems like hes moderately sane and has helped me a lot

* the scene changes

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : Bridgette, losers, Lindsay, winners

* Katie and leshawna are raised *

Leshawna : you're going down bean stalk

Katie : don't be so cocky, last time you were fighting on a platform you got sent home

Heather : YEAH AND BROKE MY TOOTH !

Leshawna : i can replicate that if you'd like Katie

Katie : no thanks I like my teeth where they are

* Katie knocks leshawna off *

Chris : great job Katie go to winners, leshawna, losers side

* the final pairing of heather and Courtney begins *

Courtney : sorry heather but I was the queen at the C.I.T fight school

Heather : what does that even me-

* heather is knocked off *

Chris : now that the teams are decided I can tell you about your challenge. In this challenge teams will have to eat a series of disgusting food made especially for each of you

Cody : wheres owen when you need him

Chris : probably in a stretcher, but anyways, meet me at the cafeteria hall in 20 minutes and bring your appetite

* chris laughs and drives off *

**LOSER CAM**

Blainley : so team no need to get sad, so what if we lost ? we can do this and pull out a win

Cody : are we getting a pep talk from blainley ?

**BLAINLEY'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Blainley : ok so basically my plan is to be the bright spirit everyone loves and hopefully people will actually acknowledge me, plus chef said he wont help me anymore

* the scene changes *

**LOSER CAM**

Heather : leshawna can I see you over here please ?

Leshanwa : I guess

Heather : look leshawna I have something you need

Leshawna : do you now ?

* heather plays the tape *

* leshawna tries to grab it *

Heather : ahh ahh ahhhh if you want it you have to follow me orders

Leshawna : hell naw like dats gonna happen

Heather : okay. Hey Bridgette !

Leshawna : SHHHH SHHHH ! ok fine what do you want ?

Heather : nothing right now… but ill keep you posted

* she walks off *

* leshawna rolls her eyes *

**WINNER CAM**

Katie : so tyler you wor out a lot huh ?

Tyler : I guess wow I can tell

* she feels his muscles *

* Courtney pulls Lindsay aside *

Courtney : doesn't this make you sick ?

Lindsay : does it ever, I cant believe they keep making shirts like that

* Courtney covers her shirt *

Courtney : not my shirt ! Katie…. With tyler

Lindsay : oh yeah that, its un settlement I guess

Courtney : do you mean unsettling ?

Lindsay : what did I say ?

Courtney : nevermind, do you wanna help me evict her ?

Lindsay : sure, but I would be fine with tyler going too

Chris : EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA NOW

* his voice is over an intercom *

**CAFÉ CAM**

Heather : wow still smells like chefs cooking in here

* everyone sits down at their designated spots *

Chris : welcome contestants, before you are served your meals one by one I have a surprise for you. The teammate that eats their dish the fastest, even if going to elimination, will have sole immunity and wont be able to be evicted, also since there are 5 members on the losers team this is where the advantage comes in. since there are 5 of you, you guys have a potential to get 5 points meaning that even if all the winners eat their food it wont matter

Bridgette : this is great guys ! if all of us eat our meal we win forsure

Chris : speaking of that you are up first

* Bridgette opens her dish reveling 2 juicy dolphin hotdogs *

Chris : little Mrs. vegetarian

Bridgette : SERIOUSLY CHRIS !? YOU REMEMBERED ABOUT THE DOLPHIN DOGS FROM SEASON 1 ! HOW AM I GONNA EAT THIS

Blainley : its ok sweety if you cant eat it, priorities are first

Heather : but what about the win ?

Cody : still if she doesn't eat it and we all do we can still tie and that doesn't even mean that all of their players will eat their food

Bridgette : no

Cody : come again ?

Bridgette : I said no….. no more hiding behind the sidelines, its time I took one for the team

* everyone gasps *

Bridgette : FORGIVE ME DOLPHINS

* she downs the hot dogs as she bawls her eyes out *

Chris : well with a total time of 13 minutes its safe to say that you wont win sole immunity, but you do get a point

* the losers cheer *

Chris : heather you are next

* heather opens her dish up to reveal a worm casserole *

Chris : tasty

* the timer goes off and heather scarfs it down with a time of 2 minutes *

* the cabin mates nearly vomit *

Chris : leshawnaaaaa

* leshawna opens it up to see… to see…. GREEN BEANS *

* leshawna slams the lid down *

Leshawna : HELL NAW ! LESHAWNA DON'T DO GREEN BEANS

Bridgette : are you serious ? I just destroyed my morals for this game

Leshawna : na uh, not doing it

Cody : you made it to the end round with owen in the first season

Leshawna : FIRST SEASON DIDN'T HAVE GREEN BEANS

Chris : ok then ny forfitting the point, the winners still have a chance to well…. Win

**COURTNEY'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Courtney : this is perfect ! now at least we have a CHANCE

* the scene changes *

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : are you actually serious right now leshanwa ? I am distraught

* the scene changes *

CAFÉ CAM

Chris : next on the list is cody

* cody opens his lid to see sierra's face *

Cody : you want me to eat sierra ?

Chris : no but you have to kiss her for 1 full minute…. With tonnnnngue

Sierra : EEEEEEEE

* cody sighs and kisses sierra *

* after the minute is over cody gasps for air *

* sierra is so happy she bursts through the table and out the door *

**SIERRA'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Sierra : that was TOOOOOTES worth coming off the boat a few days early….. EEEEEEE

* the scene changes *

**CAFÉ CAM**

Chris : blainely if you can eat this final meal, you will force the other team to have to complete all of their meals to even TIE with you guys

Heather : DO IT YOU OLD HAG OR WE WILL VOTE YOU OUT

Blainley : ok okay take it easy

* she removes the lip to see a dead fish *

Blainley : EWWWWWWW !

Bridgette : come on Bridgette you can do it

* blainley starts eating it *

* and then pukes *

Blainley : OH MY GOD ! IM SORRY I JUST CANT I CANT

**HEATHER'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Heather : HAHAHHAHAH watching Blainley eat that old fish is like watching Lindsay trying to do math…. HILARIOUS !

* the scene changes *

**COURTNEY'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Courtney : this is perfect now we actually have a chance to WIN !

* the scene changes *

**CAFÉ CAM**

Chris : with a total of 3 points and a highscore of 2 minutes, even if you lose, heather you are safe

Cody : Chris ! that's not fair I didn't even get a chance to eat anything to win sole eviction

Chris : don't worry cody ill make it up to you, but before that… winners you are up

* lindsay opens up her lid *

Lindsay : awwwww it's a spaghetti, how french of you chris ^_^

Tyler : can she really not see that that's dirty shoelaces ?

Courtney : shhhh don't correct her

* Lindsay finishes all of them *

Lindsay : its kinda crunchy, not fully boiled yet, but very good chris thanks

* chris chuckles *

Chris : you're welcome Lindsay and with a remarkable time of 1 minute, you hold a good lead

* Lindsay claps *

Chris : Katie you are next

* Katie opens up her lid to see maggots *

* without hesitation Katie scarfs them down *

Chris : whoa… well with a time of 20 seconds Katie holds the lead

Tyler : way to go Katie you did great

Katie : thanks, but I don't feel too good

* Katie runs to the bathroom *

Chris : tylerrr, you're up

* tyler reveals dirty gym socks *

Tyler : ewww are these mine ?

Chris : nope ! they are owens

Everyone : ewwwwwwwwww

Tyler : do I have to ? we can still tie if I don't

Courtney : you better tyler ! OR I SWEAR TO THE GOOD LORD SO HELP ME I WILL

Tyler : ok okay I will

* tyler started eating them *

Courtney : faster ! you gotta beat Katie !

Tyler : theres no way I can beat her time this isn't even fo-

* Courtney shoves in another sock *

Courtney : EAT !

* tyler finally eats them *

Chris : well with a time of 30 seconds your team gets a point but no sole immunity for you tyler im afraid

Tyler : it's cool

* he pukes *

Chris : Courtney you are last, if you eat your food your team wins

* Courtney opens it and screams *

Courtney : GREEN JELLY !?

* everyone gasps *

Chris : that's riiiight

Courtney : I….. I cant eat this…

Lindsay : yes you can clementine I believe in you

Courtney : no I mean I cant, I forfeit

* everyone gasps again *

Chris : wow, shocker. Well in order to break this tie then I guess….. you will BOTH go to tribal

Everyone : WHAT !?

Chris : both teams will evict someone tonight, isn't that fun ? see you at the marshmallow ceremony

**COURTNEY'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Courtney : ok I know my team will be mad at me but logically why should they be ? I didn't even get to eat something gross I had to eat my biggest fear ! that would be like having to eat a spider or the boogeyman

* the scene changes *

**LOSERS CAM**

Cody : so Bridgette who are you voting out ?

Bridgette : with heather having immunity I have to vote for blainley, I feel bad that shes trying to be nice now but I know you and leshawna a lot better and plus the arctic thing

Cody : ill vote for blainley too, she scares me

Leshawna : same

Cody : that's 3 votes, bye bye blainley

**COURTNEY'S CONFESIONAL CAM**

Heather : over hearing my team talk about evicting blainley made me think, is that the best move ? I mean with Bridgette so close to cody and leshawna maybe I should break them up. As much as I hate that old hag no one likes her and shes no threat to me, maybe I should use this tape to get Bridgette after leshawna

* the scene changes *

**LOSERS CAM**

Heather : hey blainley

Blainley : what ?

Heather : vote out leshawna okay ?

Blainley : why would I listen to you ?

Heather : trust me its for your own benefit

* blainley nods and leaves *

Heather : now should I give Bridgette the tape ? shes the swing vote and I hold the key in my hands

* she talks to herself *

Heather : I know ill take her onto a walk into the woods and at the end ill make my decision

* heather puts the tape in her back pocket *

Heather : hey Bridgette lets go for a walk

**WINNERS CAM**

Katie : so tyler who were you thinking of voting ?

Tyler : I don't know Lindsay maybe ?

Katie : well how about a better idea, if you vote for Lindsay and Lindsay votes for you I will most likely vote for Courtney that meaning the votes will be tied 1 to 1 to 1 and since Courtney wont vote for herself and cant vote me its up to her to decide whether you or Lindsay goes home, so I say how about you and me vote for Courtney and ill get Lindsay to vote Courtney too

Tyler : Courtney is crazy but I cant stand to see Lindsay here anymore

Katie : I know its hard

* she rubs his back *

Katie : but putting your life in courtneys hands is scary, so if you can vote for her that would be the best move…. Plus she made us lose

* she kisses his check and runs to find Lindsay *

Courtney : hey Lindsay can I tell you something ?

Lindsay : sure corbin

Courtney : that's not even the right gender….. nevermind….. anyways would you help me vote tyler out ?

Lindsay : yay I thought no one would ever help me

Courtney : don't worry I got your back, just remember that and everything will be fine

**CAMFIRE CAM**

Chris : I hold within my hands the votes from both sides, but since this side looks more fun I will read the votes from the winners side first….. the first vote is for… tyler….. one vote for Courtney… one more for Courtney….. and the final vote if for…. Tyler….. we have our first tie….. Courtney and tyler step off to the side while I read the votes of the loser side

* Courtney and tyler scoot over *

Chris : the first vote is for…. Blainley… one for leshawna….. one for leshawna… and one more for blainley… I now hold the final vote in my hands… and the person going home is… blainley

* blainley gets up *

Blainley : FINALLY ! I was sick of being nice to you losers anyways, bye bye losers, hello wifi

* blainley hops on the boat of losers and waits for either Courtney or tyler *

Chris : ok since we are doing our first tie it will be a quick mini challenge, the same mini challenge as what made the teams….. PLATFORM BATTONING

* tyler and courtney step on their platforms *

Lindsay : WAIT !

* everyone turns to Lindsay *

Lindsay : stop. Tyler I know I said I wanted you gone but seeing you this close to leaving had me thinking, im really sorry for what I did to you and I shouldn't have done that to izzy either. Ill take your place in the batton fight

Tyler : Lindsay no !

Lindsay : Lindsay yes, I hope this makes up for the bad things ive done in this game and I should have followed my own advice on love and friendship, but hopefully after this I can be one with…. Whats that word ?

Courtney : karma ?

Lindsay : bless you, but besides that… lets fight Courtney

* tyler and Lindsay make the switch and the platforms are raised *

Courtney : im really sorry Lindsay

Lindsay : its ok and if I win im sorry too

* Lindsay and Courtney start to spare and finally… *

* Lindsay falls off the platform *

Tyler : NOOOO !

Lindsay : its ok tyler, just promise me that you will play the game with respect and keep beth safe for me ok ?

* tyler nods *

Lindsay : ok boat of losers im ready to go

* Lindsay and blainley leave the island *

Chris : wow…. Dramatic….. but the drama doesn't stop there ! now that you are at a number of 7 in the next episode you 7 will join the other 7 to make the final 14 !

* cheers are heard *

Chris : but first…..

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

**LOSERS**

Blainley : so I got the boot, big deal, atleast I didn't break any bones, guess my vote for leshawna did nothing

* the scene changes *

Leshawna : HELL NAW ! blainley and heather voting for me ? 1 down, 1 to go, guess my vote for blainley was worth it

* the scene changes *

Heather : I don't understand I DID give Bridgette the tape, why didn't she vote for leshawna ? only me and blainley did I guess

* the scene changes *

Bridgette : I am so confused after I got that tape I voted for LESHAWNA and if heather did too then why didn't leshawna go home ? the only way that we both voted for her is if blainley voted herself off but I don't think shes THAT dumb

* the scene changes *

Cody : my vote for blainley actually did something, wow I feel contributable. Thanks Bridgette and leshawna, maybe a final 3 deal ?

* the scene changes *

Sierra : since chris didn't give cody a chance at immunity his reward was my vote, I got to vote someone out and I picked blainley cause I knew that's what my codykins wanted, but to make it look unsuspicious I also had to destroy a vote and replace it with mine. I chose to destroy blainleys vote

* the scene changes *

**WINNERS**

Katie : so Lindsay went home…. Not ideal but still a pretty girl went home and now tyler is vulnerable so win I guess, but im coming for you Courtney

* the scene changes *

Lindsay : im happy with the ways I went home, usually I go home with horrible twists or someone messing me up, or voting myself off…. BUT this time it was on my own terms so I wish tyler goodluck

Courtney : wow I feel actually bad that Lindsay is gone but now that im joining the others I get to be with gwen again

* Courtney smiles *

Courtney : I feel like I have teammates again, REAL ones

* the scene changes *

Tyler : what lindsay did was amazing, I cant believe I ever doubted her. Im so sorry Lindsay

* the scene changes *

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : with a day full of twists turns, ups and downs, how will the final 14 respond to what I have in store for them ? and will Bridgette and heather ever find out what REALLY happened ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL… DRAMA… EXPERIENCE….

* Lindsay and blainley are seen being driven off *


	11. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Welcome back to total drama experience ! Last time we left our contestants, the Bubbles team fought for their final 14 spots, who will now be joined with our former Hearts members….. And here they come now

* The cruise ship pulls up to a halt *

* Everyone starts unloading *

**GWEN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Gwen : That cruise turned into a disaster. If the water didn't make me sea sick, then Duncan sure as hell did, but at least I made merge

* The scene changes *

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Welcome back former Hearts. Please stand beside your other fellow campers

* The campers file in beside the former Bubbles team *

Chris : Now as each of you know, you have made it VERY far in this game and I decided to reward you

Sierra : With a merge ?!

* She grabs Cody and squeezes him *

Chris : Noooooo

Everyone : WHAT !?

Courtney : Then why did you disband the teams ?

Chris : To make NEW ones

* Everyone starts to bicker *

Heather : Really Chris ? I just got to somewhat liking my last team

Chris : Don't worry heather, this time you will be able to decide what teammates you have. Everyone will get the chance to compete in a challenge that will determine the THREE new teams and also who will be todays evictee

Duncan : It's not that idol race again is it ? That was really stressful

Courtney : Is that it Duncan ? Or is it that fact that you know most of the girls will use it to evict you

* Most of the girls nod *

Katie : Not all the girls Duncan

* She places her hand on his shoulder *

* Duncan blushes *

Gwen : ANYWAYS ! What's in store for us today Chris ? More running ? Rabid bears ? Perhaps sharks ?

Chris : Nope…. AFRICA !

Beth : Does that mean we finally get to the TDWT part of the game ?

Chris : Correct beth. Now everyone load onto the plane, this island wont be very…. Safe in a few minutes

Justin : Define unsafe

Chris : Unsafe enough that we should leave in the next 10 minutes

* Everyone loads onto the plane and its off to Africa *

**AFRICA CAM**

* The plane lands next to a shelf full of plates with contestants faces on them *

* When everyone unloads, the teams look at the shelf *

Chris : In this challenge contestants will have to face off going one at a time, shooting rocks, with this slingshot, at those plates over there. You can choose to play or choose not to play But be warned. The first 3 people will get to be team captains and pick players, but the player that gets in fourth place, will be leaving the game. So risky risky. Is deciding teams that important ?

* Everyone talks amongst themselves *

* After some deciding here is what they chose *

**Not Playing**

Cody

Leshawna

Noah

Gwen

**CODY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Cody : Honestly, the team thing wasn't worth the million. I'm surprised THAT many people risked it

* The scene changes *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : I'm more brain, not brawn. So yeah, definitely not my competition

* The scene changes *

**Playing**

Bridgette

Courtney

Heather

Katie

Tyler

Justin

Alejandro

Duncan

Sierra

Beth

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : I need to win this to stock pile my team full of guys, then I will have all of them bowing down to me, and I will never get evicted !

* The scene changes *

**COURTNEY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Courtney : this might sound like a dumb and risky move but I am confident in my powers to pull off a win, plus I am always put on bad teams I NEED this

* the scene changes *

**SIERRA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : I am doing this for one reason only…. Codykins… FINALLY we can be on this same team ! If I win that is

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

Chris : Whenever you are ready to participate, Heather can start. Chosen by random order

* Heather takes aim at Alejandro's plate, but misses *

Chris : Ironically alejandro is next

* Alejandro takes aim and perfectly shatters Heather's plate in the middle *

* Heather grunts and takes a seat *

Chris : Tyler, you're up bud

* Tyler aims and misses *

Chris : I don't even know where that was going, but Beth is next

* Beth takes a shot and hits noah... Who's on the bench *

Noah : Ow… Beth !

Beth : Sorry

Chris : Sierra

* Sierra takes aim and destroys Courtney's plate *

Courtney : I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO PLAY !

* Courtney sits down, clearly angry *

Chris : Bridgette

* Bridgette aims for Katie's plate, but misses and hit Duncan's *

* Duncan sighs and sits down *

Chris : Katie

* Katie shoots and misses Bridgette's plate too *

Chris : Finally Justin, then the order continues

* Justin takes a shot at Alejandro's plate, breaking it in two *

* Justin winks at Alejandro *

* Alejandro curses in Spanish *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : Watching Justin and Alejandro fight over who is the "hotter alpha male" is like watching polar bears fight over a penguin carcass….. Unenjoyable

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

Chris : Since Alejandro is out, Tyler will start and continue the pervious order

* Tyler aims at Beth's plate, but misses *

* Beth misses Tyler's also *

* Sierra misses Katie's *

* But Bridgette hits Katie's plate right on point *

* Justin takes aim and misses Tyler's plate *

Chris : Now onto round 3, and this is your LAST chance at safety, because after this, the next plate hit will be going home

* Tyler aims for Justin's plate, but misses *

* Beth aims for her own plate, but misses *

Beth : NOOO ! Now I could go home

* Bridgette misses Sierra's plate *

* Sierra misses Bridgette's too *

Justin : Here you go Beth

* He smashes Beth's plate with ease *

Beth : THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !

* She gives him a big hug before finding a seat *

Justin : No problem, just don't forget that Beth… Ever

Chris : Ok now it's the 4th round… The next plate hit will be the person IMMEDIATELY leaving total drama experience. Best of luck losers !

* Tyler raised his slingshot *

**TYLER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Tyler : At this point I was thinking. "If I could just hit ANYONE'S plate, I would be safe." I had all of their fate in my hands with this one little rock

* The scene changes *

**CODY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Cody : At this point I was thinking. "IF THERE'S A GOD, PLEASE LET IT HIT SIERRA"

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

* Tyler aimed for Sierra, but missed *

* Cody bites his tongue, almost crying *

* Sierra strikes Tyler's plate *

Tyler : NOO !

Chris : I'm afraid so buddy. Without even a chance at an elimination ceremony, you will have to wait inside plane, until the next elimination ceremony

* Tyler drops his head and goes inside *

Chris : As for the 3 team captains, continue playing until only one of you remains…. And I believe it's Bridgette's turn

* Bridgette aims and shatters Sierra's plate *

* Sierra sits down *

* Justin takes aim *

Justin : First place baby !

* Justin actually misses *

Bridgette : Second place baby !

* She says mockingly, as she smashes Justin's plate *

Chris : BRIDGETTE WINS ! Before you decide the teams, we will go "kickball" style. Also note that all the team captains are safe from the next elimination, regardless if their team wins or not

* The captains cheer *

Chris : Bridgette, choose first

Bridgette : Ok I'll go with….

* She looks over to Cody *

* He has the hugest puppy dog face *

* She mouths the word "I'm really sorry" *

Bridgette : Gwen

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : I would have loved to pick Cody and save him from Sierra, but I want to replicate an "all girls" team. Plus if I did pick Cody, he would probably go first had we lost. This is better for his game. He will thank me, whether he knows it or not

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

Chris : Justin you are up

Justin I pick….

* He looks at Cody and smiles *

Justin : Cody

* Cody jumps up with glee *

* Sierra blows steam out her ears *

**SIEERA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD !? I RISKED MY LIFE FOR CODY AND THIS IS HOW I AM REPAID ?! Justin is so in for it now….

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

Chris : Sierra, your turn

Sierra : What's the use Chris ?

Chris : Wanna at least do eeenie meenie miney mo ?

Sierra : Sure

* She randomly chooses Beth *

* Justin hides a frown, but not very well *

* Sierra raises an eyebrow *

* It goes to Bridgette again *

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : Damn… I needed Beth….

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

Bridgete : Heather

Justin : Alejandro

Sierra : Duncan ?

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : I needed Duncan too ! Is Sierra doing this on purpose ?!

* The scene changes *

**SIERRA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : At first it was random, but after seeing Justin's face when picking beth, I knew that by playing dumb I could steal all his allies

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

Bridgete : Courtney

* Courtney sighs with relief *

Justin : Noah

Noah : What ?!

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : At first I was confused, but then I realized. If we go to elimination, Justin picked all the people that would willingly vote me out

* Sigh *

Noah : I'm screwed

* The scene changes *

**AFRICA CAM**

Sierra : Leshawna !

Chris : Tough luck Katie, guess you are with Bridgette's team

* Bridgette growls *

Chris : Ok everyone, since Tyler was already eliminated, there won't be a second eviction today, but we will remain in Africa for the next challenge. Quickly decide your team names and then confessionals

Bridgette : Team Dolphin ! I kinda owe them

* Everyone nods *

Justin : Team Hotties (Plus Noah)

Noah : HEY !

Sierra : Team Diversity

Beth : Awwwe that's nice actually

Chris : Ok teams off to confessionals

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

**DOLPHIN**

Bridgette : Ok so Kaite on my team isn't ideal, but at least she's with no guys. And I know who to evict first

*** The scene changes ***

Gwen : So glad to finally be on a team with people who have my back for once

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : I need to talk to Bridgette about the Leshawna thing still, but I don't know how to bring it up

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : FINALLY ! A reliable team of people I actually kinda like

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : O M G NO This ISNT HAPPENING ! I have a massive target on my back and no guys to manipulate. This is actually the worst thing that has happened to anyone EVER !

*** The scene changes ***

**DIVERSITY**

Sierra : So no Cody, but I did show Justin a thing for 2 * laughs. * Hahaha * snorts. * Oops sorry

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : This team is made from all members from everyplace, it's like a family awwwe

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : Lovely dovely "Team Diversity" isn't gonna work for Duncan. But with Leshawna already mad at me for the Gwen thing, I could at least fake it for Beth's vote and maybe Sierra's ?

*** The scene changes ***

Leshawna : Uh uhhhhh. This team ain't gonna work for Leshawna

* She pulls out a fan *

Leshwna : Neither is this HEAT ! DAYUM !

*** The scene changes ***

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Justin : Today went decently successful. I'm still here and I have Alejandro and Cody. And Noah when I need to throw someone under the bus. Not the ideal team, but Sierra took all the weak people I could manipulate. I was gonna go Duncan, Me, Beth and Cody, then make Cody go, then Beth. But since sierra took BOTH of them, I was forced to have a new plan. Alejandro has helped me before, but he's not as easy to brainwash as Beth and Duncan. Neither is Noah… At all…. So that's why he has to go !

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : I am all for getting out Noah, but after that weasel is gone, there can only be one top dog

*** The scene changes ***

Cody : Finally on a team of macho men, and Noah. I feel like this is where I belong. All that Amazon stuff was degrading, and plus. If I was stronger, I woulda beat Alejandro in the final 3 last season

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : Well this team sucks, the name sucks more, and I'm probably going home…. Another exciting day in the life of Noah

*** The scene changes ***

**AFRICA CAM**

Chris : What will be in store next time for our contestants ? How will the new teams rattle the game ? And will good or evil prevailed ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE…..


	12. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

**PLANE CAM**

* tyler is playing with a ball of paper *

* beth comes in *

Beth : hey tyler

* tyler looks down *

Tyler : hey beth...

Beth : look i am really sorry you got evicted and all but at least you get to stay here until we take off

Tyler : how is that great, i have to sit and watch you guys play, then wait to be thrown out of a plane

Beth : I'm sorry tyler I'm usually good at making people feel better but i feel as if i lost my touch

Tyler : what do you mean ?

Beth : well when they started showing clips of me being... not so nice, at the season 2 finale it made me think if i really was being fake, then brady broke up with me and not getting on season 3 made me bitter and i slowly started getting meaner and meaner, but thats not me. i mean i stole harold from leshawna just because i COULD ! who does that !?

Tyler : well i think you are nice beth, and obviously lindsay does too, and a lot more I'm sure

* beth smiles *

Beth : thanks tyler, i came in here to give you a pep talk, but it turns out you gave me one. i know what i have to do now, thanks !

* beth ran into the kitchen *

* alejandro comes in *

Alejandro : tyler, tyler, tyler...

* tyler turns his head *

Alejandro : what have you done ?

Tyler : i don't know you tell me "al"

Alejandro : making beth fall for you was a bad thing

Tyler : beth didn't fall for me

Alejandro : but you are wrong mi amigo, i being pure latin blood, can smell the fresh smell of new love from a mile away

Tyler : ... thats creepy, but still beth has no feelings for me

Alejandro : then why don't you ask her ?

Tyler : fine i will

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : my plan is simple, when tyler asks beth if she likes him, beth will mistake being nice for being flirty, thus throwing her off her social game and causing her to avoid most contact with boys in this game. most boys accept for me, who will "sweep her away" and play her for a fool

* the scene changes *

**PLANE CAM**

Tyler : hey beth do you have a crush on me ?

Beth : wha... no why...

Tyler : i don't know just wondering, you were being pretty nice

Beth : too nice ? i guess these are overkill then

* beth throws a batch of cupcakes in the trash *

Tyler : how did you make those so fast, you've been in here for literally less that 5 minutes

Beth : chef's stash, i just wrote contestants names on them

Tyler : ok well... sorry to ask just wondering

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : am i really being a flirt ? i just wanted to be friendly. how could i steal someone else's man again, and my best friends man too ?! I'm a horrible friend. curse you no braces

* the scene changes *

**PLANE CAM**

* tyler goes back into the room alejandro was in *

Alejandro : so what did she say ?

Tyler : she doesn't like me

Alejandro : see i told you

Tyler : what ? no you didn-

Alejandro : how dare you accuse beth, she's your girlfriends best friend, your girlfriend left for you and this is how you repay her ?

Tyler : but i just did what you sai-

Alejandro : ENOUGH ! you have caused enough pain for one day, we never wanna see your face again

* tyler bursts into tears and runs off *

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : also since tyler was the only one to know about my plan i had to get rid of him, he's eliminated anyways so no big deal

* the scene changes *

**PLANE CAM**

* beth comes in *

Beth : is everything ok in here i heard yelling... and crying ?

Alejandro : just something about tyler wanting to run off with the gazelles ? he went kinda haywire and ran out, nearly took off my arm

Beth : wow thats intense

Alejandro : almost as intense as your eyes

* beth looks down *

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : i don't know if this was my flirty side thinking everything is more than it is, but I'm pretty sure alejandro was hitting on me

* the scene changes *

**PLANE CAM**

Alejandro : now lets get back to chris, its a few minutes before he starts the challenge

* beth and alejandro walk out to the main part of the plane *

Chris : ok glad everyone is here, now for todays challenge we are going to-

* chef comes in and whispers in his ear *

Chris : what do you mean he's gone ? what do you mean he ran out in hysterics ? ok change of plans people your new challenge will be to find tyler

Alejandro : WHAT !? WHY ?!

Chris : because i can't just leave tyler in africa its against the rules

Gwen : but you let people fall out of planes all the time and they land in random places

Duncan : sometimes even in bodies of water

Chris : yes i know but thats with a proper elimination, since last season with the "leaving sierra in drumheller" incident, we can no longer leave contestants in the designated spot we land, its technically abandonment. SO ! the first team to find tyler will win immunity and be safe, while the other team will face elimination

Bridgette : other team ? thats only 2 teams

Chris : thats right bridgette, your team won't have to play since you won the plate contest from last day, that is your special reward

* team dolphin cheers *

**COURTNEY CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Courtney : so katie is safe for this challenge, but her time will come... it will come indeed

* the scene changes *

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : this is horrible ! not only for safety, but for my own personal game must i find tyler and make sure he doesn't squeak about why he ran off, my plan has backfired a bit, but at least beth's self esteem is still shot, and i have one less team to worry about

* the scene changes *

**PLANE CAM**

Chris : so whenever you are ready team diversity and team hotties (plus noah) you can begin

* the teams bolt through the open door in the plane and into the wild *

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : i feel like alejandro was leaving something out to protect my feelings, i can't help but feel tyler left because of me. alejandro was so sweet trying to save my feelings by making up some obviously fake gazelle story. I'm not stupid you know

* the scene changes *

**TEAM DIVERSITY**

Sierra : ok guys i say we stick together, our team is like our family and we are all in this together

Duncan : don't go all high school musical on my now, if we split up we will cover more ground

Sierra : i know you are mad because you were caught cheating AGAIN but don't take it out on me, i would never do that to cody

Duncan : no I'm mad because you already have immunity and have nothing to lose, i for one need to stay in this game cause i know that if we go to elimination, I'm the odd man out on this team

* duncan storms off *

Sierra : come on guys we can stay together right ?

Beth : right !

Leshanwa : mhhmmmmmm

**TEAM HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Alejandro : everyone split up and look for tyler, but be careful if you see him, he might have gone insane

* everyone nods and splits up *

* except for noah *

Noah : im gonna stay here incase he comes back or chris as further instructions

Alejandro : sure whatever

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : splitting up is the worst thing cause there are more people searching, but what choice did i have ? if i find tyler WITH group what will i say to him without exposing myself to the group and especially to noah

* the scene changes *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : i need to make sure my team doesn't lose, justin only has immunity for this day after becoming team captain, so if i can stay safe for this week i can find a way to vote him off tomorrow

* the scene changes *

**DUNCAN CAM**

Duncan : stupid team diversity, more like team iwannakillmyself. no one likes diversity, theres a reason why people made cliques

* rustling in the bushes *

Duncan : tyler ?

* a tiger pops out *

Duncan : NOT TYLER NOT TYLER NOT TYLER

* duncan starts to run

**ALEJANDRO CAM**

Alejandro : tyler... here tyler tyler tyler... here boy

Tyler : what do YOU want ?

Alejandro : thank god i found you ! everyone wanted to leave you but i said that wasn't how alejandro rolls

Tyler : you are the one who told me to leave

Alejandro : well in THIS version of the story i didn't, kapeesh ?

Tyler : i don't speak spanish

Alejandro : fine then ill have to go with plan B

* alejandro covers tylers mouth with a rag *

* shortly after tyler faints *

* cody comes running up *

Cody : i thought i heard... TYLER !

* cody sees tyler on the ground *

Cody : alejandro what happened !?

Alejandro : he said something about needing water then he collapsed, we gotta get him back to the plane

Cody : ok you start taking him to the plane, noah is already there. hopefully by the time you carry him there i can find justin

Alejandro : sounds good to me, HUSTLE !

* alejandro starts to drag tyler *

* cody runs off *

**TEAM DIVERSITY**

Sierra : my team senses are tingling, i sense duncan is in trouble

Leshawna : OH SNAP ! MY AND MY GIRL SIMONE GOT DA SAME THING YA HURR ? WE WERE TRYING OUT FOR CHEERLEADING AND SHE WENT TO GO DO THE SPLITS AND SHE TORE A LEGAMENT AND GURL I SWEAR I FELT THAT, HAHAHA DAMN !

Beth : do you mean ligament ?

Leshawna : did you not hear me ? she did the SPLITS... with her LEGS

Beth : ...

Sierra : we have to find duncan

Leshawna : but what about immunity ?

Sierra : FAMILY COMES FIRST !

* the girls march off *

**JUSTIN CAM**

Justin : leave it to tyler to mess things up even after he's evicted

Katie : yoo hoo

* katie is leaning up against a tree *

Justin : i thought you weren't playing ?

Katie : that doesn't mean I'm bound to the plane

Justin : so what do you want

Katie : I'm just saying that maybe we can be good together, final 2 even ?

Justin : that doesn't work on me sweetie i can see through your games

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : ok so maybe hot powers don't work on hot people, thats why nothing happened after that kiss with alejandro on the train, i mean duncan was hot too but he doesn't use it like these 2 do. but just because i can't use my powers of seduction, doesn't mean i don't have other skills

* the scene changes *

**JUSTIN CAM**

Katie : ok fine, i guess ill ask alejandro, he is a lot hotter than you and better at the game too

Justin : now hold on, I'm twice as good as alejandro wishes he cold ever be !

Katie : well as long as he's here i don't see us working together

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : if i can use justin to get out alejandro, then that will get out the only male i can't manipulate ! now to work on the girls, but i don't see that going over too well

* the scene changes *

**JUSTIN CAM**

Justin : don't worry baby "al" will be gone soon enough

Katie : glad to hear it

* katie runs her hands along his shoulders then leaves behind a tree *

* cody shows up *

Cody : justin are you talking to someone ?

Justin : uhhhh, yes i am actually, my mirror

* justin takes out his mirror *

Justin : who's a handsome boy, thats you justin

Cody : yeah... anyways alejandro is almost at the finish line and if we can meet noah there we will !

Justin : sure on it

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : i was really hopping we would lose this round since i could get out noah or even alejandro and be 100% safe with my immunity, but with noah at the finish and alejandro holding tyler that doesn't seem to be happening. even if i trip cody or leave him out here alejandro will still have tyler so the diversity team has literally no chance. oh well waste of an immunity i guess, but it'll be nice to be in first class

* the scene changes *

**PLANE CAM**

* justin and cody run to the finish line *

Chris : and the hotties (plus noah ) WIN

* sierra comes back dragging a beat up duncan *

Beth : we lost

Leshawna : thats not whats up

Chris : team diversity, looks like your team is gonna get one player less diverse

* everyone looks at duncan *

Duncan : now whats important is remember that we are a family

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS **

**DOLPHIN**

Heather : why am i even here our team didn't do anything today

* the scene changes *

Bridgette : so um... i watched tv

* the scene changes *

Gwen : i straightened my hair... more

* the scene changes *

Courtney : i didn't go to elimination so thats a first i guess

* the scene changes *

Katie : i say my day was pretty productive, justin is after alejandro and the last boy is under my power, so team katie

* the scene changes *

**DIVERSITY**

Sierra : by the time i got to duncan he was was it deep in the tigers mouth, he's lucky his family is so loving... up to a point

* the scene changes *

Beth : this tyler thing is really stressing me out, I'm not trying to be a floozy I'm just being nice i swear !

* the scene changes *

Leshawna : duncan, nah nah nah, you got another thing coming yo way

* the scene changes *

Duncan : I'm pretty much expecting the worse, but at least i won't be stuck here anymore right ? with these crazy women

* the scene changes *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Justin : oh well we won whoopee, ill enjoy my tiny drinks with umbrellas while i cry over my wasted sole immunity, but don't worry noah and al, your time will come soon enough

* the scene changes *

Noah : to be honest i stayed back so justin couldn't tranquillize or hog tie me to a tree, i was safe in plain sight and right beside chris. which now that i think about it isn't that safe at all

* the scene changes *

Alejandro : step one complete, step 2 initiated, now just gotta make sure tyler STAYS asleep until his decent

* the scene changes *

Cody : i swear something is up with alejandro and justin i know that i hear them talking to people and i didn't hear tyler say anything about water. i don't know which one i trust more... or should i say trust less

* the scene changes *

**DROP-OF-SHAME CEREMONY**

Chris : so... these are always fun right ?

* no one speaks *

Chris : should i read the votes for not even bother ?

Duncan : just give me the parachute

Chris : sure thing mr. 3 votes - 1

Duncan : thanks a lot team, some family. well can't complain, still better than the one i have at home

* duncan jumps out of the plane *

* chris tries to wake tyler up *

Chris : hey buddy nap time is over, it's time to jump out of a plane

Tyler : wha ?

* chris puts on tyler's for him parachute *

Tyler : WAIT ! i remember now theres something i need to say

* beth pushes tyler out of the plane *

* everyone stops and looks at beth *

Beth : oopsie, silly me i tripped

Chris : well then... i believe its confessional time

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Sierra : duncan had it coming to be completely honest, thats not how a family acts and thats not how i will operate mine. beth's trip was kinda strange but she is known for being clumsy i guess

* the scene changes *

Beth : i panicked ok !? i didn't want people thinking i was a floozy and i knew tyler was gonna spill about our love making him run off so madly

* the scene changes *

Leshawna : WOOOOO DUNCAN IS GONE YALL but still, beth is a suspicious little girl, after taking my man and now this "trip" watch out raggedy anne, you are next on the hit list, YA HURR ?!

* the scene changes *

Duncan : whatever i guess i deserved it, but the guys team woulda suited me better, still i can't complain. i coulda been on the team with courtney AND gwen... yikes

* the scene changes *

Tyler : i can't believe beth shoved me out the plane before i got to tell them about alejandro. he's up to his old tricks again and i can't do anything about it. this is awful !

* the scene changes *

**DROP-OF-SHAME CEREMONY**

Chris : will beth ever realize she's not that irresistible ? will katie ever control alejandro ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE...


	13. TOTAL DRAMA ANNOUNCEMENT

A lot of you are commenting on my grammar. Honestly my grammar is decently well, but I started this story when I was in Grade 10, found it, and decided to continue it, because i don't remember why I stopped. (Chapters 1-8 were in Grade 10) (9 and on are since November 15th 2013) For that reasoning I didn't want to start using proper grammar, because it would look different from the rest of the story.

.

Although if you guys are going to take the time to read it, the least I should do is listen to your input. I have gotten very good ideas, and even picked a NEW winner then I originally anticipated to win in the 10th grade. So I will now take the time to go back and FIX all my grammar from the past 11 episodes. This might take loner than anticipated, but i didn't realize how long the episodes were and how many mistakes i made :3

.

As for the script writing style, once again I will NOT be changing it, that will take far too long and I like it better this way. Sorry for that, but it's the only thing i will not budge on. Thank you for reading and if you like it. PLEASE give me a follow. I know a lot of people are following along with the story from the mails i've received, but it would be nice to know number wise. (Plus it makes me look better lol).

.

That is all for now, Dmp !

.

**CHECKLIST**

Intro (√)

Episode 1 (√)**  
**

Episode 2 (√)

Episode 3 (√)

Episode 4 (√)

Episode 5 (√)

Episode 6 ( )

Episode 7 ( )

Episode 8 ( )

Episode 9 ( )

Episode 10 (√)

Episode 11 ( )


	14. Aftermath 1

**Aftermath 1**

Geoff : Hey there all you watchers at home ! It's me Geoff, the one and only Total Drama Aftermath host

Blainley : One and only ? Speak for yourself sweetie

* Blainley slides down the railing *

Geoff : And here we have Blainley, a recently evicted contestant

Blainley : Come on Geoffy, give me more credit. I'm also the host of the puppy bachelorette and celebrity man hunt

Geoff : Well everyone just knows you as the girl that broke all her bones and had to get them re attached with plastic surgery…. And looks like some other things got some plastic surgery too...

Blainley : ANYWAYS ! When we left our contestants they were docked in the beautiful and terrifying Africa. Where will they head next ? We will find out in the next episode, when it FINALLY airs

Geoff : Yes, due to certain complaints, Total Drama has been put on hold for grammar issues. And who is responsible for this ? Let's bring him out now

* A series of Boo's are heard *

* A security guard pushes me onstage *

Damien : Guys I really need to be getting back to the story. I am super far behind and I'm saving for college and-

* A tomato comes out and hits me in the face *

Damien : WHO THREW THAT !? I am so erasing you out of the final draft

Geoff : So Damien, how are you today ? Fix any errors yet ?

Damien : I have a lot of errors to fix Geoff…. God you are needy, I'm glad I chose to evict you 3rd

* Blainley starts to snicker *

Damien : Shut it Blainley, I didn't make you win either

Geoff : So speaking of…. Who is gonna win ?

Damien : I'm using most of my time putting every little comma in their place and you think I'm gonna ruin that when we are about half way through the game ? Not a chance

Geoff : Can you at least tell me it won't be Bridgette

Damien : I'm not promising anything

Blainley : So does that mean you are saying Bridgette is the winner of Total Drama Experience !? You heard it here first folks

Damien : What ? No, I'm not say-

Blainley : So she doesn't win ?

Damien : Blainley, I'm not saying anything like-

Blainley : What is it Damien ? TELL US ! WE WANT TO KNOW

Damien : THATS ENOUGH !

* I take out a pen and paper *

* Blainley disappears *

Geoff : Bro I cannot thank you enough ! I've been wanting to do that for SO LONG

Damien : Well since Blainley is taking a little trip to…..

* I check my paper *

Damien : Backstage….. I will be taking over as a Co-Host of Total Drama Aftermath with my boy Geoff here

Geoff : Gnarly ! So should we get to it ?

Damien : I'd say so

Geoff : Let's see how our evicted contestants are living now that they are evicted

Damien : We will go to the spy cam to see inside the life of the evicted contestants, in no specific order

**SPY CAM**

* A bird lands on Eva's shoulders *

Eva : After being evicted due to rude behaviour and animal abuse, I decided to change my ways…. JUST KIDDING

* She grabs the bird and chucks it into a tree *

Eva : MOMMA NEEDS SOME NEW SHOES !

*** The scene changes ***

Dj : After being evicted I actually DID do something to help the animals

* The shot zooms out to show a sanctuary *

Dj : Dj's Home for Animals in Need will be now opening in 3 states. Not much, but we will grow

Geoff : Awwe

*** The scene changes ***

Harold : I took over as Leshawna's manager again. I'm gonna have some sick beatboxing beats ready for when she wins. Wanna hear them

Damien : Actually Harold I really have to-

* Harold interrupts with some beat boxing *

Damien : Ok…. And you are just gonna keep going, that's cool

*** The scene changes ***

Trent : I'm actually doing really good. I have a nice bed, super squishy. Good food, and people just like me

* Trent is in a psychiatric ward *

Trent : Also my stutter is gone, my dose is higher, but instead of attacking my speech, it attracts other aspects of my body

* Trent stands up and his legs are wobbly *

Trent : At least I can talk though right ?

* He picks up a glass of water and his jitters shakes all the water out of the cup *

*** The scene changes ***

Sadie : Since the show, I have been sitting here watching what Katie has become. I was never a Christian girl, but I sure as hell am praying for her

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : I have realized that I am REALLY bad at being active, but that doesn't stop me ! Everyday I run just for the heck of it and I know that one day I will be the athlete I've always wanted to be

Geoff : Good for you Tyler

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : Being evicted really made me think of life goals and choices….. NAH THAT STUFF IS FOR SANE PEOPLE ! I'M RE-OPENING "IZZY'S CIRCUS" staring the amazing Seal girl and her dad

Izzy's Dad : Izzy, hunny, you know I love you, but I am gonna lose my job

Izzy : MORE FISHY SNACKS !

*** The scene changes ***

Ezekiel : Yo yo yo. Kickin' it Zeke style, laxin' by the pool

Damien : So basically nothing ?

Ezekiel : Well if you wanna look at it like that, then sure

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : I have been trying to create the world's biggest sundae ! Then I want to break the record for EATING the world's biggest sundae !

* Geoff laughs *

Geoff : Way to go Owen. Always shooting high

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : Being on the show so many times, Chris decided to post my bail. I'm now a free man and I'm gonna change my life for the better

Cops : THERE HE IS !

Duncan : Right after this !

* Duncan books it *

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : I have been working on my shopping. I have sizes for me and sizes for Beth so when she wins, we can have matching shirts !

Damien : Very nice Lindsay, did you get one for me ?

Lindsay : Yeah actually I did

Damien : Really ? I was just joking, but thanks !

Lindsay : That's the Lindsay way

*** The scene changes ***

Damien : As for former contestants Geoff and Blainley, you can see that they are doing just fine on the Aftermath show… Some more than others

* Blainley appears from backstage *

Blainley : But the funs not over folks. As the Co-Co-Host of Total Drama Aftermath, I am pleased to announce that ONE lucky player will get a chance BACK into the game

Geoff : So let's bring them out now !

* The former contestants walk through the door as they are being called *

Damien : Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Dj, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Harold, Sadie, Tyler, Owen, Geoff, and Blainley

Geoff and Blainley : WHAT !?

Damien : You do realize you ARE former contestants right ? You get just as much chance as the others

Geoff : Damien's right ! I deserve a shot back into the game

Damien : But before we get to that, we have a heart breaking back story. Sadie if you will

* Everyone turns to Sadie *

Sadie : Ok. I know a lot of you are very unhappy with the way Katie is acting, but there's a reason I promise. Me and Katie met in Kindergarden. We were both the most over weight kids in the class. People would call us the weebles wabbles, and roll us around the nap time carpet. The teacher would do nothing. Finally ninth grade came along and Katie was sick of the torment. She lost ALL of her weight and suddenly became "noticeable." By the time tenth grade came along, Katie was the hottest girl in school. Katie wanted all the boys, and for the first time they wanted her too. Katie fell hard for her first boyfriend Rory, and they were in separable. Eventually Rory told her that he couldn't be with Katie because it was bad for his "image." He told her that if Katie was friends with me, she couldn't be dating him. Katie dumped Rory and for the first time she felt like herself again. Me and Katie have always been together, we kept each other grounded. Being apart for the first time in a long time, Katie has gone over the edge in an identity crisis. Katie needs me there with her, and I intend to help her by any means necessary.

* Everyone starts to tear up *

Damien : That was beautiful Sadie…. BUT ! The challenge is just going to begin. You can each say something if you wish before the challenge starts

**CHALLENGE CONFESSIONAL**

Sadie : The only way for me to save Katie from herself, is to get on that show. I HAVE to win

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : It would be really great to win and see Beth again !

*** The scene changes ***

Dj : Honestly. As long as Eva doesn't win, I'm fine

*** The scene changes ***

Eva : Beth robbed me out of the million. I'M COMING FOR YOU !

*** The scene changes ***

Trent : GWEEEEEEEN !

*** The scene changes ***

Izzy : Being in the circus is fun and all, but travelling the world is better !

*** The scene changes ***

Ezekiel : I have been jacked out of the mill too many times, this is Zeke's chance !

*** The scene changes ***

Duncan : I don't really see the point in me going back to Gwen and Courtney, but since I was the last evicted, I literally wouldn't have missed ANYTHING

*** The scene changes ***

Harold : Leshawna. Baby, poppa is coming !

*** The scene changes ***

Tyler : After that whole thing in Africa, I deserve to continue in this game. Plus I need to warn them about Alejandro

*** The scene changes ***

Owen : I guess going back would be cool

*** The scene changes ***

Geoff : If I do get back in the game, it would be an excuse to get away from Blainley

*** The scene changes ***

Blainley : Getting back into this game would be the perfect chance for my image ! I can see the headlines now. "Stunning model fights all odds and returns to the game, using only her blood, sweat, and tears"

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Damien : Before we start. Lindsay do you remember that reward Chris said you would get in Episode 4 ?

Lindsay : Oh yeah ! I totally forgot about that

* I hand Lindsay a slip of paper *

Lindsay : Can you help me ? I have trouble reading

Damien : It's a skip pass. In this game there will be 12 obstacles. The last person to cross the finish line will be eliminated from that round. You can use this pass to skip any round you think is too dangerous etc.

Lindsay : Yay ok got it !

Damien : Challenges ready ? Set ? GO !

* The racers run off towards the trampolines *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Duncan

Eva

Dj

Lindsay

Izzy

Harold

Sadie

Tyler

Owen

Geoff

Blainley

.

Damien : Sorry Trent, you are eliminated

Trent : That's not fair, I can't even walk

Damien : Sorry I don't make the rules

Trent : Yes you do !

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Fire spits out of the walls *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Duncan

Eva

Dj

Lindsay

Izzy

Harold

Sadie

Tyler

Geoff

Blainley

.

Damien : Sorry Owen

Owen : It's ok. Too much running anyways

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Snakes are falling from trees in the sky *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Duncan

Dj

Lindsay

Izzy

Harold

Sadie

Tyler

Geoff

Blainley

.

Damien : Eva, you're out

Eva : OK ALREADY ! Everyone has fears… Geez

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Tire swings are shown *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Duncan

Lindsay

Izzy

Sadie

Tyler

Geoff

Blainley

.

Damien : Dj, outa there

Dj : At least I went after Eva

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Monkeys throwing rocks *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Izzy

Sadie

Tyler

Geoff

Blainley

.

Damien : Better luck next time Duncan

Duncan : Whatever. Not the first monkey that threw a rock at me…. Courtney

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Handcuffs traps in the floor *

* While Lindsay is running a handcuff grabs her *

* She grabs Izzy's leg *

* Lindsay waits for everyone else to cross the finish line *

Lindsay : I want to use my skip pass

Damien : Since Izzy is the last one to cross the finish line, she's out. Very smart Lindsay

Lindsay : Thank you ! I think you are the only one that has ever said that to me

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Area 51 Lazer walls *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Sadie

Tyler

Geoff

.

Damien : Blainley. Take a seat Co-Co-Host

Blainley : Whatever

Damien NEXT ROUND !

* Piranha plants *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Sadie

Tyler

.

Damien : And the last Co-Co-Host is out of the game

Geoff : Nah, it's cool. Man those things can bite

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Boulder catapults *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Sadie

.

Damien : So close, yet so far Tyler. Out 4th. Ring any bells ?

Tyler : That was un called for….

Damien : NEXT ROUND !

* Elephant stampede *

* The contestants that passed the finish line are *

.

Lindsay

Sadie

.

Damien : Ezekiel, sorry but you got robbed again

Ezekiel : This is rigged yo

Damien : Final 2 ! Are you ready for your final challenge ?

Lindsay : Yes !

Sadie : Kind of !

Damien : GO !

* Lindsay and Sadie start to run off *

Sadie : Lindsay I know this is important, but I NEED to win, please my friendship is at stake here

Lindsay : I'm really sorry Cindy, but I need this too

Sadie : Ok I understand. I'm not going to try to bribe someone out of 1 million dollars

Lindsay : Thank you ! I wish you the best of luck

Sadie : Same

* Sadie and Lindsay jump over the lava jumps *

Damien : Here they come….

* The lava creates smoke *

Damien : It's hard to see, but the winner is…. is...

* A figure emerges from the smoke *

Damien : It's LINDSAY !

Lindsay : Hey that's my name ! I won ! I WON !

Damien : Yes, Lindsay will be returning to the Total Drama game on the next episode !

Geoff : Yes, which will be posted right after the grammar check. WON'T IT !?

Damien : Yeah, yeah….. Let's check on our contestants now

* Everyone looks to a screen *

Heather : Did you guys notice Blainley isn't here ?

Gwen : Who ?

* The screen fades *

* Everyone gets a good laugh *

* Blainley's eyebrow raises *

* She gets an idea *

Damien : Now Lindsay, please hop into this perfectly safe Total Drama Blast Pod

Lindsay : Oh… Ok…..

* Lindsay hesitantly gets in *

Tyler : WAIT ! LINDSAY IS GOING BACK !

* He clues in *

Tyler : Lindsay I need you to tell Beth-

* Tyler's words are cut off by the soundproof Blast Pod glass coming down *

Lindsay : TYLER CAN YOU HEAR ME !

* He can't *

Tyler : IF YOU CAN HEAR ME NOD

* She can't *

Damien : Time to blast off Lindsay !

* The pod blasts off to the next destination *

Damien : That's it for this episode of Total Drama Aftermath ! Tune in next time with me Damien

Geoff : And me Geoff

* Silence *

Damien : Wait… I feel something is missing…..

* Complete silence *

Damien : OH ! DUH ! MUSIC

* Funky music starts to play and everyone breaks into dance *

Damien : See ya next time !

**BLAST POD CAM**

Blainley : Hey ! It's me Blainley, the host of the puppy bachelorette and celebrity man hunt. I have a crazy idea that just might work. If i return to the game, it might not compute with them that I ever left. Will my plan work ? Will Lindsay realize I'm back here ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE…..

Lindsay : Did I hear something ?


	15. TOTAL DRAMA ANNOUNCEMENT 2

Hey guys it's me again. Basically I'm just gonna continue with this story. Honestly I couldn't care less about the grammar stuff, it's the story that counts.

.

I started doing it to please someone that obviously didn't care enough about the story anyways. Some people just can't be please. And because of that, I learned that if you try to break your back pleasing someone, it doesn't end well for anyone. I might go back and fix it, I might not, who knows, but the story will be resuming starting tomorrow.

.

Remember. If you let someone make decisions for your story, it no longer becomes YOUR STORY. Make your own decisions and don't let anyone get you down ! That is all for now. New chapter posted tomorrow


	16. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

Chef : Hello it's me, the beloved Chef of Total Drama Experience. When we last left our competitors, we were in Africa. Today we are flying to our new destination, with all the drama and…. More drama ? Chris ! Am I doing this right ?

Chris : Chef, for god sakes. I let you do one intro and you mess it up. Even Blainley did a better job than you !

Chef : Who ?

Chris : Don't play the "who" card. You helped her cheat in 2 seasons !

Chef : DON'T YELL AT ME, I'M BAD UNDER PRESSURE

* The plane starts to fly out of control *

Chris : Grab the wheel ! GRAB THE WHEEL !

**PLANE CAM**

* Chris' voice comes on the intercom *

Chris : Attention passengers, no need to panic you, but you may need to brace for a bumpy landing

Cody : Define "bumpy"

* All the passengers fly to the front of the plane, with Chef's harsh stop *

Chris : Never mind false alarm. We are fine

* The contestants get up and grumble *

* Chris swings open the curtain separating the classes *

Chris : Now if everyone will follow me off the plane, we will proceed to our first competition

* Chris gets off the plane *

* Everyone follows *

**DESTINATION CAM**

Heather : So where are we now Chris ? It doesn't look overly lethal

Chris : That's because it's not Heather. Today's challenge will be a relaxing one

Gwen : That's nice I guess

Chris : Welcome to Stratford, Ontario ! Known to be one of the smarties cities in the world. You will be competing in a quiz competition. The winning team will be safe, while the other teams will go to elimination, but don't worry. The biggest losers of the losing team will still get a reward

* Lindsay comes out *

Lindsay : Hi guys !

Chris : Last time on the Aftermath show, Lindsay fought for her spot BACK in the game. The team that scores the lowest points, will win Lindsay for their team. Lindsay will join the team, after you guys choose to vote someone out

* Blainley is seen sneaking into the plane *

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : I CANNOT believe that Lindsay is back in the game ! I have a brilliant plan up my sleeve. I will throw the challenge and let my team loses. Then one of my teammates will go home and Lindsay will replace them. Best part is, I still have this idol, so no matter what I'm safe and Lindsay joins the team. Even better than that. Lindsay will replace whoever leaves, so there will be a team of 3 with me and Lindsay on it, so we have the numbers to vote out whoever is left if we go to eviction again ! Stratford is already making me smarter, I can feel it

* The scene changes *

**STRATFORD CAM**

Chris : So teams, if you will. Step onto these pedestals

* All teams get raised up *

Chris : Ok first question…. What is-

Beth : Apple !

Chris : Correct !

Beth : Seriously !?

Sierra : Great job Beth

Beth : Yeah… Go team

Chris : Second question…. How many-

Beth : BATTERY

Chris : That's wrong Beth. -2 points for your team

Sierra : Beth can you at least wait till he says it ?

Chris : Next question….. When did-

Beth : STRING CHEESE

Chris : Wrong ! Again….

* A few minutes go by *

Chris : With a total of -49 points. Team Diversity is out. Mostly because the other teams haven't got a chance to answer yet

* Leshawna and Sierra glare at Beth *

**SIERRA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : I'm not stupid, I know what Beth was doing. Too bad she won't be here to see Lindsay on the team. Bye bye Beth.

* The scene changes *

**LESHAWNA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Leshawna : uh UHHHHH ! White girl has it coming to her

* The scene changes *

**STRATFORD CAM**

Chris : Lindsay, go stand by Team Diversity. You will join them after tonight.

* Beth and Lindsay giggle *

Chris : Now onto the competition. Question 52….. Who was the last one evicted

Courtney : Duncan ! I hope I never forget that one

* Gwen laughs *

Chris : Correct ! 1 point Team Dolphin

Alejandro : Come on team ! We have to win this

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : I don't know why Alejandro is freaking out. If we go, I'm on the chopping block.

* The scene changes *

**STRATFORD CAM**

Chris : Ok next question….

* A few minutes go by *

Chris : Surprisingly, we have come to a complete tie

* Team Dolphin glares at Team Hotties (Plus Noah) *

Chris : For the final point….. Who is the lead singer of "Oh oh baby baby"

* Everyone looks around *

* Everyone except Katie *

Katie : Seriously guys ? Its Liam Todney. Me and Sadie listened to him all the time

* Katie looked down for a sec *

Katie : Sadie….

Chris : Katie scores the win for Team Dolphin !

* The Dolphins cheer *

Chris : You guys have time to socialize before the eviction ceremony… Goodluck

* Everyone loads onto the plane *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) CAM**

* Noah pulls Cody aside *

Noah : Cody, I need your help. Can you help me vote out Justin ?

Cody : Sorry Noah, no can do. I am voting for Alejandro

Noah : Why ?

Cody : It should be pretty obvious Noah. Last season and all

Noah : Cody ! Stop playing by feelings, Justin is a threat

Cody : Stop playing by feelings ? Give me a break. You are playing by feelings too

Noah : No Cody, I'm really not. Justin is EVIL !

Cody : Justin is about as evil as his mirror. Sorry Noah

* Cody leaves *

* Noah walks off by himself *

**DIVERSITY CAM**

Sierra : Beth what was that out there ? **  
**

Beth : I just got cocky after I got the first question right. Sorry

Sierra : Sorry doesn't cut it Beth ! This team is about family, and you sunk your family

Beth : Oh darn. I guess I didn't think my plan through

Sierra : You're right you didn't. Beth we are going to evict you at the campfire. That's all there is too it

Beth : Ok. I accept that

Leshawna : THAT'S RIGHT YOU GONNA ACCEPT THAT ! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON WHAT YOU DID ! I WILL COME OVER THERE SO FAST…. LORD LORD

Sierra : Leshawna calm down it's ok

* They leave *

Lindsay : Beth I am so sorry

Beth : Don't be Lindsay

* Beth smiles *

* Noah comes in *

Beth : Hey Noah

Noah : Hi Beth

Lindsay : Why the long face Norton ?

Noah : I'm not even gonna….. Nevermind it's nothing

Beth : Someone needs a hug

Noah : No Beth seriously I do not

Beth : Awwwe hug

* Beth hugs a struggling Noah *

* Beth lets go *

Noah : Wow Beth, I'm cured

* Beth didn't pick up on the sarcasm *

Beth : That's the Beth way

Noah : Great…. I gotta get back to my team before they convince Cody to vote me out

Lindsay : Bye Nolan !

Noah : … Bye Lindsay

* Noah leaves *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) CAM**

Justin : Good hustle team. Too bad that someone has to go, this is going to be so hard

Alejandro : Si

* Noah comes in *

Noah : Seriously guys ? Don't even get me started. You both know very well that I am going

Justin : Noah, everyone deserves a fair chance, but if you wanted to volunteer, thank you

Noah : You know very well what you are doing. If Cody can't see it that's his problem

Justin : Don't talk to Cody like that

Noah : I'll talk to Cody however I want

Cody : No you won't !

* Everyone starts bickering *

Noah : I don't even care anymore ! Everyone just vote for me

* Noah walks off *

Cody : Noah is toast

**DOLPHIN CAM**

Bridgette : All fighting aside Katie, you really did good out there. Thanks

Katie : Whatever, it wasn't for you. I just knew I would go if we weren't safe. Think nothing of it. Literally

Bridgette : Why do you do this Katie ?

Katie : Do what ?

Bridgette : Be… Like this…..

Katie : Why do you care anyways ? It has nothing to do with you

Bridgette : When you are attacking me and the team for no reason, it kind of does

Katie : You think you are so cool don't you ? Being born pretty. Having everything given to you

Bridgette : I had to work for what I had ! And you are just as pretty as me Katie

Katie : Your words mean nothing Bridgette, stop trying

Bridgette : When you are ready to talk. So am I

* Chris comes on the intercom *

Chris : Attention passengers ! Please report to the Drop of Shame for a special presentation

* Katie and Bridgette get up *

**DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Before the eviction, we have a special message from an evicted contestant. They didn't get back in the game, but we let them send an important message since they got so close

Beth : I hope its not Tyler

Lindsay : Beth why would you say that ?

Beth : That was supposed to be an inside though, oops

* The screen comes on *

Sadie : Katie it's me Sadie. I have been watching from home, and we both know what I have been thinking. Katie this isn't you, please stop this. Play the game we intended to play. Even if there's no longer a "we." Make the right choices Katie….

* The screen fades *

Katie : Wow…. I can't believe….. That she thought that would mean anything. Sadie if you really cared about me, you wouldn't have left me so soon to fight for myself. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to stay in this game. I am going to make it further then you ever did on your own Sadie, mark my words !

* Everyone gasps *

Chris : Well then. With that turn for the worst, I believe Team Hotties (Plus Noah) and Team Diversity are up for elimination. Team Dolphin, you can go now

* Team Dolphin leaves *

Chris : Time for the voting to begin

Leshawna : Wait, this all seems kinda rushed. We didn't even do the after eviction confessionals

Sierra : Chris, as a strong supporter and watcher of the show, I can see that something is very wrong here

Chris : Nothing is wrong guys, just calm down

Noah : It can't be budget cuts, he wouldn't have brought Lindsay back

Justin : But he has been doing a lot of double eliminations

Cody : Then why would he bring Lindsay back ?

Beth : Don't question it or he will take her out of the game again !

Lindsay : Sorry I zoned out. Did you say I was eliminated again ?

Alejandro : Well I guess if Lindsay wants to be eliminated again….

Lindsay : What ?

Beth : STOP THAT ! Lindsay don't answer anymore. We don't want you pulling another Total Drama Action

Lindsay : Beth that was an accident. Don't you have faith in me ?

Beth : Lindsay please, for me, just don't say anything else

Chris : ENOUGH ! I will now read the votes

Noah : We haven't even voted

Sierra : SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH CHRIS !

Lindsay : Maybe he's dying

Sierra : O M G CHRIS IS DYING ! I GOTTA UPDATE MY BLOG

Chris : I'M NOT DYING

Beth : CHEF IS DYING !

Chris : NO ! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS UP ?!

Everyone : YES !

Chris : WE ARE HAVING EPISODE CUTS !

Justin : But why bring back Lindsay then ?

Chris : Returning players always add drama, that's why

Alejandro : So she is staying ?

Chris : Yes Alejandro she is staying

Sierra : How many double eliminations are we going to have ?

Chris : I don't know Sierra

Leshawna : How can you not know ? You are the host

Chris : VOTING TIME ! EVERYONE VOTE NOW OR YOU ARE ELIMINATED ! I WILL ELIMINATE EVERYONE IF I HAVE TO !

* Everyone goes to vote *

* Shortly after the votes are in *

Chris : Now that everyone has voted… And calmed down…. We can proceed to the elimination ceremony. Starting with Team Diversity. The first vote is for…. Beth…. The second vote is for… Leshawna…. And the final vote is for… Beth

Beth : Not this time Chris, I have an idol

* Sierra and Leshawna gasp *

Chris : Since Beth has an idol, Leshawna will be taking the drop of shame, seeing as that is the only other vote

Leshawna : WHY YOU LITTLE !

* Sierra stops Leshawna *

Chris : As for Team Hotties (Plus Noah)… The first vote is for….. The man himself, Noah…. One more vote for Noah… One vote for Justin… And the final vote is for….. Noah !

Noah : Not so fast Chris

* Noah pulls out an idol *

Beth : 2 IDOLS USED ON ONE NIGHT !?

Noah : Not exactly Beth…...

* Beth reaches in her pocket *

Beth : NOAH !

Chris : Beth is you have no idol, you will be taking the drop of shame

Lindsay : NOOOO !

Beth : Noah how could you do this ? I gave you a hug and everything !

Noah : That's when I took it actually. When I found out you had it, I snagged it and returned to my team. I had to make everyone mad at me so all the votes would be for me. That's why I said those things Cody, I couldn't let you vote for Alejandro, I needed you to vote for me so Justin would be eliminated

Alejandro : You were going to vote for me Cody ?

Cody : The important thing is that I WAS going to

Justin : Can we get this over with already ?

Chris : Fine. Beth, Justin, get on your parachutes

* Chris phone rings *

Chris : One second

* He picks up the phone *

Chris : Hello ?…. Really… Ok… Yeah I'll tell them

* Chris hangs up *

Chris : GOOD NEWS ! The producers loved how much fighting there was this episode, that they decided to re-supply our budget !

Lindsay : …. What ?

Chris : No more episode cuts ! Meaning we have the budget to make this a REWARD challenge

Justin : Does that mean i get to stay ?

Chris : Yup ! And Beth too

* Justin and Beth cheer *

* Then they both glare at Noah *

Chris : Now if everyone can move it along to the after eviction confessionals, we can wrap up this drama filled episode ! Lindsay, also you are now officially apart of Team Diversity

Lindsay : Yay !

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

**DIVERSITY**

Sierra : Now that Beth and Lindsay are staying, me and Leshawna's only hope is to vote together. But even by doing that, we can only cause a tie. This is a disaster

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : I am so glad that this was a reward challenge. I can't believe Noah would actually do that to me. I GAVE HIM A HUG ! But Lindsay is here, and so am I

******* The scene changes ***

Leshawna : Chris and his dumb reward challenges…. I ALMOST HAD THAT LITTLE NASTY OUTA THIS PLANE

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : I am sooo happy to be back. It's so nice that Beth risked her spot for me to be on her team. Only a real friend would do that

******* The scene changes ***

******HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Justin : Noah was THIS close to getting rid of me today. I have to be more careful if I want to make it far in this game. I underestimated Noah far too much, but now that he has that idol, this puts a wrench in my entire plan

*********** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Noah really pulled out some skills today. Also, now that he has that idol, it would be smart for me to make an alliance with him, possibly to get out Cody

*********************** The scene changes ***

Cody : So the cat is out of the bag. Now that Alejandro knows I'm after him, I might as well count my days, because they are numbered. Man I wish Sierra was here to help me

*********** The scene changes ***

Noah : So my plan work somewhat. If it wasn't a REWARD CHALLENGE, then both of the people mad at me would have been gone, and I could have helped Cody get out Alejandro next. Oh well, I shouldn't have expected anything good to happen to me today

*********************** The scene changes ***

**********************DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : After our long break, we are back on track and it's full speed ahead ! Will Noah be able to get out Justin ? Will Beth ever get her idol back ? Will Team Dolphin actually ever get to do something ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE


	17. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

* Courtney wakes up *

Courtney : My head is killing me. What happened last night ?

* Courtney opens her eyes to a mime right in her face *

* Courtney screams and punches him in the mouth *

Courtney : Chris what the hell ?

* Courtney's scream wakes everyone up *

Chris : Glad you asked so nicely "princess"

Courtney : You know I don't like that nickname... Stupid Duncan...

Chris : Anywho... Today we are docked in the city of love, Paris

Lindsay : EEE ! Can we go shopping ? Last time I didn't get to

Chris : I'm afraid not Lindsay

Lindsay : Chris pleeeeeeaseeeeeee

Beth : Yeah Chris please, it'll get us ready for the challenge

Chris : ... Fine... Chef will finish the final adjustments, BUT you guys must meet back here by 12 ok ? Anyone that isn't here at that time, will be unable to play in the competition

* The girls nod and run off to go shopping *

* Everyone else follows *

**MALL CAM**

Alejandro : Mi amigos. Would you like to accompany me over by the fountain ?

* The guys follow him *

Beth : Lindsay let's go see the perfume shop

Lindsay : Ok !

* The 2 of them leave *

Bridgette : Team Dolphin I suggest we stick together, that way all of us will make it to challenge and not lose track of time

Katie : Pff

* She rolls her eyes *

Bridgette : Katie do you have a better idea ?

* Katie leaves *

Bridgette : You guys stick together, i'll go tame the beast

* Bridgette follows Katie *

Gwen : So Heather and Courtney are with me ?

Leshawna : OOOO OOOO ME TOO !

* Leshawna comes in *

* Heather glares at her *

Heather : Actually we need to have a girl to girl talk

* Heather pulls Leshawna aside *

Gwen : Ok Courtney, just you and me

* Gwen sees Sierra all alone *

Gwen : Hey... Sierra ? Want to come see the art museum with us ?

Sierra : Really ? Uh... Ok

**SIERRA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : While on this show, i've made it pretty far actually. I would have made final 3, if I didn't blow up the plane, and who knows. I could have won. But while on this show I never had any friends besides Heather, and that was only strictly for voting purposes. Gwen of all people asked me to hang out and I liked that she considered me at least. She might not be that bad after all, but I am still jealous at how much Cody likes her

* The scene changes *

**FOUNTAIN CAM**

Alejandro : So, as you guys know, we are the last remaining guys... In the entire show. If we don't work together, the girls will peg us off at merge

* Noah scoffs *

Noah : Work together ? You guys are only being civil, because I have this

* Noah takes out the idol *

Noah : If you want to talk about team work, wait till this is gone

* Noah walks out *

Cody : I'll still work with you guys

Alejandro : Sure pal...

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : Now that I found out Cody was planning on coming after me, he is the next on the list. Especially with Noah having the idol, Cody is a goner

* The scene changes *

**CODY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Cody : I wasn't planning on Noah staying. I thought he was going to go, then I could trick Justin into voting out Alejandro using some alpha dog complex, but now that Noah is here and safe. His vote might be my only hope

* The scene changes *

**FOUNTAIN CAM**

Cody : Actually I have to go shopping too, I need more underwear... You know Sierra and all... Bye !

* Cody zooms out of there *

Justin : So anyways Alejandro. I was wondering if you would like to help me vote out Noah

Alejandro : But he has an idol

Justin : If we vote Noah out now, then his idol will be broken and won't be dangerous in the later rounds

Alejandro : If we all vote for Noah, he will get a sole vote again, and it'll most likely be for you. Wouldn't that not be smart on your end ?

Justin : I have a plan

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : My plan is to make sure that Cody and Alejandro vote for Noah. Then my vote will be for Cody and Noah's will be for me. After Noah's idol is destroy by a vote of 2 - 1 - 1 me and Cody will be in a 1 - 1 tie. I can easily beat Cody in a tie breaker, thus ruining Noah's idol and eliminating Cody. Then me and Alejandro can easily eliminate Noah next elimination

* The scene changes *

**PERFUME SHOP**

Lindsay : Beth smell this. Is it pretty ?

* Beth coughs *

Beth : A little strong, but sweet

Lindsay : Yay ok ! I'll buy 10

Beth : Isn't that a little much ?

Lindsay : When will we be in Paris again ?

Beth : Touche... Oh look ! I feel more french already

Lindsay : This one time me and my friend Haley were eating at Monsieur Frondae's House of French Food and Haley found a worm in her french fries, and ever since I have been afraid of french food

Beth : Lindsay, french fries aren't French

Lindsay : Beth, we had a whole french meal. We had french fries, french toast, french vanilla coffee

Beth : Coffee ! We have to get that before we go. I heard french coffee is to die for

* The 2 run off giggling *

* Katie enters the store *

Katie : Stupid Bridgette and her dumb "team" who needs teams anyways... Not me... I'm used to being alone...

Bridgette : Katie for god sakes wait up ! I've been yelling at you for the last 50 stores you passed

Katie : I'm sorry Bridgette, but I can't hear you

* Katie sprays a bottle of perfume in the air *

Bridgette : Are you seriously going to try to play the victim card ? I am trying to make an effort with you, despite all the horrible things you have done to the people in this game, because I believe there is good in everybody

Katie : Bridgette literally I don't care, just leave me alone

Bridgette : Not until you admit that you need a friend. Katie I know you are sad that Sadie is gone, but I can be a replacement for the time being. I will listen, I can understand what you are going through, I can be here

* Katie runs into Bridgette's arms crying *

Katie : Thank you Bridgette that's all I needed

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : I knew I would get to her eventually. Everyone needs a hug and a friend... Except Noah... Don't ever give him a hug...

* The scene changes *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : Is Bridgette really THAT easy to manipulate ? If I am going to be on the girls team, I might as well play them to my advantage

* The scene changes *

**MAKEUP STORE**

Heather : Listen here booty queen. Bridgette knows about you and the vote for DJ, so don't even think about pinning it on me

Leshawna : HUNNY PLZ ! If she thought it was me, then why didn't she vote for me ? It's pretty obviously you voted for me, and the only other vote must have came from Blainley. Bridgette's on my side boo boo

Heather : But I showed her the tape

Leshawna : You little nasty ! You lucky we in a make up shop, cause dat eye's gonna need a WHOLE LOTTA COVERUP

Heather : Hit me all you want, do you really want to look like the bully again ?

* Leshawna turns and leaves *

* Heather sees Bridgette and Katie walking by (arm in arm) *

Heather : Bridgette can I talk to you alone please ?

Katie : Sure, it's ok

* Katie leaves *

Heather : Firstly what was that !?

Bridgette : Long story short, Katie isn't evil anymore

Heather : Ok... Secondly, why didn't you vote for Leshawna ?

Bridgette : I did actually vote for her, I thought you didn't

Heather : Why wouldn't I vote for her I pitched the idea ?

Bridgette : But why would Blainley vote for herself ?

Heather : I don't know, but if you trust me, I'll trust you. It's the only logical answer if we are both telling the truth

* They shake hands *

**MUSEUM CAM**

Gwen : So Sierra can we talk ?

* Courtney starts to leave *

Gwen : No it's ok Courtney you can stay

* Courtney stops *

Gwen : I really hope you don't think I'm into Cody in any way. I have no intentions of "stealing" him from you

Sierra : Yeah wouldn't wanna do that again

* Sierra snorts *

* Then she realizes Courtney is there *

Sierra : Oh... Anyways thanks Gwen

* Sierra spots Cody walking on the first level *

Sierra : Gotta go !

* Sierra runs out of there *

**CODY CAM**

Cody : Where is Noah ?

Noah : Did someone call me ?

Cody : Noah ! I was looking for you

Noah : Why ?

Cody : I was just wondering if you would like to work together ? I could help you get Justin out maybe ? You want him out right ?

Noah : Look, I know you are only here because of my idol, but I'll accept your help. Thanks

* Noah leaves *

Cody : Good talk…..

* Cody turns around and Katie is right behind him *

Cody : Jeez ! Katie you scared me half to death

Katie : I'm sorry Cody. I would never want to hurt you

* Katie comes closer *

Cody : So what can I help you with ?

Katie : Actually it's how you can help yourself. Do you know what would be really hot ?

Cody : W-w-what ?

Katie : If you proved your worth

Cody : Prove my worth ?

Katie : Yeah. You know. Alejandro defeating you last season and all, that must have been embarrassing

* Cody looks down *

Katie : But, if you redeemed yourself. I bet Gwen would be all over you

* Kaite puts her hand on his shoulder *

Katie : And the other girls too

* Katie walks away *

* Sierra runs up to him *

Sierra : Cody EEE !

* She spots Katie leaving *

Sierra : Why were you talking to new new Heather ?

Cody : NEW new Heather ?

Sierra : Gwen was new Heather, but she's not that bad anymore

Cody : Katie isn't all bad

Sierra : Please. I can smell the evil on her Cody... She's bad news

* Cody looks away *

**CODY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Cody : I know Katie is labeled as "evil" but what she said really hit hard. I can't just let Alejandro get away with what he did to me, I have to challenge him to a duel. But how can I get Noah to vote Alejandro ? If he doesn't vote with me I'll be evicted 2 - 1 - 1

* The scene changes *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : Basically, I decided to make Cody and Alejandro cause a tie. The way that it was going, Justin and Cody would have made a 2 - 2 tie and based on the challenge Justin could have gone home. This way Alejandro and Cody make a 2 - 2 tie and if worse comes to worse "Al" goes home. Justin is far to valuable to leave this game at this point, so Alejandro has to go into the tiebreaker in his place. Best case scenario, Cody and Noah don't agree on a vote and Alejandro doesn't even have to enter a tie breaker challenge

* The scene changes *

**NOAH CAM**

Noah : Once again it's up to Noah the lone wolf

* Noah spots a book store *

Noah : Could catch up on some reading

* Noah enters the store *

* Justin comes over and tries to push over a bookshelf *

Justin : Too…. Heavy….

* Katie comes out of no where and helps him push it over *

* The bookcase blocks the entrance to the store *

Justin : Looks like great minds think alike doll face

* Katie smiles *

Katie : Such a charmer this one

* After some small talk Justin describes his 2 - 1 - 1 idol destroying plan *

Katie : WHAT ?! Justin that is so dumb, you could go home

Justin : Me lose to Cody ? Not a chance

* Katie describes her plan to Justin *

Justin : Hm…. I like it. Well thought out, and I'm granted safety. Guess we're doing it your way tuts

Katie : Guess so

* Chris comes on an intercom *

Chris : Report to the challenge immediately

**CHALLENGE CAM**

* Everyone files in *

* Everyone accept Beth, Lindsay and Noah *

Sierra : Are you kidding me ? We are missing half of our team

Leshawna : Hell naw, Leshawna don't do that

Sierra : Leshawna don't do what ?

Leshawna : THAT ! I DON'T DO THAT !

Sierra : What is the "that" you are referring too ?

Leshawna : I don't gotta explain myself. Leshawna do what she wants

Chris : May I interrupt please ? We kind of have a challenge to do

* Everyone goes silent *

Chris : When I call your name you will go 1 on 1 with a member of another team in a head to head match of BOXING !

Justin : That hardly seems fair. Team Dolphin has 6 members

Heather : 6 ?

* Everyone turns to see Blainley *

Blainley : Hey girls team, ready for another win ? WE have been doing so good lately, haven't WE ?

* Heather's eyes narrow "

Heather : Something smells fishy here…...

* Blainley nervously shuffles *

Heather : Wait that's just Blainley

* Everyone laughs *

* Blainley forces a laugh *

**BLAINLEY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Blainley : It worked ! They don't even remember I was eliminated ! GO ME !

* The scene changes *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : Since both Team Hotties (Plus Noah) and Team Diversity have 4 members, Team Dolphin must sit 2

* Katie and Gwen sit *

Alejandro : But we only have 3 playing players

Sierra : And we only have 2

Chris : It's not my fault they aren't here. You had a POTENTIAL of 4 playing players

* The teams grumble *

Chris : Let the games begin

* First match up Courtney and Sierra *

* Sierra knocks out Courtney *

* Second match up *

* Leshawna beats up Heather (again) *

* Third match up *

* Blainley beats Cody *

* Everyone laughs *

* Cody sulks *

* Fourth match up Bridgette and Justin *

Justin : No no. Allow me

* Justin knocks himself out *

* Bridgette blushes *

* Fifth match up Blainley and Sierra *

* Sierra knocks out Blainley *

Sierra : THAT'S FOR CODY

* Everyone laughs even harder *

* Cody buries himself in his shirt *

* Sixth match up Leshawna and Alejandro *

Alejandro : Leshawna, be civil. You know I cannot hurt you

Leshawna : OH BUT I CAN HURT YOU PRETTY BOY ! COME ERE

* Alejandro moves over and Leshawna trips *

* Alejandro pins her *

Alejandro : This counts right ?

Chris : Good enough for me. Now then… Since we have the 3 best fighters from each team, this is where Team Dolphin's reward from last episode comes into play . Team Dolphin you get to watch the final match up, meaning you are safe. Whoever is knocked out, or pinned out, whether it be Alejandro or Sierra, that team will go to elimination

* Bridgette takes a seat in the stands *

Chris : Begin !

* Sierra and Alejandro walks in circles *

Alejandro : Sierra give up, you don't need the safety

Sierra : Yes I do, Beth and Lindsay could send me home

Alejandro : Sierra come on, you are a smart young lady, and we both know they would vote Leshawna before you

Sierra : Not taking that risk

* Sierra swings, Alejandro dodges *

Alejandro : I would advise you, that if we go to elimination, Cody could be in SERIOUS danger

* Sierra stops *

Alejandro : Just let me pin you Sierra. Lay on the ground and it will be over in 3 seconds. Your choice. Leshawna or Cody

Cody : Don't do it Sierra, you NEED to trust me

* Sierra looks down *

* Sierra lays on the ground *

Alejandro : Good girl

* Alejandro gets on Sierra *

Chris : 1…. 2…..

* Sierra sucker punches Alejandro in the throat *

* He flies out of the ring and gets knocked out *

Sierra : Not today !

* Leshawna cheers *

Leshawna : OOOOO GURL I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DO IT TO ME ! WHO'S YO MOMMA ! WHO'S YO MOMMA !

* Leshawna starts dancing *

* Everyone takes a step back *

Chris : Team Hotties (Plus Noah) I'll see you at the drop of shame ceremony

**DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Noah : Seriously guys ? I get locked in one book store and we lose a challenge

Chris : Attention passengers. I will now read the votes….. One vote for Cody… One vote for Alejandro….. One vote for Cody…. And the last vote is for….. Justin

* Cody glares back at Noah *

Noah : Sorry, couldn't do it

Cody : No Noah… I'm sorry

* Cody pulls out Noah's idol *

* Noah reaches in his pocket *

Noah : When did you take that ?!

Cody : When we had out little talk in the mall

Chris : Well then, since it's a 1 - 1 tie between Alejandro and Justin, they will duel for their lives

* Katie peeks around the corner *

Katie : No….

* Katie whispers to herself *

Katie : Cody !

* He looks over *

Katie : Do it…. For Gwen…..

* Cody nods *

Cody : Actually Chris, I'd like to take Justin's spot in the duel for against Alejandro

Noah : WHAT !? Cody what the hell ! You got the two biggest male players in a duel and you decide to give them the option to both stay ?!

Cody : it's not about that Noah. Alejandro stripped me of my manhood, made me look like a fool

* He glances over at Katie who nods *

Cody : And I'm determined to win that back

Chris : Touching, but the votes don't add up. You need a 2 - 2 split for you to go against Alejandro

Cody : How about a revote. Revotes occur in the occurrence of a tie

Chris : I suppose

Noah : Chris, this is totally unfair

Chris : Meh… I've done worse, plus this adds ratings

Cody : Noah I need you to vote for me

Noah : No way, I'm not doing that

Cody : If you don't vote for me, I'll switch MY VOTE from Alejandro to you…. And I don't think you can beat Justin in a duel….

* Noah looks down *

Noah : Fine, but I want my idol back too

Cody : Deal

Noah : Chris I switch my vote from Justin to Alejandro

* Cody tosses Noah the idol *

Chris : Talk about drama ! This calls for an audience

* The other contestants file in *

Lindsay : Did I miss something here ? I got lost in the mall, but I'm so confused

Sierra : CODY ! DO IT FOR US

* Cody and Alejandro get suited up *

Chris : You may begin

* Cody and Alejandro throw some punches *

* A few of them land, but nothing critical *

* Finally Alejandro lands a good punch to Cody's face *

* Cody flops on the floor *

Alejandro : You can try all you want Cody, but we all know who the alphas in this world are

* Alejandro pins Cody *

Chris : 1…2…3…. Alejandro has won the duel

Sierra : NOOOO !

* Sierra picks up Cody's limp body *

Sierra : Cody… Stay with me….

Cody : Sierra….

Sierra : Yes baby ?

Cody : Get… Off me…..

* Chef straps a parachute on Cody and tosses him out of the plane *

Sierra : CODY !

* Katie blows him a kiss *

Chris : But that's not the only person leaving tonight….. Blainley

Blainley : WHAT !? WHY !?

Chris : Did you really think the HOST wouldn't notice ? You might be irrelevant, but I still have a schedule to maintain

Blainley : Do you know how long I hid in the plane, waiting for my time to return to the game ? I saw things….. Now I know why Ezekiel is the way he is….. There's something horrible in the bottom of the plane…. Something "non human"

Chris : Ok ok… Everyone loves a good fairy tale, but it's bye bye for you Blainley… AGAIN !

* Chef gives Blainley a parachute and she gets the boot *

Chris : After a LONG filled day, it's time for the confessionals ! Goodnight everybody

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

**DOLPHIN**

Gwen : Ok so I didn't do lot today, but at least I was nice to Sierra, and seeing as how much of a wreck she is now, I bet she appreciated it

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : Today really made me think about the whole Gwen/Duncan thing. I did forgive Gwen pretty easily and when Duncan cheated on me I didn't get as much sympathy as her. She got more sympathy than me and she is the one that STOLE someones boyfriend

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : So "Queen Latifah" beat me up again. At least I didn't lose any of my teeth, plus me and Bridgette seem to be on the same page

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : So glad I cleared the air with Heather, and even KATIE ! I knew I could get to her somehow if I kept trying. That's the Bridgette way

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : GOD ! If Bridgette gets any more perky, I will actually kill myself. Being "BFF's" with Miss Pep isn't going to be easy, but it's my safest bet until I can find some drama on our team. That might be the only way of someone going instead of me at our next elimination. Good to know my Cody plan worked though

**DIVERSITY**

Lindsay : Shopping today was AMAZING ! I bought everything I wanted, I didn't get punched like most people, and best part is I didn't leave like last time coming here. My luck totally changed this time around

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : I'm so happy that me and Lindsay got to bond. When she left I thought she was gone for good, but now look ! She's back and we are stronger than ever... As long as she doesn't find out about me and Tyler's forbidden love

*** The scene changes ***

Leshanwa : Damn…. I feel bad that Sierra chose to save the team over Cody. I mean, that was tight and all, but sister has GOT to be hurting right now

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : I * hyperventilate * can't * hyperventilate * believe * hyperventilate * Cody * hyperventilate * is * hyperventilate * GONE ! * hyperventilate * * hyperventilate * * hyperventilate *

* Sierra pulls out a bag *

Sierra : I can't breathe ! * hyperventilate *

* Sierra pukes in the bag *

Sierra : I've never been in the game without him ! HOW CAN I GO ON !?

*** The scene changes ***

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Noah : Cody TOTALLY blew it…. I can't believe he was such a meat head, we were THAT close. Correction. Such a wannabe meat head. That's the worse kind of meat head you know. The type that wants to be one, but can't. I know I'm not strong, but I don't go trying to fight people 3 times my size to "prove himself." What an idiot I still can't believe that… At least I have this

* He pulls out the idol *

Noah : Better keep it safe though, it's already been stolen 3 times

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : Katie really out did herself with that plan, it seemed to all fall into place. Man what a woman…..

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Cody was such a fool thinking he could beat me… I am pure Latin blood, and my cousin Esteban trained me in the art of boxing since I was 9 . I did get sucker punched by Sierra, but she's unstable and it was a cheap shot….

*** The scene changes ***

******DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : After Katie's plan went smoothly in making Cody's complex grow even BIGGER than it already was, she succeeded in getting out one of the most liked characters in the game. With each passing day, the villains seem to be slowly taking over the numbers. Who will be the drop's next victim ? And when will the merge FINALLY happen ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL….. DRAMA…. EXPERIENCE


	18. Episode 14

**Chapter 14**

Chris : WAKE UP ALL YOU LOSERS

Heather : Chris when are you going to stop calling us losers ? We made it this far, and I already won a season

Beth : I got second

Gwen : So did I

Alejandro : So did I

Chris : Okaaaay I get it. Regardless, we still have a game to attend to and the Yukon isn't going to dig itself for gold

Leshawna : GOLD DIGGIN' IN THE YUKON ?! LESHAWNA DON'T DO THAT

Chris : Yeah well there's a lot of things Leshawna doesn't do, but is going to have to if she wants her chance at the million

Lindsay : How can you be angry about gold LaTima ? It's like the BEST colour

Leshawna : That one wasn't even CLOSE to my name !

Lindsay : My friend Haley got me a pair of gold earrings from this place across from Macy's and-

* Chris pinches her lips together *

Chris : There's no keeping the gold Lindsay ! Besides, it's all fools gold

Lindsay : I don't care how silly this gold is, as long as it looks good as a necklace

Chris : ... What I mean, is that this gold is fake

Beth : So we don't get anything extra ?

Chris : There IS one treasure you get to keep if you find it

Justin : Is it another idol ?

Noah : Please god tell me it's not

Chris : It's not, but it is a special ruby hidden somewhere in the mine

* Lindsay raises her hand *

Chris : Yes Lindsay that means it's another fools treasure

* Lindsay goes to raise her hand again *

Chris : And yes Lindsay that does mean it's also a fake

Gwen : Then what's the purpose of it anyways ?

Chris : It's purpose is that if you return to me this ruby, you may choose to stay on your team, or transfer to any team of your choosing

* Everyone begins to mumble *

Chris : Now if you will follow me outside, I will let you begin the challenge

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : Now that this ruby is in play, I can switch over to the guys team ! I know it's pretty unsafe with Noah's idol and all, but it's a whole lot safer than this girls team I'm on at the moment

* The scene changes *

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : This ruby is the best thing that has happened all game. If I transfer out of my team, I am away from Noah and his idol, plus it even helps Alejandro. You can't use an idol if there are only 2 people on a team. If me, or even Alejandro, get that ruby. Noah's idol is garbage

* The scene changes *

**YUKON CAM**

Chris : Before we begin, I will give you guys a little bit of help in this competition. Team Hotties (Plus Noah) since you have the least amount of players available to look for gold, you get a wheelbarrow. Team Diversity, with 4 players you get a baby carriage

Leshawna : This ain't gonna break like in the Season 3 finale is it ?

Chris : No guarantees. Lastly, Team Dolphin, you get NOTHING ! Isn't that fun ?

Courtney : We only have 1 more member than Team Dolphin, how is that fair

Beth : We only have 1 more member than Team Hotties (Plus Noah), why don't WE get a wheelbarrow

Chris : This is why I don't give out rewards... The team with the most total weight in gold after an hours time, will be the winners of the challenge... Now stop complaining and GO !

* Chris sounds a horn *

* The contestants run off *

**DOLPHIN CAM**

Katie : Ok guys so I think we should maybe turn our shirts into a type of kangaroo pouch to hold the gold in

Gwen : And make us get hypothermia ? You would like that wouldn't you ?

* Gwen, Courtney and Heather leave *

Bridgette : I think it's a good idea Katie

Katie : No it's ok Bridgette it was stupid

* Katie slumps *

* Katie glances up to see Bridgette angry *

* Katie devilishly smiles *

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : Why can Gwen be nice to everyone else besides Katie ? That really makes me question her character. She out of everyone shouldn't be pointing the "man stealer" finger

* The scene changes *

**DIVERSITY CAM**

Beth : Ok team time to take action, it's now or never !

* Sierra is sobbing on the ground *

Lindsay : Kiara it's gonna be ok, I haven't had the best time with boys either. Things with me and Tyler haven't been going great lately

Beth : W-w-why would you say that ?

Lindsay : I don't know really... Beth why do you always go pale when I say Tyler's name ?

Beth : No reason ! Oh look gold !

* Beth runs off *

Lindsay : Now come on, big girls don't cry

* Lindsay rubs Sierra's back *

Lindsay : If you want, I could push you in the baby carriage. Would you like that ?

* Sierra nods *

Lindsay : Ok

* Lindsay helps Sierra into the carriage *

Lindsay : Come on LeMoola

Leshawna : SERIOUSLY !?

* The 3 girls continue along into the mine *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) CAM**

Justin : Man. Now that Cody is gone, I guess this really is Team Hotties (Plus Noah)

Alejandro : Speaking of, I think we lost the little twerp

Justin : Whatever. If we win, he can't do us much harm

* Noah is peeking off behind a corner *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : Now that I have the idol in my possession, I pretty much have the deciding vote on which of them goes home. I.E. Locking in Justin's fate, but that's only if we "lose." Two can play at the sabotage game, Justin

* The scene changes *

**BETH CAM**

Beth : I can't let Lindsay find out about Tyler, she would hate me forever

* Beth hears people coming *

* She sees 3 figures *

Beth : It's them !

* Beth hides behind a rock *

Courtney : This is such a stupid challenge

Gwen : Chris seriously outdid himself this time, look at all the effort he put into this one

* Beth hears talking, but dares not look *

* She thinks it's her team and doesn't want them to see her *

Courtney : It's pretty obviously who is gonna be evicted if we lose

Heather : Oh yeah that nasty is going down

Gwen : Agreed

* Beth lets out a small gasp *

Courtney : I think I heard something ! We better get out of here, this place could be infested with crazy Yukon animals

* Gwen, Courtney and Heather leave *

**BETH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Beth : Ok I understood why Sierra wanted me gone, and about Leshawna calling me nasty, BUT LINDSAY AGREEING ?! She must already know about Tyler ! I just gotta come clean. It's the only way to save our friendship... And my life in this game, BUT MOSTLY OUR FRIENDSHIP

* The scene changes *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) CAM**

Justin : I found some gold over here. I didn't even have to dig for it, it was just literally left in a pile

Alejandro : Ha ! Chris has lost his touch

* Justin and Alejandro pile it into the wheelbarrow *

* Noah watches from afar, plotting *

Justin : I can't believe Noah isn't even here. He is completely an utterly useless

Noah : Let's see how useless I can be

* Noah mutters under his breath *

Noah : RAWWWR !

* Noah makes a polar bear type sound *

Justin : That sounded like it was some sort of bear

Alejandro : VAMANOS !

* He goes to get the wheelbarrow *

Alejandro : Justin it's stuck ! HELP ME !

* Justin takes off *

Justin : We can come back for it ! A bear won't need gold

* Noah makes a shadow *

Alejandro : DEAL !

* Alejandro takes off *

* Noah comes out of hiding and takes the gold out of the wheelbarrow *

* Noah hides the gold in various places in the area *

Noah : Piece of cake

**BRIDGETTE CAM**

Bridgette : Come on Katie, we can find gold by ourselves

* Katie nods *

* Bridgette and Katie come across Noah *

Bridgette : Noah are you HIDING the gold ?

* Noah is startled to see them *

Noah : If you don't tell anyone what you saw, I'll let you have our wheelbarrow

Bridgette : Works for me

* Bridgette takes the wheelbarrow and her and Katie leave *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : I never told Noah I would keep MY mouth shut

* Katie laughs *

* The scene changes *

**DOLPHIN CAM**

Courtney : So far we haven't found a single bit of gold

Heather : I thought I saw some gold, but it was just some dirt

Gwen : Exciting stuff... Oh god listen to me, I sound like a female Noah

* Katie and Bridgette come up *

Bridgette : Speaking of Noah, look what our little friend gave us

Heather : He just GAVE it to you ?

Bridgette : Long story, but it's our yes

Courtney : Bridgette is right. My lawyers looked over every bit of this seasons script. If ANY member of a team gives an award away, the whole team loses it

Gwen : Did you find any gold ?

Bridgette : Not yet

Gwen : I see you found some trash

* Katie rolls her eyes *

Bridgette : GWEN THAT'S ENOUGH !

* Gwen is taken off guard *

Katie : Bridgette you don't have to

Bridgette : No but I do. Gwen you stole Duncan from Courtney, why are YOU any better than Katie ?

Gwen : Really Bridgette ? If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly "loyal" to Geoff either

Bridgette : My relationship is none of your business

Gwen : It is when you flaunt your self on international television

* Bridgette turns away *

Katie : Bridgette, let's just split up again, it'll be better for us

* Katie leads Bridgette away *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : My team has exactly 5 members on it. If I can get Bridgette to vote Gwen with me, I might not be going home after all. But I would still need one more vote... OF COURSE ! How could I forget about the Courtney/Gwen drama ?! I can use Courtney as the swing vote, but I need to get close enough to her... Alone

* The scene changes *

**DIVERSITY CAM**

Lindsay : So then anyways I said "I don't think this is a double double" and he said "I thought you wanted a triple !"

* Lindsay starts laughing *

* Sierra and Leshawna exchange confused glances *

* Lindsay stops laughing *

Lindsay : Beth would have found that funny

* Beth comes running into them *

Lindsay : Beth I was just talking about you !

Beth : Yeah I bet you were...

Sierra : Why are you running anyways

* Sierra stops crying long enough to say that *

Beth : Justin and Alejandro said there was a-

Justin and Alejandro : BEAR !

* The guys run into team diversity *

Leshawna : There ain't no bears up in this cave stupid

* Noah appears *

Leshawna : See it's just that kid

Noah : For someone who has countless amounts of trouble with having their name said correctly, you sure are a hypocrite

Leshawna : OH HELL NAW ! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A HIPPO

Noah : No actually, I literally didn't

Justin : Noah we thought you were a bear

Noah : Well I'm not, as you can clearly see

Alejandro : We heard roaring

Noah : Just stretching

Justin : ALL THAT RUNNING FOR NOTHING ! We have to get back to the wheelbarrow

* Justin and Alejandro run off *

* Noah follows them unenthusiastically *

Lindsay : Beth where did you go ?

Beth : Lindsay we need to talk ok ?

Lindsay : We're talking right now

Beth : No I mean later. It's serious and you might not like it

Leshawna : Speaking of serious and not liking. We are SERIOUSLY gonna lose if we don't find some gold, and Leshawna will DEFINITELY not like that

Lindsay : What about that gold ?

* Lindsay points to a clearly obvious stack of gold *

Beth : Perfect ! Lindsay, stack it up

* Lindsay begins to pile gold on top of Sierra *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) CAM**

* Justin and Alejandro stop in their tracks *

Justin : THE WHEELBARROW ! IT'S MISSING

Noah : Oh no. Gasp. How ever could this have happened.

Alejandro : Great going Justin

Justin : ME !?

Alejandro : If you weren't such a wimp and helped me move it, someone wouldn't have come over and TAKEN it

Justin : Well if YOU weren't such a wimp and actually been ABLE to push it, someone wouldn't have come over and taken it

Alejandro : The tires were nearly completely frozen, wheelbarrows weren't made to go through snow and ice

* Justin and Alejandro continue to bicker *

* Noah smiles *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : If they are this mad at each other, I might not even have to use my idol. Given that it will be destroyed if we ever go to a 2 person elimination challenge, but if I don't have to use my idol and the merge is soon. I might still be able to keep it

* The scene changes *

**BRIDGETTE CAM**

Bridgette : Katie can you help me push ? The wheels are getting frozen solid

* Katie helps Bridgette *

Bridgette : Thanks Katie

Katie : No problem Bridgette, anything for you new Sadie

* Bridgette smiles *

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : New Sadie huh ? I like it ! I've always wanted to have a BFF, have those little BFF bracelets. Me and Geoff had that, but blah

* The scene changes *

**FINISH LINE CAM**

Chris : EVERYONE REPORT TO THE LINISH LINE NOW FOR GOLD WEIGHING

* All the teams file in *

Chris : Let's see what we've got here... Team Hotties (Plus Noah) brought back exactly ZERO pounds of gold... Team Dolphin bought back 12 pounds of gold

Courtney : We could have got more if SOMONE didn't leave with the wheelbarrow

Chris : And Team Diversity has... 36 pounds of gold !

Justin : So we go to elimination ? Great...

Chris : I'm surprised that no one found the ruby

Lindsay : We looked everywhere, but nothing

Chris : Lindsay... What's that in your pocket

Lindsay : Oh this ? I don't know actually, but I wanted to save it because it looked pretty

* Lindsay pulls put the ruby *

Chris : Lindsay... THAT'S the ruby

Lindsay : This thing ? I thought ruby's were the blue ones

Chris : Thats a sapphire

Lindsay : I thought that was when you made a joke about something or someone

Chris : Thats a SATIRE

Lindsay : I thought that was when-

Chris : SHHH ! Now Lindsay, you have the choice to switch teams if you want

Lindsay : No thanks. Here LaTonya

* She tosses Leshawna the ruby *

Chris : You didn't have to give it away you know

Leshawna : TOO LATE, SHE ALREADY DID ! I choose to move to Team Dolphin. Sorry Sierra, you're on your own

Chris : Ok then, Leshawna please join Team Dolphin

* Leshawna changes teams *

Leshawna : Finally with mah sistas

Chris : But this week, the losers aren't going to elimination. The winners get to send any team of their choosing to elimination

Sierra : We choose Team Dolphin... Sorry Leshawna, you're on your own

* The Dolphins glare at Leshawna *

Chris : Much like when Lindsay returned, Leshawna doesn't officially join the team until after the elimination ceremony. So she is safe from the vote

Leshawna : LORD ! CHIRS YOU REALLY GOT ME

Chris : As for the other Dolphins, I'll see you at your first elimination

* The teams split up *

**AFTER COMPETITION ****CONFESSIONALS**

**DOLPHIN**

Gwen : I'm glad to have Leshawna on the team, but she definitely made wrong enemies on both teams by making that switch. But going to elimination can't be all bad. We have the votes to get Katie out 3 against 2

*** The scene changes * **

Heather : Leave it to Destiny's child to muck things up again. She should have just stayed where she belonged with the other losers. As long as Katie is going instead of me, I'm not all that mad

******* The scene changes * **

Courtney : They way things are going, Katie will be a gonner in no time... That's one boyfriend stealer out of the game anyways

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : I am very scared for Katie. She's finally trying to be nice and she will still get the boot... Bless her heart

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : UGH ! I'M SO SICK OF THESE DISGUSTING NASTIES ON MY TEAM ! LESHAWNA SINGLE HANDEDLY SENT US TO THE DROP OF SHAME AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT. I NEEDED TIME TO EASE INTO THE PLAN WITH COURTNEY, BUT NOW I GOTTA RUSH IT

*** The scene changes * **

Leshawna : All I wanted to do is be with my girls... Did i mess up ?

*** The scene changes * **

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Justin : Feels good to finally be safe. I was so close to becoming one of Noah's "casualties" in this game. If I want any chance to win, I must put this fight between me and Alejandro behind

*** The scene changes * **

Alejandro : Who does Justin think he is ? He might be ALMOST as good looking as me, but he will never be this strong

* Alejandro rips his shirt in two *

Alejandro : To question THIS strength, must be completely out of foolery

*** The scene changes * **

Noah : So maybe I'm not cut out of the sabotage business. I mean I did a good job, but luck wasn't on my side. That's usually the case in my life anyways

*** The scene changes * **

******DIVERSITY**

Lindsay : Me and Beth are on a 3 person team with Sierra

* Lindsay claps her hands *

Lindsay : I was never good at math, but I think we have the numbers to eliminate her

******* The scene changes ***

Beth : How could Lindsay do this to me ? Was she really going to evict me ? If I don't come clean, I might never get a chance to

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : I cannot believe Leshawna just left me hanging like that ! She actually sewered me. If we lose, I won't even get a chance to stay... AND AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED THE OTHER DAY, YOU'D THINK SHE'D HAVE A HEART

* Sierra bursts into tears *

Sierra : CODDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY !

**DOLPHIN CAM**

* Katie sits down beside Courtney *

Katie : Hey Courtney

Courtney : Save it Katie, you are toast

Katie : Why do you hate me so much ? And before you speak is it really just about the Duncan thing ? I mean I didn't even steal him from you, Gwen did

Courtney : But Gwen is my friend, that's why I forgave her

Katie : Doesn't that make the matter worse though ?

Courtney : ... Explain...

Katie : You forgave Gwen because she was your friend right ? That's extremely ironic, because if Gwen was REALLY your friend, she wouldn't have done that to you in the first place

* Courtney goes silent *

Katie : I mean I did it to Gwen, but I straight out don't like Gwen. Why would Gwen do that to you if you really were as good friends as you said

* Courtney turns away *

Courtney : I don't want to hear anymore. Goodbye Katie

* Courtney gets up and leaves *

Katie : * Sigh * I tried...

**DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Good, you're all here. I can continue to read the votes now... First vote is for... Katie... One vote for Gwen... Another vote for Katie... Another vote for Gwen... And the person that will be taking the drop of shame is...

* Gwen smiles *

Chris : Gwen !

Gwen : WHAT !?

Chris : I'm afraid so Gwen

* He tosses her a parachute *

* She is caught off guard and it hits her in the face *

Gwen : I... I... I don't understand...

Chris : I'm sure this is dramatic for everyone, but it's time to go

Gwen : That's really it ? I'm evicted ? This isn't a joke or a reward challenge ?

Chris : Nope

Gwen : But-

* Chris shoves her out of the plane *

Chris : Confessionals !

**AFTER EVICTION ****CONFESSIONALS**

Leshawna : What in the name of the lord just happened ? WHY WOULD THEY KEEP KATIE OVER MAH BABY !?

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : I can't believe me and Gwen are the only ones that wanted Katie gone. I'm a villain, I can see when other people are VILLAINS

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : I did NOT see that one coming, but way to go Katie !

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : So my plan worked ! I guess Courtney wasn't that much of a "stone fortress" after all, she's pretty easy to manipulate if you ask me. Bridgette still takes the cake though

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : I know what you are thinking... No I wasn't tricked. Katie made good points, and a lot of people don't like Katie. Gwen would have been impossible to beat later on especially with Leshawna joining the team

*** The scene changes ***

**DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : As the episode comes to a conclusion, questions are racing through your head. Can Katie really have the potential to take over the girls team ? With Sierra now seemly in impending doom, can she take controls of the reigns. And will Noah be able to successfully sabotage his team ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE


	19. Episode 15

Recently I got a very nice Guest review. I'm saddened that you don't have an account, but I listened to everything you had to say, and it motivated me to continue this story at the best of my abilities. Since I know you follow the story, this is the only way I can contact you. If you are reading this anonymous guest account, thank you so much. Also about the Courtney gag, it will be returning when Courtney gets angry, but as of now she doesn't seem to have a reason to blow her lid….. Yet hehe

.

**Episode 15**

* Courtney wakes up to see Leshawna right in her face *

Courtney : Good morning to you too

Leshawna : You gotta lotta nerve sending out poor Gwen over that nasty Katie girl

Courtney : The enemy of my enemy is my friend Leshawna

Leshawna : Oh so now Gwen is yo enemy, is that it ?

Courtney : Maybe she was never really my friend

Leshawna : Gwen cared for you more than Katie EVER will

Courtney : Then why did she go after Duncan

Leshawna : Courtney please. Gwen and Duncan had chemistry since they first met, don't act like you didn't know that

* Courtney looks down *

Leshawna : And if YOU were such a good "friend" you wouldn't have snatched him up

Courtney : Gwen was with Trent, she was perfectly content

Leshawna : Maybe she settled for Trent, cause who she really wanted was taken from her

Courtney : We weren't even friends when I dated Duncan

Leshawna : That's true I'll give you that one, but don't act you were innocent

* Leshawna leaves *

Courtney : Oh god, what have I done….

* Courtney whispers to herself *

**DESTINATION CAM**

Chris : Good, it seems like everyone is here. Welcome to the vast and great DRUMHELLER !

Noah : Are you seriously going to re-use all of the destinations ?

Chris : HEY ! We are still on sort of a budget, and Stratford was new

Heather : Stratford was boring

* Everyone nods *

Chris : Regardless, this challenge will be digging up fossils

Alejenadro : This is exactly the same as the last time we were here

Chris : This is Total Drama Experience "Al." We have to experience everything again

Sierra : At least put in a new twist. Wow Chris you are losing your evil touch

Chris : ENOUGH ! I won't stand by and be treated like this by you people. How about a fun "new twist " you all have to dig WITH YOUR HANDS !

* The contestants grumble *

Beth : But Chris, Drumheller is HUGE. How will we ever find the fossils ?

Chris : Glad someone asked politely Beth. Each team has a designated boxed off area, within that area there are 7 pieces of a mini dinosaur, about the size of a common dog. The head, body, leg, leg, arm, arm, and tail. First team to find AND assemble their mini dino, will win the challenge

Justin : The square is still massive, it could take forever, especially with our hands

* Chris laughs *

Chris : Then you better get on it, but before you do. Team Dolphin, since there are no special advantages in this challenge, you need to sit someone out

Leshawna : AW SNAP PICK ME !

Bridgette : Ok Leshawna ?

Leshawna : Lord thank you. Leshawna don't do digging

* The teams run off to their squares *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) SQUARE**

Alejandro : Ok team, we had a bad run last time. Made some mistakes….. Justin….. BUT we can recover

Justin : Whoa whoa whoa me ? We talked about this, the wheelbarrow wasn't my fault

Alejandro : No YOU talked, I just sat there and waited for you to shut up

Justin : You can't talk to me like that "Al"

Alejandro : DON'T CALL ME AL !

* The 2 of them begin to bicker *

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : If Justin keeps this up, he can consider himself GONE

* The scene changes *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : Watching those two go at it, is probably the best thing I have seen in this game so far. It's like I have a front row seat to "Meathead VS Meathead"

* The scene changes *

**DOLPHIN SQUARE**

Katie : Hey Courtney I just wanted to thank you for saving me

Courtney : Yeah sure, whatever

Katie : Is something wrong ?

Courtney : It's nothing Katie

Katie : Ok….. Well thanks again

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : If Courtney is having ANY doubts about evicting Gwen, she might turn her anger onto me. So my job is to keep her as mad at Gwen as humanly possible

* The scene changes *

**DOLPHIN SQUARE**

* Katie walks over to Bridgette *

Katie : Thanks for everything Bridgette, I felt bad about breaking up Gwen and Duncan though

* She speaks loud enough for Courtney to hear her *

Katie : Gwen and Duncan seemed PERFECT for each other. Sierra was telling me how Gwen and Duncan were the most highly rated couple on the show. I'm surprised people still liked Gwen and Duncan after all the stuff they put Courtney through

* Courtney's ears perk up *

Katie : Courtney didn't deserve any of that

**COURTNEY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Courtney : Everything Katie was saying was true…... Gwen and Duncan WERE perfect for each other, I have no one to blame but myself. Everything Katie is saying is making me regret evicting Gwen more and more

* The scene changes *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : I feel my plan is going well

* The scene changes *

**DIVERSITY SQUARE**

Lindsay : Great digging Selena, we are gonna find this doggy in no time

Sierra : Lindsay you know it's only the SIZE of a dog, right ? We are looking for dinosaurs

Lindsay : Ohhhh ! That explains this head I found

* She raises a mini dino head *

Sierra : Great job Lindsay !

Lindsay : Good thing you told me, I was going to chuck it. I've never seen a dog that looks like this before

* The two of them laugh *

**SIERRA'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Sierra : Sure I'm sad Cody is gone, but I am a huge Total Drama fan regardless. If I'm going to be here I might as well turn my attitude around, right ? I was close before, and I still have great skills. I'm super stealthy and I can weave a mean basket. I will win this game for the both of us !

* The scene changes *

**DIVERSITY SQUARE**

Beth : Lindsay we need to talk right now before I change my mind

* Lindsay opens her mouth *

Beth : And don't say we are talking right now, I am aware of that

* Lindsay closes her mouth *

Beth : I made Tyler fall in love with me. I didn't actually DO anything, but I believe I'm the reason your relationship is failing

Lindsay : Me and Tyler's relationship is not going well, because we haven't spent that much time together

Beth : So I didn't do anything ?

Lindsay : No Beth, but still. Why did you make him love you ?

Beth : I didn't try Lindsay

Lindsay : You should have at least told him no

Beth : I did Lindsay ! I tried !

Lindsay : You didn't try hard enough Beth

Beth : Lindsay are you seriously mad at me ?

Lindsay : I just need some time alone Beth

* Lindsay walks off *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) SQUARE**

Alejandro : I can't believe you would say that Justin, I work out everyday

Justin : Well I work out TWICE everyday

Alejandro : You must skip leg day a lot

Justin : At least I have more abs, look at that 6 pack

Alejandro : Look at my 8 pack

* The 2 of them lift up their shirts *

Alejandro and Justin : NOAH COUNT MY ABS ! I HAVE MORE

* Noah looks up from his books *

Noah : As much as I would "love to," sadly I'm gonna pass this time around

* Noah looks down *

* Lindsay walks by *

Alejandro : LINDSAY ! Count my abs

Lindsay : No thanks Jalapeño, I'm not feeling well right now

* Lindsay keeps walking *

* Alejandro raises an eyebrow *

Justin : Oh no you don't

* The 2 of them run after her *

* Justin falls in a hole deep *

Justin : What the hell ?

Alejandro : See ya !

* Alejandro is out of sight *

Justin : Where did this come from !?

* Noah looks up from his book *

Noah : I was looking for fossils, then I got bored

Justin : Get me out of here ! Go get a ladder or something

Noah : Fine...

* Noah gets up and leaves *

**NOAH'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Noah : As if I'm going to get him a ladder. I just didn't want to hear him whining anymore

* The scene changes *

**ALEJANDRO CAM**

Alejandro : Lindsay wait up

* Lindsay turns around *

Alejandro : What's wrong ?

Lindsay : Beth just told me that Tyler might have had a crush on her

* Alejandro tries not to laugh *

Lindsay : I thought she was my friend

Alejandro : Well I don't know about you, but that didn't sound like a very friendly thing to do

* Lindsay nods *

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : I didn't even CONSIDER Lindsay returning to this game. Who knew an old plan of mine would come back to haunt Beth THIS perfectly

* The scene changes *

**ALEJANDRO CAM**

Lindsay : Well thanks for the help Alexander

* Lindsay goes *

Alejandro : That was easy

Katie : What was ?

* Alejandro spins around *

Alejandro : Stop creeping up on me like that ! You are like Sierra

Katie : What was all that about ?

Alejandro : Nothing much, just usual drama

Katie : Well speaking of usual drama, I know something about Noah that you don't

Alejandro : Is it the fact that he sucks his thumb in his sleep ? Cause I know that

Katie : No seriously. Noah was the one that stole the wheelbarrow from you guys last challenge, and gave it to us

Alejandro : NOAH did that ?

Katie : Yup. In an attempt to make you and Justin fight

Alejandro : Well it worked…

Katie : If I were you, I would make up with Justin. You guys need to work together, because if you go to the Drop of Shame, Noah will have the sole eviction vote

* Alejandro curses in spanish *

Alejandro : You are right ! We have to win this challenge

* Alejandro starts to run *

Katie : WAIT ! If you win and you get to send someone to elimination, make sure it isn't my team

* Alejandro nods before heading back to camp *

Katie : That was easy….

**DOLPHIN SQUARE**

* Katie returns *

Bridgette : Where did you go ?

Katie : You know me and my tinkles. Me and Sadie would go frequently

Bridgette : You should have asked me to go with you

Katie : O M G sorr next time I promise

* Bridgette smiles *

* Katie turns around and rolls her eyes *

* Heather pulls Katie aside *

Heather : I saw that Katie, I'm onto you

Katie : Oh please. Don't act like the "big bad Heather" suddenly went into full blown angel mode. You're about as fake as I am honey

* Katie turns around and leaves *

Heather : Ugh…

**DIVERSITY SQUARE**

* Lindsay comes back *

Beth : Lindsay you're back

Lindsay : I don't want to talk to you Beth

* Beth was shocked *

Beth : Lindsay you can't be serious ?

* Lindsay turns her face *

Beth : Lindsay !

* Still no answer *

Beth : Fine ! Then I don't want to talk to YOU !

* Beth turns her face *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) SQUARE**

Justin : Noah….. NOAH !

* A ladder comes plopping down *

Justin : Finally…

* Justin climbs up the ladder *

* Alejandro is waiting at the top *

Justin : Oh… It's you….

Alejandro : Listen Noah set us up. He wants us to fight with each other, so he doesn't have to use his idol. Noah took the wheelbarrow and gave it to the girls team

Justin : That little twerp…. Ok I'm in. Let's keep up a win steak until merge. Then Noah will have less power

* The 2 of them begin to dig *

**CHRIS CAM**

Chris : I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT WE HAVE A WINNER…. With a Total of 7 dino pieces….. Team Hotties (Plus Noah) win !

Noah : WE WON !?

* Justin turns to Noah *

Noah : I mean…. YAY we won

Chris : Now Team Hotties (Plus Noah), you have a decision to make. Which team do you want to send to the Drop of Shame ?

Alejandro : We pick Team-

* Before he could finish, he sees Katie making hand gestures *

Alejandro : Team…..

* She's mouthing the words "Pick us" *

Alejandro : Dolphin ?

* The Dolphins groan *

Heather : You are only doing this because I'm on this team

Alejandro : Someone woke up on the conceded side of the bed this morning

Chris : Team Dolphin, see you at the elimination ceremony shortly

* The teams go to their designated areas *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : I thought it would be smartest for us to go elimination this week. It was a very last minute call, but I feel like I have Courtney right where I want her and I have the votes to get out Leshawna

* The scene changes *

******DOLPHIN CAM**

Katie : Bridgette, want to come with me for that tinkle now ?

Bridgette : Sure Katie

* The 2 of them leave *

Leshawna : Courtney, if you truly feel bad about evicting Gwen, now is your chance to prove it. Heather said she will help me vote out Katie again, but we need 1 more. You are the swing vote again, this time DON'T pick Team Katie.

Courtney : Deal…. This one's for you Gwen….

.

Katie : So Bridgette, we all on board for the vote for Leshawna ?

Bridgette : Yes mam ! We just have to get Katie with us

Katie : Don't worry, I can do that

* Katie and Bridgette return to the others

Katie : Courtney can we talk for a while ?

* Courtney nods and Katie leads the way *

.

Katie : Would you be able to evict Leshawna for me ?

Courtney : Why Leshawna ?

Katie : Heather is pretty fake as it is, so she will be exposed soon enough. As for Leshawna ? She could be here for a while

Courtney : Ok sounds good !

Katie : Pleasure doing business with you

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

**DIVERSITY**

Lindsay : Me and Beth have been through a lot, but still. What she did wasn't ok

******* The scene changes ***

Beth : I thought telling Lindsay would be the best thing. I thought she was already going to evict me, but I guess I was wrong. I NEVER should have told her

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : This might be my only window to get between these two. Lindsay isn't the smartest and can easily be manipulated. I hate to play the villain card, but I have been watching Total Drama for so long and if I have to be the bad guy to say in this game, then that's what I will do. The only person I care about is Cody and I'm doing this for him... And sort of me... What ? A wife needs to do things for herself you know

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Noah : Well we won... I don't know how those boneheads kept their hands off each other long enough to find all 7 pieces, but I'll make sure we lose the next one

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : If Noah thought that we wouldn't find out, then he's a bigger idiot then Alejandro. Sure we are working together, but in the end, there can only be 1

******* The scene changes ***

Alejandro : I have no idea why Katie wanted me to send her team to the Drop of Shame, but I'm sure she knows whats she's doing right ?

*** The scene changes ***

**DOLPHIN**

Katie : Can't wait to see the look on Leshawna's face when she's evicted ! Trying to pull one over on me...

*** The scene changes ***

Leshawna : If all the votes are in place, then Katie should be evicted faster than my friend Shontelle when Macy's is having a sale, OH LORD !

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Bye bye Katie

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : I hope we have the votes to keep Katie. I'm afraid that if we don't I might be all alone

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : As if I'm going to be tricked a second time... I'm sealing your fate Katie, sorry not sorry

*** The scene changes ***

**DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Interesting, interesting... When I read the votes, the evicted person has to leave and can NEVER come back

Heather : Chris, you say that literally ever season, and almost always someone returns to the game. Not only that, but we have been returned for multiple seasons, and most likely will be returning again

Chris : ... The first vote is for Katie... Second vote, Leshawna... Third vote Leshawna... Fourth Vote Katie... And the person evicted is

* Katie smiles *

Chris : Leshawna...

Leshawna : WHAT !? Courtney you lil nasty, get over here RIGHT NOW

Courtney : Leshawna I voted for Katie I swear

Katie : You did what ?

Courtney : I mean I voted for Leshawna obviously. That was my vote alright Chris

Heather : I did it

Leshawna : WHY !? YOU HATE KATIE, YOU WANTED HER GONE !

Heather : Correction. I wanted her gone over GWEN. I'd keep Katie over you any day. Hell, I'd keep Alejandro over you any day

Alejandro : I heard that !

* Alejandro's voice is heard from behind the curtain *

Heather : UGH !

Leshawna : You told me you wanted her gone 10 minutes ago though !

Heather : It was extremely sudden actually. I was in there, Katie's picture in hand, when I saw your face. I realized Courtney was voting for Katie and realized I was the swing vote for once. Thinking of my tooth, and how easy it would be to seal your fate with one little stamp, maybe I got a little power hungry. But I loved every second of it

Leshawna : Well you just made a big mistake ya heard ? Katie is bad news

* Background music starts to play *

Leshawna : Ooo Ooo baby, that girl is a witchy witchy. Ooo Ooo baby, nothing but a bi-

* Chris pushes her out of the plane *

Chris : As if I'm going to pay good money editing that word out of my show. Congratulations final 10. You may proceed to the eviction confessionals !

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

Bridgette : That was a CLOSE one

* She wipes her forehead *

Bridgette : Never though Heather would be useful for my game

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : HAHAHA ! That was PERFECT ! Justice is served, extra extra cold. Now that Gwen is gone, I have no reason to actually be nice anymore. I don't like any of these people and I was only pretending for some votes

******* The scene changes ***

Katie : The fact that if HEATHER didn't flip, I would have been evicted, is more than a tad unsettling. Courtney is going to pay for lying to me. I was this close to being evicted... THIS CLOSE !

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : So Leshawna is gone, Katie knows I'm after her, and knowing that my only chance at causing a tie is HEATHER, I can say this day is less than perfect

* Courtney takes a deep breath in *

Courtney : You have come so far Courtney, don't give in now... Don't do it Courtney...

* Courtney exhales *

* Courtney looks at the camera and smiles *

******* The scene changes ***

******DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Damien : That's all there is today guys. If you like our story, please give us a fav or follow to show your support. More drama, more heartbreak, only here on TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE !

Chris : Who are you ?


	20. Episode 16

**Episode 16**

Chris : Good morning contestants, can you guess where we are ?

* The contestants wake up *

Noah : Well I see a giant lake so I'm guessing we are anywhere in Canada

Chris : Wrong. We are in Loch Ness, Scotland laddies

Lindsay : I love scotch ! Only the buttered kind though. I'm not old enough to drink

* Looks straight at camera *

Chris : Lindsay I said SCOT land

Lindsay : Who's Scott ?

Chris : ... For today's challenge we will be exploring one of the only reasons this place is known for. The Lochness Monster !

Beth : Actually Chris, Scotland is know for it's main exports such as Haggis, Whiskey-

Chris : Blah blah blah. We already got rid of Harold and we don't need another chatterbox. Each team will be put into a separate canoe and will scout Lochness lake, looking for signs of the Lochness monster. Camera's will be given to the contestants, but be warned, you can only take 5 photos and you won't be able to review them until you return

* Chef hands out the cameras *

Courtney : Why not ?

Chris : They are one of those photos you have to leave in that weird liquid stuff so they develop

Beth : It's called a "stop bath"

Chris : * Sigh * GO !

* The teams get into their canoes *

**CANOES CAM**

Bridgette : Katie get into the canoe and get the paddles ready, Heather help Katie row when she's ready, Courtney. For the love of god just don't lose that camera

* Katie, Heather and Courtney jump in the boat *

* Bridgette unties the knot *

Katie : Paddles ready

* Bridgette jumps in the boat *

Bridgette : Good job team ! First place here we come

* Heather and Katie begin to paddle *

* The girls are off to a very quick lead *

Alejandro : Noah hold the camera

* He hands Noah the camera *

Alejandro : Actually that's a bad idea. Noah paddle

* He takes the camera back *

Noah : I'm not paddling

Alejandro : Whatever. Get in the boat then

* Noah gets in *

Alejandro : Justin you paddle

Justin : Both oars ? What the hell ?

Alejandro : My cousin Nico is a world famous photographer and I spent a summer with him training by his side. Plus you always say you are "so much stronger than me" right ? Two little oars shouldn't even break you a sweat

* Justin grinds his teeth *

Justin : Aye aye Captain

* Justin gets in *

* Alejandro puts the camera down and fiddles with the knot *

Alejandro : Got the knot untied ! Let's go

* Alejandro gets in *

* The boy's boat is on the water *

Sierra : Lindsay what is taking you so long !

Lindsay : Why did you put me in charge of the knot ? I can't even tie my shoelaces !

Sierra : I didn't ! I put BETH in charge of it !

Beth : No you didn't, you put me in charge of the paddles

Sierra : Then why aren't you in the boat !?

Beth : I didn't want to tip it since Lindsay wasn't even ready yet

Lindsay : I'm trying my hardest Beth !

Sierra : The other members were in the boat before Bridgette untied it

Beth : Well we aren't the other team

Sierra : Maybe we should be like the other team

Beth : Why aren't YOU in the boat ?

Sierra : I have the camera. If I got in and tipped, then the camera would be ruined

Beth : Courtney got in the boat before Bridgette untied it. Shouldn't we be "more like them" ?

Sierra : DON'T YELL AT ME BETH, MY HUSBAND JUST PASSED !

Beth : Cody didn't die Sierra he was eliminated ! AND YOU AREN'T EVEN MARRIED

Sierra : Yes we are, Alejandro can confirm

Alejandro : As the legal witness, I can confirm it is 100% official

* Alejandro's voice is heard somewhere in the fog *

Lindsay : Got it !

Sierra : You got the knot untied ?

Lindsay : No this earring I dropped. So slippery

Sierra : Both of you get in the boat, I'll do it myself

* Lindsay and Beth get in the boat *

* The look opposite directions *

* Sierra hands Lindsay the camera *

Sierra : Lindsay hold this please, and DON'T take any photos

Lindsay : Sorry Sienna, what did you say ? I was taking a selfie

Sierra : LINDSAY !

Beth : I'll hold it Sierra

* Beth takes the camera from Lindsay *

Sierra : The knot is off, Lindsay help me paddle

* Team Diversity is finally out on the lake *

**DOLPHIN CAM**

Courtney : This challenge is so stupid, the Lochness Monster may not even be real. How are we ever going to win if the beast we are trying to get a picture of doesn't exist

Katie : Less chatting, more picture taking

Courtney : I don't have to take orders from you

Katie : You sure do if you want to stay here to see merge

Courtney : What do you mean by that ?

Katie : Me, Bridgette and Heather already agreed to vote you off if we lose

Courtney : WHAT !? WHY !?

Katie : You were the only one here that voted me off with Leshawna

Courtney : Heather voted you off before that, I helped you get out Gwen

Heather : Don't bother saving yourself Courtney, it's too late

Courtney : Breathe Courtney... Breathe

* The camera blinks "low battery" *

Courtney : FUUUUUUUUUUU-

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) CAM**

Alejandro : The sweet sound of another team's struggle

Justin : See any "monsters" yet Alejandro ?

Noah : I see two

Alejandro : No not yet, but I do see something over there. I'm taking a picture

Justin : It's coming towards the boat !

* Alejandro reaches in his pocket *

Noah : I'm all for losing this challenge Al, but it is getting too close for comfort

Alejandro : The camera ! I left it on the shore

Justin : UGH ! Turning back now...

* Something hits the boat *

* Justin rows as fast as he can *

**DIVERSITY CAM**

Sierra : Beth do you see anything yet ?

Beth : I think so. I saw something before and snapped a photo. We will see what it was when the challenge is over

Sierra : So we have 4 photo left ?

Beth : 3 including Lindsay's selfie

Lindsay : Sorry...

Sierra : Who takes a selfie on an old fashion camera with no front camera ?

Lindsay : OH ! I KNOW THE ANSWER ! IT'S ME !

* Something gurgles from below the water *

Sierra : Guys... ?

Beth : I got the camera ready

* Something hits the boat and Lindsay goes flying out of the boat *

Beth : LINDSAY ! GRAB MY HAND !

Lindsay : No !

Beth : LINDSAY GRAB MY HAND OR YOU WILL DROWN !

Lindsay : NO !

Beth : LINDSAY YOU ARE BEING STUPID !

* Lindsay gasps *

Lindsay : BETH YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER CALL ME STUPID !

Beth : Lindsay I'm sorry I didn't even think...

Lindsay : You are right you didn't think, you never-

* Something grabs Lindsay and pulls her under *

Beth : LINDSAY !

* Sierra jumps in the water and punches the Lochness Monster in the face *

* Sierra swims up and lifts Lindsay into the boat *

* Beth pulls Sierra into the boat *

Sierra : THE MONSTER IS REAL BETH ! TAKE A PHOTO NOW

Beth : THE MONSTER IS TOO DEEP, I CAN'T SEE HIM

Sierra : TAKE ONE ANYWAYS

* Beth takes a photo *

**DOLPHIN CAM**

Bridgette : What's with all the screaming ?

Heather : Makes the odds better for us whatever it is eating them

Katie : How you doing up there "princess"

Courtney : Fine, thanks for the concern. I got 3 photos taken already

Katie : Of what ?

Courtney : I don't know Katie, they aren't developed yet

Katie : Then why would you take them Courtney ?

Courtney : CAUSE I THOUGHT-

* Courtney stops herself and breathes *

Courtney : Cause I thought they looked like a monster. This fog is very deep Katie

* The Lochness monster heads towards the boat *

Heather : Courtney get your camera ready

* Courtney aims *

* Courtney takes a photo *

Bridgette : Careful Courtney

* Courtney aims again *

* The monster pops out of the water and bites a piece of the boat off *

* Courtney snaps the photo *

Courtney : GOT IT !

Katie : LET'S GO HEATHER !

* Katie and Heather row into overdrive *

**DIVERSITY CAM**

Lindsay : I can't believe you didn't even help me Beth... Sierra had to do it

Beth : Lindsay I would have, but I had the camera

Lindsay : You care about a camera more than your best friend's life ?

Beth : Lindsay it's not like that. It all happened so fast and-

Lindsay : Shh !

Beth : Lindsay don't "shh" me I'm trying to explain myself

Lindsay : No I mean I hear something

* The Dolphin Team's boat comes out of no where and hits the Diversity Team's boat *

Bridgette : Sorry !

* The boat disappears with the fog *

Sierra : GUYS, THE BOAT IS SINKING ! BETH GRAB THE CAMERA AND KEEP IT SAFE

* Beth holds the camera above the water and the boat sinks *

Beth : Guys swim back to shore quick

* Team Diversity heads for the shore *

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH) CAM**

* The guys reach the shore *

Alejandro : Got the camera

* Alejandro drops it and it takes a picture *

* Justin picks it up *

Justin : Out of film ? We never took 4 other photos !

* The girls team pulls up to the shore *

Courtney : Chris we made it !

Justin : Of course you did...

Chris : Can I have the camera please ?

Courtney : Sure here

* She reaches in her pocket *

Courtney : Oh my god I can't find it...

* Katie comes beside Justin *

Katie : Take this, and don't say I never did anything for you

* Katie slips him the camera *

* Justin gives them their camera *

Katie : Send us to elimination

* Katie skips off to Courtney *

Katie : Courtney I found the camera, you must have dropped it or something

* She gives it to Courtney *

Courtney : CHRIS HERE ! WE WON

Chris : I'll develop them and see the results

* Chris takes the camera *

* Team Diversity drags themselves onto the shore *

Beth : Chris we made it. Our camera is dry too

* Chris takes the camera *

Justin : And ours

* Chris takes the last camera *

Chris : Time for the results

* He puts the photos in the liquid *

Chris : Team Diversity has pictures of... A log... Some shadow under the water... And a seflie of Lindsay ? The rest are blank

Courtney : Our turn, our turn

Chris : Team Dolphin has pictures of... Nothing... Literally 5 photos of the dirt, but one of them looks like it's being taken mid-drop

Courtney : That can't be right !

Chris : This is the exact camera you gave me Courtney

Alejandro : I believe you will find our photos a bit more, say, exciting ?

* Chris develops Team Hotties (Plus Noah)'s pictures *

Chris : Seaweed... A log... A rock... Something shadowy under the water... And a picture of the Lochness Monster !

* Justin and Alejandro cheer *

Noah : Yippie

Alejandro : We would like to send Team Dolphin back to the Drop of Shame please Chris

Chris : That's not how this challenge works. The team in dead last place will go to elimination. Team Dolphin's photos were terrible, but at least they weren't blank. Team Diversity, see you at the Drop of Shame. Not only that, but whoever is evicted here will be the last person evicted Pre-merge

Katie : Wait ? We merged ?!

Chris : Well, the 2 teams that are safe did

* The Dolphins and Hotties (Plus Noah) cheer *

* Even Noah *

Chris : After competition confessionals, then time for the elimination ceremony. See you then !

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

**DOLPHIN**

Courtney : Katie is bad news, I know I didn't lose the camera. At least that witch can do less harm now. Maybe merge will show a brighter future for me

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : I still don't like Katie, but I respect her evil and could use her as a potential ally in this game, especially at merge

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : I'm so happy we didn't lose. Katie really saved our butts when she found out camera that Courtney dropped. Imagine if we came back with NO camera ? Who knew Courtney took such useless photos though. Wait…. Dirt ? We were in the lake the whole time…. You don't think ? No can't be…. Right ?

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : FINALLY MERGE ! But Courtney is still here. Not much of a problem, easily containable, but if I let her get too far I know she can be dangerous. I have to watch her every move like a hawk

**DIVERSITY**

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : I cannot believe Lindsay thought I wanted her to drown ! I just wanted to win the challenge….. And we STILL lost….. I just hope mine and Lindsay's friendship is strong enough to vote out Sierra this round

*** The scene changes ***

Sierra : This vote could go very bad for me if Lindsay isn't on board to vote off Beth. This is pretty much my last chance to stay in this game, and I can't believe it's riding on LINDSAY

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : I just don't know what to do. I love Beth, but she has done some pretty horrible things to me recently

* Lindsay leans in close *

Lindsay : She even tried to kill me

* Lindsay whispers into the camera *

Lindsay : I just honestly don't know at this point

*** The scene changes ***

**HOTTIES (PLUS NOAH)**

Noah : Can these guys seriously not lose ? I don't know how they got that camera, but I know it definitely wasn't ours. Either way, I'm not at the hands of their mercy anymore, so that's decent

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : If it wasn't for Katie….. Well actually we still would have been safe, but it was nice for her to cheat for us anyways. I can see a beautiful relationship out of this…. Evil relationship…. Not romantic…..

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Katie is a good competitor, and maybe making her fall for me could get under Justin's skin a bit. She did pull some moves on me when we were on the train after all

*** The scene changes ***

**DROP OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Welcome Team Diversity, or what's left of it. In a few moments I will read the votes to you

* The room is silent *

Chris : The first vote is for….. Sierra… Second vote is for… Beth…. And the final vote is for…. Beth

Beth : LINDSAY !

Lindsay : Beth I'm sorry, but you have changed a lot lately, and I don't know if I can trust you anymore

Chris : Beth, it's drop of shame time

* Beth gets on her parachute *

Noah : Beth wait !

* Noah comes in *

Noah : I think this is yours

* He tosses her the idol *

Beth : The idol ?

Noah : Yeah, no big deal. Don't really need it since Alejandro and Justin can't take me out anymore. It would have been nice to have at merge, but I do feel bad for taking it from you and almost getting you eliminated…. And stuff….

* Beth hugs Noah *

Noah : Gah ! No more hugs

Chris : Well then Beth. You have the option to change your vote to Lindsay, or keep it on Sierra. Either way it's your choice

* Lindsay looks down *

Beth : I choose…. To keep it

* Lindsay looks up *

Lindsay : What ?

Beth : Lindsay even though you tried to eliminate me, you still are my BFF. I would never vote to eliminate you

Lindsay : Awww, Beth I'm so sorry. Let's promise never to fight again !

* Lindsay and Beth hug *

Sierra : I just got eliminated didn't I ?

Chris : Afraid so…

Sierra : Oh well…. Here I come Cody !

* Sierra gets on a parachute and jumps out *

Chris : Now that we are down to our final 9, what will or next designation have in store for us ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL….. DRAMA…

Beth : Chris wait, we didn't do the after eviction confessionals

Chris : There are 2 of you, and chances are you would have talked about how you guys are friends again

* Beth and Lindsay look at each other, then nod *

Chris : ON TOTAL…. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE !


	21. Aftermath 2

**Aftermath 2**

**STAGE CAM**

Damien : HELLOOOO VIEWERS ! Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama Aftermath

Geoff : Today we will be interviewing the players that have got the boot since our last Aftermath show

Damien : Let's bring them out now Geoff. Say hello again to Cody... Blainley, again... Gwen... Leshawna... And Sierra

* The ex players come out behind a curtain when their names are called *

Geoff : So let's start with you Cody. Why do you think you got the boot ?

Cody : Now that I think about it, I really wasn't using my head at all Geoff. I let Katie play with my emotions and I was voted off trying to prove something to myself

Sierra : I told you she was evil Cody !

Geoff : And Sierra what was your downfall ?

Sierra : Lindsay coming onto my team. Mostly Noah giving the idol to Beth, but Lindsay really didn't help either. I'm glad to be with Codykins again, but as a huge fan of the show, I'm disappointed I didn't go as far as last time

Damien : Speaking of Katie, she really is evil isn't she ?

Leshawna : Evil don't even describe that piece of work

Gwen : Tell me about it. I thought I had the votes to stay, when clearly I didn't

Geoff : You were only one vote off Gwen

Gwen : Yeah and one of those votes was your girlfriend

Blainley : Yes Geoff, how DOES it feel watching your girlfriend be manipulated again ?

Geoff : How does it feel be RE-evicted Blainley ?

* Blainley crosses her arms *

Geoff : Besides, she isn't my girlfriend anymore

* The crowd "aww's" *

Damien : So Leshawna. You always provide such a... Let's go use the term "humorous" light to the show. Do you think fans will be sad to see you go ?

Leshawna : WELL DUH ! What's a show without a sugar momma ? But don't be too sad all you Leshawna fans, my new album "Hotter than 10 flames" is releasing in late December

Geoff : And what are you going to do with the funds ?

Leshawna : Well first I gotta buy myself a car and some bling, then I guess I can give some towards this show and charities ?

* The crowd claps *

Leshawna : Songs on my new album include... Touch me if you want me, Can't handle this rump, Scorch me baby, Get low Feat. DJ Harold, and Feliz Navidad

Damien : Feliz Navidad ?

Leshawna : Yeah ! It is a December album after all, but don't worry I added a sick beat

Geoff : And what are the plans for the rest of you ?

Gwen : Well I have no boyfriend or money, so I guess write some sad poetry and hope I get recognized in a coffee house

Cody : I'm going on a trip pretty soon

Sierra : Like a honeymoon ?!

Cody : More like fleeing, but sure

Geoff : What about you Mildred ? Will you have "outlived your time" this time next year ?

Blainley : I'm only 20

* Everyone looks at her *

Blainley : Fine 30

* I raise my eyebrow *

Blainley : I'm not going any higher than 40

Geoff : Well, not only is this for interviews, but we also have another game for you guys

Cody : DO WE GET A CHANCE BACK IN THE GAME !?

Geoff : Sadly no, but one of you will get to HELP a player in the game

Gwen : Why would we want to help them ?

Damien : Isn't there anyone that you want to help ? At all ?

Gwen : The only people were Bridgette, but she's oblivious to Katie. Leshawna, but she's next to me. Heather, but she turned back. And Courtney is the reason I'm here

Leshawna : Courtney turned back at the end though. Heather is still ice cold

Gwen : Changing at the end doesn't put me back in the game, or you

Leshawna : I'll holla at you with that one

Sierra : That didn't even make any sense

Leshawna : Don't be talkin' bout makin' sense crazy girl. I saw you make a working computer out of a PIZZA box

Sierra : I also used a rat Leshawna

Leshawna : THAT DON'T MAKE NO DIFFERENCE

Geoff : Ok everyone enough, we have a challenge to compete for

Gwen : Forget that, I'm out

Leshawna : Me too

Blainley : I don't wanna play either. Last time I played an Aftermath challenge, I was thrown into the show and by the time I left, I broke every bone in my body... And I wasn't even technically playing the Aftermath challenge

Damien : So just Sierra and Cody ?

Sierra : Yeah I'm going to quit too. We all know I'd just let Cody win

Geoff : So Cody wins by default ? That's not very fun

Damien : How about me spice up the deal

Cody : We get to go back in the game ?

Damien : Still no, but good try Cody. I can maybe throw in 1,000 dollars ? It's pretty good 1 in 5 odds, and the challenge isn't even that hard

* The competitors looks around and all agree *

Damien : Perfect !

* A big curtain is dropped *

* It reveals 5 glass people sized containers with a pool beneath them *

Blainley : We aren't going to be submerged are we ?

Damien : No, the pool just adds for some soft landing

Gwen : How are pirañas soft landing ?

Damien : They're not. But they sure are funny

* The contestants get into the containers *

Damien : Each round I will say a dare or challenge you must complete. If you pass it you are still in the game. If you refuse, you drop

* Everyone nods *

Damien : If you accept, you must allow for yourself to be covered in cockroaches until the end of this game. If you don't accept, please hit the button to the left of you

Gwen : How "covered" are we talking ? I'm afraid of being buried alive

Damien : I am well aware of that Gwen, it would only be up to the waist

* Blainley hits the buzzer *

Blainley : I'm a reality star, I don't need 1,000 dollars

* The floor beneath Blainley drop her into the water *

* Blainley quickly gets out of the pool *

* No one else hits the button *

* Cockroaches are dropped into the glass cases *

Geoff : The next task is to have yourself be handcuffed to a contestant of the viewers choosing for the next and final Aftermath episode before finale night

Gwen : I am not a people person, I'm out

* She hits her buzzer *

Leshawna : Seriously ? Cause of THAT !?

Gwen : Knowing the people that watch this show, I'd probably be tied to Katie

* The floor drops Gwen into the pool *

* Gwen scurries out *

Damien : If you take this dare... You have to... Shave your head

* The crowd gasps *

Geoff : It's not Total Drama unless someone goes bald

Cody : I'll do it

* A razor on a string is lowered down and Cody shaves his head *

* The razor is lifted back up *

Leshawna : This hardly seems fair. Cody is the only boy, of course he is gonna take the dare

* Sierra hits her buzzer *

Sierra : Sorry Cody, I just can't do it. I've already been bald once, and I won't forget hold cold it was... So cold...

* Sierra drops into the pool, and gets out *

Damien : Leshawna if you don't shave your head, Cody wins the 1,000 dollar prize and the ability to help someone in the game... What'll it be...

* A razor comes down on a string *

* Leshawna looks at it *

* A timer starts to go off in the distance *

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

Leshawna : I'LL DO IT !

* The crowd goes crazy with gasps *

* Leshawna shaves her entire head *

Leshawna : My precious hair... But I need this money so bad

Cody : Leshawna why do you need money ? You have a hit album releasing soon

Leshawna : Ok I admit it... I'm a fraud... "Hotter than 10 flames" was a bigger flop than all of Katy Perry's new music combined... Me and Harold hit rock bottom, no one wants to buy my beats

Geoff : Next round

Cody : Leshawna I'm really sorry to hear that. If you would go to this length to get that money, then you deserve this a lot more than me

* Cody hits his buzzer *

Geoff : I haven't even said the task yet

Cody : I forfeit. Congratulations Leshawna

* Cody drops into the pool *

* Leshawna drops too *

* Cody and Leshawna swim through the cockroaches to get to dry land *

Damien : Here you go Leshawna 1,000 dollars. And who do you choose to help ?

Leshawna : Honestly I didn't really want to help anyone, so I'll let Cody decide. It's the least I could do

Cody : Thanks Leshawna

Damien : Ok Cody, you can choose to help any contestant in any way. Only conditions are you can't give them money and you can't give them idols/invincibility of any kind. Maybe get them like a snack or a bed ? Anything really, to literally anyone

* Cody raises his hand *

Damien : And no you can't ship people

* Cody lowers his hand *

Cody : Anything to anyone ? ... I GOT IT ! I know the perfect way to use this

Geoff : That's great Cody, but we have run out of time for today

Damien : My Co-Host Geoff is right. How will Cody use his power and who will he use it on ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE…..


	22. Episode 17

Hey just another shoutout to the anonymous guest reviewer. I love how you highlight each episode, it really shows how much people pay attention to my story and for that I thank you again. Also on the subject there will be no double eliminations from this point on. At this point in the game each elimination specifically grows some characters in a different way, so there will be no double eliminations unfortunately. In response to Sadie, my next story will be in non script form, but this one is too far along to change now.

**Episode 17**

**PLANE CAM**

Chris : Are you guys ready for your first merge challenge ?

Beth : Ready as ever Chris

* Beth hugs Lindsay *

Lindsay : Me too Chris

* She hugs Beth back *

Chris : Nice to see someone appreciates me early morning wake up calls, but we won't be staying here for long

Courtney : What's our next location ?

Chris : TDA !

Heather : TDA was last time Chris

Chris : Great news though, they let us come back !

* Everyone turns and looks at him *

Chris : Ok fine. Airplane fuel is expensive, and top of that around the world parking ? I don't think so

Noah : So are we gonna get this done or ? I'm kinda sleepy and i'd like to load onto the bus as soon as possible

Chris : Nope, your first challenge begins now

Lindsay : Like right now ?

Chris : Like RIGHT now

Alejandro : What do we even do ?

Chris : OH ! Sorry I'm kind of sleepy too, I guess I forgot the rules part. Today's movie genre is "Chase"

Justin : Can you just tell us what we are going to be chased by already ?

Chris : Actually YOU get to do the chasing. First person to follow me and Chef all the way to the TDA studio will in individual immunity and can keep a friend safe too. Starting...

* Chris sees a helicopter parked outside of the plane *

* He runs to it *

Chris : NOW !

* The helicopter flies off *

* GPS's are dropped from the sky in a sack *

* Everyone runs outside *

**OUTSIDE CAM**

* Lindsay, Bridgette, Noah and Alejandro grab them *

Courtney : FUUUU ! There's no more left

* Lindsay screams *

Beth : LINDSAY ! What's wrong ?

Lindsay : My calculator is broken

Beth : Lindsay it's a GPS

Lindsay : Oh, I'm not good with taxes

* She hands it to Beth *

Beth : ... According to this, Chris didn't park very far away. We should get their before nightfall if we take a bus

* Beth and Lindsay run off *

Alejandro : I have this in the bag, i've already done a challenge like this

Heather : I'm coming too

Alejandro : Eager much ?

Heather : UGH ! No actually, I just don't have a GPS and you were the better worst option

Alejandro : Fine, just don't stare at me too much

Heather : I can promise that won't be an issue

* The 2 love birds leave *

Katie : Bridgette I'm with you ?

* She perks up and smiles *

Bridgette : Sure but um

Katie : Something wrong Bridgette ?

* Katie cocks her head *

**BRIDGETTE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Bridgette : Ok so I wasn't going to ask her if she was back to being evil right off the bat, but I definitely was when I got around to it

* The scene changes *

**OUTSIDE CAM**

Bridgette : Nah it's nothing, let's get going

Justin : Can I come ? The only other person with a GPS is Noah and no thank you

Noah : I can hear you thanks very much

Katie : Sure he can, right Bridgette ?

* Katie comes to whisper *

Katie : We can just not give him immunity ok ?

* Bridgette nods *

* Katie backs up *

Katie : Come on Justin

* The 3 of them leave *

Courtney : So I guess I'm with

* She looks around *

Courtney : Oh... I'm alone

* She hears rustling in the plane *

**PLANE CAM**

Courtney : Noah what are you doing in here ?

Noah : Trying to fly this plane, but I can only turn it on

Courtney : Why ?

Noah : No one even thought of using this plane to get to Chris, it'll take maybe 30 minutes to an hour ?

Courtney : I can help

Noah : How can you help me ?

Courtney : We are both pretty alone in this game at the moment. Even if you make it there first, you need to save someone right ? Why not me ? I'll do the same for you

Noah : I guess, but we still can't fly. I ready lots of books and the manual said I did everything right, but it won't fly

Courtney : Books only get you so far. I took a C.I.T airplane flying seminar

* Courtney grabs the wheel *

Noah : Be my guest hot shot

* Courtney makes the plane take off *

**BETH CAM**

Lindsay : Beth do you hear that ?

Beth : I do Lindsay it sounds like-

* The plane flies over head *

Lindsay : NO ! THEY HAVE A PLANE ! We'll never win now

* Lindsay sits on a stump and frowns *

Beth : Anything can happen Lindsay ! The plane might even crash, we just have to be optimistic

Lindsay : A plane crash isn't very optimistic Beth

Beth : It is for us ! Now get off that stump, I think I see a bus stop

**HEATHER CAM**

Heather : How do I know that when we get there you won't push me down or something and steal my win

Alejandro : Why would it matter who wins ? I'd save you anyways. How do I know that if you make it there first you will save me ?

Heather : You never know, I could decide to be merciful

Alejandro : Merciful ? You sacked me and took my million dollars

Heather : That was do a die, if it's not final 2 you know I would pick you out of anyone

* He raises an eyebrow *

Alejandro : Would you now ?

Heather : GAH ! No I mean never, I wouldn't save you over Leshawna

Alejandro : That's just cold

* Heather spots something *

Heather : Is that a...

Alejandro : IT'S A TAXI !

**BRIDGETTE CAM**

Bridgette : Come on Bridgette you need to ask her

* She was muttering under her breathe *

Katie : What's that Bridgette ?

Bridgette : Huh ? What ?

Katie : You were saying something, I thought you were talking to me

Bridgette : OH ! That. No just mumble haha

Katie : Ok

Justin : I think I see a rent a car place over there

Katie : One problem. We don't have any money. Chris confiscated all of our belongings

Justin : But Beth and Lindsay were shopping in Paris

Katie : Chris gives us money when we need it, but that's it. And he isn't even here when we NEED it

Bridgette : We could maybe just tell him we are total drama contestants. The fireworks guy gave Sierra them for free

Justin : Worth a shot

**LINDSAY CAM**

Lindsay : Hi, this is my first time taking the bus, do you have a credit card machine

Beth : Lindsay you have a credit card ?

Lindsay : Yeah I hid it from Chris when he was collecting out stuff. Can't put a limit on shopping Beth

Bus Driver : No cash, no entry

Beth : No please, we NEED on this bus, can't we give you something else ? Lindsay's earrings are expensive

Lindsay : Beth !

Beth : Sorry, but we need to get on

Lindsay : I got them in Paris

Beth : What about your bracelet ?

Lindsay : Paris

Beth : And those glasses

Lindsay : Paris

Beth : Is there anything you didn't get in Paris ?

Lindsay : Yeah actually, Chris wouldn't let me buy a dog

Beth : Driver please

Bus Driver : Fine. But just so you know because of you I'll be 5 dollars short

Beth : I'm willing to live with the guilt

**ALEJANDRO CAM**

Alejandro : Hello sir

Taxi Driver : Hello

Heather : Look we need a taxi you got one or not ?

Taxi Driver : Well considering I'm in one snotty girl, yes I do

Alejandro : Heather please, this wonderful man is going as fast as he can. It's not easy for him to work at such a rushed speed. A lot of people might even take you for granted wouldn't you say ?

Taxi Driver : That's exactly that I would say ! No one appreciates me

Alejandro : Until now

* Alejandro puts his hand on his shoulders *

Taxi Driver : Get in ! No charge

* Alejandro and Heather get in *

Alejandro : Nice good cop, bad cop routine partner

* He whispers to Heather *

Heather : Good cop, bad cop ? Please this is just me

**BRIDGETTE CAM**

Bridgette : Look Mr. I'm being as nice as I can but we need a car RIGHT NOW

Rent-A-Car Guy : Look you want a car ? 100 dollars a day. No lower

Bridgette : We don't have any money though sir

Rent-A-Car Guy : Then you have no car either

Katie : Listen here Grandpa, I'm not going to throw away a million dollars over a single 100 dollar bill. Either you give us the car, or we take it

Rent-A-Car Guy : Did I say 100 dollars ? I meant free ! You came on our 100% off day

Katie : Pleasure doing business with you

* Justin honks the horn *

Justin : Get in !

* The girls approach the car *

Justin : Katie want to get in the front ?

* He winks *

Katie : Actually I'll go in the back with my bestie

* Katie and Bridgette get in the back *

* Justin drives off *

Bridgette : Ok, just gonna say it here goes

* Bridgette mutters again *

Bridgette : Katie are you going rouge again ?

Katie : Haha what ?

Bridgette : I don't want to have to use the term evil, but are you going evil ? Again ?

Katie : Bridgette that's crazy, you know me

Bridgette : But the whole camera thing with the Hotties (Plus Noah) team, and what you did back there to that salesman wasn't very nice

* Katie sighs *

Katie : Uck finally I don't have to keep up this charade

* She opens Bridgette's door and pushed her out *

Katie : TOODLES !

* Justin and Katie are long gone *

* Bridgette had enough time to tuck and roll *

Bridgette : OH MY GOD ! SHE DID NOT JUST PUSH ME OUT OF A MOVING VEHICLE !

* A bus comes to a halt in front of Bridgette *

Beth : Bridgette ! HEY !

Bridgette : Beth ?

Beth : Get on the bus

Bus Driver : Not without money you don't

Bridgette : Not this again

* Bridgette takes a deep breathe *

Bridgette : Listen here Grandpa, I'm not going to throw away a million dollars over a single bus fair. Either you let me on this bus, or I'll let you onto incoming traffic

Bus Driver : R-r-right away miss, all aboard. Choo choo

* He chuckles nervously *

Lindsay : Wow Bernadette that was really mean

Bridgette : Sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

**COURTNEY CAM**

Courtney : OH NO !

Noah : Oh joy are we crashing ?

Courtney : No, but theres no where to park this plane

Noah : LANDING ! I forgot about landing

Courtney : Noah where are you going

Noah : Just going to get some... Food

Courtney : Ok fine, but make it quick I need to find a place to land this, we are RIGHT over top of the TDA studio

* Silence *

Courtney : Noah ?

* She looks back *

* He took the parachute and jumped out *

Courtney : FUUUUUUU-

**NOAH CAM**

Noah : I'm so close, but this is also terrifying ! 1,2,3 PULL

* Noah pulls the parachute strings *

Noah : How do I steer this ?

* He starts going off course *

Noah : NOOO !

* Noah lands in a tree *

**ALEJANDRO CAM**

Alejandro : Almost there, thanks buddy. You are doing a great job by the way

* The taxi driver smiles *

Heather : Gack

Alejandro : Excuse me ?

Heather : How do you manage a way to charm every person you meet ?

Alejandro : Why don't you tell me. I've charmed you more than once

Heather : Oh I see. So you charm them with delusion ?

Alejandro : Heather why can't you just admit that you are madly in love with me already

Heather : Um maybe because I'm not

Alejandro : You will come to one day, and by then you will miss your chance

Heather : I'm sure I'll be crushed

**JUSTIN CAM**

Justin : Hahaha I can't believe you pushed her out of the CAR while we were MOVING that's HILARIOUS !

Katie : Hahaha I know right ?

* Katie climbs into the front seat *

Justin : You really are quite a character

Katie : Is that so ?

Justin : Yeah that is

* He lightly nudges her in the arm *

Katie : Hey !

* Katie punches him in the arm *

Justin : What are you doing I'm trying to drive

* Justin starts to laugh *

* Katie keeps punching him *

Justin : This is probably against ever safety rule o every driving test

Katie : And pushing someone out of a moving vehicle isn't ?

* They burst out laughing *

* Then they stop and look at each other *

* Justin stops the car *

Katie : Um... We stopped ?

* Justin grabs Katie's chin *

* Justin kisses Katie *

* Katie kisses Justin back

Katie : WAIT !

Justin : WHAT !? WHATS WRONG !?

Katie : We have a challenge to win

Justin : Can we resume later ?

Katie : ... We'll see

* Justin keeps driving *

**BETH CAM**

Bridgette : So then at this point I was thinking, there HAS to be something up right ?

* The girls nod *

Bridgette : So then I confronted her and she pushed me out of a car while Justin was driving

Beth : SHE PUSHED YOU OUT OF A MOVING VEHICLE !?

Bridgette : I KNOW RIGHT !? EEEEVIL

Lindsay : She sounds really mean, I hope I never have to meet her

Bridgette : Lindsay you have met her many times... She's been in 2 seasons including this one and she was literally on the plane with us about an hour ago

Lindsay : I don't think so, I've never met a Karen before

Bridgette : Her name is Katie

Lindsay : I still don't think I know her

Beth : Bridgette. Me and Lindsay need to go to the little girl's room

Bridgette : Sure I'll wait here

* Beth and Lindsay get up and leave *

* It's been a while *

Bridgette : Guys ?

* Bridgette enters the bathroom *

* Theres a note on the floor *

Note (In Beth's Voice) : Hey Bridgette. Super sorry about this, but we couldn't let you get off at the right stop. There's only 2 people allowed to be safe and it was to be me and Lindsay. Super great talking to you though

* Bridgette tears up the note *

Bridgette : Ugh

**COURTNEY CAM**

Courtney : Finally a place to park this plane. Too bad it's kinda far away. It's running distance though

* Courtney parks the plane *

* Courtney begins to run *

Noah : HELP ME ANYONE HELP !

* Courtney stops *

Courtney : Look what we have here

Noah : Courtney please cut me out of this

Courtney : I don't think so Noah sorry

* Courtney leaves *

Noah : Courtney ? Courtney !

* She's long gone *

**HEATHER CAM**

Heather : Thanks for the ride !

* Heather and Alejandro get out *

(By the way please note that the finish time is in a park, so can't reach it by taxi)

Alejandro : I see the finish line

Heather : I see Courtney !

* Beth and Lindsay are seen running across from the other side of the street *

Lindsay : Run Beth run !

* Beth and Lindsay starts running *

* Katie and Justin turn off the road and onto the grass *

* Lindsay and Beth jump out of the way to avoid being hit *

* Justin and Katie crash into a tree *

Justin : Katie get out we are so close

* Justin and Katie start running *

Heather : No you don't !

* Heather and Alejandro are just a bit in front of Katie and Justin but Courtney is tied with Heather a bit to the left *

Heather : Alejandro can I trust you ?

Alejandro : What ?

Heather : Can I trust you ?

Alejandro : I think so ?

Heather : CAN I TRUST YOU

Alejandro : Fine already yes. You can trust me

* Heather jumps to the side and tackles Courtney *

Heather : WIN IT !

* Alejandro is in the lead *

Katie : You know what to do

* Justin nods *

* Justin jumps at Alejandro's feet *

Heather : Alejandro jump

* Alejandro jumps and Justin misses *

* Alejandro crosses the finish line *

Chris : Alejandro is the first person to win the individual challenge !

* Heather gets up and hugs him *

Alejandro : Why hello there

* Heather lets go *

Heather : GAH ! Just give me my immunity already

Alejandro : Actually...

Heather : Oh... My... God... You are not...

Alejandro : I'll give my immunity to Katie

Katie : What ? Yay !

Heather : I hate you more than words can describe

* Alejandro blows her an air kiss *

Chris : See the rest of you at the award ceremony

* The bus comes up *

Bridgette : I'm here !

* Everyone turns around *

Bridgette : Oh it's already... Never mind then

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS **

Justin : All I have to say for today is wow... That kiss was out of this world. I don't even care that I'm not safe, right now I'm in complete awe

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : Justin is kind of cute, but this is a game after all. Sure I might like him and flirt with him a bit, but my needs come first. Speaking of needs, I NEED Bridgette out of here. Now that she knows I'm up to no good again, she's literally of no use to me. Maybe I can even start a villains group. Me, Alejandro, Justin, Heather and we need 1 more for the majority. Courtney won't do it. Neither will Noah. Beth and Lindsay only vote together, but I guess I could trick Lindsay some how. Oh well I'm safe anyways, so it's not like I care if this plan falls through

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : Today was just an all around bad day for me. Beth and Lindsay left me high and dry, then Katie pushed me into speeding traffic. I can't believe I ever wore this dumb bracelet with her

* Bridgette tugs at her friendship bracelet *

Bridgette : Ok I'm not very strong, but when I get scissors this is SO coming off

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : I'm glad that Justin isn't safe, but I definitely could have used that. I can't believe Courtney left me in that tree do you know how many people die from being stuck in trees a year ? Not that many, but people still die

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : Ha ! Heather tackled me so her boyfriend could win, yet he didn't even save her. I'd give up safety any day to watch that over again

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : So what I did to Heather wasn't very nice, but I already have her where I need her. Katie on the other hand, needs some work

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Alejandro is like that boy that you keep giving chances because you think the relationship is going to get better, when you know it won't... Not that we are in a relationship... Or ever will be... He's gross... So... Gross...

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : I fell bad for doing that to Bridgette. After that we still didn't even win

Lindsay : We would have probably if we didn't almost get hit by that car. Bridgette is right, Katie IS crazy

Beth : LINDSAY !

Lindsay : What ?

Beth : You said BOTH of their names right

Lindsay : OH YAY ! GO ME

* Beth and Lindsay high five *

*** The scene changes ***

**STUDIO CAM**

Noah : Ok so we have 5 good guys and 4 bad guys. If we all vote together we will have the numbers ok ?

* Everyone nods *

* Lindsay is counting on her fingers *

Lindsay : Yup ! All good

Noah : I suggest we vote for Justin. He's a strong player and he's finally not immune

Courtney : Why can't we vote Heather ? She almost won today

Noah : Heather isn't as good as Justin

Bridgette : Why cause she's a girl ? Heather has already won this game and

Noah : You guys don't know Justin like I do though, trust me he's bad. Please just all vote Justin

Courtney : Fine

Bridgette : Ok

Noah : Beth, Lindsay all good over there ?

* They nod *

Noah : Good talk

* The group separates *

.

Katie : Ok so everyone know the vote ?

* Heather and Alejandro nod *

Katie : Perfect

Heather : But they have the numbers

Katie : That's why we have to make them split the votes

Heather : How are we going to do that ?

* Justin comes in *

Justin : I just heard the others talking. They were hesitant to vote out Heather or not. I think if we were going to split the votes we should split Courtney and Bridgette from the others

Alejandro : What do we have to do to make that happen ?

Katie : Watch this

* Katie sees Courtney and Bridgette walking by *

Katie : I'M DONE WITH YOU HEATHER, YOU DON'T GET TO TREAT US LIKE THIS ANYMORE. US 3 ARE EVICTING YOU. ALL WE NEED IS 2 MORE VOTES AND YOU ARE HISTORY

* Courtney's ears perk up *

Heather : WELL GOOD LUCK FINDING 2 VOTES TO GET RID OF ME

* Courtney nudges Bridgette *

Bridgette : I know I hear them ! Do you think we should go for it ?

Courtney : I don't know yet. Noah said we needed to vote together, but as long as a villain goes it doesn't matter which one right ?... But we need to make a decision

Bridgette : I know...

**AWARD CEREMONY CAM**

Chris : Ok everyone the votes are IN... First vote is for... Justin... Second vote Bridgette... Third vote Justin... Fourth vote Bridgette... Fifth vote Justin... Sixth vote Bridgette... Seventh vote Bridgette... I have 2 more votes left its 4-3 against Bridgette. The final 2 votes are BOTH for... Heather

Noah : WHAT !?

Courtney : I'm sorry Noah !

Chris : Bridgette. Lame-O-Sine time

Bridgette : Bye everyone, and watch out for Katie. Even if you are "with her" she's only out for herself

* Bridgette gets in the Lame-O-Sine *

Chris : Time for the confessionals

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Justin : The plan worked ! But that was a close call for me. If I can get rid of the ring leader, then all the animals will be lost with no directions

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : Justin was in danger today, but we pulled through. Either way Alejandro really saved me today. I knew he would come along eventually

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : I can't believe Courtney, and Bridgette I'm guessing, did that to me. To US. We only have the votes to cause a tie, this is a disaster

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : I don't know what to say. I was tricked, but at least Bridgette took the fall. From now on no more tricks, it's getting too late in the game now

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Justin, Justin, Justin. You are lucky I need you. I could have sent you home in a heartbeat. But don't worry. Your time will come soon enough

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Katie might not be the ideal teammate, but she knows her stuff. Really makes me wonder why she did so badly on the first season

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : Why could Bridgette and Courtney do that ? This is going to be really bad for us from now on I can tell

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : This is really bad. I don't really know what's going on, but everyone is panicking

*** The scene changes ***

Bridgette : I shouldn't have voted for heather. That was really dumb on my part. Even if I stuck to my gut I could have caused a tie. I have no one to blame but myself

*** The scene changes ***

******STUDIO CAM**

Chris : Also Noah this is for you. It's from Cody

* Chris hands Noah a tape *

* Noah goes into the TV room and puts it in *

Cody : Hey Noah it's me Cody. For this next part of the video I'll need you to go get Lindsay and Beth and bring them into here with you. Pause the video until they are both here

* Noah pauses the tape *

* Noah goes outside *

Noah : Hey Beth there you are ! I need you in here for a sec

* Noah pulls Beth into the TV room *

Beth : Noah wait !

Noah : What ?

Beth : This is all happening too fast

Noah : What are you even talking about ?

Beth : I know why you saved me with the idol. I am flattered really, but my head needs to be in the game

Noah : No beth, I brought you here because-

Beth : Shhh it's ok

* She grips Noah's butt *

Beth : Our time will come

Noah : And on that note I'm gone. Stay here I'll get Lindsay

* Noah leaves *

* Noah returns shortly with Lindsay *

* Noah resumes the video *

Cody : Good. Now someone else wants to say some words

* The screen changes *

Tyler : Hey Lindsay it's me Tyler ! I just wanted to tell you and Beth that I never had a crush on Beth. Alejandro made all of that up, that's what I was trying to tell you when you were returning to the game. I hope that you get him out soon and expose him. Love you babe, I'll wait for you at home

Lindsay : Awww Tyler ! Beth I'm sorry I thought you ever came between me and Tyler. Alejandro is in for it now

Noah : We only have enough votes to tie now though

* Heather comes in *

Heather : No you don't. I'll help you evict Alejandro

******LAME-O-SINE CAM**

Chris : Talk about Drama. Does Noah really have the votes to get out Alejandro ? And can Heather truly ever be trusted ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL...DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* You see Bridgette being driven away in the background *

.

Also guys sorry that this took so long. A lot of in real life stuff :P But please comment below who you think is going to be in the final 2 (I want to see if anyone can guess correctly)


	23. Episode 18

**Episode 18**

Chef : Wake up ! It's time for another challenge

Courtney : I'm pretty tired at the moment, but I'm 99% sure you aren't Chris

Chef : Shut it girly. Chris is out for the day, he left me in charge again

Courtney : Someone cranky cause he didn't get enough air time ?

* The contestants laugh *

Chef : I'll remember that for later in the comp

* Courtney gulps *

Chef : Today's challenge is Adventure. Each contestant will get a burlap coin bag and you must go to each area and collect a coin with Chris' face on it. Doesn't matter what order you go in, but you need all 3 coins to win. Green coin from the forest set. Blue coin from the underwater set. And a red coin from the cave set

Heather : Why is the cave coin red ? Shouldn't it be grey or something ?

Chef : There way or may not be lava in the cave

Beth : But it's fake right ? It's only a set

Chef : Chris kind of went nuts on the set budget, so do with that what you will. First person back is safe and chooses to save someone again

* Chef blows a whistle *

Chef : RUN MAGGOTS RUN !

* The contestants go to get the bags *

* Everyone gets one but Noah *

Noah : Why isn't there a bag for me ?

Chef : I put 8 bags there. If one fell somewhere it's not my fault

* Justin snickers as he puts a second bag in the other pocket *

Noah : I guess I can use my pockets

* Noah and Courtney go for Water *

* Justin and Katie go for Grass *

* Heather, Alejandro, Beth and Lindsay go for cave *

**WATER AREA**

* Noah sees Courtney already here *

Noah : Oh goody you're here. Glad we aren't in the grass area, you might leave me in a tree

Courtney : God Noah give it a rest, you left me high and dry on the plane so don't pull that

Noah : Touche I guess

Courtney : Race you for the coin. I warn you though I'm a C.I.T certified life guard

Noah : Sure why not, but I warn you, I own a swimming pool that's at least 6 feet deep

* Courtney laughs and dives in the water *

* Noah is behind her *

**GRASS AREA**

Katie : These plants feel so real wow

Justin : Wow is right

* Katie turns around *

Katie : Oh hi Justin

Justin : Find any coins yet ?

Katie : No actually, but I'm guessing they are in those little holes you find in the trees. You know ? Chris loves hiding things in those. Problem is all these trees don't have the hollow holes

Justin : What about that one

* Katie follows Justin's finger until she sees a giant tree with a hole in the middle *

Katie : How did I not see that ?

* Justin and Katie head for the tree *

**CAVE AREA**

Alejandro : Well look who couldn't keep away from me

* He winks at Heather and she turns away *

Alejandro : Um ? Aren't you going to say you hate me ?

Heather : I'm done playing games Alejandro

* Heather notices some rock climbing gear and approaches it *

**ALEJANDRO'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Alejandro : Who does Heather think she is ? She can't give me the silent treatment

* The scene changes *

**CAVE AREA**

Alejandro : Where's the witty banter ?

* Heather continues to get geared up *

Alejandro : Really nothing ? You lost your touch

* Heather begins to climb the mountain *

Alejandro : Don't you climb away from me ! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT WITH ME

* Alejandro chases her up the mountain *

.

* Beth and Lindsay enter a different part of the cave *

Lindsay : Beth look !

* Lindsay sees a sack of red coins on the other side of an old wooden bridge *

Beth : Lindsay wait this bridge doesn't seem very safe. And there's lava below

Lindsay : I can go if you want, I'll be there and back quick

Beth : Lindsay it's really dangerous

Lindsay : One of us have to go Beth

* Lindsay starts to cross the bridge *

* The bridge starts to shake *

Beth : LINDSAY GET OFF THERE NOW !

* Lindsay starts to run and she makes it to the other side *

* The bridge collapses *

Beth : Are you ok Lindsay ?

Lindsay : Yeah. There must be another way out of this cave

* She tosses Beth a coin *

Lindsay : Go to the next area, I'll catch up I'm sure

* Beth runs off *

**WATER ****AREA**

* Courtney emerges *

Courtney : The things I saw down there...

* Noah comes up *

Noah : If the other areas are as bad as that one, I'm dropping out of the competition

* Beth comes to the shore *

Beth : Hey guys !

Courtney : Save yourself, turn back now

* Courtney puts her coin in her bag and heads for grass *

* Noah puts his in his pocket and follows her *

Beth : Can't be that bad...

* Beth dives into the water *

Beth : DEAR GOD !

* It's hard to understand because Beth says this underwater *

**CAVE ****AREA**

Alejandro : Heather ! STOP CLIMBING !

* Heather gets to the top *

Lindsay : Hi Heather !

Heather : Lindsay ? How did you even get up here !?

Lindsay : There was a second entrance with a bridge and stuff, but it kinda fell and now I'm here

Heather : Fascinating... Are the coins back there ?

Lindsay : Go look for yourself

Heather : Rude much ?

* Heather goes deeper in the cave *

* Alejandro pulls himself up *

Lindsay : Hi Jalapeño

Alejandro : * sigh * Hi Lindsay... Did Heather go this way ?

Lindsay : You just missed her

* He runs off *

Lindsay : How am I going to get down ?

* Lindsay notices the climbing equipment *

Lindsay : OH !

* Lindsay puts on the gear *

Lindsay : Ok so now I think I just jump off like bungee jumping

* Lindsay jumps off the cliff *

* The rock climbing gear catches Lindsay before she hits the ground *

* Lindsay un clips herself *

Lindsay : Oof !

**GRASS ****AREA**

Katie : Do you see anything yet ?

Justin : Why am I the one climbing the tree ?

Katie : Cause you are so strong

* Katie smiles *

Justin : Well since you put it like that...

* Justin continues to climb *

* Shortly after a coin drops down for Katie *

Katie : Thanks ! I'm surprised it was that easy

Justin : I know right ?

* Right then a squirrel jumps on Justin's face and he falls out of the tree *

Justin : AHHH KATIE HELP ME !

* The squirrel is attacking Justin *

Katie : I hear someone coming ! I don't wanna lose the lead, good luck Justin

* Katie leaves right when Courtney and Noah arrive *

Courtney : Looks like we made it to the right place

* Justin is trying to pry the squirrel off his face *

Noah : I've been waiting to see that for too long

* Courtney begins to climb the tree *

* Noah follows her *

* Justin finally gets the squirrel off his face *

Justin : Stupid rodent

* Justin notices something on the ground *

* Noah's coin fell out of his pocket *

Justin : Nice to know I can skip the water place... Thanks buddy

* Justin takes the coin and heads for the cave *

**WATER ****AREA**

* Beth drags herself onto the shore *

Beth : I have gone to hell and back... But at least got this

* Beth holds up her coin *

* Katie snags it *

Katie : Thanks !

* Beth punches Katie RIGHT in the face *

* Katie is knocked down *

Beth : I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE !

* Beth takes her coin back and heads for the grass area *

Katie : Ow... How bad can it be ?

* Katie dives in the water *

Katie : Mother of god...

* 2 sharks are beating up and octopus *

* Oil and toxic spill areas are everywhere *

* Dead seagulls and trash cover the ocean floor *

* A squid latches onto Katie's face *

**CAVE ****AREA**

* Alejandro finally catches up to Heather *

Alejandro : God Heather who knew you were in track and field ?

* Heather grabs her coin and starts to leave *

Alejandro : So much for being evil

* Heather gets right up in his face *

Heather : Call me anything but DON'T call me not evil

Alejandro : THERE WE GO ! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR !

Heather : How's this for evil ?

* Heather takes Alejandro's bag and throws it in the lava *

Alejandro : HEATHER !

* Heather runs off *

* Alejandro grabs a coin and shoves it in his pocket *

**GRASS ****AREA**

* Courtney and Noah get down from the tree *

Courtney : That's 2 for us ! Promise to save each other if we win immunity ?

Noah : Sure why not

* Noah cracks a smile *

* Noah puts his coin in pocket *

Noah : Wait I can't find my other one...

Courtney : What ?

Noah : NO ! I must have dropped it when climbing the tree

Courtney : It's pretty late, but you can still catch up

Noah : No way am I going back to the water area. I'll just be waiting back at the finish line. Good luck Courtney, win it for us ok ?

Courtney : You got it

* Courtney runs off towards the cave area *

* Beth arrives at the tree *

Beth : Hey Noah !

Noah : The coin is up there. Have fun with that

Beth : Noah wait ! Now that you are here, maybe we should talk about getting serious

Noah : Yeah Beth, I don't think that's going to happen

Beth : I mean friends with benefits are ok in my books, but every girl wants to be in a relationship

Noah : No Beth, I mean I don't like you like that. At all.

Beth : You don't even want to give it a shot ?

Noah : I'm sorry Beth. I could but I just really don't want to

Beth : Oh...

Noah : Yeah...

Beth : ...

Noah : ...

Beth : ...

Noah : ... Ok well I'm gonna go now...

Beth : Bye...

Noah : Bye...

* Noah leaves *

Beth : That couldn't have gone any worse...

* Beth begins to climb *

**CAVE ****AREA**

* Heather gets on the equipment and repels *

Alejandro : HEATHER !

* He goes to get on equipment *

Alejandro : Wheres mine ? UGH ! LINDSAY !

* Heather is long gone by now *

* Justin just gets up *

Justin : Hey Alejandro

* Alejandro smiles *

Alejandro : Hey pal...

* Justin leaves *

* Alejandro takes Justin's equipment and repels down *

**********WATER ****AREA**

* Katie scurries out of the water *

Katie : Something very evil has been put into that water

* Heather comes up and dives into the water *

* Alejandro follows her into the water *

Katie : I'll pray for you...

* Katie heads for the cave area *

* Lindsay arrives *

Lindsay : Yay ! I love swimming

* Lindsay dives into the water *

**********GRASS ****AREA**

* Beth gets to the top of the tree *

* Beth sees the green coin pile *

Beth : YES ! Now I just gotta get to the finish line

* A squirrel comes up to Beth on a branch *

Beth : Hello little fella. Don't fear me, I'm a friend

* The squirrel nudges closer *

Beth : You wanna smell my hand ?

* Beth puts out her hand *

* The squirrel grabs her bag and runs *

Beth : NO ! BAD SQUIRREL !

**********CAVE ****AREA**

Justin : Finally my last coin ! Victory here I come

* He puts the coin bag back in this pants *

* He feels another bag *

Justin : 2 bags ? OH YEAH ! I forgot I stole an extra one. Better get rid of the evidence

* Justin throws the bag into the lava *

* Justin goes over to the ledge *

Justin : My equipment !

* Courtney comes up *

Courtney : Don't get in my way Justin

Justin : Don't worry Courtney I'll be out of here in no time

* Courtney leaves *

* Justin repels down *

* Courtney comes back *

Courtney : My equipment was JUST here

* Justin is seen repelling *

Courtney : GET BACK HERE WITH MY EQUIPMENT !

Justin : Sorry Courtney I have a challenge to win

* Justin leaves the cave as Katie comes in *

Katie : Courtney what's wrong ?

Courtney : I'M STUCK ON THIS CLIFF ! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG !?

Katie : If you pass me down a coin, I'll toss you up some equipment

Courtney : ... Fine

* Courtney tosses Katie a coin *

Katie : Later loser

* Katie leaves *

Courtney : FUUUUUUUUUU-

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie: How many times do you think I can trick Courtney before she's evicted ?

* Katie chuckles *

* The scene changes *

**GRASS AREA**

Beth : GOTCHA !

* Beth grabs her bag *

Beth : Now off to the finish line

**FINISH LINE CAM**

Chef : It's gonna be close... I see someone... And the winner is...

**WATER AREA**

Heather : That was the most painful experience of my life... And I've been in all 4 Seasons

* Alejandro bobs up *

Alejandro : So much for the silent treatment

* Lindsay comes up unharmed *

Heather : Lindsay ? How are you completely fine ?

Lindsay : When the sea monsters were attacking you, they let me slip right past. See ?

* Lindsay shows them her coin *

Chef : THE CHALLENGE IS OVER SOMEONE HAS WON

* Chef is heard on a loud speaker *

Chef : REPORT TO THE FINISH LINE IMMEDIATELY

**FINISH LINE CAM**

Chef : After a long and draining competition the winner is Justin. Beth got second, Katie in third

Justin : YES !

Chef : Hand me your chips please

* Justin hands him his bag *

Chef : ... This bag is empty...

Justin : WHAT !? I must have threw the wrong bag in the lava !

Noah : Wrong bag ? So it was YOU that took my bag

Justin : Me ? What ? Noah that's ridiculous

* Noah rolls his eyes *

Chef : Then I guess Beth wins. Beth give me your bag

* Beth hands him the bag *

Chef : You only have the blue and red coins

Beth : Oh no ! I must have forgot to grab the green when the squirrel took my bag

Chef : So then I guess Katie wins

Katie : Here is my bag Chef

* She hands Chef the bag *

Chef : All the coins are here. Congratulations Katie

* Noah perks up *

Noah : Wait... Beth needs the green coin right ?

* Noah reaches in his pocket *

Noah : I still have mine

* Noah pulls out his green coin *

Noah : If I give mine to Beth does that mean she'll win ? She did get here before Katie and she would have all 3 coins

Chef : I guess technically...

Noah : Here Beth

* He tosses her the coin *

Chef : Beth wins I guess. Who are you going to save

Beth : I'll save... Lindsay

Lindsay : Yay !

Noah : WHAT ? Beth I gave you my coin, you should save me

Beth: I'm sorry Noah. I could but I just really don't want to

(Reference to Noah rejecting Beth)

Chef : Time for confessionals

* Courtney comes trudging in *

Katie : Courtney what's wrong ? You look horrible

Courtney: YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT HAPPENED ! I HAD TO SCALE THAT CLIFF WITH MY BARE HANDS. BARE HANDS ! NOT ONLY THAT BUT HALF WAY DOWN I FELL OFF AND I THINK MY SPINE IS OUT OF PLACE ! MY LAWYERS ARE GETTING THE BIGGEST CALL OF THEIR LIVES

Chef : Calm down girly, rant it out in the confessionals

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

Courtney : I know I said last time was the last straw, BUT THIS TIME REALLY IS THE LAST STRAW. Everything Katie says will automatically be labeled as spam

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : I was so stupid today ! I put me and Katie at risk cause I threw the wrong bag into the lava... If I'm going to protect her I have to step up my game

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : So Beth didn't save me, but at least Katie and Justin aren't safe. Maybe we can convince Heather to evict one of those 2. We might never get a chance like this again

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : At least Alejandro didn't win immunity. I'm done with that womanizer, nothing he says can save him now

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : I was so close to immunity ! So was Justin... That idiot... We have 4 villains and 4 heroes. If we vote together we can cause a tie at least. I wanted to vote for Beth for punching me in the face, but stupid Noah gave her his coin. I guess he'll have to do

*** The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Could you believe Heather ? I gave her multiple chances to start an argument with me and she rejected all of them... If she's trying to get my attention it's working

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : I can't believe Noah gave me his coin. That was sweet I guess my I'll never recover from the sadness that buries deep within my heart. When will this void ever heal ?

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : Today was so fun ! I got to bungee jump and go swimming. It was like that time at summer camp, except no one puked because of food poisoning... Well not yet anyways. Whatever Chef was making looked questionable

**STUDIO CAM**

Katie : I say we all vote for Noah. We can cause a tie and that's if they vote together

Justin : Agreed

Alejandro : Agreed

Katie : Heather ?

Heather : OH ! Yeah sure, I just gotta go to the washroom. Continue being evil and stuff

* Heather leaves *

.

* Heather enters *

Heather : Hey so we still on for voting Alejandro ?

Noah : That's why we called you in here. We were thinking of voting Justin or Katie

Heather : No way

Courtney : You haven't even heard out pitch yet

Heather : They only reason I'm with you guys is to vote out Alejandro. That's where my vote stands. Period

* Heather leaves *

Lindsay : Well so much for that plan

Courtney : Not exactly...

Noah : Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?

Lindsay : Someone tell me what we are thinking

Courtney : Me, Noah, You and Beth could vote for Katie

Noah : Then since Alejandro, Justin and Katie will most likely vote for me

Courtney : And Heather will vote for Alejandro

Noah : They votes will be 4-3-1 and Katie will leave

Courtney : Exactly !

Noah : Where is Beth anyways ?

Lindsay : She said something about no longer having group meetings due to the fact that her burning heart couldn't take the stress of seeing the man she loves rejecting her all over again... Something along those lines

* Noah rolls his eyes *

Noah : Can you tell her to vote for Katie then ?

Lindsay : Why me ? I have a horrible memory. I can't even remember your names

Courtney : You literally just remembered all that crap about a burning heart

Lindsay : That's cause Beth said it. I never forget anything Beth tells me. Like this one time when she was at T.G. and the waiter brought her a greek salad instead of a ceaser salad and she didn't want to disturb him, but she was on a diet so she didn't eat anything ALL DAY ! She almost died. You never forget something that traumatic

Noah : Look Lindsay if one of us tries to tell Beth, Heather will think it's suspicious. Beth won't come near me and Courtney and Beth have pretty much never interacted. You have to tell her to vote for Kaite

Lindsay : Ok fine

Noah : Do it right now before you forget

* Lindsay gets up and walks out *

.

Lindsay : What was I supposed to do again... OH YEAH ! I have to tell Beth to vote for... To vote for...

* Lindsay sees Heather walking past *

Lindsay : Hey Heather ?

Heather : Yeah ?

Lindsay : Who are we voting again ?

Heather : We are voting Alejandro remember ?

Lindsay : OH YEAH ! Thanks

* Lindsay skips off *

.

Lindsay : Knock knock sleepy head

* Lindsay opens the door *

Lindsay : Norman sent me to tell you to vote for Ale... Hangro ?

Beth : Got it Lindsay, thanks

Lindsay : No problem !

.

* Lindsay returns to Courtney and Noah *

Noah : All set ?

Lindsay : Ready, set and good to go !

Noah : Perfect

**AWARD CEREMONY**

Chef : First vote is for Noah. Alejandro gets a vote. Noah gets a vote. Alejandro gets a vote. Noah. And Alejandro. Two votes left. Last 2 votes are for... Katie

Katie : What ?

Alejandro : What ?

Justin : What ?

Beth : What ?

Courtney : What ?

Noah : What ?

Heather : What ?

Lindsay : What's happening ?

Katie : Heather you didn't vote with us ?

Heather : How do you know it was me ?

Katie : Please. Alejandro wouldn't vote for someone else when he's in danger and Justin is far to whipped

Justin : Whipped ?

Katie : Uh... I mean loyal

* Katie rubs his arm *

* Justin smiles *

Noah : Lindsay I told you to tell Beth to vote for KATIE

Beth : Lindsay told me to vote for Alejandro

Lindsay : Cause that's what Heather said

Heather : That's what I THOUGHT was happening

Courtney : Well clearly not anymore

Alejandro : So what now ? A tie breaker ?

Noah : Can it be an academic challenge ?

* Chris gets dropped off in a limousine *

Chris : NO I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BARBRA ! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EVER LET YOU TOUCH MY FACE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT I PUT INTO THIS ?

* Chris hangs up the phone *

Chef : Something wrong ?

Chris : Yes something is VERY wrong. My face and hand girl Barbra gave me the wrong cream. She gave me the cream with the little beads in them. It scratched my fragile face and now I feel 50% less soft

Chef : Well I'm trying to finish this episode, so can you maybe wait a few minutes ?

Chris : Oh I'm sorry are you trying to finish MY show ? Here I'll finish it for you. BOTH of them are evicted

Noah and Alejandro : WHAT !?

Alejandro : I thought you said there would be no double eliminations !

Chris : Yeah well I lied. That's what happens in the real world, people lie. I thought I was getting soft lavender when I got COCONUT BEADS ! Life is full of disappointment. You're lucky I'm not evicting more of you tonight

Katie : We appreciate it Chris, thank you

* Chris smiles *

Chris : On that note, head for the confessionals. RIGHT NOW !

* The contestants run to the confessionals *

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Beth : Oh my god I can't believe Lindsay gave me the wrong information ! I still lover her though, and at least I don't have to see Noah 24/7. And Alejandro IS evicted. Actually never mind, thanks Lindsay

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : I am so confused...

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : God knows you can't leave anything up to Lindsay, shes useless. Now we are still tied with the numbers, unless Heather decides to help us again

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Try to pull a fast one over on me ? That's the last time I help those ungratefuls. Noah got what he deserved, and should have stuck with the plan

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : That was a close one on Katie's part. I'm glad she's safe, but do you really think I'm whipped ? I was a villian of this show LONG before she was

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : Throughout this show I have gotten SO lucky

* She pulls out a 4 leaf clover *

(Reference to Episode 3)

Katie : Thanks baby

******* The scene changes ***

Alejandro : Honestly I would have voted for Katie if I knew it would save me. Oh well, at least I brought Noah down with me... Little punk

*** The scene changes ***

Noah : Just my luck I get Chris on a bad day. Honestly I probably wouldn't have won the battle anyways, so I guess it's for the best. I shouldn't have gone after Katie, I should have stuck to the plan. Now I have to share a Lame-O-Sine ride with Alejandro

******* The scene changes ***

******LAME-O-SINE CAM**

Chris : Chef didn't do too bad of a job today. Seemed like I missed a lot of good drama. With Good VS Evil tied again, who will pull the advantage ? With Justin starting to doubt his loyalties with Katie, do you see a flip possibility ? WILL MY FACE EVER BE SMOOTH AGAIN ?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE

* You see Noah and Alejandro being driven off in the background *


	24. Episode 19

I know I said I would be done before Christmas, but apparently I fell behind. I'm super sorry BUT please enjoy this special Christmas themed episode. Instead of having a Christmas Finale, we will have a New Years finale

.

**Episode 19**

Chris : MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

Courtney : IT'S CHRISTMAS !

**COURTNEY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Courtney : Ever since I was a little girl Christmas has been my favourite day of the year. The joy the presents. I may be chock full of rage, but no one hates Christmas

* The scene changes *

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : I absolutely HATE Christmas. Everyone is always so happy opening gifts, and do you know what I got ? A few years ago my modelling agency dropped me from the "Sexy Santa" photo shoot ! They said I wasn't "in the spirit." Well believe me, they got a whole load of spirit, but it wasn't the jolly kind

* The scene changes *

**STUDIO CAM**

Chris : What would be Christmas without gifts ? Today's episode you will have the chance to win 1 of 3 prizes. A reward. Exile. And immunity

Heather : How is exile a prize ?

Chris : It's not, but it's funny. Before we get started though, time for me to give you your first gift

* Everyone perks up *

Chris : WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE ISLAND !

* Everyone slumps *

Katie : I'm guessing these gifts don't have a return policy

Chris : Afraid not. Now everyone into the helicopter

* Everyone loads into the helicopter and off they go *

**ISLAND CAM**

* The helicopter unloads *

Beth : Um Chris…. The island looks a little…. Toxic…

Chris : Yeah about that, we kind of rented it out to a toxic waste company. On the other hand it'll get things ready for our next season

(Reference to TDROI)

Heather : NO WAY ! I'll be damned if I'll be coming back again

Chris : Not you guys, I got a brand new cast for the next season

Courtney : As if Chris, who would be dumb enough to sign a contract with you

Chris You all did

Courtney : That was before we knew how horrible you were. If people still applied after watching what you did to us season after season, then it's their funeral

Chris : Courtney stop flattering me, it'll get you no where. First things first, since we are no longer in teams, the cabins will be split by boys and girls

Justin : YES !

Katie : Chris I don't think that's very fair. Why should 5 girls squish into one cabin, when Justin gets one all to himself. Can't we split it Heroes VS Villains ? There's an obvious line in the sand and this time we will make sure NOT to lose the numbers. Right HEATHER ?

Heather : Yeah sure…. Whatever…..

Lindsay : Wait Heroes VS Villains ? Which one am I ?

Beth : …. You are a Hero Lindsay

Lindsay : Oh….. Wait you're a Hero too right Beth ?

Beth : * sigh * Yes Lindsay

Lindsay : Yay !

Chris : Sure, Heroes VS Villains work for me

* The group separates *

.

Courtney : Heather wait, can I talk to you for a sec ?

Heather : I guess

Courtney : It was really nice what you did for us

Heather : Yeah, it was really nice for you guys to attempt to overthrow me

Courtney : Yeah about that…. That was kinda Noah's idea so…..

Heather : Courtney, we both know you voted for Katie too and we both know why you called me here. I'm not joining your side after what you did to me. And seeing the "back up" you have, I wouldn't join you if you didn't try to screw me over

* Heather looks over and Beth and Lindsay playing leap frog *

Heather : Sorry Courtney, the answer is and always will be "no"

* Heather goes off to her cabin *

**COURTNEY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Courtney : Seeing as I'm the only competent Hero left on the island, if I don't win this, it's safe to say that I'll be the next one taking the Dock of Shame

* The scene changes *

**ISLAND CAM**

Chris : The first challenge will be starting now ! Everyone will open a present, if you want a different present enter the arena and fight a random mutated monster. If you win, you can take anyone's gift. But if you loose, you are out of the competition and have to keep what you have. Although your present can still be taken even if you are out of the competition The competition will go in 3 rounds, so everyone has a chance to swap 3 times.

* Everyone nods *

Chris : Open now

* Everyone grabs a present *

* Katie got nothing *

* Heather got nothing *

* Lindsay got a reward *

* Beth got immunity *

* Courtney got nothing *

* Justin got exile *

Chris : Chosen by random order….. Beth is first

Beth : I'll keep my present

Chris : Katie is next

Katie : I'll fight

* Katie enters the ring *

* A mouse enters the ring *

Katie : So I just pin it or what ? It's really small

Chris : First of either you or the opponent that falls out of the ring is out

* Katie goes to grab the mouse *

* The mouse uses telekinesis and tosses Katie out of the ring *

Katie : WHAT THE !?

Chris : Katie is out and is left with…. Nothing

* Katie sits on a bench *

Chris : Justin is next

Justin : I'll fight

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : I knew it was a risk, but I had to fight eventually. No one would trade me exile, but if I lost this fight, I'd be out and would have the exile prize FOR SURE

* The scene changes *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

* Justin enters the ring *

Justin : Bring it on

* A three eyed yeti comes into the ring *

* Justin and the yeti fight for a while *

* Justin trips the yeti and he falls out of the ring *

Chris : Justin is still in the game ! Who will you trade with ?

Justin : I'll trade Beth with immunity

* Justin takes immunity from Beth *

Chris : Lindsay is next

Lindsay : I need a reward Chris, I'll stay

Chris : Ok then next is Heather

Heather : I'll stay

Chris : And finally Courtney

Courtney : I'll stay too

**HEATHER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Heather : Why would I fight when it's the first round and risk being eliminated ? Everyone knows the last round match ups are the ones that matter. Too bad Courtney caught onto my strategy

* The scene changes *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : Round 2 standings are

**IN**

* Heather has nothing *

* Lindsay has a reward *

* Beth has exile *

* Courtney has nothing *

* Justin has immunity *

**OUT**

* Katie has nothing *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : Starting the round off again with Beth

Beth : I'm gonna fight Chris

* Beth enters the ring *

* A bald chipmunk enters *

* Beth and the chipmunk start circling each other *

* The chipmunk laches onto Beth's face *

* Beth flips over the bars and falls out of the ring *

* The chipmunk jumps off her face and back into the ring *

Chris : Beth, looks like you're out

Beth : Aww

* Beth takes a seat beside Katie *

Chris : Justin ?

Justin : I'll stay

Chris : Then it's Lindsay's turn

Lindsay : I'll stay

Chris : Heather ?

Heather : Stay

Chris : And Courtney

Courtney : Stay

Chris : Onto the final round, here are the standings

**IN**

* Heather has nothing *

* Lindsay has a reward *

* Courtney has nothing *

* Justin has immunity *

**OUT**

* Beth has exile *

* Katie has nothing *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : Starting off with Justin

Justin : I'll stay

**JUSTIN'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Justin : At this point I was praying that all the other contestants would lose their fights. If even one of them wins, they could take my immunity

* The scene changes *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : And with that Justin is out of the competition with immunity in his grasp, but it's still up for grabs. Lindsay, what will you do ?

Lindsay : I'll fight Chris

Justin : B-but Lindsay don't you want your reward ? It could be a spa OR ANOTHER CRUISE. If you drop out now, no one would take it from you

Lindsay : No I'll fight

* Lindsay enters the ring *

* A squirrel enters the ring *

Courtney : Seriously ? Lindsay gets a squirrel ? He looks completely normal

* The squirrel shoots out lasers from his eyes *

Courtney : Never mind, carry on

* Lindsay picks up the squirrel *

* Lasers are shooting everywhere *

* Lindsay over hand tosses him out of the ring *

Chris : Congrats Lindsay, what will you trade for

Lindsay : Beth's exile

Beth and Justin : What ?

Chris : Yeah what ?

Lindsay : I've gotten enough rewards, Beth deserves this one

Beth : Aww thank you Lindsay

Chris : And with that Lindsay is out with exile. Heather it's your turn

Heather : I'll fight

* Heather enters the ring *

* A frog comes in *

Heather : Is this one going to shoot lasers to ?

* The frog breathes fire *

* Heather runs up and kicks it *

* The frogs breathes fire *

* The frog flies out of the ring and Heather's boot catches fire *

* Heather takes off her boot and stomps out the fire *

Chris : Heather what will you be taking ?

Heather : Justin's immunity

Chris : Heather takes Justin's immunity leaving him with nothing. Courtney you are the last up

Courtney : I'll fight

* Courtney enters the ring *

Heather : LOSE COURTNEY LOSE !

Courtney : Thanks for the support

* A green bear comes in *

Courtney : Doesn't look so bad

* The bear grows spikes outside of it's back *

Courtney : Of course….

* The bear charges Courtney *

* Courtney dodges and tackles the bear *

* The bear's spikes retract *

* Courtney jumps on the bears back *

* The spikes come out again, knocking Courtney off *

* The bear picks up Courtney over his head *

Courtney : OH NO YOU DON'T ! I WILL NOT BE EVICTED ON THE HAPPIEST DAY OF THE YEAR !

* Courtney bites the bear *

* The bear drops Courtney *

* Courtney PICKS UP the bear *

Courtney : FUUUUUUUUUU !

* Courtney tosses the bear out of the ring *

* The bear lands right on Katie *

Chris : And with that delicate display, Courtney takes gold in the last round. What will you take Courtney ?

Courtney : Immunity from Heather

* Heather grumbles *

Chris : Congratulations Courtney on immunity and Beth on a 2 day trip to Hawaii

* Beth squeals *

Beth : Can I give one of my day's to Lindsay ?

Chris : Sure I guess

* Lindsay squeals *

Chris : Speaking of Lindsay….

Lindsay : I know, I know…. Exile

Chris : Yes, but you also get a hidden reward. You get to be safe from tonights elimination

Lindsay : OH NO ! Beth I'm so sorry I didn't know

Beth : It's ok Lindsay I'll be fine

Lindsay : Can I still vote ?

Chris : Yes Lindsay don't worry. Speaking off voting, talk for a bit then it's time to read the votes

* Everyone goes to their cabins *

**HEROES CABIN**

Beth : Since I'm the only Hero that is eligible to be voted for, we can cause a tie and put me against one of them. I suggest we vote for Katie, she's evil, but I don't know about challenge abilities. I think I can beat her over Justin or Heather

Courtney : Sure voting Katie sounds good to me. I'm just gonna get some fresh air ok ?

Lindsay : Sure

* Courtney leaves *

**VILLAINS CABIN**

* Courtney enters *

Courtney : I want to join your team. My side is going downhill fast, we can all see it

Katie : Do you now ?

Courtney : Yes. My side wants to vote Katie

Katie : Well how about a test to prove yourself ? I know I can beat Beth in a tie breaker, but why danger myself ? If we go to elimination and there are 4 votes for Beth, we will know you are one of us. If not….. The Dock will be calling your name

Courtney : Ok then…. My vote is for Beth

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

Heather : Courtney coming onto our side ? I guess it will help with the numbers and she will be easily exposable being the new member

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : Courtney flipping was an unexpected surprise. At least I don't have to endanger myself…. As long as she is loyal

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : All votes seem to be locked in, now it's just me VS Katie

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : I feel so bad for Beth, I never would have took it if I knew that there was safety involved…. Beth has a better chance against Katie than me anyways so I guess it's for the best ?

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : Being the last male I fear that soon I will be posed as a threat. I need to keep my alliance strong and make sure other people look more dangerous than me

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : After I made that move I had a bad gut feeling. Should I do this ?

*** The scene changes ***

**CAM FIRE CAM**

Chris : I will now begin to read the votes….. One vote Beth… One vote Katie… One vote Beth….. One vote Katie….. One vote Beth…. And the last vote is for…. Katie, we have a tie

* Katie growls at Courtney *

Chris : In the spirt of today's challenge Katie and Beth will enter the arena. Last one in will win

* Katie and Beth enter the ring *

Beth : Give it up Katie, your reign of terror is over

Katie : Never !

* Katie punches Beth in the face *

Katie : THAT'S FOR LAST WEEK

* Katie punches her again *

Katie : And that's for this week

* Katie goes to punch her again *

* Beth dodges and strikes Katie *

Katie : Do it Beth… Finish me

* Beth raises her fist *

Justin : LINDSAY NO ! STAY AWAY FROM THE FIRE !

* Beth turns around *

Beth : LINDSAY I TOLD YOU, FIRE IS BAD !

Lindsay : BETH NO !

* Katie pushes Beth from behind *

* Beth flips over the side ropes and falls out of the ring *

Chris : And in that shocking turn of events, Katie stays alive in this game for another day

Beth : I can't believe you pulled a Cody/Alejandro on me

Katie : I can't believe you fell for it

* Katie passes Courtney *

Katie : Pack your bags sweetie

Chris : Ok Final 5 (and Beth). Time for confessionals

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Heather : I knew Courtney couldn't be trusted…. Filthy rat

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : Courtney shouldn't have done that, she sewered herself BAD

*** The scene changes ***

Beth : I don't blame Lindsay at all. She was just trying to give me a nice vacation. I want her to stay and fight her hardest for the both of us, and I hope Katie gets EVERYTHING she deserves

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : How can I ever forgive myself ? That should have been me evicted. Beth I'm so so sorry

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : WHAT THE HELL !? I VOTED FOR BETH I DON'T UNDERSTAND ! THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS IS DEAD, JUST LIKE MY LIFE IN THIS GAME

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : So I voted for Katie, and no not to backstab her. I knew she could beat Beth EASILY and I knew me voting for Katie would cause a tie. If I let Courtney onto our team, after Lindsay was evicted the girls could have banded against me since I was a threat. Even if Katie didn't vote with them it would be a 2-2 split and I could lose a tie breaker by chance. This way after Courtney goes, Lindsay will go. Then at top 3 it'll be me, Katie and Heather and I know Katie will take me and I'll take her. I basically just secured myself a finale spot. Only problem in my plan is if Heather wins the final challenge, but I can convince her to take me with these

* Justin rips off his shirt *

Justin : Who said my evil mojo was gone ? I'm still double the villain Katie will EVER be. She's still smokin hot though

*** The scene changes ***

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : In the end it looks like the Villains have taken the lead. Will Courtney be able to save herself ? How will Lindsay cope will being alone ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL….. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE !

* You see Beth being driven away in the background *

* Lindsay is being taken to boney island *


	25. Episode 20

**Episode 20**

* Lindsay returns from Boney Island *

Chris : Up and at em contestants, we are down to our final 5

Lindsay : Who's Adam ?

Chris : Up and AT EM, Lindsay

* Katie perks up *

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : It really didn't hit me how close I was until just now. I am literally 4 episodes away from the million dollars being mine and I won't lose it to ANYBODY

* The scene changes *

**LINDSAY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Lindsay : Yesterday was just HORRIBLE ! I don't know what was worse, spending the night on Boney Island or losing Beth. I miss her a lot

* The scene changes *

**ISLAND CAM**

Chris : For today's challenge you will have to travel into the forbidden swamp and collect any living organism of your choosing. The only rule is it has to be alive when you bring it back here

Justin : So it can be anything from the swamp ?

Chris : As long as it's alive at the finish line yes. And... GO !

* The contestants race for the swamp *

**SWAMP CAM**

* When everyone gets to the swamp they separate *

Lindsay : Where can I find something from the swamp

* Lindsay passes by the marsh and sees crocodiles *

Lindsay : Too big

* The crocodile tries to snap at her *

Lindsay : And dangerous...

.

Justin : This swamp is absolutely disgusting, everything in here probably wants to eat me. Although who would blame them ? Look at me

* Justin hears something in the tree *

Justin : Looks like it's my lucky day

.

Courtney : My best guess is it try and grab a small animal like a squirrel or a mouse. Even a chipmunk would do

* Courtney hears scurrying in a tree *

Courtney : Perfect

.

Heather : I am sick and tired of all these dangerous challenges. The only reason I'm back here is to win the money I DESERVE. Last season I worked my butt off and what did I win ? Nothing, zip, nada

* Heather sees a little mouse *

.

Katie : Now, if I was a mutant animal that wasn't too dangerous, where would I hide ?... THAT'S IT ! I would HIDE from the dangerous creatures

* Katie runs towards a hole she sees in the ground *

.

* Lindsay spots a little plant swaying back and fourth *

Lindsay : Aww it looks like a little belly dancer

* Lindsay pulls it out of the ground *

Lindsay : This will probably work, I mean it is moving

* Lindsay starts to head back for camp *

.

* Justin is half way up the tree *

Justin : When I get up this tree, there better not be something deadly up there

* Justin sees a squirrel on a branch *

Justin : Come here little squirrel

* The squirrel tilts his head and then runs away *

Justin : UGH !

* Justin continues to climb *

.

* The squirrel runs right past Courtney *

Courtney : YES !

* Courtney gets onto a branch and follows the the squirrel *

.

Heather : Come here mouse, no need to be afraid

* The mouse looks at Heather from afar and inches closer *

Heather : I'm not going to hurt you little guy *

* The mouse is close enough to smell Heather's hand *

* Heather reaches out her finger and touches the mouse *

* Heather begins to lightly pet the mouse's head with one finger *

* The mouse climbs onto Heather's hand *

.

Katie : All of the shy creatures are always hiding

* A mole pops out of the hole *

* Katie inches closer *

* The mole hisses and Katie and hides again *

Katie : Looks like I'm going to have to "whack a mole"

* Katie raises a rock *

**FINISH LINE CAM**

Lindsay : CHRIS I WON !

Chris : Already ? Lindsay the challenge just started

Lindsay : Look

* Lindsay raises a dead plant *

Lindsay : Oh... Well it WAS alive

Chris : Sorry Lindsay it doesn't count, maybe next time try bringing some soil with it or something ?

* Lindsay runs back to the swamp *

**SWAMP CAM**

* Justin reaches the top of the tree *

* A nest of birds are at the top *

Justin : Perfect !

* Justin goes to grab one, but the momma bird comes out of no where and starts pecking him *

Justin : Ahhhh ! Nooooo ! STOPPPP !

.

* Courtney approaches the squirrel *

* The squirrel is at the end of a branch *

Courtney : Come on squirrelly squirrel. Come here

* Courtney hears the branch start to break *

Courtney : Crap...

* The branch snaps *

.

Heather : Awww look at you. You are like a little pet, I can't even tell you are mutated. I had a gerbil like you when I was 6 you know. I named her Bonnie. Your name can be Clyde

.

* Katie lays down a variety of berries *

* The mole comes out and sniffs them *

* Katie raises the rock *

Lindsay : KATIE NO !

* The mole hides back into the hole

* Katie drops the rock *

Katie : LINDSAY ! What is wrong with you ?

Lindsay : Why were you trying to kill that poor mole ?

Katie : I'm knocking him unconscious Lindsay, theres a difference

Lindsay : It's still animal cruelty

Katie : I'm sorry Miss "Peace committee", but saving the animals won't win me a million dollars

Lindsay : What about human decency ?

Katie : Human decent got my 19th last time

Lindsay : I've been nice every time I played this game and I got a lot higher than 19th

Katie : Yeah, but you never won did you ?

* Lindsay looks down *

Katie : That's what I thought. The only nice person that ever won was Owen and that was a fluke and a half. The guy weights 300 pounds, I'm surprised he wasn't evicted first

* Katie leaves *

**LINDSAY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Lindsay : Katie is really mean how did she even make it this far. Then again how did Heather make it so far in Season 1... Then again why is Heather still here... And Justin... I don't understand a lot of things, but I REALLY don't understand this game

* The scene changes *

**SWAMP CAM**

* Justin swats away momma bird *

Justin : Come here little chicks

* Justin grabs 2 chicks *

Justin : Knowing my luck, one of them will fly away

* Justin shoves a chick in each pocket *

* The chicks chirp in agony *

Justin : QUIET YOU ! THESE ARE SKINNY JEANS, SO WHAT IF THE POCKETS AREN'T ALL THAT ROOMY

* Justin descends down the tree *

.

* Courtney shakes off the dizziness *

Courtney : My head is KILLING me !

* Courtney notices the squirrel is injured *

Courtney : Oh no !

* Courtney picks it up *

Courtney : Don't worry I'm a C.I.T certified animal medic

* Courtney rips off her sleeve *

* Courtney wraps the squirrel in her sleeve *

.

Heather : And then we can go to the beach, and go for ice cream, and win the million dollars

.

* Katie bumps into Justin *

Katie : Either you have an animal in your pocket or you're just happy to see me

* Justin smiles *

Justin : Maybe a bit of both

* Justin takes out a baby chick *

Justin : Have any luck yet ?

Katie : Nope

Justin : Well... Considering I DO have a second bird and I wouldn't like to see you not have a fighting chance at immunity

* Justin hands her one of his birds *

Katie : Thanks Justin. We make a pretty good team

Justin : Good team ? We are the best thing to happen to this game since Heather and Alejandro. No correct that. We are better than them. Heather and Alejandro don't have anything on us baby

* Justin pulls Katie in for a kiss *

* The kiss ends *

Justin : Good luck at the finish line *

* Justin takes off *

* Katie follows behind him *

.

* Lindsay spots a plant that is as big as her head *

Lindsay : Ok so Chris said get soil

* Lindsay scoops up the plant with a bit of soil *

* Lindsay runs to the finish line *

.

Heather : And I can dress you up in little costumes with little hats and OMG THE CHALLENGE !

* Heather books it to the finish line *

.

Courtney : There we go little guy

* Courtney picks up the squirrel *

Courtney : I'll walk slow, ok ?

* Courtney heads for the finish line *

.

* Justin and Katie are neck and neck *

Justin : Gotta keep up slow poke

* Justin pokes fun at Katie *

Katie : I'M TRYING JUSTIN !

Justin : Geez, I was just joking

Katie : YEAH WELL I'M-

* Katie trips over the mole hole *

Katie : STUPID MOLE !

* The mole comes out of the ground and bites Katie's ankle *

Katie : OWWWW !

* Justin stops *

Justin : Katie are you ok ?

* Lindsay passes by Justin *

Katie : RUN YOU IDIOT, RUN !

* Justin turns around and continues to run *

* Heather passes by Katie *

* Katie gets up and starts to run *

* Courtney is seen walking behind the group *

**FINISH LINE CAM**

Chris : In the lead it looks like it's Lindsay !

* Chris uses binoculars *

Chris : And it looks like her plant is alive this time

* Lindsay's plant starts to bubble *

Lindsay : Ummmm... Chris is that normal ?

Chris : I have no idea to be completely honest

* Lindsay stops in her tracks *

* Justin crashes into her *

* Justin's bird flies out of his pocket *

Justin : Lindsay what the hell ?

* Lindsay's plant grows bigger and bigger and... *

* POP *

* Lindsay's plant explodes and some weird liquid lands on Justin's bird *

Justin : LINDSAY ! You got your weird plant juice all over my bird

* Justin's bird glows neon green and starts to grow *

* It grows and grows and grows and grows *

* Finally Justin's baby chick turns into a falcon *

* Heather approaches Lindsay and Justin *

Heather : What even... ?

* The Justin's falcon takes Heather's mouse (Clyde) and flies off into the sunset *

Heather : CLYYYYYYYYYYYYDE !

* Lindsay and Justin turn to Heather *

Heather : I mean, oh shit there goes my immunity

* Heather turns and hides some tears *

* Katie comes running in with her bird *

* Katie crosses the finish line *

Chris : KATIE WINS IMMUNITY !

* Sarcastic "yay's" are heard *

Justin : GREAT JOB !

* Justin picks up Katie and spins her around *

Katie : Thanks

Chris : Time for the final 5 confessionals then it's off to the eliminations

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Lindsay : I really wanted to vote for Katie, but I guess Justin will do. Me and Courtney are kind of out numbered so it's not like it matters anyways... Wait

* Lindsay starts counting on her hands *

Lindsay : Yeah, no we don't have the numbers

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : It looks like I'm in danger now since obviously they won't vote for Lindsay. Maybe one of them will mess up or the votes won't be together ? Either way it looks grim for me. I'm glad the squirrel is fine though, if I go at least I know it was for a good reason

******* The scene changes ***

Heather : I can't believe Justin's falcon bird thing took Clyde away. I haven't had a pet since Bonnie passes away when I was 10. Either way at least Courtney will be going home. That has to brighten my day even a bit

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : As long as the villains stick together we should be ok. Obviously the Heroes (or what's left of them) will vote for the obvious threat which is me, but 2 votes against 3 will do nothing

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : I'm so glad I won ! Justin is such a sweetie. He is definitely right about us being the newer, better Heather/Alejandro duo. We run this game

*** The scene changes ***

**CAMP FIRE CEREMONY**

Chris : Now it's time to read the votes... First vote is for Courtney... Second vote is for Justin... Third vote is for Courtney... Fourth vote is for Justin... And the final vote is for... Justin

Justin : WHAT !? SERIOUSLY HEATHER ! YOU EVICTED ME CAUSE OF THE THING WITH YOUR STUPID ASS BIRD

Heather : HIS NAME WAS CLYDE, AND I DIDN'T EVICT YOU

Justin : WELL I DIDN'T EVICT MYSELF AND...

* He turns to Katie *

Justin : You ?

Katie : Guilty as charged

Justin : B-but why ?

Katie : You were fun while it lasted, but it's getting right down to it. I can't have a huge threat in the final 4. You would have won today would it not have been for that freak accident. You were right about us being like Heather and Alejandro though, in the end you really were just like Alejandro

Justin : But I thought we had something special...

Katie : The only thing that's special to me is the fact that I'm 2 immunities away from the finale

Justin : You really are evil, aren't you ?

Katie : Once again, guilty as charged

Justin : This won't be the last you hear of me Katie. I will be back... And I WILL have my revenge

* Chef takes Justin to the boat of losers *

Chris : Wow... That was something. Congratulations Final 4 it's time for your after eviction confessionals. I bet you will have ALOT to talk about

**AFTER EVICTION CONFESSIONALS**

Lindsay : I'm confused again

******* The scene changes ***

Courtney : I definitely didn't see that coming at all. I mean I'm glad that I'm here instead of Justin, but still. If Katie is that ruthless I'm scared to see what she will do to get into the finale

******* The scene changes ***

Heather : The fact that Katie is my last remaining ally in this game, doesn't comfort me in the slightest. I mean sure Justin was strong, but was that really the right time ? Now because of that move the numbers are tied. If Katie wins the next immunity challenge I'll for sure be representing the Villains in the tie breaker

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : So the numbers are tied big deal, if I can win next immunity nothing else matters. Now that it's this close I don't care about votes anymore, all I need to do is win the next immunity and force Heather and Courtney to fight. Then I have to just hope that Heather wins, and in the final 3 immunity it'll be a piece of cake to beat Lindsay. I'm so close I can taste it. No one can hold me back anymore

*** The scene changes ***

Justin : I can't believe after all I did for Katie she just sent me out like that. I knew I was a threat, but to be evicted by the only person you trusted ? Doesn't feel good at all

*** The scene changes ***

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : Now that we are down to our Final 4, who will win the semi final immunity ? With the numbers tied YET AGAIN which side, good or evil, will take control. And who will make it into the Final 3 ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE !

* You see Justin being driven away in the background *


	26. Episode 21

Quick response to the guest before we start. Its totally fine about the Heather thing haha I didn't even notice. Also I was originally gonna make Season 4 TDE, then make Season 5 be TDROTI and cut Allstars out completely, BUT I decided for future reference that some good stuff happened in Allstars that would make good drama later, so I decided to make Allstars Season 6. Basically the Seasons continue as usually with the exception of squeezing TDE between TDWT and TDROTI. For full info on how the TV Seasons interweave with mine (And to see some sneak peeks of later Seasons) check my FanFiction profile. Lastly the thing about the live animal challenge I had no intention of connecting it to area 51, but I'm glad it connected so perfectly haha

.

**Episode 21**

Chris : Good morning Final 4. Are you ready for your semi final challenge ? This immunity is the first step towards the final 2

**LINDSAY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Lindsay : Coming back from what seemed like the end, put my spirit back up and running again ! I've never been this far in the game befo-

* Lindsay stops herself *

* Lindsay counts on her fingers *

Lindsay : Yeah, I've definitely never been this far before !

* The scene changes *

**ISLAND CAM**

Chris : This challenge will be one of the toughest you've had so far, and if you think you are ready for it we can begin

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : All I have to do is win this. If not that, then make sure Heather loses. She's my only ally and if she's safe then that sends me into the tie breaker for sure

* The scene changes *

**ISLAND CAM**

Chris : This challenge will be in 3 parts, in each part someone will be eliminated. Finally the winner will be announced and as usual they will be safe from elimination. Starting off, the first round is a quiz challenge

Lindsay : Aww man

Chris : Last person to 3 points will be eliminated. First question !

Courtney : Wait, don't we get booths or anything ? We are just standing here

Chris : Yeah, so kind of went over budget again and since there's only 4 of you why bother, right ?

* Courtney rolls her eyes *

(This is a fun game to test your knowledge too)

Chris : Question 1. Name one of the contestants that were evicted before Lindsay created the new teams

Courtney : Ezekiel

Chris : 1 Point Courtney, next question. Who originally found the immunity idol ?

Heather : Eva

Chris : 1 Point Heather, next question. What team won the first immunity ever ?

Heather : Bass

Chris : 1 Point Heather, next question. Where was out first travel location during the TDWT part of the show ?

Courtney : Africa

Chris : 1 Point Courtney, next question. When was Geoff evicted ?

Heather : Episode 3

Chris : Heather is the first person moving on, next question. Who was the idol finally used on ?

Katie : Beth... Not that it mattered in the end

* Lindsay crosses her arms *

Chris : 1 Point Katie, next question. Name 1 person that didn't make the challenge in Paris

Courtney : Noah

Chris : 1 Point Courtney, with that she can mov-

Courtney : WAIT ! Can I give that point to Lindsay ?

Chris : Uhhh ? Sure. Next question, who was evicted during the "Chase Genre" challenge

Courtney : Bridgette

Chris : With 3 points Courtney can mov-

Courtney : I want to give that point to Lindsay too

Chris : *Sigh* Next question. What location did Blainley somewhat re enter the game

Lindsay : OH ! Paris

Chris : With 3 points Lindsay can mov-

Lindsay : Can I give my point to Courtney ? She's been so nice to me

Courtney : UGH ! LINDSAY NO I WAS HELPING YOU MAKE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND. NOW I CANT HELP YOU !

Lindsay : Oh... Sorry...

Courtney : For the sake of me not having a repeat of the Beth incident, no matter how much you THINK you are helping me, please just DON'T help me

* Lindsay nods *

Chris : Courtney is the second person into the next round. Next question, when did Duncan get evicted ?

Katie : Episode 11

Chris : The points are tied 2-2. Final question

Courtney : We're doomed...

Chris : How many contestants did we have 3 episodes ago ?

Katie : Final 4 + 3 evicted contestants =

* Katie mutters to herself *

Katie : 7

Lindsay 8 !

Chris : The correct answer was... 8. Katie forgot to count the double eviction, congrats on catching that Lindsay

Lindsay : Catching what ? I'm just suuuuper bad at math

Chris : ... Regardless, the 3 moving onto Round 2 of 3 are Courtney, Heather and Lindsay

**KATIE'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Katie : I cannot BELIEVE I got out last. Last. Can you believe that ? Not only that, but I lost a trivia comp to LINDSAY ! All I can hope for is that Heather doesn't win and I can trick Courtney and Lindsay into voting Heather into the tie breaker, or splitting the votes

* The scene changes *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : For the next part of the challenge I have hidden a rock with your face on it somewhere within the cabins. First 2 to find their rocks and bring them to this circle marked here, will move onto the final round. And... GO !

* The 3 run to the cabins *

* The girls reach the cabins *

* Everyone starts looking *

* Lindsay finds a rock and runs to the circle *

Courtney : Ok Courtney if you can just find your rock, all you have to do is beat Lindsay in the finals... Come on you can do it

* Courtney spots Heather's rock *

* Courtney chucks her rock in the air *

Courtney : Hehe

* Courtney keeps searching *

* Courtney finds another rock *

Courtney : YES !

* She flips over the rock *

Courtney : Wait this one has Lindsay's face on it... That means... OH GOD !

* Courtney takes the Lindsay rock and runs to the circle *

**CIRCLE CAM**

* Lindsay is waiting in the circle *

* Courtney comes running up, clearly out of breath *

Courtney : LINDSAY ! *Pant* *Pant* GIMMIE *Pant* *Pant* THAT ROCK !

Lindsay : I thought you told me not to give you anything

Courtney : THIS IS DIFFERENT !

Lindsay : I don't want you getting evicted

Courtney : IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT TO ME I WILL BE EVICTED !

* Heather starts running from a distance *

Courtney : LINDSAY ! HEATHER IS COMING RIGHT NOW, GIVE ME THE ROCK !

Lindsay : I'm so confused, what is going on ?

Courtney : YOU HAVE MY ROCK, I HAVE YOURS, SEE ?

* Courtney throws Lindsay her rock *

* Lindsay catches it and flips it over *

Lindsay : Hey that's me !

* Heather runs into the circle *

Chris : Lindsay and Heather are both in the circle holding their rocks, so they move onto Round 3

Heather : I barely made it. I was looking for my rock everywhere, when suddenly it fell for the sky and hit me in the head

Courtney : FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Chris : Now for the final round

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : For the final round, Lindsay and Heather will need to jump off the classic "Total Drama Cliff." The person that gets closest to the center will win

* Heather climbs up to the top *

* Heather jumps into the water *

Chris : Heather jumps into the second ring from the middle. Only way Lindsay can beat her is by getting a perfect bulls eye

* Lindsay climbs to the top *

* Lindsay jumps in the water *

Chris : Lindsay jumps into... The third ring... Congrats Heather !

Heather : YES YES YES YES YES !

Chris : Before we proceed with the eviction make sure to talk in the confessionals and prepare yourselves

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

Katie : So what Heather won. So what I'm going to be in another tie breaker for my life. So what this day has been a total disaster. Am I angry ? Absolutely

*** The scene changes ***

Heather : Winning that challenge was an amazing turn of events ! Now I'm one immunity away from being in the finals and getting my million

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : Of course I'm sad that I lost, but I made it really far right ? That's what matters

******* The scene changes ***

Courtney : Lindsay is dumber than a sack of potatoes. She couldn't have been a worse final ally, but she's all I got

*** The scene changes ***

******CABIN CAM**

* Courtney spots Heather *

Courtney : Hey Heather, congrats on the win. I'm kind of glad actually, now at least we get to put Katie in her place, she might even lose the tie breaker. Anyways congrats again

* Courtney smiles and leaves *

* Heather manages a smile *

* Katie approaches *

Katie : What were you doing talking to Courtney ? I didn't realize today was trash day

Heather : Just talking about random stuff

Katie : Well I was thinking of putting Lindsay up against me. She's weak as hell and it'll guarantee us 2-1 against Courtney in final 3. Then we beat her and it's hello finale

Heather : Sounds good to me

Katie : See you at the elimination ceremony

Heather : Yeah, see you there

******CAMPFIRE CAM**

Chris : Time to read the votes... The first vote is for... Lindsay... Second vote is for... Katie... Third vote is for... Katie... And the final vote is for... Katie

Katie : ... Excuse me ?

Chris : The votes were 3-1 Katie

* Courtney hugs Heather *

Courtney : I knew you'd come around !

Katie : ... This amuses me... You think this is a game Heather ? You think you can just be the queen of gumdrops and suddenly change your whole life around. NEW FLASH ! YOU'RE A VILLAIN. Always were, always will be. Do you know what nice people get ? Nice people get stepped on. Nice people get pushed out of a moving vehicle. Nice people get 19th WHILE YOU SIT AT HOME AND WATCH YOUR "BEST FRIEND" RUIN HER CHANCE. You could have been a winner Heather, but you are going to lose like a Hero

Heather : That's not true I won being the Hero

Katie : And where is your million Heather ? Why are you back here ?

* Heather looks down *

Katie : That's what I thought. This is the end of me now, but I'll be back... Oh yes... And then ? We will see who the real winner is

* Chef takes Katie to the Dock of Shame *

Chris : Wow... That girl has ISSUES ! Am I right ?

* He goes for a high five but no one does it back *

Chris : *Clears throat* Anyways confessionals and congrats final 3

**AFTER COMPETITION CONFESSIONALS**

Heather : So I decided to be good, big whoop. Maybe I like being the nice guy. Maybe I was sick of Katie treating me like shit. Either way, I feel as if I made the right decision

*** The scene changes ***

Lindsay : I know Heather didn't do it for me, but that was really nice of her. We both know I could have never beat Katie in that tie breaker, so I am very happy

*** The scene changes ***

Courtney : Now that "Heather the good witch" is in the game, I might finally have a competent ally. I see great things for what's left of this game's future

*** The scene changes ***

Katie : I'll be watching from the sidelines to see that Heather get's the justice she deserves. No one likes a flip flopper, it's like a fish out of water. And Heather is about to take her final breathes

**DOCK OF SHAME CAM**

Chris : After finally dethroning the "Queen Bee," Katie has ceased to exist in this game. With only 1 immunity in this game, who will win it guaranteeing them a spot in the Finale ? And who will they choose to take with them ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE !

* You see Katie being driven away in the background *

.

Sorry this episode was so short ! I tried splitting it into 3 parts, but it's still one of the shortest episodes. I mean what do you expect though ? Final 4, not going to be a lot of conversing and such, but anyways. The next episode will be the semi final episode ! Sad to see this Season come to a close, but I will be showing the premiere of my next series at the end of the Season !


	27. Episode 22 - Aftermath 3

**Episode 22**

Chris : Are the 3 of you ready for one of your final days here on the island ?

* Heather grumbles *

Heather : Yeah until next Season

Chris : Heather I'm serious, we have new contestants coming

Courtney : Not going to fool us Chris, I already have my lawyers on standby

Chris : *Sigh* Moving on... The winner of this challenge will immediately eliminate someone, who will be flown to the Aftermath show, where they will set the preparations for "Booby Trap Mountain" (the obstacle course that will be used for the Finale challenge)

* Everyone nods *

**HEATHER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Heather : Being here with Courtney is great. Courtney is like me in a lot of ways, which is why I think we butt heads. Lindsay is pretty much useless, so she will be easy to beat and basically securing me and Courtney our final 2 spot

* The scene changes *

**LINDSAY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Lindsay : It worries me how nice Heather and Courtney are being with each other. Just because Heather flipped her vote at the last minute doesn't make her a good person. I've been a good person my whole life, and me and Heather aren't in the same category. I hope Courtney knows her true ally in this game

* The scene changes *

**COURTNEY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Courtney : Feeling pretty confident. I think both Heather and Lindsay would take me if they win. I'm 99% sure I'm in the finale

* The scene changes *

**CHALLENGE CAM**

Chris : If you 3 are ready we can begin. The challenge will be to capture the elusive "Tentacow Bird"

Lindsay : Ummmm ? Did you say "Tentacow Bird" ?

Chris : Yes I did

Heather : What is it ?

Chris : It's a giant bird with a cow face, and tentacles for feet

Courtney : WHAT THE HELL CHRIS !? HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN !?

Chris : Well clearly some animals can't read perfectly marked danger signs

Heather : If it doesn't have feet, how does it stand ?

Chris : It doesn't, it just hovers near the ground. If you scare it, it flies high up into the sky

Courtney : How do we bring it down ?

Chris : That's your problem. I can tell you that it likes to hang out by that mountain cave though. Anyways goodluck

* Chris blows an air horn *

* The 3 run off *

**MOUNTAIN CAM**

* Everyone splits up *

Lindsay : So first I need to find what the Cow thing might like... Cows like grass right ? Maybe there's a field near by... I think I see grass

* Lindsay tries to walk to the other side of the mountain *

.

Heather : Maybe I should try climbing the mountain. The bird thing might like to reside at the top, in a nest or something

* Heather begins to climb the mountain *

.

Courtney : Since it's a mutated freak, it probably wants to hide from everyone. I should check IN the cave

* Courtney walks towards a cave *

**MEADOW CAM**

* Lindsay gasps *

* In the field, the Tentacow Bird is hovering around smelling the flowers *

Lindsay : Aww, it's kind of cute

* Lindsay takes a step in the meadow *

* The Tentacow Bird's ears perk up *

Lindsay : Don't fear me little guy

* The Tentacow Bird flies high up into the sky *

Lindsay : Crap

**MOUNTAIN CAM**

* The Tentacow Bird flies past Heather and higher up the mountain *

Heather : AHA !

* Heather continues to climb *

* The Tentacow Bird is sitting in a nest *

Heather : I knew it

* Heather whispers to herself *

* Heather throws a rock at it *

* The Tentacow Bird flies up and into a hole in the top of the mountain *

Heather : UGH !

**HEATHER'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Heather : I tried to knock it unconscious

* The scene changes *

**CAVE CAM**

* The Tentacow Bird comes into the cave through the hole in the top *

* He approaches a pool of water *

Courtney : I see him !

* Courtney sneaks closer *

* The Tentacow Bird still doesn't see Courtney *

* The Tentacow Bird sits in the pool of water *

* It's tentacles changes colour from purple to blue *

* It flies out of the cave through the hole *

Courtney : What the ?

**MOUNTAIN CAM**

* Heather sees the Tentacow Bird fly out of the top again *

Heather : It's too high up, I have to get something to lure it down

* Heather descends down the mountain *

**MEADOW CAM**

* Heather reaches the meadow *

Heather : Lindsay what are you doing here ?

Lindsay : The cow thing likes these flowers, I'm waiting to see if it comes back *

* Heather takes some flowers and heads for the mountain again *

* Shortly after the Tentacow Bird comes to the meadow *

* It sees Lindsay and flies off again *

Lindsay : Darn

* While flying away the Tentacow Bird's tentacles turn purple *

* It changes directions and heads for the cave *

**CAVE CAM**

* The Tentacow Bird sits in the pool of water *

* It's tentacles changes colour from purple to blue *

**COURTNEY'S CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Courtney : I found a pattern, it's dehydrated. If I can wait long enough, I can set a trap in the water and when it comes back the next time it'll be mine

* The scene changes *

**MOUNTAIN CAM**

* The Tentacow Bird flies out of the top of the mountain *

* It sits in it's nest *

Heather : Here little bird thing

* Heather waves the flowers *

Heather : Come closer

* The Tentacow Bird sneaks closer *

* It grabs the flowers and heads down the mountain *

Heather : GAH !

**MEADOW CAM**

* The Tentacow Bird enters the meadow *

* It sees Lindsay sitting on a stump seemingly depressed *

* It approaches Lindsay cautiously *

* It nudges Lindsay's arm *

Lindsay : Huh ? Oh it's you

* Lindsay reaches out her hand *

* Lindsay pets the Tentacow Bird *

Lindsay : I'm sorry that this happened to you, it's not your fault. I can't read signs either, it could have just as easily happened to me

* Lindsay scratches behind it's ears *

Lindsay : You like that ? I guess you are part dog too

* It's tentacles turn purple *

* It flies off towards the cave *

Lindsay : Wait ! Don't leave !... I need you...

* It's gone *

**CAVE CAM**

* Courtney sees the Tentacow Bird come in *

Courtney : It's time !

* The Tentacow Bird sits in the water *

* It's tentacles turn purple to blue *

* A net trap holds the Tentacow Bird in place *

* Chris enters *

Chris : Congratulations Courtney, you are the first person into the finale !

Courtney : YESSSSSS !

Chris : Now if you could proceed to the camp fire ceremony, where you can make your decision *

* Chris cuts the Tentacow bird loose *

**CAMP FIRE CAM**

* Heather enters and hugs Courtney *

Heather : I'm so happy, congrats

Courtney : Thanks Heather !

* Lindsay enters *

Lindsay : Good job Courtney

Courtney : Thank you Lindsay

Chris : Whenever you are ready Courtney

Courtney : Ok... This is a really hard decision for me. My decision drastically changed over the last little while. I'm taking someone I didn't expect to take before

* Heather smiles *

Courtney : Someone that I didn't even see as a potential ally in this game. I have decided to take... Lindsay to the finale

Lindsay : Awww yay !

Heather : COURTNEY WHY !? I HELPED YOU GET OUT KATIE, I WAS A GOOD PERSON !

Courtney : Heather, just because you were a good person doesn't mean I had to be. When Chris told me the finale would be a challenge and not jury, I knew I couldn't take you. Look at Lindsay for god sakes, anyone and their grandmother could beat her. You would have done the same

Heather : No I wouldn't have Courtney, I changed my ways

Courtney : And look what that got you. You got what you deserved Heather, it's time for you to go

* Chef takes Heather in a helicopter *

Chris : That's all you will see of these two until Finale night, as for Heather ? Time for the aftermath portion of the show

**Aftermath 3**

* Chef drops Heather off at the Aftermath show and flies off *

Damien : Please welcome our final evicted contestant, Heather

* A variety of cheers and boo's are heard *

Geoff : Also please welcome our other evicted merge contestants, Noah, Alejandro, Beth, Justin and Katie

Damien : You forgot about Bridgette

Geoff : Who ?

* I roll my eyes *

Damien : And Bridgette

* All of them come out *

* Everyone (including Heather) takes a seat *

Geoff : So guys... What is your thoughts on this final 2

Beth : I love it

Noah : I don't love anything, but this is better than I expected it to go

Alejandro : Hate

Justin : Gack

Katie : Garbage

Heather : DISGUSTING !

Damien : Bridgette ?

Bridgette : It's ok I guess

Damien : One quick question for the villains of the show. I don't know if you noticed a pattern at all, but take a look at this

* I pull out a sheet of paper *

Damien : When Justin flipped his vote to Katie to cause the tie breaker with Beth, Justin was evicted next. Justin was evicted because of Katie's flip, who was evicted because of Heather's flip, who is sitting on the couch beside you. See a pattern at all ?

Bridgette : I'd call that instant karma to be honest

Geoff : Not only that, but did you notice that if none of you flipped, you could have kept the numbers and there would be 2 villains in the finale ?

Katie : I guess, but still we made big moves

Damien : To be fair not so much, you made selfish moves. Courtney made a big move, sure it was selfish, but it helped her a lot. You guys voted out each other and lost the numbers because you were blinded by being the "strongest player." When Courtney did it, she did it because it was final 2 and votes were no longer an issue, it was all physical, which Lindsay doesn't have

Justin : I mean sure that's somewhat true, but we're villains what did you expect ?

Geoff : Well I expected at least 1 villain in the finale

Heather : There is a villain in the finale

Noah : I wouldn't consider Courtney a villain

Heather : She's a horrible ruthless killing machine

Alejandro : All she did was evict you. That's pretty much what you did to all of us

Beth : You're one to talk

Alejandro : That was in Season 3 Beth, get over it. You weren't even playing that season, so shut it

Bridgette : You didn't exactly play a clean game this time around either

Alejandro : Oh and you did ?

Bridgette : All the stuff I did was because I thought it was for good when in reality Katie is satan

Katie : Guilty as charged honey. You are really easy to manipulate by the way

* Bridgette crosses her arms and turns away *

Beth : Can we talk about Lindsay for a minute ?

Justin : Why even bother ?

Beth : Cause she's a person

Justin : Barely, I'm surprised her name even made this Seasons list

Beth : Lindsay made it further than you, than all of us

Katie : Lindsay is the worst player in Total Drama history. She only made it that far, because no one cared enough to vote her off

Noah : Beth I'm sorry, but Katie is right

Beth : You guys are horrible, Lindsay works so hard in ever season and something bad always happens to her, why can't you guys support her ?

Bridgette : Well I'm team Lindsay with you Beth

Heather : Me too I guess

Geoff : Funny you should talk about teams... Because you guys will have a big part in the finale challenge

Damien : That's right Geoff, let's bring out our entire cast

* Every evicted house guest comes in *

Sadie : Hi Katie... It's been a long time...

* Katie turns away *

Geoff : At the end of the show you will get to either sponsor or spite someone of your choosing, but you have to pick one. Sponsor means you get to give an advantage to any player you want. Spite means you directly lower any player of your choosings chance at winning

Damien : But before we do that, it's time for the handcuffing !

Blainley : Handcuffing ?

Geoff : Remember last Aftermath ? Round 2 of the 1,000 dollar challenge. Leshawna, Cody and Sierra chose to be handcuffed to someone of the viewer choosing for the final Aftermath show

Leshawna : Snap, I thought he forgot

Damien : The viewers chose for Leshawna to be handcuffed to... Heather

Leshawna : HELL NO !

Geoff : Sorry Leshawna, you have to do it

* Leshawna and Heather and handcuffed together *

Heather : Nice bald head

Leshawna : Nice getting evicted 1 step away from the finale... Again...

Heather : UGH ! I HATE YOU !

Damien : Viewers chose for Cody to be handcuffed to... Sierra

Cody : NOOO !

Sierra : Wait ? I already have to be handcuffed to someone

Geoff : Cody will be handcuffed to you, and you will be handcuffed to someone. It'll be a chain of 3 with you in the middle Sierra

Damien : Speaking of that... You will be handcuffed to... Gwen

* Sierra growls *

* The 3 of them are handcuffed *

Cody : Hi Gwen... I guess technically we are handcuffed together

Gwen : Uh... I guess...

Sierra : WATCH IT MAN STEALER !

Gwen : I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ! HE was hitting on ME

Duncan : WAS NOT

Gwen : I was talking about CODY ! JUST NOW

Duncan : Oh...

Gwen : But on the topic, you DID start it in the bathroom, no one asked you to walk in

Duncan : No one asked Tyler to walk in

Tyler : How is it my fault what I saw ?

Duncan : It's your fault that you blabbed

Tyler : Alejandro forced me to

Alejandro : No one forced you to Tyler

Tyler : You played mind games

Gwen : If we want to talk about mind games how about queen evil over there

Katie : Give it a rest Gwen, I took your man. Cry me a river and build me a boat

Gen : I'll build you a coffin in a sec...

Damien : Whoa whoa guys, we are getting totally off topic

Leshawna : If this show almost over ? I can smell Heather's shame from here

Heather : I'm not bald on national television right now

Leshawna : YOU WERE !

Heather : I looked cuter bald than you ever will

* Sierra turns to Cody *

Sierra : Did I look cute bald ?

Cody : Uh...

Tyler : You should be nicer to your wife dude

Cody : SHE'S NOT MY WIFE !

Alejandro : Yes she is, I can confirm it as the only legal witness

Cody : SHUT IT ALEJANDRO !

Alejandro : What did you say ? Want me to beat you a third time ?

* Alejandro stands up *

Sierra : TOUCH MY HUBBY AND I WILL HIT YOU, USING GWEN AS A BASEBALL BAT

Geoff : GUYS GUYS GUYS ! Everyone just stay calm

Blainley : I'm surprised you're so calm Geoff. Considering that Bridgette is right over there

Geoff : Who ?

Bridgette : Geoff come on ! You can't pretend I don't exist forever

Geoff : Yes I can

Bridgette : You just talked to me

Geoff : UGH ! Fine Bridgette, I know you are here, but what do you expect me to do ? You said you didn't want to have a baby with me. I thought you said we would be together forever, and you don't even want anything to leave a mark with me. You won't even want to get married with me either I bet. You just want to date and when the going gets tough and leave me... Nothing to "bound you" or "constrict you" to staying with me. That's what I don't like Bridgette. Knowing that there's nothing stopping you from leaving when you get bored

* Aww's are heard *

Bridgette : Is that really what this is about ?

Geoff : Of course Bridge. Do you think I want a baby at this age anyways ? I just wanna be with you

Bridgette : Do you want to maybe start fresh ?

Geoff : How about we start a new life ? Bridgette. Will you marry me ?

* Bridgette thinks for a while *

Bridgette : ... YES... YES I WILL

* Everyone cheers *

Justin : So um... Is the show still going on or... ?

Damien : Yes, the voting will commence soon Justin

* Bridgette and Geoff start making out *

Blainley : Ew I actually helped them ? That is NOT what I was going for

Sierra : Awww Cody look, we aren't the only married Total Drama couple anymore

Cody : WE AREN'T MARRIED

Heather : UGH LESHAWNA ! GET YOUR FRICKIN BOOTY SWEAT OFF ME

Leshawna : OH HELL NO THAT'S RACIST

Eva : Really ?... THAT'S what you find racist ?

Harold : Don't worry sugar momma, "Hotter Than 10 Flames" will be releasing and Heather will be so jealous

Leshawna : HAROLD GIVE IT A REST, THE ALBUM IS A FLOP, WE ARE BROKE. ROCK BOTTOM ! WHY CAN'T YOU ADMIT THAT

Harold : Leshawna... You have failed me...

Leshawna : OH SO WHAT YOU GONNA LEAVE ME FOR UGLY BETTY AGAIN

Beth : HEY THAT'S RUDE ! And oh god please no

Harold : No THAT'S rude Beth. I wouldn't go for you ever again. I just need some space Leshawna, that's all

Leshawna : FINE I'LL GO AFTER DJ AGAIN

Dj : I'm with Beth ."Oh god please no"

Izzy : Why hasn't Izzy got any camera time ?

Owen : Or me ? I made a full recovery

Everyone : YAY OWEN !

Trent : Doesn't anyone care that I'm off my pills ?

Everyone : NO !

Ezekiel : That's whack yo

* Geoff whispers to me *

Geoff : Did you literally just make everyone that didn't talk have a 1 liner at the end

Damien : ... Maybe... ANYWAYS TIME FOR THE VOTING !

Gwen : Finally Courtney gets justice

Leshawna : You're really gonna attack Courtney after all she did for you and accepting what you did to her ? That's sad Gwen

Gwen : Shut up Leshawna, you don't own me

Damien : NO MORE FIGHTING ! GET VOTING NOW !

* Everyone goes quiet *

* Everyone gets to voting *

* The voting ends *

**VOTES**

**Sponsor Lindsay**

Beth : My vote is obviously to sponsor my best friend

Cody : Lindsay is a good girl, she deserves this

Sierra : I'm with my hubby

Dj : I've always liked Lindsay

Sadie : Lindsay seems like a nice girl

Tyler : GO LINDSAY !

Geoff : I think Lindsay did really good, she returned from Aftermath after all. That's not easy

**Spite Lindsay**

Eva : Lindsay is friends with Beth, which means I hate her too

Katie : Everything that good makes me sick

Izzy : Lindsay was pretty horrible towards me for a good duration of the show. Plus she sole evicted me

Owen : My vote lies with Izzy

**Sponsor Courtney**

Alejandro : Courtney has been decently good to me, I'll sponsor her

Leshawna : She's a sweet girl, just misunderstood

Noah : If Courtney doesn't deserve it, I don't know who does

Bridgette : I like Lindsay, but Courtney pulled through after Noah was evicted

Ezekiel : I think Courtney talked to me once eh

Harold : Anyone that hates Duncan is my friend. My bad skills are with you Courtney

**Spite Courtney**

Gwen : I decided to spite Courtney for obvious reasons

Heather : Bye bye Courtney

Duncan : My gift to you princess

Justin : I'm only doing this cause I want to be the opposite of Katie

Trent : If Gwen doesn't like Courtney, neither do I. Although I do hate to be in the same group as Duncan

Blainley : Courtney and me were evicted on the same day in TDWT... Enough said

**AFTERMATH CAM**

Geoff : That's all there is for today guys ! Look out for the New Years finale tomorrow !

Damien : WHO WILL WIN IT ALL ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE !


	28. Episode 23

One last thing to the guest user, thank you so much for putting the amount of effort you do into your kind reviews and thank you to everyone that has followed along with the story. Also it is sad to see it come to a close, but there will be more seasons ! It's strange that you asked for an alternate ending, because I was planning on doing one anyways haha. But yes, in the end you WILL see both Courtney and Lindsay win this game, but only 1 will be the true winner of TOTAL….. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE !

.

**Episode 23**

**STAGE CAM**

* Chris enters onto a stage *

* The stage is at Camp Wawanakwa, not the Aftermath stage *

Chris : WELCOME TO THE SEASON FINALE OF TOTAL DRAMA EXPERIENCE ! After a long and hard game, with out biggest cast so far, it's finally time to bring this season to a close. Let's bring out the final 2

* Courtney and Lindsay come out *

* Claps are heard *

Chris : And now let's bring out our Peanut gallery

* The eliminated contestants come out *

* Claps are heard *

Chris : Before we begin, it's time to tell Courtney and Lindsay that last time on the Aftermath show, the eliminated contestants voted on who they would like to either help or harm, and here are the results

**Sponsor Lindsay**

Beth

Cody

Sierra

Dj

Sadie

Tyler

Geoff

**Spite Lindsay**

Eva

Katie

Izzy

Owen

**Sponsor Courtney**

Alejandro

Leshawna

Noah

Bridgette

Trent

Harold

**Spite Courtney**

Gwen

Heather

Duncan

Justin

Ezekiel

Blainley

**STAGE CAM**

Chris : Here is how this is going to work, but first let's bring out our special guest

* I come out on stage *

Chris : I just recently found out through Geoff, that this is who has been writing the story. He will play a big part in this final challenge

Damien : That's right. I will leave the story completely up to you guys. Every peanut gallery member will get to do 1 thing to the contestants (to either sponsor or spite). Once you use it though, you're done. You guys will narrate the obstacles for Courtney and Lindsay to overcome. Each of them will be placed at the bottom of an obstacle course, and they will try to get to the top. There are 6 stages in Booby Trap Mountain. Rock climbing wall, boxing glove punching wall (like on Wipeout), crazy monkey cavern, grass maze, stair climb, and finally the "Final Stretch". On top of actually getting up Booby Trap Mountain, the peanut gallery will do things to the constants throughout the course. But here are some rules of things you can't do. You can't say "I use my sponsor to make _ win automatically" or "I use my spite to make _ lose automatically." You can't use a sponsor or spite to teleport a contestant anywhere. Mostly stick to creating objects, like giving a contestant equipment or blocking a constant's path, etc. But you can't give them anything to make them fly. If you guys are ready we can begin. First person across the finish line wins Total Drama Experience !

Courtney : Wait, we are starting ? Just like that ?

Chris : Yup !

Lindsay : Ready !

* Chef comes by in a helicopter *

Chris : Chef will take you both to the bottom of Booty Trap Mountain. On my go, you may begin running. The peanut gallery and everyone else will be watching you guys on this screen

* A giant screen comes down *

Chris : Peanut gallery members will yell out commands whenever they feel they would like to use their 1 sponsor or spite

* The peanut gallery sits in the stands *

* Lindsay and Courtney get in the helicopter and they are flown to Booby Trap Mountain *

* Shortly after Courtney and Lindsay are seen on the screen *

Chris : Ready guys ?

Courtney and Lindsay : READY !

Chris : Set…. GO !

* Courtney and Lindsay are off *

* Courtney and Lindsay approach a rock climbing wall *

Harold : Sponsor Courtney with rock climbing equipment

Geoff : Lindsay too !

* Lindsay and Courtney get rock climbing equipment *

* They start to climb *

* Courtney gets up *

Eva : DESTROY Lindsay's rock climbing equipment

* Lindsay's equipment disappears and Lindsay catches herself before falling *

* The crowd gasps *

* Courtney approaches the punching wall *

* The punching wall punches Courtney in the face a few times *

* Lindsay pulls herself up the rock climbing wall *

Noah : Deactivate the punching wall for 10 seconds

* The fists stop punching Courtney *

* Courtney makes it through the punching wall *

* Lindsay gets to the punching wall *

* 10 seconds are over and Lindsay is getting beaten by the punching wall *

* Courtney makes it to crazy monkey cavern *

* Courtney is tip toeing through the cavern *

Heather : Make Courtney smell like bananas

* All the monkey's simultaneously turn their heads and chase after Courtney *

* Courtney screams and runs around in circles *

Sierra : Stop the punching wall

* Lindsay walks her dizzy self over to monkey cavern *

* Lindsay starts running through the cavern *

Bridgette : Put a brick wall 5 ft in front of Lindsay

* A wall appears and Lindsay smacks STRAIGHT into it *

* Lindsay falls on the ground *

* Some monkeys start to attack Lindsay when she's on the ground *

* Lindsay starts to kick back *

Dj : LINDSAY NO, DON'T HURT THE MONKEYS ! I sponsor Lindsay by transporting the monkeys to Africa

* All the monkeys are sent to Africa….. Even the ones chasing Courtney *

Cody : Sponsor Lindsay is a trampoline

* Lindsay uses the trampoline to get over the brick wall *

* Courtney goes to jump on the trampoline *

Trent : Destroy the trampoline eh

* The trampoline falls and Courtney smacks into the brick wall *

* Lindsay makes it to the grass maze *

* Lindsay enters the maze *

Alejandro : Make the brick wall disappear

* Courtney reaches the maze and enters also *

* Lindsay and Courtney walk through the maze *

Leshawna : Give Courtney like really really really tall legs

Damien : Would high top stilts work ?

Leshawna : Sure

* Courtney's stilt gives her a perfect bird's eye view of the maze *

Tyler : Give Lindsay hedge trimmers

* Lindsay starts to cut her way through the maze *

* Courtney is walking through the maze *

Courtney : Good thing I took C.I.T certified stilt walking classes

Blainley : Let's see if you took a C.I.T course in shutting up. Light Courtney's stilts on fire

* Courtney's stilts light on fire and Courtney falls over *

* Courtney uses the stilts to burn the grass maze and find her way out *

Courtney : Thanks Blainley !

* Blainley growls *

* Lindsay cuts her way all the way through the maze *

* Courtney comes out shortly after with a burnt path of grass behind her *

* Both Lindsay and Courtney makes it to the stair climb *

* Both of them start climbing the stairs

Izzy : Put a giant Donkey Kong and the top, and make him throw GIANT BARRELS AT LINDSAY !

* Donkey Kong starts to throw barrels at Lindsay *

* Lindsay dodges them while climbing *

* One hits Lindsay and she tumbles down the stairs *

Justin : Change Donkey Kong's attention to Courtney

* Courtney gets hit with a barrel, but recovers *

* Courtney makes it up the stairs *

* Donkey Kong looks at Lindsay again *

Sadie : Get rid of Donkey Kong

* Donkey Kong disappears *

Sadie : COME ON LINDSAY RUN ! YOU CAN DO IT !

Lindsay : It's hard to climb stairs in these heels !

Sadie : Then take them off…..

Lindsay : OH !

* Lindsay throws away her heels *

Lindsay : Duh

* Lindsay reaches the end of the stairs *

* Lindsay and Courtney can see the finish line in the distance *

Chris : BOTH CONTESTANTS HAVE REACHED THE FINAL STRETCH OF THE RACE ! IT'S ANYONE'S GAME NOW !

* Courtney and Lindsay head for the finish line *

Duncan : Put me over there with a nerd gun turret

* Duncan on a turret spawns *

Duncan : Been waiting to do this for too long Princess !

* Duncan starts pegging Courtney in the head with nerd gun bullets *

Owen : Drop a giant donut on Lindsay

* A giant donut falls from the sky *

Beth : Get rid of the donut

* The donut disappears seconds before hitting Lindsay *

Katie : Put a "ball and chain" on Lindsay

* Lindsay has a ball and chain attached to her ankles *

Chris : And with that all of Lindsay's sponsors and spites are over

* Lindsay tries to drag herself, but the ball and chain is too heavy *

* Lindsay sits down *

* Lindsay stars to cry *

* Courtney is out of Duncan's shooting range *

* Courtney is approaching the finish line *

Gwen : Drog a cage on Courtney

* A giant cage falls from the sky and traps Courtney *

Courtney : UGH ! NO !

* The finish line is 5 feet away *

* Courtney reaches her hand through the bars *

* She doesn't reach *

Courtney : FUUUUUUU ! Does anyone still have sponsors left ?

Ezekiel : Oh ! I do eh, totally forgot. I'll give you a saw. My uncle used a saw to get out of jail

Courtney : EZEKIEL YOU IDIOT ! YOU COULD HAVE SPONSORED THE CAGE AWAY

Ezekiel : Oops, sorry

* A saw appears in Courtney's hand *

Chris : All of Courtney's sponsors and spites are gone

* Courtney starts sawing at the bars *

Beth : Lindsay ! LINDSAY ! RUN TO THE FINISH LINE

Lindsay : What's the point Beth ? I never win anything, I'm stuck with this thing connected to my ankles, I'm not going anywhere

Beth : Damien can you put me in there with Beth ?

Damien : I can't teleport you to them Beth, I'm sorry

Beth : But you teleported Duncan

Damien : Because Duncan's sponsor involved him

Duncan : Can Beth switch places with me ? If whatever Beth is doing is gonna make Courtney lose, then I'm all for it

Damien : Sure ok, but you don't have any sponsors left Beth. That means you can't help Lindsay in the slightest. Only talking ok ? No physical contact or helping her carry her ball and chain

* Beth nods *

* Beth and Duncan switch places *

* Beth runs up to Lindsay *

Beth : Lindsay you listen to me, and you listen to me good. Every time you play this game, no one ever takes you seriously. You always get pushed around and laughed at. Treated less than equal cause you aren't the smartest. Do you know why you are here ? Because no one took you seriously enough to evict you, they thought "she's a pawn" "she's an easy beat"

Lindsay : Beth this is the worst pep talk I've ever heard

Beth : BUT NOT ANYMORE LINDSAY ! You ARE going to win this game. Do you know why ? Because no matter what they say YOU deserve it. You didn't play dirty, you didn't hurt anyone and you returned to this game over everyone else. You are an amazing player Lindsay and I refuse to see you sit here and cry and get second place. YOU PICK UP THAT BALL, YOU WALK TO THAT FINISH LINE AND YOU WIN THIS DAMN GAME RIGHT NOW !

* Lindsay stands up *

Lindsay : YEAH !

* Lindsay picks up the ball *

Lindsay : Wow that is really heavy *

* Lindsay drops it *

Beth : Ok then let's try this… YOU GET UP, YOU DRAG THAT BALL TO FINISH LINE AND YOU WIN THIS DAMN GAME RIGHT NOW !

Lindsay : YEAH !

* Lindsay starts to drag herself *

* Lindsay inches little by little *

* Courtney is sawing like a mad woman at the saws *

* Courtney breaks 1 of the bars *

* Courtney still can't fit *

* Courtney keeps sawing *

* Lindsay keeps dragging *

* Lindsay is halfway to the finish line *

* Courtney keeps sawing *

* Lindsay gets closer *

* Time goes by *

* Courtney breaks another bar *

* Courtney still can't fit, but she's close *

* Courtney keeps sawing *

* Lindsay is 3/4 of the way there *

Courtney : One more bar Courtney come on !

Beth : One more stretch, come on Lindsay !

* Courtney saws at the bars *

* Time goes by *

* Lindsay is 5/6 of the way there *

* Courtney almost has the 3rd bar off *

* Courtney's saw breaks *

Beth : GO LINDSAY GO !

* Courtney starts kicking the bar *

* Lindsay is 3 feet away….. 2… 1…. *

* A confetti cannon fires *

Chris : CONGRATULATIONS LINDSAY, YOU ARE THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA EXPERIENCE !

Lindsay : I won ? I WON !

Courtney : FUUUUUUUUUU !

* Courtney kicks the bar one last time and it falls off *

Courtney : Of course…

* The cage and the ball and chain disappears *

* Lindsay, Courtney and Beth are transported to the stage *

* Everyone comes in to hug them….. Mostly everyone *

Chris : Lindsay how does it feel to be the winner of Total Drama Experience ?

Lindsay : I feel the same actually, is something supposed to happen to me ? Am I going to get taller or something ? I do feel sick

Chris : No Lindsay nothing will happen to you…. EXCEPT RECEIVING THIS MILLION DOLLAR CASE

* Chris hands Lindsay the million dollars *

* Ezekiel sees the million dollars *

Ezekiel : Oh no someone help me, I feel it returning. Those hypno classes don't help for nothing eh

* Ezekiel starts to twitch *

Chris : HE'S GONNA BLOW !

* Ezekiel goes nuts and runs into the toxic woods *

Chris : On a darker note that just happened (Chef go after him) BUT STILL WE ARE CELEBRATING !

* Chef goes into the woods *

* Everyone talks and has a little after party *

* Gwen approaches Courtney *

Gwen : Look Courtney, I'm….. Really sorry…. I talked to Leshawna just not and really realized I shouldn't have attacked you

Courtney : Too little too late Gwen

Gwen : Courtney I said I'm sorry

Courtney : Your stupid cage single handedly cost me the million dollars. I don't want to ever talk to you again

* Courtney leaves *

* Gwen sighs *

* Duncan enters *

Duncan : Gwen I'm really sorry about that, and for everything

Gwen : Whatever Duncan it's fine

Duncan : It's not though Gwen, I love you

Gwen : Duncan I don't want to hear it

* She starts to leave *

* Duncan grabs her hand *

Duncan : It didn't feel good when Courtney shut you out did it ? How can you expect Courtney to forgive if you won't ? Gwen, please take me back

Gwen : ….. You get one more chance….. But mess it up and you're done

* Duncan hugs Gwen *

.

Beth : What are you going to do with your money Lindsay ?

Lindsay : Well first off we are going on a trip

* Beth and Lindsay squeal *

Beth : Wait ? We already have the trip from the reward challenge !

* Beth squeals *

* Lindsay doesn't *

Beth : Lindsay ? Is something wrong

Lindsay : Beth, could I maybe have that reward please ?

Beth : Uhhh sure. You are already taking me on a trip and I don't really need 2

* Beth hands Lindsay her 2 day trip to Hawaii pass *

* Lindsay walks up to Courtney *

Lindsay : Here you go Cece

* Courtney looks at the pass in awe *

Lindsay : What's wrong ? Did I get your name wrong again ?

Courtney : Yes, but no that's not it. No one has ever given me something thing nice before

Lindsay : Well you deserve it, and I feel bad for winning and all so I wrote you this cheque. I don't think I did it right though

* Lindsay hands Courtney a piece of paper that says "10,00 dollar check" (it's not a cheque it's just a piece of paper with that written on it) *

* Courtney laughs *

Courtney : Thank you Lindsay. You are a better person that I ever hope to become... You really do deserve it

Chris : Time to bring this season to a close. Thank you all for watching, I'm Chris McLean and see you next time in our new Season Total Drama Revenge of the Island ! But take us home Leshawna with your first song from the new album "Hotter Than 10 Flames"

* Leshawna comes center stage *

Leshawna : This song is called "Can't handle this rump"

* Background music starts playing *

Leshawna : CAN'T HANDLE MY RUMP RUMP RUMP. ALL THIS BOOTY GOT YOU STUMPED STUMPED STUMPED. YOU GETTIN JEALOUS CAUSE I'M PLUMP PLUMP PLUMP. LOOKIN LIKE FOREST GUMP GUMP GUMP

* Slowly the screen fades out *

.

Before I go into why I picked Lindsay to win, I want to say that the thing with Courtney, Gwen and Duncan at the end is for a reason. I originally was going to cut out TDAS from my story time line completely, but I decided not to since some good stuff happened in Allstars. I had to make Gwen and Courtney fight (and make Gwen feel resentful) so that it matched up to the beginning of Allstars. That's also why Gwen and Duncan had to be together in the end of my story, because they were at the start of Allstars. That's ALSO why Ezekiel had to go crazy and mutated again (hence going into the toxic woods). If it was up to me Gwen and Courtney would have stayed friends and Duncan would have been with Katie, but meh. Anyways I always thought Lindsay deserved to win a Season, but she never did. Lindsay has not only been one of my favorite characters, but she was honestly robbed in all her seasons. Season 1 she was completely robbed with that bike thing, because of the loop hole of Owen and Duncan not crossing the finish line. Season 2 she voted herself out by accident. Season 3 she lost to DJ who was TRYING to lose, not only that but she would have won immunity if he didn't hit her while he was driving. Also directly tieing into what happened to her in Season 2. She left because she voted herself off, but DJ wasn't allowed to be evicted when he voted himself off in Season 3 ? That's not fair. Also in Season 4 she was forced to push the buggy and then got evicted when she couldn't do it. Either way in my opinion Lindsay is the sweetest and most robbed contestant in Total Drama history, that's why she won. Also for the fact that I thought it would be unexpected for a returnee to win. As for Courtney getting runner-up, this was an extremely sudden choice. Courtney was actually supposed to get 9th in Bridgette's place, and Bridgette would have got second. I'm not that much of a Courtney fan, but I realized that Courtney was a lot more of a cut throat and drama ridden character, as Bridgette (as much as I love her) got somewhat boring. But I promised you an alternate ending, so this is for all you Courtney lovers out there

**Alternate Ending**

Courtney : One more bar Courtney come on !

Beth : One more stretch, come on Lindsay !

* Courtney saws at the bars *

* Time goes by *

* Lindsay is 5/6 of the way there *

* Courtney almost has the 3rd bar off *

* Courtney's saw breaks *

Beth : GO LINDSAY GO !

* Courtney starts kicking the bar *

* Lindsay is 3 feet away….. 2… 1…. *

Courtney : FUUUUUU !

* Courtney grabs the bars and bends them sideways *

* Courtney breaks out of the cage and over the finish line *

* A confetti cannon fires *

Chris : CONGRATULATIONS COURTNEY, YOU ARE THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA EXPERIENCE !

Courtney : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

* The cage and the ball and chain disappears *

* Lindsay, Courtney and Beth are transported to the stage *

* Everyone comes in to hug them….. Mostly everyone *

Chris : Courtney how does it feel to be the winner of Total Drama Experience ?

Courtney: It feels right Chris. I feel like this is how it's supposed to be

Heather : How humble...

Chris : Don't forget this now

* Chris hands Courtney the million dollars *

* Ezekiel sees the million dollars *

Ezekiel : Oh no someone help me, I feel it returning. Those hypno classes don't help for nothing eh

* Ezekiel starts to twitch *

Chris : HE'S GONNA BLOW !

* Ezekiel goes nuts and runs into the toxic woods *

Chris : On a darker note that just happened (Chef go after him) BUT STILL WE ARE CELEBRATING !

* Chef goes into the woods *

* Everyone talks and has a little after party *

* Gwen approaches Courtney *

Gwen : Congratulations on winning

Courtney : Yeah, too bad your stupid cage didn't do more damage

Gwen : Courtney I'm really sorry, I realize now that I'm happy you won, if you lost because of me I would have felt awful... I still feel awful

Courtney : You almost single handedly cost me the million dollars. I don't want to ever talk to you again

* Courtney leaves *

* Gwen sighs *

* Duncan enters *

Duncan : Gwen I'm really sorry about that, and for everything

Gwen : Whatever Duncan it's fine

Duncan : It's not though Gwen, I love you

Gwen : Duncan I don't want to hear it

* She starts to leave *

* Duncan grabs her hand *

Duncan : It didn't feel good when Courtney shut you out did it ? How can you expect Courtney to forgive if you won't ? Gwen, please take me back

Gwen : ….. You get one more chance….. But mess it up and you're done

* Duncan hugs Gwen *

.

Beth : I'm sorry you lost Lindsay

Lindsay : It's ok Beth, at least we got second together right ?

Beth : That's right

* Beth hugs Lindsay *

Beth : Plus, we already have the trip from the reward challenge !

* Beth and Lindsay squeal *

Lindsay : You always find the good in everything don't you Beth ?

Beth : I try... I learned from the best

Chris : Time to bring this season to a close. Thank you all for watching, I'm Chris McLean and see you next time in our new Season Total Drama Revenge of the Island ! But take us home Leshawna with your first song from the new album "Hotter Than 10 Flames"

* Leshawna comes center stage *

Leshawna : This song is called "Touch me if you want me"

* Background music starts playing *

Leshawna : TOUCH ME IF YOU WANT ME, I'M HERE FOR THE DAY. TOUCH ME IF YOU WANT ME, I'M READY TO PLAY. TOUCH ME IF YOU WANT ME, COME ON HEAR ME SAY. TOUCH ME IF YOU WANT ME, COME ON BOY, BE BRAVE

* Slowly the screen fades out *

.

And now please enjoy this farce alternate ending (I thought the idea was pretty good)

**Alternate Ending (Farce)**

Courtney : One more bar Courtney come on !

Beth : One more stretch, come on Lindsay !

* Courtney saws at the bars *

* Time goes by *

* Lindsay is 5/6 of the way there *

* Courtney almost has the 3rd bar off *

* Courtney's saw breaks *

Beth : GO LINDSAY GO !

* Courtney starts kicking the bar *

* Lindsay is 3 feet away….. 2… 1…. *

* Lindsay trips *

* Lindsay knocks Beth over *

* A confetti cannon fires *

Chris : CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA EXPERIENCE !

* Beth looks down and sees she crossed the finish line *

Beth : What ?

Chris : The rules clearly stated "First person across the finish line wins Total Drama Experience !" Last time I checked, Beth was a person

Courtney : FUUUUUUUUUU !

* Courtney kicks the bar one last time and it falls off *

Courtney : Of course…

* The cage and the ball and chain disappears *

* Lindsay, Courtney and Beth are transported to the stage *

* Everyone comes in to hug them….. Mostly everyone *

Chris : Beth how does it feel to be the winner of Total Drama Experience

Beth: Uneasy... I feel like I pulled a Blainley

Duncan : You're telling me, I never should have traded places with you. I would have been 1 million dollars richer if I thought of that loop hole

Beth : I didn't think of it Duncan it was an accident ! You already won anyways

Duncan : Yeah against you

* Duncan laughs *

Beth : What did you do with your money anyways ?

Duncan : Let's just say I did a lot of bad things that resulted in my Juvie bail being very expensive

Chris : Well let's hope that Beth spends this money more wisely

* Chris hands Beththe million dollars *

* Ezekiel sees the million dollars *

Ezekiel : Oh no someone help me, I feel it returning. Those hypno classes don't help for nothing eh

* Ezekiel starts to twitch *

Chris : HE'S GONNA BLOW !

* Ezekiel goes nuts and runs into the toxic woods *

Chris : On a darker note that just happened (Chef go after him) BUT STILL WE ARE CELEBRATING !

* Chef goes into the woods *

* Everyone talks and has a little after party *

* Gwen approaches Courtney *

Gwen : Look Courtney, I'm….. Really sorry…. I talked to Leshawna just not and really realized I shouldn't have attacked you

Courtney : Too little too late Gwen

Gwen : Courtney I said I'm sorry

Courtney : Your stupid cage single handedly cost me the million dollars. I don't want to ever talk to you again

Gwen : How did my cage link to Beth winning

Courtney : If you didn't trap me, Beth would have never needed to come in and give Lindsay that stupid pep talk. I don't see anyone giving me a pep talk. Even when you were my friend, you were a pretty lousy one

* Courtney leaves *

* Gwen sighs *

* Duncan enters *

Duncan : Gwen I'm really sorry about that, and for everything

Gwen : Whatever Duncan it's fine

Duncan : It's not though Gwen, I love you

Gwen : Duncan I don't want to hear it

* She starts to leave *

* Duncan grabs her hand *

Duncan : It didn't feel good when Courtney shut you out did it ? How can you expect Courtney to forgive if you won't ? Gwen, please take me back

Gwen : ….. You get one more chance….. But mess it up and you're done

* Duncan hugs Gwen *

.

Beth : Lindsay I am so sorry

Lindsay : Don't be Beth, you deserved it

Beth : Lindsay I really didn't though, you did... And Courtney too... COURTNEY COME OVER HERE

* Courtney comes over *

Courtney : What ?

Beth : I decided to split my money between the 2 of you

Lindsay : What ? Beth you don't have to do that

Beth : Yes I do, I didn't deserve it. It's nice to be recognized for winning for once, but none of this money is mine and I wouldn't feel right using it. I'm writing you guys a cheque the minute I get home

Lindsay : I can do that right now Beth

* Lindsay pulls out some paper *

Beth : ... No it's ok Lindsay, I'll do it later

Courtney : Thank you so much Beth

Beth : No problem, really. I already have my 2 day pass to Hawaii

Lindsay : Not only that, but you can look forward to a lot of trips with you and me

* Beth and Lindsay squeal *

Chris : Time to bring this season to a close. Thank you all for watching, I'm Chris McLean and see you next time in our new Season Total Drama Revenge of the Island ! But take us home Leshawna with your first song from the new album "Hotter Than 10 Flames"

* Leshawna comes center stage *

Leshawna : This song is called "Scorch me baby"

* Background music starts playing *

Leshawna : SCORCH ME SCORCH ME BABY, WHO IS ON FIRE. SCORCH ME SCORCH ME BABY, DON'T CALL ME A LIAR. LIGHT ME UP, IN THE DARK. MAKE ME BURN, IGNITE MY SPARK

* Slowly the screen fades out *

.

Now that the series is really done, the next series I'm going to write is "Total Drama Double Revenge" it takes place right after Total Drama Allstars. The plot line is basically it's all the cast of Revenge of the Island, but they come back. I decided to do it, because I liked the TDROTI characters, but wasn't satisfied with who won, certain characters being eliminated, etc. Noting special, it'll be just like this series. It will premiere sometime at the start of February (Trying to go for February 1st) but thank you all again for reading my FanFiction ! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. For the last time ever this has been TOTAL... DRAMA... EXPERIENCE ! (Don't forget to favorite, haha)


End file.
